Godsends
by The aspiring Firefly
Summary: Godsend- "an unexpected thing or event that is particularly welcome and timely, as if sent by God." Alternate Universe: SoulxMaka.
1. Operation catastrophe, and punishment

Godsends

Chapter one: Operation catastrophe, and punishment.

Looking back, he almost couldn't remember how he'd get into _that_ kind of situation.

Sure, whenever a teenager does something wrong, the usual punishment was no TV, no computer, or no going out with friends…

But he was different. Having no family, no friends and no morale, Soul 'Eater' Evans was almost like a free bird; only if it wasn't because of constantly being watched over by society …

The closest thing he had to friends was a street gang. His home was always a different place where he'd hang out to do nothing at all, and whenever he did do something, it would be bad, or something he wasn't supposed to do…

But really, what could he do about it? Stealing, doing graffiti, being a pest to other good citizens…

It was so easy he just couldn't live without it.

Soul's gang companions were some guys older than him; guys he wouldn't bother on remembering their names. He just knew they were lamer than him. But there were also two girls he almost respected. The Thompson sisters.

Feared by almost everyone, Liz and Patty Thompson were the devious and cruel pair that would do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, and showed no mercy no matter who challenged them. So naturally, whoever was hanging out with them could be considered a cool, worthy of fear and respectful street man.

Like Soul.

Soul was now standing on the front door of a jewelry store, adjusting a tiny ear-piece to his right ear.

"_Evans, can you hear me?" _The voice of the older Thompson sister was heard.

"Loud and clear, Liz".

"_Okay. In about one minute, we're starting the plan… Do you have the gasoline?"_

Soul looked at a paper bag at his feet. "Yeah, here it is. Patty has the lighter".

"_Good. Giriko is at the line of the store. He'll pretend to be a client for a couple of minutes, and will make the clerk go to the back store while he takes the clock and rings we want. Remember your part?"_

"Yeah. If Giriko screws up, Patty passes me the lighter and I spread the gasoline on the corners of the store, make sure Giriko can escape without being noticed, and take the stuff you want while no one's around…all while you and the others wait in the car…. is that right?"

The gang now had their greedy eyes set on the jewels from that specific store for a long time; the whole plan was extremely dangerous, and if Soul had thought about it, it was even ridiculous how risky his part on it was. But really, there was nothing to lose. You can't lose anything if you don't _have _anything to begin with.

"_Yup, the clerk will think Giriko was the one who took the jewels, and the police, or whoever the clerk calls go after him. He'll escape in a different car… oh, and about the gasoline; if you do get to use it, light it up as soon as possible, so that Giriko can escape". _

"…Okay."

"_Well, I gotta go. Giriko just entered the store. Don't fail to me…And don't you dare getting caught, got it, Evans?"_

The voice got cut for a second, and Soul looked to the ground for a few seconds. So far, this was the most dangerous mission yet… they'd normally only steal from convenience stores, and taking such a big jump to a jewelry store was a bit too much for him. He was _not_ ready...

"_Evans! You there?"_

He gulped silently.

"Yeah, I hear you, I hear you. I, got it"

**Beep…**

Soul looked through the transparent glass door to see how the plan was going. He hoped that everything would go fine and that he wouldn't have to set the building on fire…

**A minute passes.**

All that Soul could see was Giriko talking, talking and talking to the clerk. Giriko's expression turned less and less stable by each second, and the clerk was no fool. Soul felt it coming.

"_No... urgh, damn, no…"_

**Another minute…**

And Giriko stopped talking. The clerk took his cell phone and began dialing a number.

And he sure as hell wasn't ordering some pizza.

Soul received a call from the ear-piece; It was now Patty's voice.

"_Oii, Evans! Begin covering the corners, I'll deliver the lighter in a moment!"_

Soul gritted his teeth.

_"Goddammit all…here I go"._

Slowly, he took a bottle from the bag, and poured the liquid in a casual way, moving slowly to each side of the store, so people wouldn't stare more than the usual weird looks they'd give to weirdos. When he got the last corner down, a short haired girl ran over him and threw a lighter. That was his cue.

"Well, sorry to the people who are inside…" He apologized lowly.

Soul took the ear-piece and gave it a quick click.

"Liz, tell Giriko to get out of there, I'll start the fire now."

"_Okay! Good luck, Evans!"_

One click, the ear-piece was off.

Another click, the lighter was on, and he threw it to the gasoline.

And so, in a second, flames burst up and began to wildly take over the store's front…

All going as planned, Giriko escaped through the front door, violently tackling it open. As soon as he began to run full speed into the streets, already a couple of police cars came from afar after him. A few people, both costumers and clerks, ran away from the store through the already broken door, and were so panicked that they couldn't see the somewhat strange white-haired boy in front of them.

Soul took the chance and ran into the store, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve. He frantically looked for the once called cashier, and took all the money, clocks and rings he could stock into his pockets.

_"Good! Now if I can make it out of here…!"_

But suddenly, one of the pillars inside the store that was meant for beauty purposes fell over due the fire's increasing force, and covered the front door, which was the only entrance and exit. The fall had also managed to make the fire even stronger and bigger.

Soul panicked- He tried to move over the pillar to get through the door, but it was so hot it instantly burned his hands.

"OW! DAMN-!" He shouted.

Like an animal trapped in it's prey's claws, Soul moved his head quickly, looking for any way out. Horribly enough, there was no escape at sight, and the fire kept getting bigger, and bigger...

" Oh, hell no… At this rate...!"

Fire kept getting closer to him, and now he was unable to move— for the fire had circled him; he finally lost his characteristically cool calmness and screamed to the top of his lungs.

"I CAN'T DIE HERE!"

As seconds passed, the store became more and more dangerous- Fire was dancing wildly around him, and the architecture was almost squashing him to pieces since it kept falling over.

Only once in his life had Soul felt so helpless and desperate—but at least that time he wasn't on a life or death situation. Right now, only the worst thoughts could enter his head.

As a last resort, Soul sat on the floor and wrapped himself in a ball, holding his legs together and sunking his head down, trying really hard to think…

"No…I can't die in here, I can't!"

In any other situation, this would've been very humiliating, but right now, status was the least thing he could think of. He began coughing, affected by the smoke that accompanied the extremely hot temperature.

Then he remembered. Liz and Patty! Surely they could help…

He turned the ear-piece on. Now Liz's voice was distorted and unclear.

"_EVANS—ARE-THERE-HEAR-?"_

"LIZ! THIS PLAN WAS A FUCKING DISASTER FOR ME! HELP!" Soul screamed in a completely angry and terrified voice. He wasn't entirely sure what to feel at the moment.

Then, to his horror, the ear piece's sound got cut off. Now there was no way he could be found…

Madness took over him. He simply embraced himself tightly, closed his eyes shut, and shook with fear.

"_Somebody save me….!" _He mentally pleaded; although he had already lost all hope.

And just then, in a matter of seconds, a voice different from his was finally heard. A woman's.

"There! Look at the window! There is a boy in there! Get him out!"

Soul opened his eyes as quickly as he heard the orders she gave.

"What-?"

Someone actually saw him, and was good enough to actually bring him out…?

Out of the blue, the pillar had been removed by a group of men in yellow jackets, and one of them extended his arm to Soul in order to help him leave.

" Quick boy! Get over here! You'll get asphyxiated or intoxicated in there!"

Dumbfound, Soul did as instructed.

He was actually going to survive…?

Before anyone could know, he was being dragged out of the store by one of those men, and everything began to grow blurry.

First thing he saw: an enormous crowd of people, worried looks, some gasping, some taking pictures or videos...

Soul fainted as he got to the safeness that was his home: The street.

...

"—Evans?" A soft, feminine voice called.

Soul opened his eyes; he was lying in a hospital car, and felt utterly tired. A killer headache and an enormous amount of pressure were all over him, and his bones ached. He didn't remember the fire for a second, and looked at a woman who was sitting next to him as he lay down.

"Where…am I…?" He weakly asked. His voice came out as a groan.

The woman was a blonde with wavy middle-length hair, a curious black eye-patch on her left eye (he could have sworn she was a pirate) and was dressed in a formal black dress.

She smiled kindly to him.

"Don't you worry, everything's okay now" She assured, to which Soul only sighed in relief.

Her expression was a bit more serious as she spoke again, "Are you Soul Eater Evans?" She suddenly asked.

The question took him by surprise, for his eyes had widened. "Yeah…" Soul said, and sat up. He had a white blanket over him; he noticed that his jacket was in a corner of the car, almost completely burned up. He was wearing dirty, ashy black jeans, and his orange T-shirt.

The woman's expression softened. "My name is Marie. If you're Soul, Then I got good and bad news for you, son" She said, keeping the serious tone.

Soul got a confused look on his face, as Marie made a very deep sigh.

"The good news: You are perfectly fine... only a few minor injuries, but other than that, nothing lethal. In a few days you'll be good as new".

Soul again sighed in relief. He was alive, and nothing else mattered… although he did wonder what happened to Liz and Patty, and why didn't he see them along the random bunch of people at the store…

But then again, Marie hadn't stopped talking." ..And the bad news?" Soul asked.

"…I'm afraid you're going to the police office as we speak…" Marie said in a slightly sad tone, as if she felt guilty for suddenly breaking this for such a young boy. "…Mr. Evans, so called professional delinquent, and causer of this fire." She finished firmly, while holding a police ID, and a lighter with the initials S.E.E.

Soul's eyes got wide as plates as he stared in horror at the lighter. It had originally been planned that a random lighter they had around would be used.

"It just says S.E.E. You don't have proof that it's actually mine!" Soul tried, to which Marie's look seemed even sadder.

"Sorry, but you just confirmed that you're Soul, my superior recognized your identidy, and you were the only one in the fire... so there's no point in arguing now."

" _Wait a second…This was…a set-up? Patty and Liz did this on purpose to get rid of me…?"_ Soul thought in huge amazement- after all-, he was sure that Patty and Liz respected him, or at least they didn't thought badly of him as to kick him out like this…

"W-wait, I can explain this... It wasn't my fault!" Soul said in a somewhat panicked voice.

Marie got her head on her palms. "Then begin explaining, if you wouldn't mind…" She calmly requested.

"Well…I did put the gasoline…and I did threw the lighter… b-but… it wasn't MY idea…" Soul tried- although it sounded faker than anything, really.

"Yet still you went and did it". Marie simply answered.

All right, she had a very good point. No matter how wrong this seemed, Soul had already done things like this on a smaller scale, and didn't care about it, so this was perhaps punishment for taking such a big deal as a jewelry store rob so lightly…

Soul gazed to his feet.

Maybe Liz and Patty were laughing at his humiliation right now…

In the whole ride to the station he didn't speak a word…

Now, Marie and Soul had gone out of the car they were in, and Soul looked at a little white house.

It clearly was not the police office.

"Hey, just…Where did you take me...?" He asked in annoyance.

Marie giggled. "Might as well give you the benefit of doubt, right?" She stated; apparently not being as firm as she seemed a few moments ago. "I didn't really saw what happened back at the jewelry store, and the lighter might not be yours, so... I'll take you to my superior"

Soul rolled his eyes. The woman gave him another scare to die for just to seem more nice? Just what was her deal?

But then, he recalled the fact that she said something about a superior a second ago, and remembered a certain person working in with teachers and community members in general…

"_Oh god, it can't be that Freak…"_ Soul mentally implored with all his might, and just then, the white house's door was opened.

Before him, a man in a white coat had pale skin, gray-ish green eyes and gray hair stood; his clothes looked completely stitched, and he was sitting comfortably in a wheel-chair. He had a completely sinister smile crossing from side to side of his face.

"Well, Well. Ever since the incident with your family some years ago and since you joined those street kids, I thought I'd never see you up close again, Soul. Much less talk to you". He said in a calm tone.

Marie looked impressed at the fact that Soul and her superior knew each other, and kept herself quiet.

Soul glared at the man with an angry frown. "Yeah, nice to see you too, Professor Stein". In his thoughts, this translated as: _"Well, shit, it __is __you."_

"Oh, so you guys know each other…"Marie said awkwardly, looking at Stein's playful expression and Soul's glare. "Um, I'll be taking my leave..." She innocently said, and smiled.

She headed the main door and waved, "Bye Stein! Nice to meet you, Soul!"

The second Marie had gone away into the car she and Soul came from, Soul simply stared from behind and muttered: "Bitch."

And as soon as he said it, Stein stood up and smacked him in the head. Soul growled at him.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?" Soul shouted angrily.

"Please refrain yourself from talking about my assistant in such vulgar ways". Stein simply lectured in a calm voice.

"..."

After a few silent seconds, Stein stared at his new experiment: Soul.

Even when years had passed, Stein could easily see that Soul was the same as ever: just like a rude and wild animal. One that needed to be quickly domesticated and perhaps dissected.

"So I see you started a fire, young man." The professor bluntly said.

At this point, Soul just didn't care anymore.

"Yeah…So? What's it gonna be for punishment? Cleaning service? Jail? Hell, anything's fine about now…" Soul muttered lowly.

Stein smirked- his plans were going to be fun.

"Don't be stupid. I can't send you to jail, you're a minor. And cleaning service won't do a thing for you". He said with his little smug smirk.

"Then can I go now?"

"No…" The professor looked down.

Maybe Soul just needed to learn about kindness and pity? That was all he really missed, since he was already independent and strong. And there was a certain vacant job he had been saving for real problem-childs like him. It was the perfect opportunity to try it out.

"…Because I just thought of a good punishment for you". Stein finished, after thinking out the final details of his plan.

Pff, punishment. What a non-threatening word it had become…

"What is it, old man?" Soul asked with a smirk.

Stein smiled kindly.

"Starting from tomorrow, you'll work as a temporary nurse in Death City's Main Hospital. You'll look out after other people for once, and you'll learn how hard life is for others that way…" He sighed lightly, and added, "Let's see if I can get a bit of humanity out of you, little devil".

Soul's look suddenly became deadly serious. He looked directly at Stein's eyes, and frowned defiantly.

"…After what I was through, do you honestly expect me to feel bad about other people? You _know_ I got orphaned! You _know_ what I have been through! So you damn well _know_ I can't get into a job a stupid as taking care of other people, you sadist!" He angrily said- almost shouting-.

Stein grinned. He smiled maliciously, which made Soul growl at him like a true animal.

"My, my. Self-centered as always, even back then, when you were little-"

"SHUT UP!"

The scream provoked another little silence, and Soul glared with hate at Stein. Finally, Stein's smile became smaller, as he began to sink into the fact that this was a serious discussion for Soul.

"Look. The only ones in here that know about your delinquent life are Marie and I. We were the only ones who bothered to look after you, meaning you are not in trouble yet…" He explained, finally sounding sane.

Soul gave him a suspicious look. "…Yet?"

"If I where to tell a cop… probably he wouldn't take such light measures with you…so maybe-" Then, he began walking off the office.

"WAIT!" Soul shouted.

Sure, he didn't care if he was taking to jail or anything that the cop may had gotten him, but as long as he could escape it, anything Stein could ask seemed reasonable enough.

Stein stopped instantly.

"...Yes, Soul?"

"If I do as you say…you won't tell the cops all I've done… And I'm free from your stalking?" Soul asked. He couldn't believe in a new start without cops and Stein… This was a golden opportunity.

"Yes, yes of course, I'm a man of promises!" Stein assured with a huge grin.

Soul stared at the floor, and went through his options again…

There really wasn't anything to lose, nor to win, so it would be the same.

"I'll do it…" He simply muttered.

Stein grinned wickedly, and took a cigar and Soul's lighter to have a victory smoke-

He had won.

**End Chapter.**

**AN:**

**This was pretty fun to re-write~ the atmosphere is so edgy that is difficult to manage, but I'll do just fine when I get to romance, which this fic is all about!**

**I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of my longest story, and can find yourself as entertained as I am writing :-)**

**Please leave me a review! **

**Ps: Hooray for re-writing… I hated the grammar on the first version of this chapter. :P**


	2. Room 106

Godsends

Chapter two: Room 106.

This was, by far, the most pathetic situation Soul had ever been in. As soon as he set a foot on the building, he concluded that the hospital he was being forced to work in was a gloomy, enormous and lifeless place.

It was a 15-floored facility, and every single floor looked the same as the other: White, quiet, always full with hurried nurses and doctors carrying food-wagons or medicines, and very few people walking in and out of rooms wearing either a white robe or pajamas.

…Yes, Soul would despise his new job.

As soon as he entered the first floor, he saw a lady receptionist with dark skin and curly black hair on a large desk, which he guessed was probably the directory. As soon as she saw him, she waved her hand at him, indicating to come closer.

"Mr. Evans, I presume?" She asked.

Soul nodded.

The lady hurriedly took out a yellow envelope and went through some papers; she got one out to read for a second to herself before turning to Soul to talk again.

"Okay, so according this, you're the new nurse-" She began, but was cut by a groan that came from Soul.

"_Please,_ refrain from using the word "nurse" on me…". He asked, feeling rather sick; because honestly, seeing the situation, there was no way he could be more humiliated by the adults around him.

The woman giggled, to which Soul only raised a brow in annoyance. "Right- new helper then." She decided, and cleared her throat. "Anyways, I have orders from Mr. Stein. He told me to give you just one single work".

"Yeah, and that is…?"

Yet again, the lady searched in her envelope for another paper and got it out; this time, she handed it over to Soul, and leaned next to him to explain its contents:

It was a list of the hospital's patients.

"See, here is a list of every patient in this place. Every one of them has their own unique needs and attentions…" Soul simply gave out bored nods to every pause she made, "You see, what Mr. Stein plans for you is that you'll become one of this person's personal nurse; You'll dedicate yourself at 100% to the one you get assigned to, and that's what you'll be doing for the next two months… is that clear?"

Soul gave out another bored nod, but as he thought through the whole explanation the nurse had given, he realized that he was going to practically become a slave to a complete stranger.

"…Wait, what? Of course it isn't clear!" He complained angrily, to which the nurse only asked him to lower his voice due them being in the hospital.

"I'm sorry, but that's what Mr. Stein wants you to do…!" She tried in a distressed whisper, but was yet again cut off by Soul.

"Are you kidding! I don't want to be some sick-o's play-mate and slave! That's too much trouble!"

The nurse looked down rather ashamed, and held her envelope close.

"...I'm under orders, and we've already picked out a number…So here you go". She said quietly, and handed over a white key-card to Soul; the kind one usually uses at hotel rooms. It had the numbers: 1-0-6.

_"No freaking way I'm actually standing this…" _Soul thought painfully, and stared at the card with a big urge to spit on it and run.

"...Now, your shift ends at six o'clock, so be sure to hear out, keep company and do all you can for this patient, okay?" The nurse tried helplessly, still waiting for Soul to actually take the card.

Rolling his eyes in an annoyed way, Soul snagged the card away and placed it quickly on his pocket.

"Fine, okay, whatever. So what disease does this person have? Is it a girl or a boy? Give me details, if I'm putting up with this crap." He urged in a really forceful way.

The situation got a little awkward with the question, for the woman only bit her lip nervously.

"Well…We prefer to give the patients all the privacy and all they need to make them feel comfortable, and this one in particular doesn't like how we tell persons what illness she has, because…how did she say? It made her feel pitiful…". She explained timidly, recalling the patient's words.

Soul only blinked slowly; he didn't precisely get how could someone even think of feeling pitiful that easily. He guessed his patient would probably a very depressing person.

"_Well, this is going to blow." _

"Uh, So… where is this room one-oh-six?" Soul asked, getting uncomfortable with the atmosphere between him and the nurse.

"Use the elevator; rooms from hundred to two-hundred go in there. It's pretty close from here". She instructed with a smile.

" 'Kay, I'll be going". He dryly said.

And so, Soul took the elevator and headed for the second floor; walking slowly, ignoring the people, and thinking all the way just what else could he had been doing at the moment if he hadn't been so reckless just the other day. Before he noticed, he was already at his patient's door.

Standing in front of room 106, he took a breath.

A thought came to mind; or more like a presentiment.

Before going to the streets, and even in them, Soul had heard many stories about how one single person could change your life, and he knew it to be true, as corny as it sounded. So for even just a second, the strange presentiment made him hesitant to open the door.

So just in case, and because of this tingly and weird feeling, Soul felt the need to make a bow to himself; a promise that only made echo on his head, and never was heard by anyone:

'_I will NOT become this person's toy. _

_I will NOT let this person become dear to me._

_And I will most definitely NOT let this person get attached to me.'_

"…Because anyone who does end up hurt, anyways…" He finished out-loud, strangely enough. Though thanks to that, shivers of bitter memories began making him feel dizzy; he snapped out of it as quickly as he could, and stared at the door once more.

Once again, breathing slowly, he got his hand on the knob and opened the door:

Before him, he saw a normal hospital room.

So was all that mental drama for nothing?

From everywhere you looked it was a plain room. Four white walls, a white floor and ceiling, an enormous window and a medium sized bed right next to it. The window, though, offered an amazing sight of the city sky, and in the wall in front of the bed was a little TV.

So far, so good, but the room still seemed a bit big for just one person…Perhaps this patient had special conditions- Ugh, so troublesome-.

Soul stared at the room for a few more seconds, and waited to see if someone was actually occupying it; he saw no one.

For a second, Soul really felt like leaving, but as he stared with even more focus at the bed, he noticed a rather big bump in it; as if there were a stack of pillows under the baby-blue blankets.

"_Oh, there he or she is" _He quickly figured, _." Guess it's time to meet my creepy new patient…"_ Deciding he or she was probably an obstinate child, Soul wanted him or her to come out on his or herself.

"Anyone home?" Soul said out-loud at first.

No response; and Soul only placed his hands on his pockets calmly.

"Hello! I'm the new helper!" He tried again, a little louder.

Still no response.

"_Well, seems it actually IS some immature kid"._ Soul thought with an eye-roll.

"Well, since no one's coming out I guess I'll just go…now!"

To cheat on the person's hearing senses, Soul began walking loudly on the same place he was, making it sound as if he was leaving; he closed the door without going out of it, and waited for a response.

There it was!

Out of the blankets, a figure came out:

It was a girl.

And she was really not what Soul had in mind.

She seemed short on height, had long and loose faint-blonde hair, and her cheeks were rosy from the heat inside the blankets and the warm weather. She was also wearing orange-checkered pajamas. Lastly, She was carrying a book on her left hand, a lantern on the right... So, was she reading under covers?

"That's an interesting spot to read at, kid. Hope you don't get suffocated next time a nurse doesn't notice you". Soul dryly greeted, tilting his head to the wall.

The girl quickly turned to him, and Soul couldn't help but to notice that she had gorgeous, lively green eyes, and a pretty lively-looking face. She looked around fifteen…

Actually, this girl was none but the complete opposite of what one's mental image of what a sick person is. When Soul had called her, her expression seemed half shocked, and half annoyed.

"Wha-? Didn't you just come out of here? I heard you leave the room!" She quickly protested.

Soul snorted at how freaking naïve she sounded.

"Please, do you think I'm stupid? So far, I think that of you". He simply answered in pretty much the jerkiest way he could've had.

Apparently, this girl wasn't the type to take insults lightly: she immediately seemed pissed off.

"Well, aren't you rude? I was reading too comfortably, and I didn't ask for a nurse. You see, I didn't make the button sound". She simply defended.

Soul glared at her; he was the same when it came to insulting.

"_Well, shit, I got stuck with such a brat…Ugh, this is not cool at all; she seems too spunky to me…"._

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but you're not going to need that button anymore." He said in an angry tone; as if he was trying to make her even more annoyed just for the heck of it. "I'll be your new nurse from now on, got it?"

The girl gasped and looked away from Soul in horror. "WHAT? I told them no nurses! I said I was fine by myself!"

She gritted her teeth and punched one of her pillows before letting her face get buried in it, all out of frustration, and while mumbling little curses. Soul thought she was... weird -Yet strangely funny-.

"_Crap! Those directives NEVER listen to me!" _She painfully thought. _"Now I got stuck with such a jerk and weird-looking guy…Ugh, this is not good at all! He seems way too aloof and mean to me…"_

Meanwhile the girl was sinking on her self-rant, Soul looked over her bed and snagged the book she was reading. The girl immediately turned to Soul hysterically.

"Hey! Give it back!" She shouted. "That's not yours!"

" 'Tragic poetry of the early 2000' ?" Soul read out-loud, "What, you read THIS crap? Isn't being in a hospital bad enough for depression?" He mocked, after taking a quick look at the cover and pages.

She hissed, got out of bed and started jumping around him, very mad.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She shouted in the angriest and loudest way.

Soul looked at her with the kind of glare one would give to a pest and threw it into her hands carelessly. "Whoopsie".

The girl took the book and hugged it to herself. Then, she looked at Soul with a very accusing stare and scanned him roughly.

"_Look at the way he dresses... he looks like one of those juvenile delinquents, and the way he acts is horrible… And those eyes. I think I've never seen eyes as red and unique… but they're so empty! Why would they send me someone like that…?"_

She shook her head, trying not to focus on his appearance.

"You know...We don't even have five minutes of knowing each other, and I already think you are a big, big jerk". She finally declared, after a kind of long silence.

So she took that long in spacing out just to say that? Lame. Soul simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…" He answered, as if it was the most normal thing ever.

The girl got back to her bed, and sat on it.

"So, you aren't asking?" She said.

"What?"

She sighed. She seemed to be short on patience.

"My _name,_ of course; You just can't work with someone whose name you don't even know, right?" She offered with the tiniest of smiles. She seemed like she wanted to make up for the first bad impressions and be nicer.

Soul stared at her, and nodded, though really dryly.

"…Yeah, guess you're right." He said, but since he really felt like pushing her buttons a bit more to make her look her cool, he added; "But wouldn't you like a nickname better?"

Somehow, she perked up a bit. Only her dad would call her nicknames, but they where cheesy, stupid and meaningless to her; she was looking forward for the chance to be called in a friendly way for once… she saw it all the time on the mini TV on the wall.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" She sounded a lot more thrilled than she would've wished to, but still continued, "What would it be…? what's it going to be?"

Soul was actually pretty surprised at how willing she was. Breaking her would be a lot more fun like this. He glanced at her. "How old were you, again?"

Could this have something to do with the nickname?

"Oh? I'm sixteen!" She happily answered, which Soul actually found amusing. Of course, he kept his composure.

'_Pfft, she's my age!' _

"Whoa, then I got the _perfect_ nickname for you!" He said, completely amazed at how the girl looked so infantile.

She smiled. "Really?"

Soul smiled back, but in a toothy grin "You bet! From now on, you totally cool new nickname is…"

The girl looked up happily.

"...Tiny tits, okay?" He finished in a rather mocking voice.

Her jaw dropped, and the smile broke.

'_Did he just…?' _

She looked down and, as she already expected and knew to be true, saw no curve or size at all, but… did he had to go and make it so painfully obvious?

A really awkward silence filled the room for a pair of seconds, for no one ever dared to tease her about chest size at her age…EVER.

Somehow, the silence was so thick that even Soul seemed uncomfortable. He leaned over to the girl.

"Hello? You still there, tiny tits?"

She finally snapped into a violent reaction, tossing the book on her hand straight to his head in a rather powerful collapse that even came out with a painful thud.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She yelled.

As soon as the book left his head, Soul got a bump and whimpered for a bit. He held his head and twitched in pain.

"Gah-! Dude, not cool! I thought you women were all cute and quiet! What's up with this violence?" He snapped.

Ignoring him, she looked down to him.

"The name's Maka Albarn, stupid! Don't you dare forgetting it!" She yelled back, "And don't you say that all women are the same! It's annoying!"

Soul rubbed his bump and stared at her.

Maka Albarn, the cutie in orange checkered pajamas, gorgeous green eyes, long faint hair, and spicy attitude stood proud, with a book on hand, before him; the city sky from the window giving her a cool background image.

She didn't look sick at all.

That Maka Albarn was THAT strong.

"… 'Kay, now that we're getting to these introductions, I may be telling you..." He finally started, catching Maka's attention.

She crocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Soul 'eater' Evans..." He said in the coolest tone he could make, and proceeded to smirk in a way that his pointy teeth could be well shown, "…Or should I say; your worst nightmare?"

Even though this was probably the most over the top and arrogant self-introduction Maka had ever seen, she couldn't help but to smirk to that little hint of challenge and cool Soul offered in those deep, deep red eyes.

_"My worst nightmare? Don't make me laugh. _

_Soul Eater... I'll remember that name, just because you're different from the other stupid nurses. Putting up with you will only make this hospital stay even more interesting…._

_..._

_...YOU JERK"._

And of course, Soul smirked back to the hint of challenge that those open and deep, deep green eyes offered.

_..._

"_We'll see if you last long with that stuck up and spunky attitude._

_Maka Albarn… I'll damn right remember that name, just 'cuz you're totally different from what I thought I'd have to deal in here. Putting up with you will only make this work just a little-itty bit cooler…_

…

…_YOU BITCH"._

**End Chapter.**

**AN:**

**This chapter was so fun to re-write :D**

**Please be sure to review! Maka and Soul's first impression of each other are key-points to the story, so I'd like you to tell me how you like them, and if they work well! C: **


	3. The people around us

Godsends

Chapter Three: The people around us

Staring at the window, Maka Albarn- as she always did- sighed at the sight of the city sky.

It had been a day since her meeting with her new 'worst nightmare' of a nurse, and the guy had proven to be quite a problem to her nerves; which were already too delicate.

"_It's interesting_…_Now that I think about it, I never really act like that with anyone else. I always nod and say yes to all the nurses. I always keep my distance…But this clown even made me get up from my bed and even use the Maka-chop. He made me yell and go mad..." _She thought in a deep silence.

Even though the atmosphere was calm, and the sight of the city sky always made her feel more or less good, Maka got frustrated just by thinking of Soul.

But even so… She liked the idea of something different from time to time. It wasn't so bad having your true personality shown to at least some people, she thought... yet...

"…If he keeps up like that I won't be able to stand this act anymore…" She muttered to herself.

A knock on the door was heard, and Maka was taken by surprise. She pulled her blankets closer. "Uh…Yes?"

"Miss Albarn! You have a visit!" A nurse's voice called.

Normally, these are excellent news for any patient, but not for Maka. She already knew who would visit her, what would happen in each visit, and it was absolutely annoying, tiring and downright boring. She sighed.

"…_Papa…"_

"…Okay, let him in!" She said. Whatever, there's no escaping it anyways.

The door opened and a tall, cool-looking red headed man entered. He was wearing a semi-formal black suit and his hair was always kept in the kind of messy yet well taken form that women usually find attractive. Before getting to Maka, he spoke to the nurse.

"Why, thank you for letting me in, baby." He started in a seductive tone, to which the woman only sweat-dropped. "Are you free anytime around the weekend?"

This was finished by an extravagant wink and a really annoyed face from the nurse. She snorted and turned around to the hallway. "Mr. Spirit, stop asking already. This is ridiculous, you have a daughter, and I have work. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She left the room calmly, causing Spirit to whimper and get on his knees.

"WAIT! I LOVE YOU, DON'T GO AWAAAY!" He yelled.

Maka shrunk her eyes at the sight of her flirtatious father, and cleared her throat loudly.

"AHEM!"

The man's dark blue eyes got big and lively at the sight of his dear, dear daughter. He ran towards the bed and opened his arms in attempts to hug her.

"MAKA MY ANGEL!" He chanted happily.

Maka dodged the hug by moving slightly by the side, causing her dad to collide with a pillow.

"Hi, papa; what do you want?" She said in a dull tone, while Spirit quickly regained his calm and collected pose by standing in front of the bed.

Although fairly okay, Spirit still exaggerated, and rubbed his face, completely red more from the whimpering than the impact. "…Owwie…Maka, my sweetie, why are you so mean to your dear, dear papa?" He cried.

It was the same as always, as every single other visit.

Flirt, get caught, whimper, apologize, show off and basically be a terrible dad.

Maka rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Look, I'm not in the mood today. Just say what your business here is and then go…" She simply commanded.

The fact was that even after saying something as cold as that, Maka couldn't feel bad at all. Her dad's company wasn't enjoyable, and she only wished to have normal people, or at least real friends visiting her.

But… she really had no friends so this was pretty much a lost cause.

Spirit seemed only half-hurt by the comment, because in reality he only had one business to get done on that visit, and besides noted that Maka was even dryer than usual. There really wasn't any point in making her angrier.

"Alright, fine… Here you go. Your mama sent this…" He said, sitting at the edge of Maka's bed.

Maka's eyes grew wide as Spirit handed over a postcard. It had an image of the Eiffel tower in it, and had really bright colored images. "She's currently on France", He said with a small smile.

Grinning widely, Maka took the postcard and read it to herself.

_Maka._

_How have you been lately?_

_You must be in your room reading peacefully and avoiding your father's idiotic antics, huh?_

_Partly, France is beautiful; I wish you could be here with me so we can discuss it… I've brought you a very wide variety of foreign books, which I just know you'll love; we'll look at them together when I come to see you at Nevada. That'll be my next stop for sure._

_I've been meaning to ask, are you lonely having only Spirit there? That idiot knows only how to screw things up, don't you think?_

_Be sure to make a lot of new friends by the time I get there, young lady!_

_When you get sick and tired of your dad, they'll be the greatest part of your day and always manage to make you feel better… not to mention they'll talk to you while I'm not there._

_Now… I have a little tour to take over here, so I'm outta' time._

_I miss you, remember I love you… and Take care._

_Kami Albarn._

…

Maka smiled sadly. Her mother had no idea that she had been hospitalized…

Somehow, this was the only thing Maka had ever agreed on doing with her father: deciding it was best not to tell Kami about the hospital.

This situation was brought on because Maka thought that if Kami knew about it, she'd surely stop traveling and most likely go through the trouble of dealing with Spirit, hospitals and money issues just for her sake…

Maka had decided that there was no way that she'd trouble someone as great as her mom. She hoped to grow up to be just like her and take all the advice she gave; like the one on the postcard, if ever so silly. Maka really wanted friends now.

After a really long silence, Spirit popped his head next to the postcard, pouting childishly.

"Say…Did mama say anything about me, darling?"

For the first time in the whole visit, Maka smiled. "Yeah, same as always; that you're an idiot, and that she hopes you're not annoying me."

Spirit pouted, whimpered and lamented himself in comical ways once again, while Maka was silently laughing at him.

…

…_Meanwhile_…

Soul sat at the hospital's cafeteria, waiting for his shift to begin. The people that were around him could be counted with just one hand, as they were busy and always on the move. Soul could've been this too, busy and on the move for getting late, but something simply pulled him out of his bed earlier to calmly wait for his shift to begin.

…Not that he really wanted to go in it, anyways...

HONEST.

It was probably because sleeping at Stein's rented room made him feel uneasy and always worried about suddenly finding surprise-scars in his body, or because the hospital was quiet enough… whatever the reason was, it drew him to his work in an easier way.

There was a kind of dead, yet peaceful atmosphere that seemed to suit Soul's fancy and let him think stuff thoroughly. He stared at a diet coke can and a half eaten sandwich, while he taught of how things had gone the day before.

After the little meeting they've had, Soul had been insulting and calling Maka names more than actually doing work, and even though by only one work day, he was sure that the mental image of the angry and funny Maka would surely amuse him through the two months and make his job a lot easier; and even though the situation he was in couldn't even be compared to that rule-less and dark life he had had so far, Soul didn't feel _that _bad. More than feeling aggravated or humiliated by his situation, he had kind of enjoyed it so far.

Soul thought of how he wanted to take his actions to a point where Maka could have explosively funny reactions, and how he would crack up and make fake apologies seconds later…

He liked the idea.

"Soul, is that you?"

Soul was caught by surprise by the familiar female voice. It wasn't Liz; the voice was soft rather than Liz's low womanly tone. It wasn't Patty either; the voice wasn't as high-pitched and loud as Patty's.

He turned his head away from the half-eating burger and found before him an old friend, who he mentally called the 'goddess of patience'

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a tall, pale-skinned Japanese beauty with flowing black long hair and stunning deep blue eyes.

She had been Soul's upperclassman back in junior high, and while he was in the seventh grade, she was in ninth. The reason they knew each other was because Tsubaki's motherly nature always had her making sure that Soul wasn't getting in any trouble.

Well… one could day that Tsubaki did a great job at that while she was in the same school as Soul, but when he was left by himself and out of middle school…

" Oh, Soul, it's been so long!" Tsubaki said happily- she attempted to hug Soul, but his aloof stare only provoked her to back off sheepishly and scratch the back of her head nervously- "Um, So tell me… How are you? Do you remember me?" She asked in a glad, timid voice.

Soul stared at her, quietly looking up and down to her. "You haven't changed". He simply said, ignoring her questions and statements, which Tsubaki didn't seem to mind.

She blushed instead. She knew that If Soul had said that, it meant he still thought she was a curvy, boring and caring older sis' to him.

"Well, I see you have…" She remarked, noting now that Soul looked older, and even wickeder. This worried her, of course. "Say, what happened to you? You didn't come back to school, I heard..." She recalled sadly.

Of course, he was half-expecting this. The one thing Soul hated the most about finding a familiar face was how they always questioned his actions. He looked at the floor to avoid any worried or sad expression from Tsubaki. "You wouldn't get it.".

There was a very little silence, and to break it, Tsubaki only sighed, and then offered a small smile.

"Well…I'm just glad I got to see you once more, Soul" She said, "Tell me, what are you doing in the hospital?"

"Same here, what are you doing here? I thought your health was perfect."

Tsubaki laughed casually.

"Oh, I'm here for my father. He got out of a minor operation;" Suddenly, the casual tone turned into a rather happy one, "but the reason I'm at the cafeteria is because I'm meeting with someone here…"

Soul was quick to notice her change of pace and expression, and couldn't help but to smirk. "Oh? Are you meeting with your boyfriend or something?"

The second Soul said 'boyfriend', Tsubaki's whole face turned scarlet-red. She started fidgeting a little and seemed too embarrassed to be true.

"Oh no, no! He's not my boyfriend, really…!"

Soul grinned again, glad to still be able to tease Tsubaki as he used to. "Then what-"

Suddenly, Soul was cut off by an incoming flying plate full of macaroni, which almost landed on his head, but spilled some cheese on his black pants and jacket and hit the wall nearest to him and Tsubaki.

"WHAT THE-!" Soul yelled, Standing up and looking at his ruined clothes. Tsubaki gasped.

Just as sudden and random as the plate, an incredibly annoying, high pitched voice was heard.

"HYA-HO~! Hey you, pretty boy! Who are you and why are you talking with Tsubaki?"

From behind Tsubaki, a boy with spiky, star-shaped blue hair appeared.

He had very little green eyes, and a somewhat tanned skin. He was wearing just a plain green t-shirt and baggy sweatpants; He looked like a total moron, since Tsubaki was about seven centimeters taller than him.

Soul stared at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you had a younger brother, Tsubaki…!"Soul remarked with surprise, staring at the very peculiar pair.

The boy's jaw dropped as Tsubaki blushed in many different tones.

"U-Umm… Soul, you don't seem to get it at all…! Well…he... he is... umm...!" Tsubaki tried, but was cut off by the new boy. He put his arm around Tsubaki's waist and got her close to him in a very protective manner. (This, by the way, disturbed Soul a lot as he was still under the impression that the boy was an annoying long-lost relative)

"I'm her FIANCÉ, dude!" The boy practically yelled, which embarrassed Tsubaki to no end.

The second the boy stated this, Soul snorted and began laughing his head off. He even sat back at the table where the sandwich was and bended over to laugh more comfortably.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! You mean people STILL do this now-days? GEEZ!" He resumed his laughter. "NOT COOL AT ALL FROM YOUR PARENTS, TSUBAKI!"

Tsubaki's face reddened even more as the boy's face turned angrier by the second.

"I'mgonnakillhim, I'mgonnakillhim…" He muttered angrily, as Tsubaki had to hold him back. "Who's that bastard, Tsubaki! I'm going to break his neck!" The now over-raged boy shouted at the poor Tsubaki.

"He's just An old friend…please control yourself, Black Star…" Tsubaki tried, but was cut by Soul's snorts now.

"PFFT…! BLACK STAR? Your name is Black Star? You're killing me!" Soul's laughter became even louder. "

Black Star glared at him, and now instead of seeming comically angry, he looked seriously pissed off. "Want me to REALLY kill you!" he threatened, as Tsubaki tried her best to hold him still.

"Sure, dude. Just make sure to pop an eye out of me with one of those spikes'o death in your head; that'd be a cool death." Soul mocked with a toothy grin.

"Guys, please stop it...!" Tsubaki begged, distressed by the two immature boys.

Right after Tsubaki said this, a worker on the cafeteria cleared her throat loudly to catch the trio's attention. Tsubaki muttered an apology, and the two boys quieted down.

A brief silence passed, Soul and Black Star glared at each other just the way two animals looking for the lead in a group would, then they looked at Tsubaki to try to calm down, and finally 'hmph'-ed in retreat. They backed away from each other as much as they could, crossing arms in displease.

After a rather awkward silence, Soul spoke to Tsubaki, now cooled down. "So… how did you two become engaged, anyways?"

"Well, Soul…" Tsubaki seemed rather uncomfortable to answer, but did anyways "…My older brother was supposed to be the one to take the Nakatsukasa family name ongoing, but he died recently…"

Tsubaki paused, remembering her brother with a rather sad face. Soul didn't seem to care, though. "So? That doesn't answer my question."

"Ah, yes... " Tsubaki said, still in a bit of a haste. Black*star seemed annoyed at how she let pass Soul's rudeness, but let her continue because he didn't want to get on her nerves after touching a sensitive matter and getting on her nerves with how he acted with Soul.

"Well, Black Star's family was very well known by mine, we've been friends for very long... Tsubaki explained, now calmer. It really wasn't their whole story, but the details would make her go on forever. "So, Black Star accepted to take on the Nakatsukasa name, and well…we're getting married when he becomes a little older".

'_And taller, I guess.'_ Soul rudely thought. He didn't want to say it out loud because things had gotten way too formal and uncomfortable now.

"Oh, okay". Soul sighed. The conversation just got boring for him.

"…So, why are you here, you white headed wife-to-be stalking guy?" Black star asked with a grin, now suddenly acting friendly, much to Soul's disgust. He did this to show how forgiving and friendly he could be to Soul. *cough*andbetter.

Soul glared at Black Star in exchange. "I'm SOUL. Stupid". He said crudely, but Black*Star now didn't seem to mind the insults.

"Yeah, whatever, what are you doing here? Lost your appendix or something?" Black star asked with a wider, dumber (to Soul, at least) grin.

"No, you monkey. Believe it or not, I work here." Soul responded bluntly; then he grumbled "…For a freaking bookworm slash monster who can't take a joke…"

"What was that last part?" Tsubaki asked with a tiny smile, noticing Soul's sudden childishness.

Soul noticed he had let the cool facade guard down a little, and cleared his throat casually.

"Nothing at all, just talking to myself!" He assured, seeming an ity-bit hasty, which only made Tsubaki smile. She guessed that despite Soul's coldness, inside he was still just another immature kid, like her own Black* Star was.

"…Well, we got some stuff to do, so we'll be leaving" Tsubaki said, and smiled sweetly. "Be sure to keep up a good job with whatever you do here, and be sure to contact me if you have a chance, okay?"

Soul only nodded, and saw Tsubaki grabbing a napkin from the table and a pen she was carrying around with herself. "Here's my number in case anything happens. Don't lose it, alright?" She now said, handing over the napkin to Soul, who just gave it a quick look and shove it into his pocket without any care.

"Sure, thanks." He simply said, and glanced at Black*Star to see if he was going to say goodbye as politely or something. For Soul's dismay, he didn't. Black*Star gave out yet another annoying, wide grin.

"Next time you better pay the macaroni I wasted on ya, okay?" Black*star said in an almost-shout; Soul couldn't guess if that was either Black*star's normal talking tone or if he was making sure Soul didn't forget him due the migraines he was provoking. (If it was the latter, he was doing a great job at it)

Soul didn't really say anything back to Black*Star and simply saw the couple leaving. As soon as they were out of sight, Soul raised his middle finger at Black Star's direction.

"…Annoying Bitch".

Without really finishing lunch, Soul also left the cafeteria, bored and really not caring if it was time to get to his shift or not. He made his way to room 106, and by the time he was in the hallway where the room was, he bumped into a red-headed man.

"Whoa, easy there, son!" The man said, after they almost crashed. It was Spirit. "Didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked with a pretty nice tone. (He wanted to seem like the ultimate role-model for every young boy he came across)

Soul stared for a bit, and finally answered. "Sorry, didn't see you, Ma'am".

The second Soul said this, Spirit's face went red with anger, as he randomly tried fixing his long, messy hair into a "manlier" way. These little overreactions to everything were also his instant ways to make everyone not take him seriously.

"W-why you…Little punk! I least I don't have white hair, so I don't look like an old little guy!" Spirit yelled in a hurt, yet obviously embarrassed voice. One could tell he couldn't take a joke, and wasn't too good at comebacks.

Soul snorted calmly. "Oh, so you're actually a guy? Sorry, man" He merrily stated, ignoring the white-hair comment. (He got it a _lot_)

With that, Soul left Spirit behind and simply waltzed his way to room 106, Leaving Spirit angry, grunting and cursing to himself more than anyone as he walked out of the hospital. Man, it felt good to annoy people in such a cool way.

'_Although… that dramatic and defensive outburst reminded me of someone.' _Soul thought before entering Maka's room.

'_Oh well.'_

Without knocking the door, Soul let himself at Maka's perfectly clean, white room.

"Yo, Tiny tits" He greeted casually. He mentally did a victorious grin at the sight of Maka's annoyance at him getting earlier than usual, proving her wrong on her thoughts of him running on the job by the second day.

"What did I say about that nickname?" Maka scolded; an angry vein in her forehead.

Soul laughed, and closed the door behind him. A fun day waited.

"Care to remind me?"

**End chapter.**

**AN: My god, writing Tsubaki, Black*star and Spirit is FUN, guys! :3**

**I'm hoping you like the dialogues and new goodies so far! I find it surprising that Kami not knowing of Maka's hospital-stay was such a last-second thing. :0**

**Well, here ends this lovely chapter. C:**

**Thanks for your reviews~**

**Me adorez yer reviews, darlings. don't forget to review, okay? Press the darling button down here and tell me what you think! 0w0**


	4. Closer than you think

Godsends

Chapter four: Closer than you think.

After a week of hard work, Soul had gotten pretty much used to Maka and his new lifestyle. He lived under the guard of Doctor Stein; renting a room on his apartment, which was paid by the services at the hospital.

Actually, given the situation, Soul would have to go through a rather hard time when the punishment was over, for he would no longer have a way to pay the room. Oh, boy.

Leaving aside that fact and focusing on the work itself, Soul came to notice how he and Maka were actually starting to tolerate each other, and how little by little, a small friendship was starting to bloom between the two of them and their silly arguments.

During the first week, Soul had picked up the habit of insulting and teasing Maka about her figure and literature tastes, while Maka would always scold him for being irresponsible or getting on her nerves.

But because of all these fights, Soul also noticed little hints of Maka's actual problems. Every once in a while, Maka would suddenly get her daily scolding cut off by violent fits of coughs, sudden gasps and minor throat-aches that sent her through worrying pain. Even though it only took her a while and a medicine taken by Soul's nagging and assistance to go back to normal, Soul couldn't help but to feel a little awkward to be around and a little scared every time this happened.

It was as if he was actually starting to care about somebody else for a change.

On the first day of the second week, Maka had been very normal; she passed the entire morning watching the TV on her wall, while Soul, who had absolutely nothing better to do, just played around with medicine bottles, sorting them by colors, sizes, and which had the weirdest name.

After about half an hour, Soul got bored and joined Maka for some TV, sitting on a chair next to the bed. She was watching a drama.

"Oh, so you do have a feminine side." Soul teased the second he saw the typical crying old ladies on the screen.

Expecting a Maka-chop, Soul quickly and now by reflex hid his face with his hands, but got nothing. There was neither an impact almost breaking his skull nor a loud, screeching scold. Weirded out, he looked up to see how Maka was completely into the show, not listening to whatever he was saying.

"Oh…Tiny tits!" Soul tried.

Again, no scolds, no Maka-chop.

"…" Maka's look didn't change.

"Aw, this is no fun". Soul said, sulking.

Seeing how there was no expression at how he was trying to be mean, Soul finally looked at Maka well in the eyes, and noticed how her eyes seemed deeper than usual, and how liquid was coming out of them.

Was she crying?

"Hey…" Soul called, not entirely sure what to do. A crying girl wasn't ever a trouble for him, so he didn't really know what to do. What was making her cry, anyways?

Maka tried not to sob, but whatever was making her sad seemed to get the best out of her.

"Oii, what's wrong?" Soul tried again. This time, out of wild guesses on what to do, he got a supportive (yet awkward) hand on Maka's shoulder; and although she ignored the gesture due her sadness, she didn't seem to be uncomfortable, so Soul kept it there.

Finally, Soul noticed what was making Maka cry when he noticed that aside her crying, the only sound he could hear came from the TV. He took a peek to realize that what Maka was watching actually wasn't a drama at all.

It was a documental (or a live show) where a man who had this really serious illness was talking about his case, the general details of it, and how it had come to drain his life away. On that part, he had started saying these really touching departure words to his family. Words about how he'd miss them, how much they'd mean to him… overall, sad things. All of his friends, his family and neighbors were to be seen in the crowd with captions indicating who was who, and they were all listening and supporting the old man with teary and wide-eyed faces.

When Soul watched just a few minutes of the show, he realized that if _he _was feeling sorry or bad for the guy, then this was most likely killing inside the poor and emphatic Maka.

"…Turn it off". Soul commanded in a serious voice, when he felt like he and Maka had enough.

Even between her sobs, Maka managed to frown. "No…"

Displeased with the answer, Soul simply took the remote from her and turned the TV off.

"Hey, what are you-?" Maka tried, but was cut by Soul's serious and scolding stare. It was a pretty amazing sight, given that normally she was the one to use that stare in a daily basis. Having the situation in reverse was shocking enough to shut her up.

"…Why are you watching this? Are you a masochist or something?" Soul questioned.

Maka looked down and passed a sleeve through her face to clean the final tears off.

"I'm not." She stated in a sure voice, and seeing how Soul was still looking unconvinced, she felt the need to explain herself. "I…well, uh, I…" She began.

Soul simply raised a brow. "Yeah? You, you what…?"

Maka didn't seem like she knew how to put her words together. "How do I explain it," She tried, " I feel like I _should _be watching this stuff, so I don't feel bad about myself, and maybe even prepare if someday I do slowly start…dying like that" She said the last words in an awfully low and dry voice.

Talk about depressing.

Soul could only give a heavy sigh as an answer, since he honestly didn't catch what Maka meant, and the whole scene seemed as pitiful to him.

_"So she IS a masochist..." _Was his first thought.

"Okay, so…" Soul said, trying to follow Maka's track of thoughts, "I kind of get it, but I'm wondering… just how do you think you're gonna deal with a situation _that_ extreme when you're feeling so bad at somebody else's case?"

For some reason, Maka seemed a little upset at what Soul had just asked. "No, you don't get it. I-" She tried saying, but was heavily interrupted.

Just as suddenly as Maka was about to speak up, she began coughing rather violently. It sounded dry and raspy- like a sick dog's- and Soul immediately reacted to it.

"There it is! That blasted coughing I've been hearing these past days!" He recalled.

Maka quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"W-what coughing…?" She coughed again, and failed to cover its loud sound, "I… d-don't hear a thing!"

Soul angrily got up from the chair he was sitting and went to a little table where he was passing time earlier to look for medicines. "Yeah, that's really funny…" He murmured rather angrily, "Try to calm down and tell me which medicine would be okay for this time!" He then commanded.

Even though she was obviously pained and coughing, Maka shook her head frantically. "No, I'm fine!" She coughed again, " I don't need anything, seriously" With that, she coughed again.

What kind of sick joke was this?

The situation was so ridiculous to Soul that he simply couldn't take it anymore. He knew Maka was in need for help but she was so goddamned stubborn she wasn't taking it.

'_Fine, be that way. I'm helping you whether you like it or not.'_

The following action was so sudden that even Soul was taken by surprise when he thought it over later. He had simply taken a hurried and angry march from the table to Maka's bed, and had managed to pin her against the nearest wall and grab her shoulders in a way to force her into looking directly at his eyes. Maka gasped at the rather violent contact, and turned her head to the wall, trying to evade eye contact with his deep, crimson eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" Maka screeched in a raspy voice, "Let go!" She tried fighting back, struggling and moving. She was so willing to give Soul a piece of her mind now that she held back the coughs. "Shouldn't you consider MY opinion on whether I should take the medicines or not! Your work is to obey _me_!"

"Know what! _Fuck _your opinion!" Soul finally snapped, which made Maka look at his way, completely shocked, rather than angry at him for swearing. "Look, I won't let you go until you tell me what you need… I'm here for some reason, and it's not obeying you, it's doing whatever it takes to make you feel healthy and fine!" He yelled, loosing his cool. Now he was serious. "Tell me what to get."

Maka loosened up, and her tense shoulders relaxed. She forced herself to look into Soul's determined face to discover determination and seriousness that reminded her of herself at some times.

Also, no nurse ever said the word 'Fuck' in front of Maka. Heck, no _adult _ever swore at all in front of her. Everyone pretended to be so polite to make her feel safe, and it didn't really work. Soul, on the other hand, was a bitter yet colorful taste of what real nurse should be like: Willing to help no matter what.

It was…intimidating, coming from a careless, reckless jerk like him. It was almost as if...

…As if he was actually worried about her.

After a really long silence, Maka's look softened as she sighed in defeat. She shut her eyes closed.

"…The red medicine. The one that tastes like crap". She spoke in a whisper, getting her head down. "That would be what I need now".

A little victorious grin was drawn on Soul's lips as he finally let go of Maka (which was a relief, given the awkward position in which both were put and Maka's almost sore shoulders), and searched within the medicines to get the one she had just mentioned.

"Hold on a sec…The one that tastes almost as crappy as the green one?" Soul asked, showing her a bottle with green liquid.

"No, less crappy! But it IS crappier than the_ purple _one!"

"...But less crappy than the _darker_ green one?"

"Ugh, Yeah…" Maka stuck her tongue out in disgust, "that's the one..."

(Ladies and gentlemen, the silliest medicine-identifying process ever.)

Finally, Soul came back to Maka-who was now sitting on her bed again-, carrying a spoon and a bottle with red liquid.

"This one?" He asked, to make sure.

"Blegh…!"Maka responded, remembering the awful taste from last time she tasted it. The memory came out even grosser when she caught the dry smell of the liquid. "Yeah, _That _one!"

"The tag here says it tastes like strawberry…" Soul stated, circling the bottle with his fingers in a rather playful manner.

"Those tags always lie…and besides…" Maka answered with a dry voice, "…it doesn't even have tag, stupid". She rolled her eyes.

Soul grinned. "Oii, stop being such a smartass. You're making me look un-cool." He said, in hopes to lift up Maka's foul mood.

…Which seemed to work, for Maka half giggled, half coughed.

"Sorry, I just am. And you brought it on yourself" She replied with a goofy grin.

Seeing Maka actually react to the silly act was a good signal, so Soul went along with it. He noticed her cough and decided to take care of it. He took a spoon from the table and dove it into the red liquid, then he passed it near Maka's mouth.

"Say 'Ah'" Soul said with a teasing tone.

Maka snorted at the sudden coziness of the scene.

"Oh god, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Come on dammit, I'm in the mood! Now freaking say 'Ah'!" Soul ordered in a kidder tone, not being able to hold up his grins and chuckles.

As weird as it seemed, Maka got that Soul could actually be really endearing if he tried. The way he was being so awkwardly sweet was Just his weird way of showing he wanted to cheer her up.

And for the first time, Maka felt lucky to have Soul as her nurse.

"Just give me that." Maka insisted with a small smile, snagging away the spoon from Soul. "Nice try, though!"

"Bah, your loose". Soul answered in a fake offended tone, though he grinned back at her.

Feeling slightly chipper, Maka took the spoonful of medicine and only noticed too late that the flavor had caught her off-guard. As soon as Maka gulped the medicine, she was reminded of why she didn't want to take it on the first place.

"GROSS!"

"What, so it _doesn't _taste like strawberries?" Soul inquired, sounding almost serious.

"Ha-ha. Very funny". Maka responded sarcastically. She wanted to spit the taste out, but heck, there was no way now.

It only took Soul another silence to stare at Maka and notice that her eyes were puffy. She had been crying earlier and he still didn't know why. As much as Soul would've liked to continue the upbeat and silly personification he had just gotten, he was still curious and wasn't the most subtle in hiding it.

"...Back to where we where..." Soul began, now taking Maka's attention immediately.

"Uh-huh?" She replied with a smile.

God, it felt almost bad to bring up anything bad to that tiny smile.

"… I still don't know why are you watching those depressive shows and read all the junk you read if it makes you feel so sad." Soul mumbled in a rather awkward and uncomfortable tone. There was even a hint of worry in it.

As Soul had predicted, the small smile slowly dropped. Maka simply sighed. After having him show that much interest and after all the good he had showed her during that whole day, there was no way Maka could talk him off. She'd just have to open up now.

"No, you're wrong…" Maka said, a little sadly, "About the poetry, I just seem to empathize with it, and as for the shows, what makes me sad aren't the patients with the deceases…" She took a breath. "...It's the people that goes and look out for them"

Soul just tilted his head in confusion, and decided to take a seat in the edge of Maka's bed.

"Why would those people make you sad?" He asked.

Maka looked down. "…Because I'm not sure if so many people…so many nice people are gonna' care if I do go like that…"

"Well, why wouldn't they?"

Turning her gaze to Soul, Maka's eyes were opened wide in amazement at his quick, sudden and blunt response.

"Eh?" Was all she could manage.

"I mean…Sure, maybe not THAT many people like in the shows…but…I've talked to, for example, the nurse at the directory. She's a complete klutz, but she's worried about how you do…Stein might be a jerk to me, but he obviously cares about you, and I've also seen how his assistant gets to worry about you from time to time…" Soul recalled, thinking about each person's expressions, and how everyone constantly reminded him to take good care of Maka.

Actually, he was about to add himself in that list, but there was no way. It wouldn't have been cool at all that he showed care after just a week.

Even though only three people were mentioned, Maka was clearly surprised. Her look softened. "But… The nurse at the directory doesn't really work directly with me…. Doctor Stein is just my regular doctor, so he has other patients to look after…and I've only seen his assistant once…" She softly said, more to herself than to Soul.

"Believe it or not, they still care." Soul confidently assured. "You got three fine people there"

"Make it five, actually…" Maka corrected with a small grin, "He might not be the best, but my dad constantly visits me, and my mom sends me postcards from wherever she is". She said, sounding at ease. What made her grin the most was that even when she knew her mom couldn't stand Spirit and Spirit wasn't the richest man, they both put up with whatever troubles they had to care about her and love her like nobody else did.

Soul sighed in relief at the sight of Maka's trance-alike smile.

With this he noticed that she and the tension-level on the room had finally relaxed.

"There you have it, no reason to be so depressed." Soul assured, a small grin on his face.

Maka stared at Soul with kind eyes, and aimed the softest and sweetest of smiles she had ever done in the whole week at him. A simple whisper came from her lips:

"…Thanks".

The simple seconds this smile had lasted made Soul feel like he was caught off guard and that his heart had skipped a beat (or more). Right before the blood could run into his cheeks in the form of a bright-red blush, he gave himself a mental slap to snap out of the momentary effect.

"_Easy there! Remember what you promised yourself!"_ Soul reminded himself.

So instead of loosing his cool, Soul simply answered to Maka's smile with a characteristic toothy grin. "Yeah, it's okay… this is supposed to be my job, right? I'm supposed to be this cool to you."

Maka laughed. Soul's concept of 'cool' seemed endearingly dorky to her.

"Oh yeah, and now that we're finally having a normal talk…" Maka said, out of the blue. She took a book from her desk and showed it to Soul. It was the same from the first time they met.

"Want to read it?" She offered, smiling widely.

Soul sighed. 'Depressing poetry of the early 200's' wasn't much of a thrilling title, but given that the situation had been so smooth and friendly, there was no refusing.

"Do I even have an option…?" He asked with a defeated tone and an eye-roll, which made Maka give him a victorious grin.

"Nope, not at all"

Even though Soul was pretty reluctant, he took the book-which was heavier than what it looked like- and passed the pages. He set it somewhere at the middle and read a random poem.

The one he came across first went like this:

'**A loveless pit of darkness.'**

**Crawling through my skin,**

**Is the devious, senseless fear.**

**Watch me with pitiful eyes,**

**And do no more wishes at the stars.**

**The one who made me feel blessed,**

**Has gone away, and of my heart has made a wreck.**

**Cry no more,**

**Feel no more,**

**Look up to see no light…**

**Look down to feel trapped.**

**May the fear go away someday,**

**And may my deep wounds leave no reek.**

The instant Soul finished reading, he closed the book. A really light shiver was held in. The poem was kind of neat, but… who was depressed enough to write something like that? Someone with no friends, no love…Or someone with lots of time in his, her hands... Either way, it was a little pitiful.

"Oh, you read one?" Maka asked happily, as soon as she noticed Soul closing the book.

"Uh…" Was all Soul could babble.

"So? How do you like the book?" Maka asked, smiling widely. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Seriously, is the whole book like this?" Soul said, showing her the poem. Maka recognized it by the mere title and smiled again.

"What, you didn't like it? I thought the lines were pretty good" She said with an approving tone.

Soul came to notice that, while talking about poetry and Maka's general likings, she looked like a little kid bragging about his or her brand new toys. It was kind of weird.

With that, Soul decided to let Maka ramble on and on about other stuff she had read before. It wasn't the most fun of conversations, but hey, she seemed okay with it.

The rambling went on for about two minutes, max. Soul could only blink and nod in surprise at Maka.

"…Why are you so into these poems? You said you empathized with them, but isn't this a bit too much?" He finally asked with a distressed look, after she finished.

Maka sat on her bed, hugging her legs to herself. She seemed quite dreamy.

"Because, I think this kind of state of mine is quite beautiful and tragic…almost as if I was a poem, myself..."

Soul blinked slowly. He could've asked a million more things, but decided not to.

"Is…that so?"

Now _that _is some unique way to look at things...

**End chapter.**

**AN: **

**Well, this chapter is fluff-only. I really love writing these kinds of scenes. So cozy and nice! :) **

**~well, about the re-written stuff… I'm kinda proud of the final product here. The descriptions satisfied me, and even though I crossed the OOC line, it seems nice enough… And the poem was changed by one made by myself (Hence its lameness). I'd feel ashamed to keep up a poem taken without permission. D:**

**So… that's all that needs to be said here. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave me a lovely review n3n**


	5. Friends

Godsends

Chapter five: Friends

"I'll be taking off now". Soul said to Maka, opening the door of her room.

"Oh…It's already six?" She responded. For some reason, ever since Soul had started working with her, Maka had realized how short a day can actually be. Not that it was bad or anything, but it felt strange.

This particular day had been a long and overall pretty calm work day; things had been going quite smoothly since Maka and Soul bickered less and tried to help each other however they could. It was a nice arrangement that not even them could break.

"What, you didn't notice?" Soul asked, trying to hide the fact that he almost forgot that he had to go. It wouldn't be cool at all if Maka noticed.

"No, not really…" She sighed, "Guess it can be helped, then."

"Right," Soul was still trying to be cool. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

""Okay, take care." She smiled.

Soul let out a small grin and left.

Even though actually neither Soul nor Maka noticed, there was a small, almost non-existent hint of caring in their tones- only heavily disguised by the awkward feeling of being completely cool about it-. Maka had begun to like Soul's daily care-which little by little was getting better-, and Soul was beginning to know Maka better. All was well so far.

The clock on the hospital's hallway to Maka's room read 2:00am, and Maka was having trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned due a cough-attack caused by a light fever; her coughing was being annoying instead of really painful, and her temperature was hot enough to have her extremely uncomfortable at her blankets.

"I…had worst days…" Maka said to herself, covering her forehead with her right hand in expectations to cool it down and wipe the sweat from it.

Seconds after, a sound was heard from the hallway to interrupt Maka's current annoyance. She opened her eyes with a start and sat up. "Whoa, what's going on so late at ni-?"

"AAAhh!" A distressed and loud scream cut Maka and the silence of the hospital completely.

Maka couldn't help but to yelp and hug a pillow to herself.

"W-What the heck was that?"

Now, moments after just saying that, Maka's door was suddenly opened, someone entered, and the door was violently slammed shut. Maka couldn't quite make out who or what was standing there- Too tall to be Soul, and a little small to be an adult.

The shadow huffed and puffed, and noticed Maka right away. Before Maka could screech or say anything, the shadow hurriedly came over her and covered her mouth.

"Please! Don't tell them where I am- don't scream or anything either! Or else they'll get the injection and I don't know how to deal with that!" The shadow sounded like a girl. A very scared, defenseless one. As she hurriedly pleaded, she had gotten closer to the natural light the window gave, and Maka managed to get a better look at her face.

Even on the night's darkness, Maka could tell it was a very pale and tall girl; she had badly-cut and uneven lavender hair, eyes reflecting sadness on their icy-blue color, and to top off, this girl was perhaps the sickest person Maka had seen yet. She must be a patient on critical conditions, Maka assumed.

"Hey…look…" Maka started, patting the girl lightly on the shoulder. "You can't really hide from your medicines. I know they're really bad physically, but they're actually really good for you!" She reassured with a small smile.

The girl shook her head frantically. "No, NO! You don't get it at all! I don't need it, I don't need injections at all, and I don't wanna go to sleep!"

Maka didn't quite get what the girl was talking about, but she did have an idea, being to the point of almost needing that medicine herself.

'_Sleeping drug…?' _She thought. She was probably right.

Steps were heard from the hallway. The girl gasped.

"I won't be any trouble, please! Just let me get under the bed or something!" She looked very desperate and as if she was about to cry; in other words, pitiful.

Maka sighed. She had a soft spot for pitiful people.

"All right, get under the bed…"

"THANK YOU!" The girl yelled; maybe by now, her doctors would've figured she was in Maka's room due her lack of subtlety.

As quickly as the girl said it, she crawled under the bed and compacted herself easily, thanks to her thinness.

Hearing the steps come even closer, Maka was quick to take a book from under her blankets and start reading casually, as if nothing was happening at all. On cue, two men in lab coats opened her door.

"You're up this early, young lady?" One of them said, turning Maka's lights on. He seemed fairly surprised.

Maka made an annoyed look and shifted her eyes from the book to them. "Yeah, and how rude of you to just barge in like this, sirs".

The other man bowed politely. "We-We're sorry for interrupting your very healthy 2:00 am reading…but have you seen a tall, lavender-haired girl around here? You know, that's why the loud scream was heard a few moments ago…"

"Someone screamed? Gee, I guess I was too focused on my reading…" Maka said with fake surprise, "And no, I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone lately."

"We thought we heard noises coming from this room..." One said, trying to excuse themselves from entering.

"What? This book is _very _realistic. I can't help myself if I get way into a scene!" Maka said, now giving both men an offended look. "I think you have no business here."

The man who asked sighed as his partner commanded to look for the girl in another floor. They apologized for interrupting Maka, asked her to please get some rest, and finally left for another floor.

"…It's okay, you can come out now." Maka quietly commanded as soon as she made sure she couldn't hear the men anymore.

From under the bed, the girl crawled out and got up. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you…" She said, finally sounding at ease. She turned around to face Maka. "Should I go to my room now?"

How blunt…

"Uh, no, it's okay… I mean, you can stay longer if you'd like, I don't really mind" Maka said, with a nervous small smile. "Just one condition, though"

The girl looked frightened. "WHAT…?" Then she shivered slightly.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Maka tried, holding her hands up; "I just want to know your name; I'm not doing anything to you!" She said, trying to calm her guest.

"Oh…" The girl seemed somewhat relieved. "C-Crona…"

Maka pondered for a while the weird name and smiled. The poor girl in front of her wasn't all that strange. Just shy and scared.

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Crona" She said, stretching her hand out so that Crona could shake it. Crona just stared at it as if she had never seen a hand before.

"You aren't shaking hands with me?" Maka asked.

"It's the first time I really do it…and give out my name to someone who isn't a doctor…" Crona shyly responded. She got out her hand and hesitantly shook it with Maka's.

Both had their first friend.

The next day~

Before coming to work, Soul had bumped yet again into Tsubaki and Black Star. They had insisted on walking him to his job and even wanted to meet his patient, but Soul just couldn't agree. It would be awkward since Maka wasn't probably used to people and Black*Star would annoy her so much she'd probably become a serial killer with a book for a weapon. The whole situation made Soul get late to the hospital.

When he finally got there, the nurse at the directory greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Evans, why so-?"

"!" Soul cut her off so quickly that the woman had to take a few seconds to get what he was saying.

"Ah, sure-" She tried, but was cut off yet again by Soul's back and voice fading away quickly.

"'Kaythanksbye!" Was his only response, as he ran to the stairs.

Bursting into room 106, Soul caught up some breath and gave out a long sigh.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late! Some guys were blocking my usual route here, so here's to hoping you won't Maka-chop me for irresponsibility!" He said, but when he looked up, he didn't see Maka.

Instead of seeing Maka sitting on the bed with a frown of disapproval, he saw a girl hunched over at the edge, trying to solve a puzzle. (This was by now halfway done.)

As quickly as the strange girl set eyes on Soul, she yelped in surprise, and covered herself in blankets, causing the puzzle to fall and disarm itself, leaving pieces all over the floor.

"Shit, sorry! I must've entered the wrong room or…" Soul said, and quickly turned around to the door. Then he saw the numbers on it.

"Wait a minute, this IS room 106…" He confirmed in a somewhat suspicious voice.

Crona simply whimpered. "I'm so sorry! I'll leave immediately then! She said, completely terrified and guilty.

Just as soon as Crona was going to leave, Maka appeared behind Soul; she was back from the bathroom. "What's going on here?"

Soul turned to her when he noticed. "That's what I should be asking. Who's that over there at your bed?" He asked.

With a smile, Maka skipped towards the room and closed the door behind her and Soul, "Oh, she's just my new friend, Crona. She's a patient here as well!" She happily said, standing next to Crona, who still seemed freaked out by Soul.

By the way Crona was looking so pale and horrified, Soul couldn't help but to think that she was like a small animal. As he began to trail off in his thoughts, he simply sighed.

"Maka, since when do you manage a day-care center at your room?" Soul asked, staring at the peculiar new girl. "This girl has her own room and stuff, doesn't she? What keeps her here?"

The way Soul said this made Crona's eyes sadden a little, as Maka's angered. "Oh, very mature, Soul! I get a new friend and you assume I keep her here out of her will? That's very nice." Maka said in a really offended tone.

Not caring anymore, Soul rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She shouldn't be here; her doctors are gonna' be worried."

Crona cringed at the mention of 'doctors', and Maka's look softened into something that looked much like a pitiful expression.

"That's the thing. She shouldn't be _here_ at all_". _Maka explained.

"…You mean she's not sick at all?" Soul tried. Maka sighed, and Crona looked at her shoes bashfully.

"Not physically, at the least; Crona was hiding from some doctors who wanted to induce sleeping-drugs on her since she was so hasty to medicaments, and she told me that all the pain she ever felt was emotional…" Maka explained in a seriously sad voice.

This was indeed a strange case for Soul. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, stared at Maka and Crona, and compared:

Maka was cheerful, artistic, lively and energetic. Yet she was sick.

Crona was gloomy, depressive, sick-looking and pale. Yet she was healthy.

There was no absolute way they could've been more opposite. How come they hit of such a quick friendship, then?

Drifting away from his thoughts, Soul only continued the now awkward talk.

"So, uh, seeing how you're not actually sick and all…" He tried, talking directly to Crona for the first time, "How did you get to the hospital in the first place?"

Crona sighed, sat on Maka's bed and took a pillow to hug. "Mother brought me here… she told the doctors that I was sick…but I really wasn't…and the doctors won't believe me…" She said slowly and sadly.

For the first time in a few days, Soul felt weird. What he was feeling towards Crona wasn't pity…but something very close to it. As if he could put himself on Crona's place, he wouldn't be that down or broken. He would fight his way back to his freedom without any help… In a way, he was sort of angry at her for not having the correct attitude.

Maka, on the other hand, felt enormous pity for her. Crona's freedom was taken away from her and she was a poor, miserable, and harmless girl left alone in the cruel cold world. Somehow, She could relate to her.

Maka put a comforting hand on Crona's shoulder, making her look up.

"Don't worry. You're not alone anymore, you have me. I'm your friend". She smiled sweetly, causing Crona to look away since no one really smiled to her. She didn't know how to deal with smiles.

At the little scene, Soul couldn't help but to make a small grin. Maka was really great- So friendly and nice-. This was her true personality outside the nerdy-ness and the books; and Soul was proud to know it; proud of the fact that he knew by a fact that this type of persons still existed to do their good deeds.

"That's cool of you" Soul whispered, without really noticing himself. Crona and Maki did, though, for they turned to him.

"Did you say something?" Maka asked.

"Uh, no nothing-"

"YAHOOOOOOOIIII!" A high-pitched male voice interrupted.

In the blink of an eye, the door to room 106 was violently open and almost fell apart. Out of it, a muscular, dumb-looking boy had allowed himself to enter the room in a ridiculously noisy fashion, and a tall oriental-alike girl entered right behind him, walking shyly.

Black Star and Tsubaki had come unannounced for a visit to Soul and his cute little patient.

"HELLO, MERE FOOLS! IT IS I, BLACK STAR, WHO'S SMILE IS AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN WHO JUST HONORED YOU WITH A VISIT!" Black Star shouted, as Tsubaki sweat-dropped and tried asking him to keep his voice down.

Just as Soul had predicted, Maka looked annoyed out of her skull, and now Crona seemed completely horrified. He felt a big look of disgust coming on and a palm against his face.

Maka glared at Black Star, as she got her book from her desk. She thought he was just a prankster with nothing better to do.

"GET. OUT." She threatened with a tone of voice that made Crona whimper even more.

"Blegh, you look no-fun." Black star pouted, as he stretched his arms up in boredom. He intended to walk around the room, but tripped and fell because of the pieces of the puzzle Crona was making earlier. Tsubaki naturally went over him to ask him if he was okay.

Meanwhile, Soul Maka and Crona stared at the strange pair in complete wonder and annoyance. Mostly annoyance. And mostly at Black Star.

Soul was first to speak after Black Star finally got up. "What… are you guys doing here?"

Tsubaki smiled and bowed her head politely. "Sorry for the sudden interruption, but Black star was really curious on how your work was going, Soul…" Then she turned to Maka and Crona, "and it's nice to meet you two over there"

The way she had looked at Maka and Crona with such kind eyes took them both so off-guard they immediately smiled back. (Crona tried; she didn't know how to deal with smiling herself…)

"N-nice to meet you!" Maka said. She felt the need to talk with respect, since the woman in front of her seemed so mature and polite. Crona simply stared nervously.

With a welcoming smile, Tsubaki sat next to Crona, at the edge of the bed. "Hi. My name is Tsubaki, and-" She paused and made a quiet gasp, "My goodness you're such a cute girl!" She said to Maka.

Maka made a really sheepish smile. "Thanks a lot, I'm Maka. And I love your hair! How do you keep it like that?" She said, trying to return the compliment as well as possible.

"Oh, it's natural! Your eyes are so pretty, by the way!"

"Thank you! Your clothes are so nice!"

"Your hair color is so unique~!"

"Your skin looks like porcelain!"

It was fair to say that Soul was a little too amazed at how well Maka and Tsubaki were getting along; as if they had been friends for a lifetime. He stared at them with a brow way up.

'_Holly shit, girls are so weird…' _He thought.

Black Star seemed a little dry since he wasn't being the center of attention, but didn't say anything since Tsubaki seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Crap, she stars talking about clothes and suddenly she's out of this world… so Tsubaki- alike…" He remarked, staring at his partner. "How does she get along so well with the blonde already? Holly shit, girls are so weird…"

The irony made Soul laugh, and Black Star frowned in confusion.

After talking for a few minutes with Tsubaki, Maka glared at Black star.

"Say, what are you _still _doing here? Are you friends with him or something?" She asked, her voice full of annoyance.

"…Him? You mean Soul?" Black star asked, pointing at Soul.

Maka nodded. But then, she started trailing off. She hadn't really called Soul by name in the time they had known each other. It was weird how she hadn't figured it out until a complete stranger pointed it out…

"A-anyways, are you friends?" She asked again.

Without a notice, Black star clung to Soul's neck with his arm and made a goofy grin. "But of course! We're really good buddies, aren't we, Soul?"

"SINCE WHEN?" Soul asked in a completely annoyed voice. It was extremely irritating how the guy who had thrown a full plate of macaroni at him no less than a week ago was now claiming to be his good friend.

A rather endeared Tsubaki giggled. "He just wants to be your friend, Soul, and so do I" She then turned to Maka and Crona. "We'd also like to be your friends".

It took a few moments for the words to sink into Maka. A blank stare turned into a huge smile. Inside her, warmth and happiness were building up. Someone actually wanted to befriend her.

"What do you say, Soul? Should we all be friends?" Tsubaki asked with a smile.

Soul looked at Maka's expectant smile and couldn't help but to do a little sigh and nod.

Almost incredulous at the situation, Maka blinked and looked around the room to see Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona and Soul around her. For the first time, she wouldn't be alone, and would have friends.

"_I think I know now what you meant, mama…"_ She thought, recalling the letter from France.

"Maka? What do you say?" Tsubaki asked, "Want to be friends?"

Maka smiled widely, as she nodded vigorously.

"Of _course!_"

**End Chapter.**

**AN: The more the characters, the longer to correct~ =w=**

**I actually quite dislike this chapter- I mean, maybe not reading it, but writing it. Character-introductions are always a big pain to me, since we all already know the characters, but you know, oh well~ x D**

**Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~**

**Please send me a review :D**


	6. Crushes

Godsends

Chapter six: Crushes

"Incredible." Maka stated, staring at her breakfast, while sitting very still on her bed. "Just incredible".

"What is?" Soul asked, crossing arms, standing next to her.

"Almost two weeks and you _still _don't know my eating habits?!" She scolded, glaring at him in a provocative way.

Soul glared back and even showed some teeth while answering.

"What?! Stop being so god-damned picky and eat already! What did I do wrong this time?!"

Maka pouted. "Look at the time"

Soul took the TV remote and changed to the local news, in which the exact hour was always showing. At the time a somewhat young female reporter was giving the weather announcements for the week. When she was done, in big, red numbers the hour was given; it was 11:38 am.

He glanced silently at the hour and then at his patient.

"…So, your point is…?"

"Idiot! It's almost noon!!" She yelled, putting her food at her night desk(it was a sandwich, a milk carton and a lemon jell-O). "How do you expect me to have breakfast at this hour? It won't be breakfast anymore!" She paused and stared at the TV. "…It would be _lunch!"_

Soul would have snorted and laughed at her organized self if it weren't because of the fact that he was very pissed at Maka.

"Are you serious?! This is how I get repaid for all I do over here?! And what's wrong with breakfast past noon?!" He yelled.

"It's not healthy! And my whole day goes off just like that! Soon I'll be having lunch at what…4:00 pm? And dinner at 9:00pm?! This is ridiculous!"

Soul growled at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with being just a little off your normal eating order?! And what's wrong with breakfast after 11:00 am!?What are you, fucking McDonald's?!"

Maka glared at him again . "You said it again. The F word. Stop using it! It's awkward!"

To tease her, Soul put his hands around his mouth, so his voice could be heard even louder. "Oh sorry...but what's wrong with..."

"DON'T. YOU. DARE!" she threatened with her look.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck FUCK!!!" He yelled.

"Oh, grow up already! You're so immature!" Maka said, rolling her eyes, and getting her palm to her head.

Soul stuck his tongue at her, "At least i'm not like some old lady! Stuuupid!"

Without much sound, Maka's door was opened slowly.

Chrona peeked from the other side.

"Um…"

Maka beamed at the sight of her friend. "Chrona! Hi!"

Soul moved from his place and opened the door for Chrona, feeling a bit courteous. "Come on in" He said, lazily.

Chrona bowed her head and looked at her feet. "Um, sorry for interrupting your fight…"

Maka stuck her tongue at Soul before answering Chrona.

"It's okay; it wasn't anything serious, really"

Chrona tapped her fingers together, shyly. "I-I didn't think so…You guys really do make it sound as if it was very s-serious…I guess it's maybe because you're close…?"

Soul lost balance from where he was standing, behind the door, and almost fell to the floor from the surprise, while Maka blushed bright red.

"WE'RE NOT CLOSE!!" Maka and Soul yelled, making Chrona yelp in fright.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!" she cried, taking cover under the bed.

Maka sighed.

"Sorry. Get out of there now, please?"

A knock was heard.

From the door, a not so tall, young looking and handsome boy came in.

Golden, round eyes with little black orbs on them, smooth and perfectly combed black hair, pale and perfect skin, and a black doctor robe covering a business suit.

One could say the only thing off about him where the three curious, white stripes on the left side of his hair…

Maka couldn't help but to widen her eyes at the greatness this guy emanated around him, as Soul stared at him as if he was the most boring thing around.

The boy spoke, his voice mature and soothing.

"Ah, good day to you two. I'm looking for a patient right now"

Maka gulped. "The-there's no one -a-around…"

Soul snorted at the very embarrassed Maka. She's a girl, so of course she has hard times around pretty boys, he supposed.

"Who're you? Didn't see you around during the week". Soul asked.

"Pardon, very rude of me to go without introduction. I'm Death the kid; people call me 'Kid' for short".

He wanted to shake hands with Soul, but he wasn't showing any interest.

"So, I'll ask again, have you seen a patient around here? Short, messy pink hair, tall, pale…"

"N-No…." Maka nervously answered, now she being the one fidgeting.

Kid smiled softly. "Perhaps under your bed, miss?"

Soul moved an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"I can clearly see Chrona's face from here, you aren't doing a good work hiding her" Kid stated calmly, as he moved forward and kneeled to the floor's level.

"Chrona? Can you get out of there? It's time for your medicine…and probably I'll give you a haircut or something afterwards…." He offered a hand to help her up.

Chrona shyly took his hand and blushed. "Who are you, again…?"

Kid chuckled. "Oh right, this is your first time meeting me. I'm your assigned nurse, Chrona. It's nice to meet you…but oh dear, you are SO asymmetric…"

Maka sat on her bed, curious about Kid. "What do you mean, asymmetric?"

Kid cleared his throat; a speech was coming.

"You see, as the son of one of the most important persons on this city, I demand perfection to everything I do: speech, dressing, gestures, attitude…and about looks, I go for nothing but symmetry. As you see, I wear no name tag on me, since if I had it, I wouldn't have another name tag on the other side of my clothes, thus, making me unsightly and asymmetric. It's all about symmetry for me! Oh, also--"

Chrona raised her hand, asking for permission to speak. Kid noticed right away.

"Yes, Chrona?" He asked, smiling tenderly.

Chrona moved her head in confusion. "But um… Isn't your hair…VERY asymmetric…?"

Soul and Maka nodded in agreement, as Kid stared at his feet for about a minute.

…

Worried, Maka tried to talk to him. "Um…Kid…?"

Suddenly, Kid ran into the nearest corner of the room and got in fetal position, whining and yelling like a little boy.

"AAHHHH!!!! I'M SCUMB!"

Nobody really expected that...

"I'M SUCH A PIG!! HOW DARE I TALK ABOUT PERFECTION BEING SUCH GARBAGE?!!" He then got up and started stomping his head against the wall, very violently.

"I DESERVE DEATH. DEAAATH!!!!"

Chrona yelped, Soul contained a snort, and Maka sweat-dropped.

"_No doubt. Being such a mental case, he's bound to be good help to Chrona, here…" _She thought, amazed at his very...unique mannerisms.

"Hey…uh…cheer up, at least your clothes are symmetrical…" Soul said, tapping his hand on Kid's shoulder, trying to be supportive (or rather, wanting Kid to shut up).

Kid got up quickly, whipping little tears from his eyes.

"So…sorry, this happens to time to time…I have this little...emotional outbrusts..."

Maka smiled kindly. "It's okay. I actually think it's pretty nice for a guy to have tastes in beauty, looks, and such."

Soul chuckled. "If you're so into looks, why not get your hair done or wear something more than pajamas for once in a while, eh, Tiny tits?"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul rubbed his head, after being hit by Maka's depressive-poetry book. "You MORON! i live at the hospital, it's not like i can do much diference by changing!" She yelled, flustered.

Kid got a glance of her book.

"You're into depressive poetry….?" He asked, tilting his head to a side.

Maka nodded vigorously. "Yeah! You too?"

"I find it relaxing when I'm feeling blue. It makes me feel that there's people who're even worse than me" He recalled, elegantly.

"Yeah, yeah! I totally get what you're talking about!"

Soul rolled his eyes as Maka and Kid began going on, and on, and on about poetry. ItSeemed like he and Chrona where suddenly invisible, or something.

He just muttered "…Freaking nerds…" Giving up on standing, Soul collapsed at the floor, next to the door.

"Umm…" Chrona called, sitting next to him.

"Yeah? What'dya want?"

"What was it called when you feel this…strange sensation…" She began, timidly.

Soul gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"Y-You know… feeling that someone is crowding or monopolizing too much a friend of yours…but in reality… you'd like to be with them, or to monopolize the person yourself…" She said quietly, hugging her long dress to herself.

"…You mean feeling as an outcast…" Soul began, feeling familiar with her talk. "You know why you're out casting, but at the same time you wish you could be different, and hang out with them…" Somehow, it suddenly clicked. "

You mean being jealous?"

Chrona nodded.

"Yes, jealously."

"Why do you ask?" Soul asked, trying to get a hold of Chrona's expressions.

She made a small pause before answering in a whisper.

"…Because… it seems to me, as if you where j-jealous yourself…"

Soul's look became somber.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Jealous?_

_Why would I be jealous? He's just a symmetry freak with a serious obsessive compulsive disease. _

_He's just some guy who happens to like poetry like her._

_He's just organized and tidy like her._

_He's just…_

_Just…_

_Everything I'm not."_

…

"Um, are you still there?" Chrona asked, snapping him back to reality.

Soul answered with a nod.

"You're talking nonsense, pinky. Jealousy is not part of me. It's not cool". He said arrogantly, as Chrona backed away a little.

"I see…Sorry I said it".

Finally ending their conversation, Kid turned to Chrona with a refreshing look.

"Well, we've been here far too long. Care to let me escort you to your room, Chrona?"

Chrona looked at Maka, as if waiting to approbation; she just nodded, making Chrona nod to Kid.

"Well, we'll be on our way then. Nice talking to you, Miss Albarn, and…uh…"

"Soul". Soul said quickly. Was it _that_ hard to notice him?

"Right. Soul. Then I'll see you some time around, good day" Kid said, waving his right hand at Maka, and taking Chrona by the hand with his left hand. They leaved the room, leaving Soul and Maka alone.

Maka sighed dreamily as they where out of sight.

"Ah…that Kid sure knows how to talk, don't you think?"

Soul looked away, as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I thought you where friends with Chrona; not with him" He said dryly.

"What? I'm still her friend…but wouldn't it be nice if I got to be good friends with Kid as well?" She said in a cheery tone.

"Just 'cuz you got so much in common?"

"Well, yeah…" Maka answered, softly.

In a little silence, Maka was just humming and thinking. Finally she knew what to say.

"Hey" She called in a serious tone.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something…have you ever had this tingly, somewhat sweet feeling, deep, deep inside you, coming out unexpectedly?"

Soul didn't like where this was going.

"Not really…Be more specific".

Maka sighed.

"You know…meeting with someone for the first time, and feeling like you want to meet him or her over and over again…because he or her makes you feel listened, fun and cheery?"

That certainly rang a bell…but she couldn't know it. It wouldn't be cool.

"No, but I think I know what you're talking about."

Maka eyed him with a irresistible, adorable brightness; it had no point to lie.

" I think you're talking about crushes." Soul told her, very slowly.

Maka nodded in realization.

"Yeah... that's it!"

Soul gulped before asking.

He tried preparing himself for what he already knew.

He tried neglecting his thoughts for one last time, before asking:

"So, what about crushes…?"

Maka smiled brightly.

"I think...I have a crush on Kid..." She said, dreamily, but a bit uncertain-

Soul's only responce was a look at the now almost dried up breakfast, and at TV that was left on.

It was now 12:22 am.

Exactly thirty-four minutes ago, Maka hadn't yet be infatuated by anyone yet.

"Oh...Good for you, tiny tits".

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

"_Why did that hurt…just now?"_

**End chapter.**

**AN:**

**Angst, angst. I'm such an evil woman :0**

**At first this was just going to be Kid's introduction, but many, and I mean MANY last minute ideas popped into my head and I couldn't help myself DX**

**Well, do not worry, this'll just be some kind of arc to keep the story longer, and I promise I'll let you know what became of Liz and Patty, they're too awesome to be left out xD**

**Please review! They keep me on going :)**


	7. His point of view

Godsends

Chapter seven: His point of view.

Soul lived currently at an apartment room, under a two-floored facility, which was rented from Stein.

In there, only the basics he had. A medium sized bed, old and almost breaking apart; adorned with not too warm white and red blankets. A kitchen was shared with a living room and a bedroom, since the place was too small. Soul needed to go downstairs (to Stein's residence, which occupied the first floor) if he needed to use the bathroom or do laundry; there was always a royal mess in the fridge, the table and couch he owned. The thing that really bothered him the most was the fact that he didn't have a TV or gaming console, since he always wanted to spend a lazy day just in pure sloth . His only source of light was a dull lamp lamely taped to the falling ceiling. Under that light, Soul sat often to eat and, in surprise to himself, to think.

It had been a long while since Soul had deep thoughts about... pretty much everything; mostly what was going on around him lately. Back in his old life, his only preoccupations where, 'will I get to eat something good tomorrow?' 'Will I see the sunset again?' or 'Will I get caught in a dark cell, waiting for my sentence?' or 'Will I be able to fall asleep tonight?' simple things like that where now buried,in the past, along with the use of guns, smokes, and lighters. _Especially _lighters.

Hearing the annoying sound of an alarm clock Stein had insisted on giving to him (more like getting rid of it), Soul woke up to the anniversary of a week and three days from being assigned to Maka.

A week and four days since the accident.

A week and two days since being reunited to his old friend, Tsubaki, and befriending Black star.

Befriending? That was unexpected. Friends where like plague to Soul. Bothersome plagues that did nothing but to bring you down whenever they could.

Had Soul become soft in these past days? Maybe, and maybe not, this must be _her _fault.

Sitting on his uncomfortable bed, with a burning hot mug of chocolate (Stein would be kind form time to time and give him little pieces of breakfast, lunch and dinner) Soul thought about the most recent fact: Maka's newly found crush on Death the Kid.

Analyzing Death the Kid: He's shorter than Soul, paler, boring, adult-alike, mannered and freakish.

What's so attractive in that? Not meaning to brag, Soul thought how he, himself had a better body, was taller, always took initiatives, and was cool from whenever you looked.

How come he couldn't be picked by her before…?

Was Maka not only sick, but blind? Didn't she notice the great chance just in front of her eyes?...not that he ever wanted to be picked by her, of course.

Soul zipped quietly from the mug, and thoughts about his patient came to him, then his promises…

Promises…

What where his promises, again?

Did he actually say something to himself before entering unwelcome to her life?

Damn. Now he wasn't only a softie, now he seemed even clueless.

Well, it's time to work; it's okay.

It mustn't be that important, anyways.

Going downstairs, Soul would often meet up with Stein at his front door, thing he didn't quite enjoy; he was very easily freaked out by this doctor, whom would always politely see Soul off with a devilish grin: "Have a good day, Evans!"

Soul wouldn't even have eye contact with this lunatic, much less respond to him, so he would just keep on going with his head down, watching his feet, until getting to the streets, ready to take a bus and head the hospital.

At the bus ride, Soul's only thing to do in reality was just getting distressed by people's jabbering. He'd sit in an empty space, next to a window, and he wouldn't ever let anyone at all take the place right next to him...whenever someone tried to take that seat, Sould would glare, causing the person to automatically walk away into another seat or just stand up.

Honestly, couldn't anyone just shut up for a second? Couldn't he just enjoy silence while being on the bus, staring at a dirty window, and be rocked by the movement and pretend to be serene and purely cool? People are so self-centered and selfish; they think the world would stop for them just because they where having problems. People needed to understand that the world was a busy, arrogant and cruel place, where only the clever ones survive; everyone needed to understand they had people around them, who where just trying to go on quietly.

Couldn't they just understand?

It was too much to ask.

Getting to the hospital was the cool part. After crossing the automatical doors, he would find peace and silence on the once somber and dreaded building; where the only sounds where footsteps of oncoming visitors, patients, doctors and nurses; the sound a wheelchair or food-cart made while being pulled around; the sound of telephones and nurses calling some doctor to some room: it was a serene, colorless inviorment.

"Ah. Good morning, Mr. Evans". The receptionist nurse called from her desk. Soul hadn't noticed the first few times, but the woman was quite pretty; lightly tanned skin and curly chocolate brown hair, little and clear hazzel eyes. Her name tag said 'Eva' but he didn't really care, anyways he only called people who knew him for long by name. (Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Giriko)

Soul, instead of responding, just waved his hand at Eva. He got to her desk and moved his hand in front of her face, commanding her to hand something over.

"My card. I'm starting the shift earlier today"

Eva smiled, and did as instructed. "Fine then, have a good day, and say hello to Maka for me"

Soul, without responding took the key-card and went to the elevator…

He never really said 'hello' to Maka.

Opening the door to room 106, Soul let himself in. "Oii, Tiny tits, Good mor--"

His sentence was cut loose from the scene in front of him.

Sitting with her legs crossed at her bed, Maka had a tiny mirror at the end of her bed, reflecting herself; on her right hand a comb, meanwhile on the left hand, she was holding her hair into a ponytail, along with a link.

"Tiny tits, whatcha'--"

"Don't ask." She cut him, dryly. " Just do your work…or something. There's nothing to see in here." Maka said, while blushing.

Soul closed the door behind him and walked coolly over to her side; he stood right next to her, glancing forth and back at her as she accommodated herself in a normal sitting position, covering her lap with her blankets.

"What where you doing?" Soul asked, in a curious tone.

Maka blushed, as she pouted childishly "I…saw this TV program. They said that if you change your look, you become noticeable to the people around you and…"

"Ah. You're trying to get cuter for Kid, aren't you?" Soul guessed, trying to tease her.

Maka looked away in embarrassment, avoiding any kind of eye contact with him.

"So what if I am?" Maka said, turning pink. " Look…it's none of your business" She stated.

Why did she have to be so darned serious about the most little details?

Soul chuckled at her attitude and approached the bed, sitting next to her.

"As a girl you should know you can't get ponytails and stuff look good by yourself; let me help, or else you're just going to mess your head even more than it already is." He offered, snagging the comb and links into his hands, leaving the mirror to Maka.

In response to his offer, Maka gave Soul a puzzling stare.

"So how do you know about a girl's hair? You gay or something?" She inquired, cocking her eyebrows in preoccupation. It would be kind of awkward if Soul really _was _gay.

Soul grunted a 'I dunno, I just know' as his fingers began moving trough Maka's blond locks. She had very messy hair, and first thing he had to do was get it in order; brushing at his own rhythm, he noticed how much hair she had. A single ponytail would look plain, not to mention it would give the impression of some manly samurai; making it even worse and manlier considering the fact that she was a little miss 'A' cup. Maybe another look would be better, so why not experiment? It was okay... he was obligated to do Liz's hair whenever she was lazy, or else getting a beat up by Giriko. He was pretty much an expert in long hair, and mostly blonde hair. What luck!

Swiftly, Soul accommodated Maka's hair in two, marking a line in the center of her head with the comb. Accurately, he brushed and put into place lost strings of hair and got them adjusted with the links.

A pair of long pigtails would suit her just fine.

"Hey, what are you doing up there? That doesn't feel like a ponytail!" Maka said, feeling impatient.

Soul grinned to himself as he saw his work done. "See for yourself."

Confused, Maka took the mirror she was holding and reflected at herself.

Her surprise was big.

She hadn't worn pigtails since she was twelve. Those sweet days when she still went to school, when she actually had something to do, and the marvelous first year of junior high popped in her head, as joyful memories: The sweet aroma of a _bento _box made by herself in the company of a textbook came; the first time she readed a real poetry book, doing homewrok at home, getting praised by teachers, doing unhumanly good in every test. Helping classmates with their work all accompanied by the fun and childish memory of wearing a sailor uniform with a cute little skirt and a ribbon-tie on her chest. All thanks to some pigtails.

"I…" Maka began, touching the left pigtail and playing around with it, holding the mirror with the other hand. "This looks…" She was mute.

She was thankful.

Why hadn't she thought of wearing pigtails before? She thought she was smart. "Do you think Kid would like it?" Was the only thing she managed.

Maka didn't really mean to say that; she wanted to thank Soul, but felt a bit embarrased. All she could say and still look proper would have to be something that involved her crush.

Soul managed a small smile at the sight of Maka's surprise. She had this charm of looking cute when she didn't really mean it.

"Yeah. I did a good job, you look good." He said, praising himself.

"Say…" She began, finally letting the mirror down. Unexpectedly, Maka got out of her bed and walked until she was in front of a still sit Soul. She was looking down to him, her eyes deep, and her expression soft, and a bit serious.

"Do you mind if I hug you?"

Soul's eyes widened at the question…

There was something about hugs that he didn't like.

Patty would offer them all the time, but those where goofy and meaningless.

When had it been the last time he had been hugged? Why did he avoid them so much? For some reason, Soul couldn't make it up...

…

"Yeah, whatever…" He murmured.

Before knowing it, Soul was being embraced by his patient. Maka had put her arms around his neck, trapping him. Her chest was almost burying his head, and her head was resting on his, as if she was taller. Soul didn't return the hug. His arms where stiff, and his hands on his knees. His expression didn't relax and his eyes where narrowed in an anguished look. Something wasn't right.

…

Then, he remembered.

…

…

…

..

"_Mommy! Are you going to work now?" A little Silver haired boy asked a woman. She was so tall compared to him, one could only see from her jaw line to the ends of her refined, long and black party dress. The little boy was wearing one piece blue pajamas and was holding a stuffed dog. He looked helplessly at his mother._

_The woman seemed to smile. "No dear. Daddy and I are going to a very important dinne; you stay here and be sure to obey your babysitters"._

_The boy's look saddened. "But mommy, you said you'd have dinner with me today…" He hugged the dog closely to his chest._

"_It's no fair! Wes's gone to tour around Europe, and daddy already went ahead of you! Why can't you stay?!" He finished, looking hurt._

_The woman took the boy by surprise by hugging him thightly,resting her head in her son's, making the boy drop his toy in surprise._

"_Mommy…?"_

"_I'm very sorry, mommy loves you… So--"_

...

…

…

…

…

….Love…?

…

…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Soul yelled, suddenly, snapping back to reality, pushing Maka out of his way.

Maka gasped in surprise when she was now standing in front of Soul, her arms in front of her chest, as if defensing herself. Soul was panting and huffing as he had seen a phantom, or as if he was going to throw up. He was clutching to the bed's blankets and his crimson eyes where open wide.

He looked utherly sick.

Worried, Maka tried to approach him with her right hand.

"Hey…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!". He warned, before her hand could get any closer. His tone was troubled- almost traumatized.

Maka backed away immediately, and sat on the very edge of the bed, as far away as she could. She didn't really want to bother him.

A very awkward silence filled the room, for about ten minutes. The tension was so deep, and the ambient was so gloomy, even Chrona would seem happy compared to these two. Maka was a bit afraid that she had made him uncomfortable, or hurted him. Soul was still trying to get a hold of what was going on in his head those precises momments; trying to catch up with his breath.

"Hey..." Maka finally said, breaking the silence. She coughed raspily. "I..know it's still early...Can I have breakfast now...?" It had been a while since she last coughed. She made sure not to watch him directly.

Soul nodded slowly. He didn't even look at her. "It's okay…I'll bring your medicine as well..." This would keep him occupied, and they wouldn't have to talk to each other, giving them both time to figure things out a little. Maka was very considerate.

Soul got up and allowed Maka to cover herself with the blankets; then he headed the door to go get the food. Before he could exit the room, he heard Maka's voice faintly, almost in a whisper.

"…I'm so sorry…"

While saying this, Maka looked sad, hurt and guilty.

She truly meant it. She cared for Soul as a friend, and she didn't like the idea of him being uncomfortable with her touching him, since he seemed to be the kind of person to be easily hurt, or just the kind that had been hurt many times.

Soul's reaction was only a quick gaze at his feet.

He got out of the room and closed the door shut.

When he was just out of the room, Soul stared into space, distressed.

'_Dammit all… So that's why I refused contact all this time?'_

_'I'm such a sissy.'_

_'I'm garbage'_

_'And I'm scum…'_

He was afraid of becoming dear to someone, and for someone to become dear to him. Nothing good ever came out of any kind of relation anyone had with Soul. _Anyone._

But it was far too late to be afraid.

Because his fear had become a reality before even knowing about it.

"I don't deserve such a friend...and she certainly doesn't deserve a friend as me". He decided.

Before getting to the food, he sat on the floor, his hand covering his whole face, in distress and anguish-- Things where _just _getting complicated.

**End chapter.**

**AN:**

**Well, about this chapter, two things:**

**One: It was a pain in the butt writing the process of doing a hairstyle. I think it looks way too out of place or nonsense-ish. I HATE descriptions :V**

**Two: Sorry if the chapter was lame in general. I wanted to go into more story and less fluff this time, also give the readers a good idea of how the ambient works here.**

**(I couldn't help but to name the receptionist lady. She has her little parts on the story so I'd feel bad leaving her out of it as just…a random nurse, no fair. I totally got 'eva' from devil may cry XD (geek much?)**

**I finished the chapter between 11:00pm to 1:00am, and I'm the kind of person that gets sleepy very early so… yeah, I'm very sleepy right now U.U (I'm such a child! DX)**

**Please review :D**


	8. Perfect

Godsends

Chapter eight: Perfect.

Maka sighed sadly as she stared at her open window; the fresh breeze was moving her hair, making the pigtails tickle her face lightly. It was now 6:09 pm of the same day she and Soul had the very unusual…well, it wasn't an argument; but a problem that struck her relationship with Soul from a 'kind of awkward-funny-cool friendship' to a 'very-awkward-not so cool' term. The worst part was that neither talked about it, even though both where feeling _very _confused.

The rest of the day had been just quieter than others, but other than that, very normal.

"Well, I'll be off now" Soul announced, leaving pills in Maka's night desk. "Take two of these before going to sleep"

Maka nodded, forcing a smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, then" She said quietly.

Soul waved his hand at her and got out of the room, making not much noise.

Maka sighed yet again, when she could hear him no longer.

What _was _his problem?

Of course, some people are touchy, but not enough to freak out about a simple, harmless hug.

'Probably he has some issues' Maka thought; but it wasn't up to her to deduce it: she knew it, and she respected Soul; so, she decided tossing the matter aside was best and think of one or two ways to become closer to Kid would be a better idea.

_...That _was all that mattered anyways…

.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard, and Maka perked up almost immediately.

Maybe Soul would stay longer? Maybe he would apologize for being so weird before?

"Oh! Did you forget some--?"

The door got violently opened, and from it, Spirit appeared to be flying: in reality he was just jumping really vigorously towards Maka, who seemed completely annoyed.

"MAKA MY SWEETHEART!!" The man cried, trying to hug his daughter in _mid-air_. Maka evaded him just as easily as last week's visit by just moving a few centimeters to her left, making Spirit collapse, with his head hitting an edge of the bed.

"Hi there, Papa" Maka greeted bluntly.

"Oh, my adorable angel..." Spirit started, looking up to Maka. "Why must you treat your dear, dear papa like that?!" He sobbed, taking Maka from her shoulders and wobbling her a bit.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"Papa, you just come once a week and act as if you hadn't seen me years ago." Then she stated in a serious voice:" You're unbelievable."

"THAT'S JUST MY WAY TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOUUU!!!" The man cried hysterically, shaking his daughter even more.

"Yeah, yeah…" Maka said, brushing her father's hands away from her. She took her poetry book from her desk, moving the pills Soul had left into another place. She made sure they where visible and close to her, so she wouldn't forget when to have them.

"Papa, remind me I have to take two of these before going to sleep before you leave, okay?" Maka casually asked her father, putting her book into one of the desk's booths.

Spirit watched in awe how Maka was actually taking care of a medicine.

A _medicine_!

"Maka…you actually care about your health?" He asked in a curious tone.

Maka gave her father a questioning glaze. Did she seem to be _that _careless when she first got hospitalized?

"Yeah, of course I do". She responded firmly. "I have to take these two before going to sleep..."

Maka stared at her pills, giving a thought of what she had just said.

"... Does it really seem as if I didn't want to get better?" She asked to her father, who chuckled.

Spirit looked at Maka endearingly, as he kneeled at the bed's level. His elbows resting on the bed, his feet and knees supporting him. "The first time you got here you didn't listen to me, or the nurses at all...you where resisting us, and didn't really make an effort to get better…" His shoulders relaxed as his head dreamily fell on his hands. "I was loosing hope about you, Maka"

Maka smiled. Her father was a slut, a liar, an idiot, and probably the most irresponsible dad ever; but deep inside, she knew he cared for her. Maka also did; after all, she was the one who had to take care of Spirit when she was a little kid, since he didn't knew how to cook properly, and house-work was just at the pit of his not so complex mind.

"So, Maka, how did you get this miraculous change? I'm very curious about that" Spirit asked, making puppy eyes at her.

Maka laughed lightly. "I didn't really change papa, I'm always like this, aren't I?"

Spirit's look softened, as he got up. "Change of nurses, perhaps?"

Maka's eyes widened, then she blinked twice. "How'd you…"

"It's obvious. The first few times I visited, you would always rant about your current nurse; and it was always the same story each visit. When a few weeks passed, you stopped ranting altogether… and didn't talk to me at all, honey…" Spirit's hands where now placed on his pockets; his gaze into the door, giving him a somewhat cool, fatherly pose.

Maka grinned. "Didn't knew you where so observant"

"I am" He admitted, smirking. "...So what's this nurse alike?"

...Spirit's cool face completely broke, now.

"PLEASE TELL ME IT'S A HOT GIRL!" His eyes got big and shinny, and his gestures all childish and playfull, like a puppy dog's.

Maka's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

'_A cool papa was way too good to be true…He'd snap any minute by now…'_

"Just 'cause it's a nurse doesn't mean it's a girl. It's a boy." She said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Spirit twitched.

_Boy?_

_Boy..._

_BOY?!_

A _boy _had entered in his precious daughter's life?!

Finally getting his aim better, Spirit caught Maka in a suffocating hug, whimpering and sobbing like a maniac. Maka tried struggling against her father's love demonstrations, but he was just way too strong and idiotic...like a very stupid bear.

"MAGAAAAAAAAA…!!!" Spirit yelled, Maka's name being badly pronounced by his annoying cries.

"PAPA, LET GO!" She yelled, getting over-raged.

"NOO!!! WHAT KIND OF BOY?!" Spirit questioned, hysterical.

"PAPA. LET. GO!"

"YOUR PRECIOUS MAIDEN HEART CAN'T BE TAINTED BY THIS KIND OF THINGS! PAPA WON'T ALLOOOW IIIT!!!!" The man cried, now even louder.

"MAKA CHOP!!!"

A deluxe version of Maka's technique was fired at Spirit: the book had collided with much more strenght that Maka usually put in, making a really big bump, and little steam come out of her father's head.

"Ma…ka…my sweet-tart...where did you learn this awfull technique….?" Spirit asked, covering his sobbing face with his hands.

"None of your business, papa. Are you done with your visit yet?!" Maka responded coldly.

Spirit sniffled before resuming his talk. "Just to let you know…mama is still at France..."

Maka still stared, as if she wanted Spirit to go on. "And so...?" She asked.

"And so... her postcard couldn't come this week so…yeah." It was somehow curious how Spirit's voice sounded troubled. Maybe he was worried about the fact that maybe Kami was going out with a french guy? That she made interesting, new friends? Ooh-la-la.

Maka sighed "Oh…okay then"

Spirit moved to the front door. "Maka, before I go…you're not close or anything to this nurse boy, are you?"

Maka looked at the ceiling. A somewhat dreamy look filled her eyes, her thoughts focused on Soul.

"I don't really know…but I guess not" She answered, a little uncertain.

"Then…" Spirit added.

"Then…?" Maka repeated.

"Maka, why is your face red?"

Maka gasped at the realization. She was blushing because of Soul?!

Ridiculous.

They didn't even call each other by name. He wouldn't even let her touch him. Of course they weren't close. So why would she ever blush?!

Maka covered her face with a pillow. "It isn't! I must've gotten some fever or something…spring just started, anyways!"

Spirit gave Maka a smile she couldn't see. He was actually relieved at the fact of having his daughter finally act like a girl her age. At the same time, it kind of hurt him the fact that she wasn't telling him something; but he would let it go this time, afterall, he was just the _greatest _father ever.

"I'll see you next week, sweetie" He said, in a merry voice.

"Yeah, yeah, bye!" Maka shouted from the insides of the pillow.

"And by the way…cute pigtails, darling!" Spirit added, before leaving. He had left the room before Maka noticed.

"GEEZ! Get out already, Papa!" Maka yelled, completely embarrassed; not even knowing that her dad wasn't even there anymore.

As soon as Spirit came out of the room, he saw a boy with black hair coming through.

'_Is this the nurse..?'_

The boy bowed politely. "Good day to you, sir" Then he kept on walking, in direction to Maka's room.

'..._ At least he looks descent.' _Spirit thought, staring at him go.

Then, He glared behind his back:

_'But if he ever makes my Maka cry, I'm SO killing the bastard..!'_

_..._

Death the kid came into the room, not noticing a big _something _rolled up in the bed.

"Anyone there?"

Maka blinked. (still covering)

'_Urgh! Papa won't leave?! Fine then, I'LL make him! '_

Without looking at her new guest, Maka took some blankets off and got her poetry book, aiming it at the door. "CAN'T YOU LEAVE ALREADY?!" she shouted.

"LONG- DISTANCE- FLYING- MAKA- CHOP!!!!"

The book flied across the room so quickly Kid couldn't even dodge.

The poetry book got him right on the face, as he gave a girly yelp.

"Huh…?" Maka opened her eyes and realized who she had hit.

"Kid!! Ohmygosh I'm so sorry!!" She apologized, completely flustered. Maka got out of bed as fast as she could and took the book out of his face (it somehow attached to him, as in the comical way)

Kid laughed awkwardly. "Umm, I should've just knocked, huh?"

Maka shook her head. "No, it was my fault; I didn't look where I was aiming…"

"Nice pigtails. They're so pretty and symmetrical" Kid commented, making Maka's cheeks turn into a light shade of pink.

Kid smiled kindly, and Maka smiled back. She asked: "What are you still doing here at the hospital?"

"My shift ends at eight, it's more symmetrical. Also, my day here starts also at eight" Kid elegantly responded.

"Doesn't that give you… 12 working hours…?" Maka asked, making quick mathematics on her mind. "Twelve isn't a symmetrical number, you know".

'_Could it be he's a workaholic just like the one I used to be back at school…?' _She thought, getting her hopes up.

"Oh-ho. That's where you're wrong." Kid started, sounding thrilled to explain. "You see, a day has 24 hours, am I right? If you cut the day in half, you got 12 hours. 12 is the half of 24. Half is, therefore, symmetrical" Kid explained, using his fingers for simple additions and subtractions.

By now one could notice Kid had a thing for explanations. Chrona sure had a lot on her hands, tolerating him…

'_Wow…he just won't shut up.' _Maka thought. _'It's like looking on a mirror. He's so perfect…'  
_

She wasn't even a little bit annoyed.

Kid grinned. "Well, I didn't come to talk about my schedule. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Maka gave him the stink-eye. "I _live _at my room. Does it honestly look like I have any plans?"

Crush or not, Maka hated being reminded of her state, by any person at all.

"Oh…right" Kid chuckled nervously. "I was chatting with Chrona earlier, and I mentioned her about this movie…she told me she hadn't seen it yet, and I thought: 'Why not invite Soul and Maka to come over and see it with us?' You know, the more the merrier, and all…"

Maka got a hopeful look on her eyes. Her crush was asking her to come over to his (actually Chrona's…) room to see a movie?! (He's also inviting Soul…!)

She nodded happily. "Of course! We'll be there. Which movie?

Kid chuckled elegantly.

"Phantom of the opera; we'll wait for the two of you tomorrow. Arrive whenever you feel like it".

Maka nodded, her cheeks still pink. "Okay…We'll see you guys tomorrow"

'_Such sophisticated tastes. He's absolutely perfect'. _She thought.

"Very well, until tomorrow," Kid said, smiling.

'_His way of talking is so perfect'. _She thought again; not able to ressist his charm.

"Sleep well" He added, waving at her; flashing one of his dreamy, perfect smiles.

'_His appearance and manners are perfect'. _She thought, yet again; completely enamoured with Kid's casual and natural attitude.

Then he began walking into the elevator's direction, giving Maka the view of his back, disappearing in a hallway.

'_Everything about him is perfect'._

_._

_._

_._

_Perfect._

That was all in Maka's thoughts. But… there was something that didn't click.

She had a crush on Kid.

She liked Kid.

...

But she didn't love Kid.

Something was keeping Maka away from it; it was really bugging her, but she didn't knew what it was… Maybe she was going to fast for just knowing him for what, two days?

Definitively fast. The answer was clear and fast.

But girls do realize love (or like) at first sight…or so Maka thought.

Well, might as well tell Soul about it. He always seemed to have an answer for her worries: no matter how sarcastic his responses where, they where still responses.

"Yeah. I'll tell him tomorrow" Maka decided, standing on her door, still.

"We can talk about this in the morning, then we'll go to Chrona's room to see the movie!"

.

.

.

.

Next day.

"Phantom of the whaa--?" Soul asked, first thing in the morning; just after hearing Maka's morning greetings: 'Let's go see the phantom of the opera with Kid and Chrona!'.

This girl and her awkwardness where really getting the best out of him.

Soul was currently on the usual setting: him standing up in front of Maka, who lay in bed waiting for him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Maka said cheerfully, beaming with happiness, her cheeks rosy and her eyes sparkly with expectation.

Soul grunted. Socializing wasn't cool…Much less with a couple of freaks like _that_ particular couple. He had enough of Chrona's timid-ness, and Kid was just...out of the question.

"Look, I don't know about you, but there's no way I'm gonna--"

Soul suddenly cut himself short.

He remembered last day's incident, where he had been a total jackass to Maka; she was just trying to be friendly, and affectionate.

Since Soul had already blew that one up, he couldn't bring himself to yet _more _disappointments to his patient. She didn't deserve it.

Just one little meeting and one little harmless movie; it'll be cool, if he could control his sarcasm and attitude, that was…

"Soul? So what do you say?" Maka asked, getting impatient.

"Uh…you know what? It's okay. We can go after you have breakfast…" Soul decided, scratching the back of his head.

Maka smiled brightly. "Oh!! Thank you, thank you so much!"

She was about to get out of the bed and hug him in the same kind of annoying hugs her dad gave her, but being inches closer to Soul, she hesitated and moved back to her place.

'_Oh…right. Hugs are a no-no'._

Soul noticed exactly what Maka had tried, and thanked her mentally. She was being really considerate with him, the big screw-up.

"Well...thanks..." Maka said, nervously.

"It's okay" Soul assured, forcing a grin. "I'm just too awesome to say 'no'".

"Just one little tiny favor before I eat?" Maka asked, getting into a sitting position, and getting stuff from her night-desk.

"Yeah?"

Maka handed soul a comb, a brush and links.

"Make me pigtails again! They where a big hit yesterday!" She commanded, smiling widely.

.

.

And of course, there was no way he could've said 'No'.

**End chapter.**

**AN: well, I personally hated this chapter. Boo, nothing interesting showed up -_-**

**(dammit, every time I add Spirit, he just takes over with his talks and actions! ARGH! DX)**

**Please review! :3**


	9. Phantom of the Opera

Godsends

Chapter nine: Phantom of the opera.

"Are you sure you can come out of your room?" Soul asked, opening the front door of Maka's room for her.

"Yeah, I'm sure" She responded, putting on white, soft slippers on her bare-feet. She was wearing soft-colored yellow pajamas and her pigtails, along with the most refreshing smile ever. She had been looking forward to the chance of visiting Chrona for a time, and getting to see her dream-boy along was just the very great bonus that came along.

"You're okay, right? You seem a lot healthier lately…" Soul added. The first week had been a little rough, with all the coughing, stomachaches, fevers and headaches. (AN: those where off-screen, when I added 'after a week…' at the beginning of chapter four, you got to see coughing spree's only.) but now, it seemed even as she was just a very normal person living in a hospital.

"Yes, yes…" Maka replied carelessly, getting to the door with him.

It was the first time, apart from rare visits to the cafeteria or bathroom, Maka would leave her room. It seemed way too strange to be true.

The hallway outside Maka's room was large. All one could see where patients and nurses passing in and out, or people delivering balloons, flowers, toys and such to younger patients on the same floor.

Soul knew very well Maka wasn't used to be out. He stared at her in worry.

"Say, did you take your pills after breakfast?" He began, questioning.

"Yep"

"Did you sleep properly?"

"Yep"

"You didn't actually try doing the pigtails on your own again, did you?"

"Nope"

"Are you sure it was today?"

"Yep"

"You sure those pajamas are okay?"

"GEEZ!" Maka laughed, staring at Soul suspiciously. "Everything's fine… since when are you so fatherly, huh?"

Soul rolled his eyes, joking. "Since I got such a freaking _kid _as my patient, of course!"

Maka glared. "Hey! I'm your age, jerk!"

Soul chuckled, as he closed the door and inserted the key-card to lock it. "I may be not talking about age, you know, your chest is small as a kid's and--"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

A poetry book collided against Soul's head.

"Fuck! Do you always have to carry that book around?! I bet you already read the goddamn thing for about the eleventh time!" Soul shouted semi-loudly, making nurses turn and patients stare in the 'Did-he-just-said-what-I-think-he-said?-look.

Maka flustered, and slapped Soul in the back. "Shush! Do you always have to swear like that?!" She scolded, almost in a whisper.

Soul grunted. "That hurt, you know…" He did a few fake whimpers, to make Maka feel guilty, and tease her.

Maka rolled her eyes, as she rubbed Soul's back on the place she had hit. "Sorry, sorry…" She forced herself to say.

While doing this, a very old woman (a patient), and her nurse passed by; seeing how Maka was practically petting Soul on his back; one giggled, and the other said 'aww'.

Maka felt slightly embarrassed.

'_They are so getting the wrong idea…' _

"Would you please stop being a drama queen so we can go?" Maka asked, getting panicked at the idea of more people coming and looking at them....And also getting the wrong idea.

Soul snorted. "Okay, you suck at this, anyways. That _barely _felt nice" He teased, grinning devilishly.

Maka muttered 'moron' and went ahead of him, to the elevator's direction, making Soul follow her.

"So, where's Pinky's room, anyways?" Soul asked, evading as many passing people as he could.

"Well, if I remember correctly, as I always do…" Maka stepped into the elevator, and allowed Soul to get in. "Hey wait…_Pinky_?" Maka inquired, a bit surprised.

Soul grinned. "I don't like calling people by name. Nicknames are better, and besides, doesn't she have pink hair, anyways?"

(AN: In this fic, Soul is slightly color-blind, which is a pun to me at the beginning of getting to Soul Eater, where I used to think Chrona's hair was pink and used it like that when I first introduced her to the fic)

"I see it lavender..." Maka remarked, remembering the flower by the same name. Chrona's hair _did _resemble that color.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Look, it isn't red, it isn't purple. Therefore, it's pink. Period." He stated, sounding serious.

Maka laughed quietly at his simplicity. It was curious, in a way.

Being in the elevator alone, the doors closed and Maka hadn't dialed a floor number yet.

"Oii, which floor was it?" Soul asked again, getting impatient.

"Oh, right…Kid said: 'room 610' so I'm guessing…the seventh floor" It made sense. Maka worried that the place was too far for Chrona's fragile persona; but she already lived there, so it shouldn't be a problem... (It was a 15 floor facility, so it was pretty much halfway as high as the place was).

Pressing number seven, the button became yellow- bright, and the elevator shook a bit.

The elevator was big enough for six people, so it wasn't really necessary to stay close, but by force of habit, they where standing next to another, causing Soul to feel a bit awkward.

He stared at Maka during the seconds they where going up, having nothing better to do, and no better view to look at.

Right now, Soul just noticed little details about Maka: details about her physical appearence. She looked adorable with her pigtails; long and bouncing around as her head moved or as she walked. Her pajama was to say the least, lovely from whenever you looked; to Soul's oppinion. Finally, the slippers she wore on her feet where white and soft looking, just like her. Those where little and the easy to put type; Not to mention that thanks to Maka's figure, she looked younger than her years, giving her a sweet and childish feeling to her looks.

Soul was one of the few persons that knew exactly how fragile and how strong Maka really was, thing that made him releived. She looked like the kind of person you'd just like to guard and protect. Make sure nothing happens and…

Make sure she doesn't go away.

Soul now studied closely her face; a girl's main attraction, aside from body.

Her eyes where big and deep: green as grass, deep as the sea. Her skin tone was rosy and bright when the light made contact with it, just like a little girl's. Her nose wasn't pointy; it was small, and round in a cute and childish way. Maka's chin was just a little sharp, giving her elegance and maturity; her cheeks weren't puffy, but just fine and a little plain. And finally…

Her lips.

They looked thin, soft, and…

.

.

Kissable?

Blood running quickly to his head,and his actions blinded by his thoughts, Soul leaned closer to Maka's face (without her noticing); thinking how innocent she looked, waiting for the elevator to get to the next floor, and how she would seem when she'd step out, happy and excited about seeing her friend and crush…

...Her _crush!_

Soul shook his head as fast as he could, in realization.

'_You fucking moron!' _He started in his mind, angry with himself.

_'WAKE UP! Just what in the hell do you think you where about to do?!' _Soul repeated mentally, giving himself scolds and mental-slaps/kicks. _'You caused her enough trouble, grow up and just help her in any way you can!'_ He repeated, starting a heavy debate between his heart and mind, in the only few seconds he and Maka had been waiting for the elevator to arrive on their destination.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked, pulling Soul by his jacket's sleeve, snapping him back to reality in a sudden way.

"Huh…?" He babbled.

Maka smiled. "We're here" She pointed at the elevator's open doors, as she leaded him out.

"You just stood there, staring into space for about a minute, are you okay?" Maka asked worriedly, since she wasn't getting any response from Soul, last time she called him.

Soul sighed.

Spacing out wasn't cool at all. "Yeah, all good" He said, a slight grin crossing his lips.

"Okay," Maka said, smiling in relief. "Come on, we can't let Chrona and Kid wait longer" She added, moving in front of Soul, indicating him to start walking.

Soul breathed in for a few seconds and let it go in a long sigh; he thanked the heavens he didn't loose control.

"Aren't you coming?" Maka called, being several steps ahead of him.

"Yeah!" Soul responded, jogging slightly, getting to room 610 by Maka's side.

Soul looked at the door: same as Maka's. And oh the irony, even the same numbers, just slightly modified.

"We're here..." Maka said, her heart skiping few bits.

"We are. Don't loose your cool" Soul said dryly, hands in his pockets now.

Maka gave him the stink-eye, and then knocked the door.

"Chro~na! It's Maka and Soul! Can you guys let us in?" She called, cheerfully.

Soul took the knob and noticed it was loose. "Hey, It's open"

"Ah! We'll let ourselves in, then…" Maka said, a bit unsure...Breaking in wasn't very polite, but oh well.

Entering the room, both felt familiar, since it was exactly the same as Maka's room. Fairly large, white, a bed next to a window (the view from this window was higher and better than Maka's view, though) a night desk, and a pair of chairs in a corner, for whenever visits came. The chairs where dusted and unclean, meaning Chrona wasn't exactly popular...

When Maka stopped mentally compairing the room, to her's, she noticed Chrona wasn't on her bed… but she was on the floor.

Sitting on the floor, hugging her dress to herself, biting her lip… _blindfolded_.

Soul gave a disgusted look and Maka gasped.

"What the hell?!" They screamed in unision.

Chrona heard the pair's yell and yelped herself. "AAH! Is…is that you, Kid?! Is it gone yet?!"

Maka and Soul traded looks. "What?!"

They both moved to Chrona's level. Maka took the blindfold off her eyes. "Chrona! Are you okay? Did Kid do this?"

Chrona gave her a calm look. "Oh…it's just Maka…Yes, he d-did tell me to blindfold..."

Soul twitched. _'What the fuck was that?!'_

"I did what?" Kid's voice was heard, as he entered the room, and Chrona noticed him right away.

"Ah! Kid!" She hurried to put the blindfold on once again. "I'm ready! You can begin acting weird again!" She said in a semi loud voice, not too entusiasmatic.

Soul Maka and Kid's eye grew bigger in awe.

"Mind explaining that, you sick bastard!?" Soul said, completely disturbed.

Maka was just blank.

Kid flustered horribly. "This is totally NOT what it looks like! Honestly!!" He assured, moving to Chrona's side and taking the blindfold form her. "I told you it was okay to take it off…"

Maka normally has a fine, refined language, but she never EVER had such a massive desire to yell to the top of her lungs:

_'WHAT THE FUCK?!' _

But she was 'so' calm about this little situation she just kept it to herself. "Yeah, Kid...please begin explaining..." Maka said in a somehow serious tone.

Kid cleared his throat, nervous as never ever seen . "Um, you see….moments earlier, before you guys came in…"

.

.

**Flashback, 10 minutes earlier.**

_Chrona was rapidly and restlessly eating her breakfast. She looked as if she had never eaten before. _

_Kid looked at her and chuckled._

"_Your food isn't going away; you can slow down a bit…" He suggested in a friendly tone._

_Chrona responded with her mouth full. "Buff Maga anf Soufu afe coffing anf I nefer haff viffitss…!"_

_Kid handed her a glass of milk, smiling tenderly. "You're going to choke if you don't eat properly"_

_Chrona drank the milk at one zip. "S-sorry…I just never had visits… I can't help b-but to be...Excited." She looked away in her timidness._

_Kid smiled. His patient was such a sweet lady._

_Suddenly, from one of the abandoned chairs, a spider came. As soon as the pair spotted it, Kid flustered in anger, since the room was perfectly clean, and Chrona yelped in horror._

"_SPIDEEEEEEEEEEER!!"_

_As in natural action-reaction progress, Chrona allowed herself to hug Kid with all her might, making Kid go apple-red-skin tone, but not only from embarrasment, but also for suffocation- Chrona was way stronger than she looked..._

"_Whoa… easy there, what's wrong with spiders?" Kid asked, nearly loosing his breath._

_Chrona sniffled, not letting him go. "T-they r-remind me of my aunt, Arachne… her house was always so FULL of them…!!" She explained, remembering the horrible, spooky winter breaks she had to spend with her eccentric aunt._

_Chrona seemed to have not so good experiences with spiders...Or aunts._

_Seeing how much the animal made Chrona uncomfortable, Kid got freed from Chrona's binding arms and went out of the room, leaving Chrona confused. He later returned with a broom._

"_Kid…?" Chrona said, awestruck._

"_It's not my style, but don't worry, I'll kill that thing for you." He stated, with certain heroism on his serious tone._

_Chrona blushed. "O-okay…thank…thank you…" She fidgeted._

"_But I must ask a favor…" He added, not making eye contact with Chrona._

"_Yes?"_

_Kid handed a handkerchief. "Um…You don't have to look at the spider, or at me losing my cool. Please cover your eyes…"_

_Chrona took it with confusion. "But…You never really loose your cool. You're always cool, I think…"_

_Kid blushed in a light, almost visible tone of pink. "J-just do it…"_

_Chrona nodded and blindfolded herself, still having no idea why he'd act like that._

_Kid grinned. He was very glad at the fact that Chrona was so humble and obedient._

_Breath in, breath out; this wasn't going to be pretty._

_ Screaming to the top of his lungs, Kid said:_

_"SHOW YOURSELF, UNSYMMETRICAL SCUMBISH EXCUSE OF A SPIDER!!" _

_Chrona automatically jumped in surprise; had someone completely diferent entered the room?!_

_And the spider didn't move an inch._

"_Oh. Are you challenging me?!" Kid threatened, getting pumped up. " You won't be a pest much longer...!" _

_Kid was getting closer to the spider, waving the broom from side to side to random places, making dust come out, rather than spiders._

"_HOW DARE YOU COME ACROSS THE PERFECT CLEAN STATE OF THIS ROOM?!" He screamed, letting a whole lost of stress come out at once._

_And Chrona still wondered what was going on..._

_Kid took various chances to scream 'HYA!' and make strange noises, while trying to see where the spider had gone._

_ Somebody had been watching way too much action movies, perhaps?_

_Chrona yelped various times in fear, confusion and shock._

_ Was this really the suave, cool and kind doctor that attended her?_

_SMACK!_

"_Ah! What was that!?" Chrona asked, horrified._

"_I KILLED THE BEAST…!!!" Kid announced proudly, holding the broom up as if it was a golden wrestling-belt. (DING-DING!)_

_Then, he returned to earth, feeling the part of the broom he had used to kill the insect. _

_"Oh…yuck, I must wash the broom…"_

_Chrona tilted her head. "Eh?"_

"_Wait here, I'll go wash the broom…I'll return it to the storeroom, also…"_

_Chrona didn't even take the blindfold off. Appearently she hadn't heard Kid comanding her to do so when he had left the room.  
_

"_So what do I do now…?" She asked herself, completely confised. "Urr...I don't know how to deal with this..."  
_

**End flashback.**

"…And that's when you guys came in…" Kid finished, leaving Maka and Soul with blank expressions.

"Did you have to go through every detail?" Asked a very annoyed Soul.

"Well, yeah! What's a good explanation without numerous details?" Kid defended, crossing his arms.

Maka rolled her eyes and pouted slightly.

'_Oh, so is a normal thing for him and Chrona to hug…she's so lucky.'_

"Well, never mind details. We came to see a movie, Chrona's unharmed. That's all that matters" Maka said in a hurried tone, sitting at the floor. She seemed to be the one that wanted to forget this incident the most.

Soul stared at her deeply.

_'Oh, I get it. She's pissed at the fact that Chrona and Kid are so close.' _He stared now at said couple.

'_What bad luck you have, tiny tits…'_

Kid nodded at Maka's porpossal. "Yeah, you're right. Let's all sit on the floor today- come now, Chrona" He took Chrona by the hand and leaded her to where everyone was going to be sitting. (The bed wasn't big enough for four, and the chairs where far too unclean, if you where wondering).

The sitting order was like this: Maka at the very end, Kid next to her, Chrona between him and Soul. Kidd got up to put the DVD in place, so that the function could finally begin.

.

.

.

15 minutes later…

"GOD, IS SHE GONNA SING AGAIN?!" Soul shouted, completely distressed by the movie. There was a mix of horror and hurt on his voice, as if he was being tortured.

Sure, the title of the movie was 'phantom of the opera', but he didn't expect it to be such an enormous, sentimental and powerful opera musical.

All that was on his mind was:

_'When will a bee enter the damn actress's mouth?! That singing is just too inhuman...! etc, etc, etc....'  
_

"Hey shut up! I think this is awesome!" Maka said, a bit offended.

"Who takes a four minute song just to remind someone to 'think of you'?! And why are the directives so stupid that they don't notice the dude who LIVES under the stage? Even a moron could've noticed!" Soul protested, completely freaked out.

"It's called ART, you monkey!" Maka shouted back. Kid hushed both.

"I can't hear the song, you two, will you keep it down?" He scolded, glaring at both Maka and Soul.

Maka quieted instantly, and Soul did so as well only because he was annoyed.

"Now that you're ranting... I can tell you I notice how the stage's symmetry is off by some centimeters…" Kid stated, looking closely at the TV screen.

"Well, the screen adds on a few centimeters, Kid. Deal with it" Soul commented, as Maka connected her elbow against his arm.

"Soul!"

This was this going to be a _looon_g movie.

.

Various songs later…

.

"PLEASE. MAKE IT STOP!" Soul ranted painfully. "WHEN IS THE CHICK GETTING WITH THE PHANTOM?! HOW COME SHE CAN SING SO FUCKING WELL AND HIGH-PITCHED WITHOUT A REHEARSAL?! IT'S SO TORTURING!! THIS IS SO BORING!"He yelled in anguish. This movie was getting the best out of him, having a plot that moved too slowly for his tastes, not many action and very few pretty girls. Soul punched a pillow in desesperation, feeling a little too tortured.

Maka didn't even respond. She was sick of Soul's complains.

Why was her nurse such an immature, non-cultured person?

In his anguish, Soul barely noticed Chrona poking him in the arm.

"Uh…yeah? What do you want, Pinky?" He asked, in a whisper, so he wouldn't disturb the 'art-nerds' in their glory.

"I…was thinking of something, while watching the movie…" Chrona said quietly.

"Don't you think Maka and the protagonist are alike?" She asked casually, glazing at him with her icy blue eyes.

Soul questioned her with a stare. "Huh?"

"I…I mean, the girl sings, and anyone who hears her, immediately changes or feels different..." She started, looking now at the floor. "Maka doesn't sing, but she can do that…I think…also, she's very kind and friendly, and pretty, like this protagonist..."

Soul meditated that theory. Yeah, it was true.

"And also… Kid is like the lady's first lover, her childhood friend…" Chrona continued, thinking Soul wasn't even listening.

Soul sweat-dropped. Chrona was comparing Maka and Kid with the main couple…

"You know, they look good as a couple…but if you look closer, they don't really match… " She kept on saying, almost mindlessly by now.

Soul questioned Chrona again with a distrustfull look. "Huh?"

"E-Even though is obvious they like each other, they don't seem that much of a good pair…" Chrona finally explained, now noticing that Soul really _was _paying atention.

That clicked. There was certainly _something _about Maka and Kid that just…didn't allow them to become a perfect pair.

"Is that so…" Soul said, gazing at the ceiling. It was the same as Maka's.

"But there's one last thing…" Chrona added. She sounded a bit serious, but not so much, since her tone was so soft.

"Yeah?"

"Y-You're like the phantom…I think" She stated, not looking away from the floor, clutching to herself.

Soul felt even more confused. "What…do you mean?"

Chrona sighed, an closed her eyes, as if she wanted to feel her own words.

"Y-You seem cold, or bad on the outside…but inside, you're just as normal as anybody else…and I can sense...that you're lonely...?" She reflexionated quietly.

Chrona looked at Soul carefully, to make sure she had it right.

Soul nodded.

"... And you find peace while being with Maka…?" She asked along.

Soul's shoulder's tensed. He bit his lip. This girl was way to knowledgeable.

"Can you just…tell that from looking at me?" Soul asked, troubled of being too obvious.

Chrona smiled half heartedly. "Y-yes. Pretty much…" Her smile vanished immediatly.

She didn't knew how to deal with sympathy.

After that she didn't speak to him until the end of the movie.

...

Soul tried not to think about what Chrona had said. He looked at the TV, just to find out that there was a romantic moment between the phantom and the main soprano actress.

That felt VERY awkward, since his head was now screwed by Chrona's words, all he could see where him, Maka and Kid into each other's role…

.

.

.

**End chapter.**

**AN: Well, this chapter was very fun to write…although I think I went a bit too far with dialogue and dismissed way too much description? I don't know.**

**On another note, some people have been asking about Maka's illness; don't worry; it'll be revealed in next chapter, just as I planned out. **

**And lastly…I apologize in advance; the next chapters won't be coming as quickly, since spring's break is over tomorrow, and i'm going to a convention, here on my city :) **

**BOO FOR SCHOOL. D:**

**BOO FOR FUTURE HOMEWORK.**

**I wish you all a nice weekend! :)**


	10. Intimacy

Godsends

Chapter ten: Intimacy

Another day had gone by, but the afternoon wasn't as nice as others where.

It was 3:30 pm.

Maka had a horrible fever; her face had gone completely red, sweat was coming out of her forehead, her breathing had an abnormal timing, and her coughing didn't stop and her voice was almost gone.

Soul was dead-worried about her...

...But even so, they somehow still managed to argue.

"Why won't you understand?!" Soul shouted at Maka, who lay on her bed, weak and stubborn. "You are really sick right now; you just CAN'T visit them today, or expect to get visits!"

Maka glared so deeply at him that her eyes where barely visible.

"I'm…Okay…" She managed. Her voice sounded cut and hurt, as if her throat was in great pain; it probably was. "You're not…stopping me, n-now…" A raspy cough came along her weak voice.

Maka trembled and got up, Making Soul cringe.

"You moron! What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted.

Maka put a hand on the wall, and tried to walk. The other hand was covering her mouth, to prevent a cough to be heard, not with much success.

"Shut…up…!" She tried, sounding as strong as she could.

Even by her condition, Maka tried to assure Soul that she wasn't bad. That she could manage her own health all by herself.

On a note to herself, Maka remembered she wasn't doing this to show off or just to visit Chrona and Kid, since she hadn't fallen that deeply for him. She was trying to prove _herself_ the fact that she was strong and wouldn't loose to an illness…And also the fact that there was no need at all to bother Soul with her own _selfish_ needs.

"Hey…!" Soul called, trying to get her attention. He was beginning to feel useless against the girl's strong will: so much that he didn't even feel like getting to her; he'd probably make her struggle and damage herself even more, a fact that Soul wouldn't dare to cause by his own. He could only watch her go.

Maka didn't respond to any of his calls.

"Get back here, you…!" Soul tried again, still not getting a response.

Maka somehow managed to get to her front door.

"See? I-I'm just…okay…see?" She coughed again, eyes shut in obvious pain. "There's no n-need…to yell at me…"

Soul's hands closed in a fist, and his expression tensed.

"No. You're not okay, and I'm not letting you out of the room! Since when have you been like this?!"

Maka looked at her feet. "Like this…?"

"Since when have you been so SICK, I mean!" Soul yelled in pure anger.

"What are you saying…It's the f-first time I…*cough* get like t-this!" Maka defended, her lies being more than crystal-clear.

Soul looked at her, over raged.

"Do you think I'm stupid?! You don't get THIS sick from just one day!". He was now very tense. " You've been having fevers and illness symptoms and held them in?!" He asked, now finally getting how she had casually been so 'healthy' lately. Maka was actually keeping her coughs and symptons to herself, because she was so thrilled to have friends and visits, and because she didn't want to bug Soul at all.

"Tell me I'm right! Answer me!" Soul demanded, full authority on his voice, which made Maka flinch.

Her eyes narrowed, trying not to look at him.

"I…thought those where just…little fevers…" She said, weakly. "I didn't thought you would make such…a big fuss over it!"

"It's your health, you fucking moron! You just can't keep letting this happen!" Soul scolded, glaring deeply at Maka; his eyes cutting like knifes trough her- it was actually a very spooky sight to be glared by such sharp, strong eyes...

...But Maka was strong enough to glare back, so she did- They where now practically talking with their eyes.

They understood each other perfectly:

Maka's eyes where almost shut; they where weak, and narrowed. The green shade was turning red-ish, due stress and lack of sleep, but at the same time there was a burning determination reflected on her: The pride that wouldn't let her obey orders, and the independent personality that wouldn't allow her to ask for help, in fears of bothering people. At the same time, intelligent remarks and traps that had brought Soul to confusion many times before where available at view.

Soul, on the other hand, was difficult to read.

His crimson-colored eyes where at the moment focused on Maka only. It was hard to know if he was angry at her, if he was anguished, if he was determined to make her listen to him… The aloof and empty look on his glance had been long-gone by now, replaced by a determination so bright and intimidating that maybe even Soul didn't knew about. His eyes where just _so _deep, Maka felt fearful she would get lost and drown in them, like a few times before.

All Soul knew was: Maka would not leave today.

And _that_ was a fact.

Soul had the key to make her his obedient nice girl, at least for the day- he knew what spell to use.

And _now _was the time to use it.

Soul broke the silence, pronouncing _one simple word_ that Maka recognized.

She expected and heard it everyday, but not from Soul.

One simple word that determines the fact that Soul _does _care.

.

.

"Maka",

He whispered. It was almost non- hearable.

Softly, quickly, Soul had eaten up his pride and said his patient's name.

Maka's eyes widened in response, and her legs almost lost balance from the wall she was taking aid on. She slowly turned her head to his direction, being caught in his sharp eyes. She had to be careful not to fall for them.

'_Did he just actually…call me by name?' _She thought, feeling awe-struck.

"S-Say it again." Maka said, gazing at Soul with pleading eyes.

Soul didn't change his expression at all; he was very serious.

"No." Soul said dryly. "Because you won't listen to me," He stated, trying to catch Maka's attention. "It's fine. I'm just not calling you by name again" He calmly added, waiting for her next move.

To Soul's surprise, Maka was very quick to obey.

Almost automatically after Soul had spoken, Maka got back to her bed, covered herself in blankets, and rested her hair on a pillow, like a normal, sick person.

"There…" She turned to his direction. Soul was sitting in a chair in front of her, and Maka was laying on bed, looking at him alone. "Now, say it again?" She asked, in a hollow voice.

She wanted to make sure she was hearing correctly.

_'Did he actually say my name?'_ She wondered for a second time.

Soul smirked.

He sighed, thinking: 'wow, this actually worked', satisfied with himself. Maka was most definately _not_ getting out today, as he predicted, since now she was _his._

"Maka".

Maka smiled softly, and giggled as she could…she coughed violently right afterwards.

Soul got worried, and passed water to her desk. "Don't laugh! You're gonna hurt your throat!" He warned.

Maka limited herself to simple smiles.

"S-sorry…I just…I never realized, how nice my name sounds…" She responded, dreamily.

Soul sighed. He sat himself straight. "It's cool, really"

Maka shook her head, still smiling to herself.

"No…it is. You never…really call people by name…right?"

Soul looked away in embarrassment. "Only close friends…" He said, recalling that he only called Liz, Patty and Tsubaki by name.

Maka grinned. "Hurray for me, then…"

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a little bit, just like some moments ago.

Maka seemed to be falling asleep, but in reality, was lost in Soul's strange eyes, failing horribly to her own orders of keeping away from them.

Soul seemed to check if Maka was feeling okay, but in reality was amazed by her naïve-ness and natural charm.

Both had no idea about how much they admired the other's eyes.

Soul found himself very surprised at Maka's next movement; since she was leaning closer to him, as if to study his face better.

"Maka?" He asked, a hint of slight surprise on his tone.

Maka took a breath, and dared to ask what she had in mind.

"Do you mind if… I try again?"

Soul got really worried about this. He knew what she meant, but even so, he still questioned her, praying to be wrong. "What do you mean, 'try again'?"

Maka's expression stiffened. "Hugging you... Please? Only if you want to."

Maka seemed to hold back to her own wishes, just to Soul's comfort.

She was so kind.

Soul doubted, but, he _knew_ he wanted it. He wanted to feel her warmth. Feel her kindness.

He wanted to be embraced.

Even thought it brought memories back, those weren't the painful memories that haunted him. Those where nice memories, and they shouldn't do such a bad effect on him, he thought.

Soul was just _afraid _of remembering more than he should.

The memories that did make him suffer where blocked from his mind, and only came in the worst moments, but luckily, this wasn't one.

His family wouldn't like it if he was suffering so much, also...

It wasn't okay if he was suffering just for mindless hugs.

.

.

Soul nodded, hesitating. But he was convinced, he was going to do it right.

"Okay" He said.

Maka eyed him carefully.

"Are you sure?"

Soul nodded, trembing a bit.

"Just do it, it's not gonna be a big deal or anything. It's cool." He remarked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Maka nodded slowly. "Okay, then…"

This time, this hug was now different. So that Maka wouldn't have to bother herself trying to get close to Soul, Soul sat on the bed. Lovingly, slowly, Maka crossed her arms on Soul's back, and rested her head on his shoulder. She noticed that Soul was cold right now. His whole body was stiff and ice-cold. How come? If the sun had been out for so long?

Was this how the _real _Soul felt like?

Maka was so tender.

So sweet.

So warm.

Maybe warm enough to melt the ice?

At first, Soul hesitated to hug her back, since little pieces of memories came to him:

_._

_._

_._

'_Mommy?' The little silver-haired boy said, after being hugged by the lady._

_She smiled kindly. 'I know I don't do this often, but hugs are very practical ways to express your love'. She stated, lovingly._

'_Then how come Wes, or dad, or the maids, or the butlers never hug me? Don't they love me?' The boy asked, innocently._

'_Now, now- True, we all love you, but hugs are special! You have to wait for them, and they feel specially warm, and good when you do so—Only if you are really loved, or if someone cares specially about you, you'll get one. ' She explained, smiling tenderly at her son._

_'That's what so special about them.' She finished._

'_Like the one you gave me?'_

'_Yes'_

_The boy beamed with happiness. 'I get it now, then! I'll wait for daddys, for Wes's, and for everyone then!'_

_He smiled sweetly. ' Have a nice dinner, mommy!'_

_The woman kissed her son on the cheek. She seemed to adore him._

'_Be a good boy, Soul'._

_._

With no more doubt, Soul rested his head on Maka's shoulder, and took her by the back. He closed his eyes shut, to really _feel _her. He breathed through both nose and mouth; Maka's hair smelled fantastic, like fresh, femenine shampoo; she probably had a bath before he came in. A girl's scent was fascinating. So was her natural warmth.

Soul couldn't see it, but Maka was smiling from ear to ear, happy that she had finally brought Soul out of his cold exterior, and that now she could show him affection. Her eyes where closed shut like his, and feeling as she could fall asleep, embracing Soul. Maka was very relaxed.

Slowly breaking the hug, Maka smiled. "That wasn't so bad, huh?"

Soul chuckled lightly. "You where super-hot from the fever, so I was getting a bit suffocated" He said, joking.

Actually, Maka's warmth was very nice and soothing...but no one would catch Soul Eater saying this. Far too much pride.

Maka was about to scold him, but held back--

_'Of course i was hot...If I had such a cold exterior, like him, about everything would seem warm-' _She sadly thought.

Maka was about to comment it, but instead coughed twice. She was talking a bit too much, and Soul noticed.

"Oh, I know…I'll do the talking, just 'yes' or 'no' stuff. You're getting delicate, and you need to rest" He offered, quickly.

Maka shook her head. '_Hell no! I don't need to rest!'_

She was very easy to figure out, so Soul knew every exact word she was thinking.

"I know how I'll make you shut up for good". Soul said, grinning.

He got out of the room, and quickly came back with folders, a pair of pens, and blank sheets of paper.

"Let's write to each other. Something to keep us both occupied for a while" Soul instructed. If Maka loved reading so much, she sure loved writing, then.

Maka smiled brightly and nodded.

The two of them took a folder to put the paper in, and started writing.

Soul decided to start simple, so he was the first to write. His letter went something like:

_Yo._

_Well, Hi XD_

_Is there anything you wanna ask about me?_

_Not too detailed stuff._

Soul gave the paper to Maka, who only tilted her head in confusion.

Maka took her pen and scribbled a quick note down Soul's. She showed it to him:

_What does ' X-D' mean?_

_Anyways, yeah. Do you escape school to work? Are you in vacation? I'm really curious._

Soul read in awe.

"You seriously don't know what an 'X-D' is?!" He asked, very, very amazed.

Maka pouted in embarrassment, as she shook her head. She hadn't EVER heard what an X-D was...

Soul sighed. Maka was so hopeless…

"It's a face. The 'X' represents eyes. Closed and very shut. 'D' is the mouth: you normally use this face in internet, when you have nothing to say, or you think something as funny" Soul explained; he did it slowly so that Maka could catch up.

Maka's expression was her mouth forming the letter 'O', just like a little kid gets after being explained something new; she smiled widely, liking the idea of finally knowing what was that strange code that sometimes appeared on her mother's postcards….

Soul noticed how Maka was so childish and solitary…

He took a look at the question Maka had scribbled behind the X-D question.

'_Well, crap. I can't just go 'Oh well, I'm a homeless bum who provoked a fire in a jewelry store, thus obligating me to become your nurse'. This is kind of…un-cool.' _Soul thought, getting nervous.

"And, um, I'm on vacation. Since last week, when I started seeing you…" He lied, his words trembling slightly.

Maka smiled. The response seemed to please her.

"Say, Maka?" Soul asked, drifting his eyes to Maka's face.

"Mm?" She managed, staring back at Soul, with now lively eyes.

"How come you don't go to school? Is your illness _that_ serious?" Soul asked, in a curious tone.

Maka sighed sadly, as she asked for the paper.

She scribbled quickly.

_I'm not sure, but papa says it is._

_I think I'd be better of at school, thought. Right now I'd be at high school._

Soul read quiclkly. "Oh, right. But what's your illness?"

Maka made a long pause before writing the answer.

When she was done scribbling she turned her look to a wall's direction avoiding Soul's look.

She didn't want to deal with pity.

.

.

_Throat cancer._

_._

_._

As blunt and quick the response was, Soul didn't quite get it.

Wasn't any type of cancer at all, very serious?

And Maka took it so lightly, and could live so easily by just her own strength…

Soul never really said it, but he did this time:

"I'm sorry."

Maka smiled kindly, as she patted Soul on the shoulder, as if she was assuring him it was okay.

But it wasn't. It really couldn't be…

"Say…" Maka said, weakly.

"I told you not to speak anymore." Soul scolded quietly.

Maka pouted. She flipped the paper, since it was full on one side.

_Do you miss school at all?_

Soul grunted. Last time he had actually gone, he was still in junior high. He was now sixteen, and last time he was twelve. He only got to finish the seventh grade, and learnt everything he knew under Liz, Patty and Giriko's wing...Probably even more people, but heck. He wasn't going to remember them all.

"Uh…not much, you're not missing anything special…" Soul said, a bit nervous.

Maka angered her expression. She asked for the paper once again, her expressions saying something like 'Quickly, quickly!'

_What?!_

_School is fantastic, you know!_

_Before getting hospitalized, I only got into the ninth grade, thus, I never made it to high school…It was my dream!_

Maka rolled her eyes in annoyance, as she finished writing. She seriously hated slackers.

Soul read the new message, now serious, again.

"Hey…tell me, you weren't one of those workaholics, where you?" He asked in obvious concern.

Maka looked away.

"You mean you didn't get to enjoy school, get friends or anything at all…?"

Maka now glared at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up now. But seriously, that's sad." Soul said, trying to get her patient to listen to some sense.

Maka accommodated herself in a sleeping position, closing her eyes.

Soul looked at a pocket watch, to see how much time had passed.

It was now 5:00pm.

Soul sighed. "Look, my Shift ends at 6:30, but you need to rest" He got up and started to move away. "Right now you're not okay, so I'll tell Eva to deal with you later…I'll be going now"

Before Soul could go, he felt something pulling him by the shirt.

Maka clutched to his shirt. "Wait…!" Maka's voice came in a raspy whisper, due to her state.

Soul got very surprised by her actions- she was awfully needy that day.

"I told you not to speak--"

"I just wanted…to thank you" She began.

Then, she said something unexpected.

"Thanks…Soul". Maka said, cutting Soul short, surprising him even more.

If it wasn't because of his surprise, Soul would have said something jerky like: 'Who said you could call me by name?' or something like that, but he was, somehow, relieved...

He bashfully looked away.

"It's cool. No biggie."

With that, Soul left the room, leaving a smiling Maka, who went to sleep right away; sweet and obedient.

.

.

"Um, excuse me?" Soul asked.

"What is it, Evans?" Eva responded.

"What do you know about Maka Albarn, and her throath cancer case? I'd like to know details, as explicit as you can…"

.

**End Chapter.**

**AN: As I predicted, school royally sucked 8)**

**Even if I actually got really little homework, seeing the teachers again stressed the hell out of me, leaving me with no motivation to write. ._.**

**BOO FOR TEACHERS! and now, please let me say this before you review:**

**I'm very sorry if I put in Maka's illness in something as cliché as a cancer case. I'm sorry, but it just seemed okay, because I looked for the symptoms online, and I guessed that would fit in the story…-sigh- you can correct me if you know there's something out of place. By the way, I took inspiration on '**_fullmoon wo sagashite'_** because the girl has that illness, but still acts and SINGS like a normal person, so…you know, it seemed alright.**

**As for chapter eleven, you can skip it if you want to, since it's not relevant to the story. You could call it a filler special, since it features Tsubaki and Black star. (I miss writing them!) I'm planning to make little bonus stories to give you a break from my not-so-angsty story, so be prepared! They'll strike when you less think they will :3**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank all the reviewers, I'm very happy on how the story's going! **

**HURRAY FOR GODSENDS 10****TH**** CAPTER ANIVERSARY! (this is my longest story yet, so i'm very happy it has gone**** this far... ;w;)**

**-confetti comes out of nowhere-**

**Now, go review, if you please :D**


	11. Bonus 1: My star

Godsends.

BONUS NUMBER ONE: My star.

_C'mon, let's begin__-  
an angry wave of show time,  
clearly burns into  
the moment when the world prostrates, Shining in this night sky.__  
Turn your voice into a sign that commands me...  
I'll change into myself_

…

"Had enough yet?!"

A group of kids where fighting in the park: Three of them where against only one; they all looked around seven. The bigger group where two brunettes and a blonde boy; they where fighting against a shorter, but well-built blue-haired boy, and the trio was obviously winning.

The blue-haired one was covered in bruises and had a black eye: it hurt him as hell, but he wasn't planning to let it pass; afterall, he had purposely messed around with the other boys, just to get in a fight that was supposed to make him stronger…This particular boy wasn't very clever.

"Are you kidding?!" He spat some blood. "This is nothing at all…you shouldn't mess around with the boy who's gonna surpass God!" He arrogantly shouted, trying not to sound as beat-up as he seemed.

The trio burst out laughing, as they walked away. "Yep! You _defina__tely _got enough! Let's go home!" One of the brunettes said, as the other two followed, making faces and rude gestures at the blue-headed boy, who saw them off with a glare and a growl.

The bluenette collapsed into the grass where he was, feeling completely exhausted. "Idiots…they'll see…"

"BLACK STAR!!" A feminine voice called. It sounded a bit distant, worried and loud.

This not-so clever boy turned out to be Black star.

"Oh. Hi, Tsubaki" Black star greeted, calmly. Tsubaki was Black star's best and only friend, being the only one tolerant enough to keep up with his enormous ego.

A little nine year old Tsubaki, wearing a ponytail and a short blue dress suddenly appeared, running from the distance, and in the contrary direction form which the group of boys had gone. She was carrying her school bag since she had just gotten out of classes.

"You skipped classes today too! I was so worried!" She recalled, kneeling to Black star's level.

Black star snorted. "I'm gonna surpass god, I don't need cla---HEY! OWW!"

Tsubaki wrapped one part of Black star's right leg with a handkerchief, barely touching him. "You got into a fight again…" She remarked, obviously worried.

"It's fine. I'll get stronger, and make them pay. You'll see". Black star said, seriousness emphazised in his tone, making every word sound important.

Tsubaki sighed. "Yes, yes. Now stay still, I got to treat that black eye…."

"OOWWW!!! Be careful!!!!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Tsubaki sighed again. Dealing with Black Star was very difficult. A lot of responsibilities filled her, an elementary school student: she already felt like a mother, or a big sister.

Tsubaki cleaned Black star's wounds with various handkerchiefs (she always had lots, since she knew Black star would always get wounds) and water from a bottle in her bag. Black star kept complaining about her help, but Tsubaki just ignored him, as she merrily continued healing and helping him.

When she was done, Tsubaki got up; then, she offered a hand to help Black star up.

Black star looked away.

"I don't need help." He stated, a bit of bitterness on his tone.

"Keep telling that to yourself….Come on" Tsubaki pressed, talking gently.

Black snorted; As soon as he tried to get up on his own, his leg trembled, and was about to fall if it wasn't because of Tsubaki catching him by holding his shoulders.

"Don't be so proud!" She scolded. "I just nursed you. You won't be able to walk properly…"

Black star grunted, as he sat again in the grass, causing Tsubaki to smile in relief.

"Then how am I supposed to go home, huh?" He said dryly.

Tsubaki smiled sweetly, as she kneeled in front of him, offering her back.

"I can give you a piggyback!"

Black star got very flustered at Tsubaki's offer. "Are you kidding?! That's not manly! It's not okay when a girl gives piggyback rides!"

"But what if the girl's older, taller and her friend has a wounded leg? I don't mind at all" Tsubaki offered, smiling pleasently. She really didn't seem to care about Black star's embarasment... she seemed to _enjoy _it.

Black star stared at her with a defeated look, as he got into her back.

"I hate it when you're right, you know…." He admitted, a bit embarrased.

Tsubaki giggled.

"You must hate it everytime, then. Because I'm always right, aren't I?" She recalled in the sweetest voice.

Black star couldn't agree more.

.

_S__ince we first met  
back then-  
we've understood…_

_Under the star with the name of 'you'  
We were born__;  
Like how light and shadow are next to each other  
I'm closer by you than anyone else…_

_Aim for that same space,__  
That exists in the distant future_

_..._

"What a nice day this is!" Tsubaki chanted happily, stretching her arms into the sky, walking in the streets.

Black star was by her side, grinning. Right now, they where walking into Tsubaki's first year of junior high; since Black star was younger, he was just dropping her off, before going into fifth grade. He still could wear the clothes he wanted, but now Tsubaki was made to wear a white sailor style uniform, which was eye-candy to any freshman her age…heck, even older ones would get happy, since the pretty attire beneficied Tsubaki's prematurely atractive figure.

"Say, Black star?" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head towards him.

"Hmm?"

"Was it really necessary for me to wear…braids?" She asked, passing her left hand through one braid.

Tsubaki's hair was long enough to cover the end of her neck, so the braids where a little short.

"I mean," Tsubaki continued. "You even called home, and told me that if I didn't do so, you'd definitely stop talking to me…then you hung up..." She said, remembering how confused she had gotten after the 'strange' call.

Black star grinned in a silly manner.

"That's very easy" He explained. "You're growing up faster than I am, right?"

"Right"

"So, you notice that you're getting prettier?"

Tsubaki blushed in a light pink tone. "Umm…not much"

Black star snorted. "Of course you are!" He remarked, making Tsubaki's blush deepen.

"Anyways, you look the prettiest when you have your hair down or wear a ponytail…" He continued, rather calmly. "If guys see you like that, they'll like you. Then they'll harass you, and stalk you, and date you, and take all of your time...You get my idea?" Black star asked, staring at a very confused Tsubaki.

"I'm...not following" She responded, in all honestly.

Black star grinned. "I don't want you to become too popular, since you're the only one awesome enough to hang around the great me!"

Tsubaki stared at her friend in surprise. "You mean…you don't want any other boys liking me?"

Black star nodded. "Uh-huh. I gotta protect you from those bastards! They'll get in our super-awesome way!"

Tsubaki smiled warmly. Black star _did _care about her.

"Thank you, Black star" She said, tilting her head to a side, smiling sweetly at him.

"No prob...Oh, Tsubaki?" Black star said, facing his friend.

"Yes?"

"Can I flip your skirt?"

Tsubaki smacked Black star in the head with her brand new suitcase, making a big bump on his head.

"Take that as an answer, pervert!" She said in a scolding and strict voice. Her face was cherry-red and her eyes shut due embarrasment.

"Oww…you could've just said no…" Black star moaned, rubbing his head.

Tsubaki 'humph'ed, turning a little ahead from Black star, without him noticing the fact that she was chuckling lightly.

'_You are such a cute idiot'. _She thought, looking at the blue, clear sky above her.

...

_It won't end  
eternally, the show goes on  
Destiny is always  
Sleeping in my hands__ Even if it's silent  
Even if it's tiny  
As long as a meaning exists  
that's right, I'll blossom fully_

_..._

Two years pass quickly; now it's Black star's turn into getting rolled into junior high, while Tsubaki is already on her final year. Both where on their way to junior high, walking together as always.

"The uniform fits you quite nicely" Tsubaki remarked, smiling gently.

Black star's uniform was a dark-navy traditional boy's Japanese uniform; buttoned and clean…well; he'd take care of that after a few days—heck, maybe even minutes.

Black star spat on the floor, in a rowdy manner. "Uniforms are for dorks!"

"Look at it this way: we'll finally be able to walk together to school!" Tsubaki reminded, getting up her index finger in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way.

Instead of answering, Black star stared at Tsubaki.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I hadn't noticed until now but…is that a bruise on your leg?"

Tsubaki looked down; her right stocking had gone a little off, revealing a big bump on her leg; it looked like it was done just recently.

"Uh…umm…I tripped on the way home yesterday!" Tsubaki said, lying.

As a matter of fact, things weren't precisely okay in Tsubaki's home.

Tsubaki's older brother was getting into not too good matters, and had been turning into a rather…violent person. Tsubaki was strong enough to bear this, but at the same time, fragile and silent to defend herself and her very disappointed parents... Black star didn't knew yet, since he was too busy being carefree and protective of her…just on the surface.

"Liar" Black star bluntly said, questioning Tsubaki with another stare.

"Eh?"

"You never trip…You're always awake enough to notice when I'M about to trip. You're not dumb or a klutz, Tsubaki." He stated. Sounding intelligent for once.

Tsubaki's look grimaced.

"Um…I guess I'm busted? I just wanted to, uh, show off!" She said, getting nervous. "You know, when everyone sees my bruise, they're going to be all over me and…"

"Tsubaki, stop lying. You never want attention; you always make sure people give it to ME" Black star remarked, talking back like an expert. "Oh, and you suck at lying, by the way".

Tsubaki's look saddened in defeat. "Sorry…"

Looking concerned, Black star asked; "Is there something wrong at your home, or something?"

She shook her head frantically, being too obvious, even to Black star.

Black star gave her an annoyed look. "Look, just tell me! You know I'm there for you!"

"Nothing's wrong, i said..." Tsubaki said, her tolerance flickering.

"Stop lying and tell me!" Black star rudely demmanded, making Tsubaki's calm face dissort.

She gritted her teeth, and squished with might her suitcase.

Tsubaki turned face-to-face with Black star, glaring with wide, suffocating ocean-blue eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, okay?! Stop bugging me about it!!" Tsubaki snapped; it was kind of scary to see her angry for once.

"Just because you go around telling your problems to everyone doesn't mean** I **have to do it!!" She scolded, completely mad at him.

Black star went blank for a few seconds, very surprised.

... Somehow, he still managed to grin.

"Whoa…so you really can get angry, after all!" He chanted, cheerily.

Tsubaki gasped, as she realized her nice act had just gone.

"D-Did I just-?!" She covered her flustered face with her hands, completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, Black star!"

Tsubaki bowed various times, at a quick speed.

Black star's grin became wider. "It's okay! Don't get so formal!"

Soon, he forgot about the bruise, respecting, for a while, Tsubaki's privacy…

...

_While holding  
our own  
Joys and sorrows__; under the star with the name of 'me'  
we were born.  
Let's push straight forward on this road  
to our heart's content-- Aim for that same space  
That exists in the distant future_

_..._

"So, which high school did you enter, Tsubaki?" Black star asked.

This time,the story only skipped a year.

Tsubaki had gotten back to ponytails, most to Black star's displease…

Righ now, they where discussing about Black star's soon entering to high school, at Tsubaki's home. Since the weather was still changing from winter to spring, they where sitting in a _kotatsu, _on the living room, snacking oranges.

"Oh? Okubo high" She answered softly, smiling.

"You mean the one with the cool uniforms?" Black star asked, now interested.

"Yeah, the one by the name of the founder 'Atsushi Okubo' ....impressively enough, this school isn't very known…"

Suddenly, the door from the main entrance was open, and Tsubaki's brother went in. His hair was long and messy, his clothes dirty and damaged.

Tsubaki gave her brother a troubled look, and Black star had no idea who he was.

"Uh, Tsubaki?" Black star said, " Did you clone yourself into a man or something—? This dude looks like you!"

Tsubaki gave both men a forced smile. "Umm…this is my brother, Masamune…and Masamune, this is my friend, Black star…"

Masamune glared at both and walked towards his own room, smashing the door behind him.

"What's up with that impolite jerk?!" Black star shouted angryly as soon as Masamune was out of his sight.

Not that Black star was super educated or anything, but he DID greet his guests, whenever he had one.

Tsubaki sighed. "Leave him. He's actually in a good mood today…"

Black star eyed Tsubaki with a serious face.

"Are you sure? You don't seem to believe that one yourself…"

Tsubaki made yet another forced smile. "Yeah, i'm sure".

Black star felt uncomfortable, seeing how obviously hurt Tsubaki was. "You know…" He began, "It's okay if you tell me what's going on... I want to help you"

"Why would you do so? I know we're friends, but you're asking a bit too much…" Tsubaki remarked, her look not parting from the floor.

"Maybe because I DO care about you?!" Black star yelled, making Tsubaki red.

"You're always, always there for me; let me be there for you for once, dammit!" He demanded.

Tsubaki's eyes widened, as she turned to Black star.

"Do you mean that?" She slowly asked, trying to make sure she heard correctly.

Black star smirked. "Hell yeah! You should be super grateful at the fact that the GREAT Black star will always be there for you!"

Tsubaki's heart stopped for a moment.

_'Always..._' She repeated, mentally.

Without having the ability to fight back Black star's support, care and unusual kindness, Tsubaki went ahead and explained how Masamune was into the same old problem almost everyone sees nowadays. Drugs. (AN: I'm SO f****** original, huh? -_-) The talk went on, and on, no matter what time it was.

Tsubaki talked; Black star listened.

He asked questions, she responded.

And at very difficult things to admit and say, Tsubaki was able to find herself crying, and Black star comforting her.

That day was the one and only day when Tsubaki realized she was in love with Black star.

...

_Now the only thing  
that I can do__,  
is to watch over you, but- Under the star with the name of 'me'  
We were born.  
Let's push straight forward on this road  
To our heart's content_

_..._

Almost to the present time, Tsubaki was now seventeen, and Black star was fifteen. Both in Okubo high enjoyed life together, as best friends, best partners and…well, nothing romantic yet. But Tsubaki didn't mind; in fact, she loved it like this. She was pretty sure that Black star wasn't mature enough to feel anything for her, and that maybe relationships where out of his capacity, and that there wasn't a girl in the world who could be as great as he is—he was as unreachable as a star, in her humble opinion.

One day, out of the blue, Tsubaki was called out of class, and sent to the hospital- without explanation. She saw doctors, her parents devastated in anguish, and hurried nurse entering to the same room… She soon learnt that that the brother she respected in her first years, abusive of her middle years, and the lost man of her present; Masamune lay on bed, weak and small…some organs where damaged, some weren't as much. He was a complete mess, being almost destroyed by his greed, ambition, lust, and self-loathing.

Masamune was dying. Being a man of honor on earlier times, he decided to reveal his true nature at the very end- for he knew it was near. He asked for Tsubaki to come to him, and Tsubaki obeyed, even thought she was fearfull for her brother's state...

Masamune's room was very different from the one's where Tsubaki would visit Maka or where her father would be in the future for his minor operation. Masamune was serious; cables and machines attached to his body;his room bigger than any Tsubaki had seen, and her brother.... It was the least to say, he looked pitiful as he could.

As soon as Masamune saw his sister, he breathed in a creepy, long sigh. "So I see, you're on high school now…" He noticed the uniform. A sailor style, a long ponytail, and a black scarf.

"That's not important right now!" Tsubaki scolded, feeling her eyes heavy. "H-how are you…?"

As a response, she got a heavy cough from Masamune.

"Tsubaki; why did you have to wait until now to finally scold me…?" He weakly asked. He seemed to smile, but Tsubaki couldn't tell; she couldn't look at Masamune in the face.

"Anyways…" He tried continuing. "I know I won't be here long…"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed, her brows curved into a sad expression. "D-don't say that" Her voice trembled, more than she wanted it to. She bit her lip in nervousness.

Masamune ignored her as he reached out an arm and petted Tsubaki on the head.

"I'm sorry…" He began, trying to smile.

Tsubaki stared in confused eyes.

"...I'm so sorry..." He continued, in a raspy, almost creepy voice. "…you where a great sister…you always where, and always will..."

Tsubaki gasped. Not being able to control her grief, she covered her face with her hands, and nodded vigorously, "Uh…uh-huh!" She tried to hold tears back.

Masamune seemed delighted. "Forgive me for all I did to the family…?"

Tsubaki's face was red, and her eyes felt as heavy as they could. "You can't ask that from me...you just can't!" She stated, feeling desesperate and sad.

Masamune sighed sadly. "I guess you're right..."

Tsubaki nodded again, her sadness seeming even more transparent.

"Then i guess...I'll just keep apologizing..." Masamune tried, taking all his efforts to smile weakly at his sister, who almost broke on the spot.

"V-visit time is over…brother" Tsubaki whispered, her voice shaky and even more high pitched than usual- she didn't even glanced at her brother.

She got out of the room as fast as she could, and closed the door behind her. Tsubaki took a long sigh, trying to hide her sadness.

"So, how did it go?" A voice asked behind her, as she turned her head to see the person standing in the hallway.

"Black…star…?" Tsubaki asked in awe, still fighting back tears.

Black star gave her a small smile; he was standing face to face with her, a meter or so away from her.

"Stop trying to act tough" He demanded, bluntly "You know I'M the though one!"

He then, extended his arms in her direction.

Tsubaki's blue eyes widened in amazement, as her brows curved as much as they could, making the saddest, most surprised expresion she had ever made.

Without thinking twice, Tsubaki had lost the battle, and the tears flew out of her eyes like cascades. She threw herself into Black star's arms and kneeled to his level, so that she could be held by the head as if being the smaller one. She didn't care anymore about anything on that moment. For once, Tsubaki was being selfish, and didn't even ask for Black star's approval for crying, or to hug him. She embraced Black star with all her might, crying loudly.

...She just did whatever she felt like.

Tsubaki cried, and cried on Black star's torso, as he just silently comforted her, hugging her back with might, and patting her shoulders or back. He was allowing her to take the lead now.

Just like a friend is supposed to do when you feel the worst.

.

.

…Masamune died the same night, when a nurse had gone just to get a doctor to fix a cable that was falling…

...

_Under the star with the name of 'you'  
We were born  
Like how light and shadow are next to each other  
I'm closer by you than anyone else_

_..._

Present day, two months before Maka and Soul's meeting, Tsubaki and Black star where hanging out at Tsubaki's place, talking about getting an apartment, since Tsubaki was about to start living on her own: now Tsubaki's eighteen, and Black star is sixteen.

"Uh…Tsu…Tsubaki?" Black star asked, his voice trembling, his whole body shaking. He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Yes, what is it?" Tsubaki asked back in a sweet tone.

"You…you know how your dad is all worried because no one will continue your super traditional and super old family name…?" He asked, completely flustered.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "Of course I do"

"Well…" Black star gulped. He _never _gulped.

" I was wonderin'…" He began, now getting his hand to his pocket.

"Yes?"

"Tsubaki, when we get older…"

"Uh-huh?"

An awkward silence filled the room, and only Black star's acelerated breathings and heartbeats could be heard.

"W-would…"

"Black star?"

"Would you..."

"Uh-huh?"

"Tsubaki, would you..."

"Are you okay? Your face is so red--maybe you have a fever or--"

"WOULDYOUMARRYME?!!" Black star shouted at the top of his lungs, showing Tsubaki a tiny box; opening and demonstrating a little diamond ring; it looked expensive.

It happened all so fast Tsubaki froze at that very instant.

Tsubaki's eyes got wide as plates. Her mouth dropped almost reaching the floor, and her heart almost stopped. Her hands covered her gasping mouth, and she almost fell from her sitting position, being now probably the most surprised girl on earth…

.

.

.

And of course, we all now the answer, don't we?

**End Bonus.**

**AN: FINALLYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I actually liked how this chapter turned out. So…SHOJO! XD**

**Ah, about the lyrics you see around this chapter. Those are the translated lyrics for Tsubaki and Black star's song from the soul eater soundtrack, 'My*star'. Go look for it! since they talk about each other during the whole song, it's pretty much perfect for their little bonus :3**

**The truth be told, ****I wasn't very eager to make this chapter, since I'm now hooked to this new anime 'axis powers hetalia' .. having a new addiction sucks out about half of my working time, sorry guys…o_o**

**Well, that's all for today. Right now it's….3:00 am. I'm VERY sleepy...**

**Please review! (:**


	12. Happiness

Godsends

Chapter eleven: Happiness

"…_And that would be all" Eva said. She had just concluded reading several papers to Soul: all regarding Maka. _

_Soul had asked for Maka's medical history, but most of the information was private, so he just got very little details, like how long she had been there and the apparent symptoms she got before being hospitalized; little hints of her past that would make him understand her. _

_Soul's eyes narrowed in defeat, "So that's all…?" He asked, glancing at his feet._

_Eva gave him a sympathetic look, as she put all of her papers down._

"_Don't worry, probably she'll tell you more details if you just ask" She suggested with a small smile.  
_

…

Soul lay on his uncomfortable bed, staring at the ceiling; he was thinking about Maka and what she had told him.

'_I don't think it's a big deal. I'd rather be in school'_

...Something of those sorts where all he had gotten from her.

All that Soul knew was that cancer was deadly, and that someone who had suddenly become dear to him had it…But what surprised him most was the fact that someone was actually _dear_ to him.

Think. It's time to think; maybe Soul couldn't automatically bring Maka out of her state, but he could make her feel better—People usually feel at ease doing something they liked.

Now, what did Maka like?

Easy: books, movies, poetry, school…

And Kid.

Soul's look became a glare. The mental image of Kid crossing his head became a very disgusting sight, and worse yet, when Maka appeared right beside him

…It hurt...

... And that wasn't cool at all.

The jealousy Chrona had talked about was slowly taking over Soul whenever it had the chance; poisoning and teasing him to no end.

Soul was sick of being jealous, but even more because he didn't even knew how the jealousy had been born in the first place.

He sighed, feeling tired.

"…Damn…"

Giving himself time to think clearly, Soul closed his eyes and burried his head in a pillow, muffling a sigh. The month Soul was supposed to take as punishment was about to run out— two weeks had passed; two weeks and two days, to be precise. He knew the precise days because every single day was different and unique, because everything seemed different and more pleasant than last days. It was now May, and the 'sentence' started on the final days of April... meaning he had only about two more weeks to be by his job, and new friends.

To be by Maka's side.

Trying to fall asleep, Soul though about how to make Maka happy, since her personality was so complex, and since there where just very specific things that could do the trick. Heck, the only way to make a nerd like her happy is to take her to school, but…

But…She couldn't bring herself to school, so…

…

"…I got it…" Soul whispered to no one in particular, eyes wide in self-surprise.

Being so suddenly struck by inspiration, Soul got out of his bed and ran to the first floor of the apartment, swiftly and full of energy.

He found Stein by the tiny (stitched up) kitchen, having a cup of coffee while reading a book, sitting comfortably in a wooden chair by the table. (All of his furniture was painted, so it would look as if everything was covered in stitches)

"You lost something?" Stein casually asked, not looking away from his book.

Soul eyed Stein with a little bit of annoyance. He really hated talking to Stein, but had to get over it.

"Uh…do you have any spare coats, and glasses..?" Soul asked, trying to sound casual.

Getting curiosity, Stein slowly turned his head to Soul's direction.

"Excuse me?" Stein asked, fake surprise on his tone, "Did you just ask me for a coat and glasses? What are you, trying to _cosplay _as me, or something?"

Soul gave him the stink eye. "Hell no. Do you have them, or not?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. What do you need them for?" Stein asked, his lips curving into a creepy smile. The kind he gave before dissecting something.

Soul's look grimaced before answering. "Look, I just _need _those, okay?"

Sensing the seriousness on Soul's voice, Stein decided to drop the act and get up from his chair, not closing the book.

He walked into the kitchen, and got his hands into a cupboard.

"O~kay; I have a coat, luckily it isn't stitched. Also, a pair of glasses…do you need something else?"

"Why are they on a cupboard?"

"The drawers on my room are already full, and believe me; you _don't _want to know what of…"

Soul decided to trust the crazy professor in this one…

"So, do you need anything else?" Stein asked, handing over a coat and a pair of old glasses.

"Uh, yeah…do you have a tie?"

"My, a tie?"

"Don't ask; can you give me one?"

"Why, certainly"

..

Next day

…

Soul caught a very sleepy Eva by surprise, bursting into the hospital's directory at seven am.

"Oii, wake up!" He called; today he was wearing the usual, but held a paper bag with him; there, he had the lab coat and glasses Stein had given him inside.

Eva yelped in surprise, trying to get a hold of the fact that she wasn't dreaming.

"W-what?! Evans, what are you doing here so early?!" She scolded, embarrassed to be caught sleeping in work. "Your shift starts much later!"

"I know, I know. Can I be around the hospital for a while?" Soul asked, pressured by time. He had a plan that needed to be taken on action; _immediately_.

"Well, uh…of course, I think…" Eva managed, confused by Soul's unnatural interest and energy. She got Soul's key-card out and handed it over.

"Thanks. Can I use your phone?" He asked, placing the key card on his pocket.

"Sure…?" Eva was now really confused. She handed over her cell phone to Soul, who took it quickly and began dialing a number by memory.

_Beep…_

_Beep….._

"_Hello? Nakatsukasa family, this is Tsubaki!"_

Tsubaki was either an early bird, or just as cheery as she always was—in the morning.

"Yeah, it's me, Soul"

"_Huh? I thought you'd lost my number!"_

"It's easy to remember—look, I need your help; also Black star's (to my disgust…), do you think you two are free for the day?"

There was a little pause, in which Soul could hear from his side of the phone to Tsubaki asking to Black star if he wanted to go, and how she was happy about Soul actually remembering her number. What really surprised Soul was the fact that Black star was in Tsubaki's home. Maybe he slept over...

"_You still there, Soul?" _Tsubaki's voice asked.

"Yeah".

"_We'd love to go. It is to the hospital, right? Tell me what's going on!" _Tsubaki sounded thrilled—it was exceptionally unusual for Soul to actually be the one to offer people to hang out.

Soul explained his idea to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki heard it to the end, and agreed immediately to it. _"Sounds wonderful!" _

Then she hung up, to tell Black star.

Soul sighed, as he turned the phone off and gave it to Eva. "Thanks" He muttered.

Eva smiled widely. "It's okay. And I heard your little plan; I think it's very sweet from you to do that just for Maka".

Soul's face reddened for a second.

"It's nothing at all—she told she misses school, so it's the least I can do…" He said, a bit embarrassed.

"Good luck; I hope everything comes out all right for you" Eva said with a hint of hope in her tone.

Soul grinned as he moved to the elevator; now it was time to face off his pride and go to Death the Kid, and actually ask a favor from him.

Standing in front of Chrona's door, Soul sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this…"

Knock-knock.

Kid opened the door. "Yes--? Oh, hey, Soul". He greeted. "Do you wanna come over? What's up?"

Soul looked away. "I need to ask you and Chrona to come over to Maka's room in a while."

Kid gave Soul a skeptical look. "What for? Normally Maka's the one who always invites us…"

Soul explained his idea to Kid, as resumed as he could.

"…Oh, isn't that nice from you" Kid remarked, grinning at Soul.

Kid turned to Chrona, who was eavesdropping from her bed. "What do you say, Chrona? Do you want to help?"

Chrona nodded slowly. "If it's for Maka, then it's okay…"

"Then it's settled." Kid announced. "We'll be there in about—an hour, is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again" Soul said, grinning slightly.

Right now it was eight thirty am. Maka would wake up around nine, so Soul hurried to the restrooms to change his clothes; he had to get prepared, for the show was about to start-

At the very same time, Maka was just opening her eyes; yawning to the usual silence of the hospital.

She stared for about a minute into space, wondering why she'd wake up earlier that usual…

"Oh…at least it's a nice day…" Maka said to herself. And it was; from her window she could see the clear sky, very few clouds and a shinning sun—she thought of how she could go out, run and enjoy the day to the fullest, but couldn't do it because of her stupid state. Damn illnesses, damn them to hell.

Interrupting Maka's self rant, suddenly the door opened in an outburst.

"What the?!" Was all she could say, before seeing Black star and Tsubaki entering her room, putting chairs around the bed; as if they where setting up the room for something.

"Tsubaki? Black star? What are you guys…" Maka tried, getting confused, but hushed by Tsubaki.

"You'll know soon enough, but don't you see it's late?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka's brows curved in worry. "Huh?" She turned the TV on just to see it was a little bit past nine.

"It's not that late…" Maka insisted- Now Black star cut her off with a snort.

"She doesn't have a clue, Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki smiled pleasantly. "Indeed, she doesn't"

Maka was very confused, seeing how calmly Tsubaki and Black star where chatting on their chairs, as if bursting out in another person's room was perfectly fine and normal.

Now, out of the nothing, Death the kid and Chrona entered—they didn't have chairs, but they sat in the floor, down to Maka.

"Good morning" They both greeted in chorus to Maka, Black star and Tsubaki.

Black star and Tsubaki had no idea who was the boy with the strange hair-lines (since they where already familiar with Chrona), but decided to play along; they greeted back normally, meanwhile Maka was wondering what the heck was going on.

"Hold it, hold it!" Was all the blonde could say. "Can you guys all please tell me just WHAT is going on here?!"

The four of them smiled refreshingly (Well, Chrona tried to…) "We're having our special class now!"

Maka's jaw dropped.

"CLASS?!"

Then she looked around the room, agitated and confused. "Wait. Where's Soul? Can you guys be more specific about your explana--?!"

"You can have an explanation on lunch break, Miss Albarn" A voice called.

Maka looked a figure coming from the door.

It looked like Soul but…he'd never bring himself into the hospital looking the way he looked right now.

Longer bits of Soul's hair, the ones that where at the very end of his head and uneven, where tied into an elegant and professional looking low ponytail; he was wearing black jeans, and a formal, long sleeved white shirt, accompanied by a black necktie. His most noticeable items where a white lab coat, which almost touched the floor, being a little big for him and glasses; they where hanging to the end of his nose, and where rather small.

He was carrying the paper bag from the morning, with his other clothes and a notebook, which was going to be used at the class.

"S-Soul?!" Maka said in awe, her jaw almost falling, and her eyes super-wide.

"Mr. Evans, if you please!" Soul said, with a commanding voice.

**Inner Soul: **(imagine Soul's voice in stereo)

'**GODDAMMIT FUCKIN' HELL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY DOING THIS!' **His voice sounded absolutely embarrased, slightly hurt, and _very _loud.

Maka sat back, and stared at Soul in surprise.

"What's going on…?" She asked.

Soul grunted in annoyance. "You haven't figured out yet?"

Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "Soul told us all how you missed being in school, so…"

"H-he told us it would've been fine if w-we brought school to you…" Chrona concluded, fidgeting.

Maka kept staring at all of her friends. She couldn't believe how far they where willing to go for her sake.

Soul faked a cough. "Uh…so, do you wanna go along with this, Maka?"

Maka gave him a small smile, and nodded.

"Of course, teacher!"

Soul grinned triumphantly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oii teacher! Teacher!" Black star called, raising his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go piss?!"

Soul threw the notebook he was carrying into Black star's head, with perfect aim.

(Long-distance-Flying-SOUL-Chop, if you prefer)

"There's no bathroom trips in MY class, bi-atch!" Soul yelled, making Black star explode in insults and such. Of course, Soul followed him.

Maka, Tsubaki and Kid swat-dropped.

'_What an impolite teacher…' _They all thought.

Recovering his cool, Soul cleared his throat; he then took the notebook, and in one entire page, he wrote in majuscule letters:

' **LIFE LESSONS'**

"Well," He said, trying to sound professional and adult-alike. "I was thinking... how about just learn by each other's teachings? I don't know the basics, but we can all play 'teacher'."

Maka smiled. Soul was more clever than he looked, and she liked that. "That's a good idea." She praised.

Everyone agreed.

Black star raised his hand again. "Teeeeeeacheeeeeeer!"

Soul sighed. "What d'ya want now…?"

"Teacher, how about if I teach math and P.E.?"

This time Kid was the one who hushed Black star, being annoyed not only by his asymmetric appearance, but his childish speech and actions:

"How about if you keep yourself quiet for a while? God."

Soul chuckled at how badly the two seemed to get along, meanwhile the girls sweat-dropped.

And so, the day went on— Everyone got to be 'teacher' for a while, exchanging the coat and glasses.

Tsubaki did an awesome job teaching home economics. She had brought a sweater she had made herself, and explained how she made it. Kid and Maka where the ones who got most interested in this part, ironically.

Black star tried to teach math.

"So, if you multiply this digit…" He took pauses to use his fingers, and scribble in the notebook. "All right; if you multiply 7x7…you get 64…?"

Kid twitched in disgust. "You…you seriously FAIL AT LIFE. YOU KNOW?!"

Black star calmly raised his middle finger at him, and proceeded with his lecture, causing the whole 'class' to burst out laughing; except Kid, of course, who still twitched at him.

Kid gave a long, LOONG time to symmetry alone. Tsubaki, Soul and Maka fell asleep, of course. Chrona wasn't sleepy and Black star was too busy laughing at Kid to do so.

Kid of course, got heart broken and visited (as Chrona lovingly called it...) for few occasions, making everyone apologize several times.

Maka and Chrona (since Chrona didn't want to go alone) thought literature, Maka being expressive and very passionate about her poetry, making everyone perk up. She grinned a lot during her lesson; Chrona just helped scribbling in the notebook, not doing much. Maka was very happy to be heard by her friends- She was genuinely, truly happy.

Soul's turn came.

"Uh…class…I've got nothing to teach, I'm afraid…" Was all he could say, standing in front of everyone, hands in the coat's pockets.

Everyone cheered for him with whistles and encouragement words.

"Come on, Soul!" Maka said, cheerily. "There's got to be something you know…"

Soul _did_ have a talent…but there was no way in hell he could show it off.

He hadn't warmed up enough for THAT.

"Uh…say 'No' to drugs, make sure to drive sober, and always wear a condom for safe sex!" Soul said, grinning from ear to ear, hoping the silly phrase could rid him from the pressure.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Everyone laughed at Soul, as he rubbed the new bump on his head.

"Ugh…Do you believe me now? I have nothing to say!" Soul assured.

Maka gave him a quizzical stare.

"Okay. You're excused, Teacher" She said with a grin.

"I might expulse you—you _did _hit the teacher" Soul said, returning the grin.

Maka laughed. "Moron".

_Knock- knock._

"Umm…yeah?" Maka said, hearing someone behind her door.

Stein opened the door casually, staring at the unusually numerous crowd on Maka's room.

"It's past six now, and Eva says Tsubaki and Black star have been here WAY too long"

Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment, as Black star yawned.

"We'll go, then…" Tsubaki said, waving her hand at everyone in the room.

Before leaving Black star stuck his tongue at his new 'target/victim for rivality- friendship', Kid.

"Bye all! Bye, you symmetry freak!"

Kid twitched one last time before Black star joggled behind Tsubaki, following her to the exit.

Stein chuckled; then, he stared at Soul, who was wearing the glasses and coat.

"Oh, so you _where_ cosplaying, I see…"

Soul gave Stein a somehow troubled look. " I can explain, I swear…just not right now".

Maka and Stein chuckled in unison, finding Soul's bluntness a bit amusing.

Stein smirked devilishly before leaving the room.

Soul sighed, as Chrona and Kid got up.

"Well, it's time for us to go now." Kid announced, offering a perfect smile to Chrona, who just looked away in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, we will…" She ended, flustered.

Maka bit her lip. She had so much fun it felt just blank to just let them leave like that…

Soul grunted. "Ah, it's okay. Thanks for today, that was cool from you two"

Kid shook his head.

"Nah, it was your idea, we just went along with it…"

"Still, thanks."

Both boys grinned at each other, and not much later, Kid and Chrona had left the room, heading to the elevator.

Maka just stood in front of her bed, blank and hollow.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Soul asked, noticing the dead in her eyes.

"I need to end this day in the perfect way, Soul. It can't just slip away like this!" Maka said, seriousness completely painting her voice.

Soul didn't precisely get what she meant, so went ahead and told her something he shouldn't have…

"Then go for it. End the day in the perfect way"

As quickly as Soul said it, Maka took off running to the hallway.

"Oii! Where do you think you're going?!"

Soul managed to go after her, and saw her getting into the elevator, alone. They both where huffing from the run, specially Maka, for the way she was.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Soul asked, outside the elevator.

"What do you think?!" Maka said, between pants. "I'm ending this perfect day in the perfect way…" She began dialing the number of the floor she wanted to go in.

"I'm confessing my feelings to Kid!"

.

Then, the elevator's doors closed to Soul, where he could only see his reflection staring at him…

He seemed to be standing alone, shocked and hurt.

.

**End Chapter.**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

**AN: **

**About the chapter: I'd like you guys to know: This is my favorite chapter.**

**FUN FACT TIME!**

**Did you know that this chapter was intended to be the WHOLE 'Godsends' fan fiction? The main idea was just a sick Maka and Soul nursing her for the day…but then I started reading a book called 'Tuesdays with Morrie' (AWESOME book, by the way) which was a touching story about a man and his old professor.**

**the dynamyc of Godsends is a little bit alike. The book thought me many touching things, and very sweet life lessons, also, it inspired me to write a long fanfic. :D**

**This chapter was super fun to make. x3**

**Don't forget to review, darlings :)**


	13. His thoughts finally make sense

Godsends

Chapter twelve: His thoughts finally make sense.

Soul couldn't stand it; he looked like a fool standing in front of the elevator, waiting for Maka.

After ten minutes of nonsense wait, Maka wasn't showing up, Soul began to feel useless, and not to mention stupid. He returned to Maka's room in order to wait for her in a most comfortable way.

Soul knew that probably she'd come into the room by any second, wearing a beautiful smile, and telling him how wonderful everything went: She and Kid would be in a relationship and she would be the happiest girl on earth.

…And Soul would be there to just watch, making sure to get a good glance at that charming smile of hers, and congratulate her for making her fantasy true.

Smile. Again with the smile?!

For some strange reason, it occupied a massive space in Soul's head. But not only that terrific smile… It was that smile and those gorgeous green eyes, the ones capable and tender enough to make his unreachable and ice-cold exterior melt and become one with a normal life and sane relationships with 'normal' people.

Supposedly, Soul was now free from the grass of a life filled with guilt and bad feelings. Instead, he was more trapped than ever.

His thoughts where confused, twisting around his head, not knowing what was going on; his feelings, for his disgust, where coming out from their locked up space and began taking over; binding and suffocating him to the point that breathing was difficult and troublesome.

His true personality was in reality, made out of feelings he didn't knew of:

Care

Friendship

Protectiveness

Jealousy

Doubtfulness

Fear

And Soul had just realized recently that _something _was missing. The very feeling that made all of his thoughts to finally make sense.

…

"Hello?" A feminine voice said from the other side of the door.

Soul stood up from the chair he was sitting in and slightly opened the door, making only his head visible to the visitor.

"What is it...?" Soul asked lazily, before noticing the person on the other side of the door.

He spotted Tsubaki, smiling at him.

"Umm…" She began, looking embarrassed. "Remember the sweater I showed you guys today? I think I left it here…"

Tsubaki scratched the back of her head bashfully, making Soul sigh.

He looked into the room, to find said sweater forgotten in a chair.

"Here ya' go" Soul said, handing it over to Tsubaki, who bowed politely.

"Thanks…" She took the sweater, and then glanced at a very stressed-looking Soul.

"Are you okay, Soul?" Tsubaki asked, looking worried.

Soul nodded vaguely, his eyes unfocused and lost.

"You don't look so good…" She remarked, her hands touching her chin. "Maybe you worked a bit too much for Maka today; you should go to sleep earlier…"

Soul nodded again, feeling somber and a bit lifeless.

"Thanks, Tsubaki". He said.

As dry as the thanks where, Soul closed the door immediately.

--On the other side of the door—

Tsubaki began walking to the stairs that lead to the exit, thinking about Soul's look.

'_Maybe he didn't have breakfast this morning, and the lack of food is getting to him…_

_Perhaps I could look for that old remedy at home and bring it here tomorrow, or something…'_

While walking, Tsubaki almost didn't notice the fact that she was going _upstairs,_ and almost ignored the person who was sitting at one step.

"Hmm? What're you doing here, Maka?" Tsubaki asked, automatically recognizing the little blonde, who didn't answer.

Maka was currently sitting in one of the lower steps of the stairs, quietly looking down, and hugging her legs to herself. (She resembled Chrona for a moment)

"Maka?" Tsubaki tried again, kneeling into the smaller girl's level.

Maka's head was hanging in such a way that her bangs where covering her eyes, thus, making it impossible to Tsubaki to see her expression. Maka's lips where curved into a tiny smile.

"Oh…hi, Tsubaki..." Maka greeted, her voice sounding freakishly cheery.

"What are you doing here…in middle of nowhere?" Tsubaki asked again, now sitting next to Maka.

Maka made a long pause, before lifting her head up to look at Tsubaki. Maka's eyes where deep and suffocating, which made Tsubaki a bit uncomfortable.

"Tsubaki, have you ever been turned down…?" Maka asked; now her voice full of a deep, hollow sadness, replacing the fake happiness from just seconds ago.

"...'Cuz i just was..." She finished, lowering her shoulders, her voice sounding even more cut.

Tsubaki's brows curved, as she bit her lip. "Oh, Maka…I'm so sorry…." She said sincerely, putting her arm around Maka's shoulders.

Maka shook a little, and allowed her head to fall as much as it could. Now she was staring at the floor in grief, trying to hold back the horrible lump on her throat, and the heavy weight on her tired eyes.

For a little while, both girls remained silent, neither knowing what was supposed to go next.

"So..." Tsubaki began, trying to be supportive. "...Was it Kid the one that turned you down?" She asked, being a little too direct.

Maka nodded slowly, her lips trembling.

_'Knew it...if it had been Soul, i don't think he would've turned her down...' _Tsubaki thought to herself.

Tsubaki smiled pleasingly, as she straightened up Maka from her shoulders, making the smaller girl look into the older one's face.

"Now, tell me something Maka," Tsubaki said, as if she was going to lecture her. "How long have you liked Kid?"

Maka made a confused look. "Umm…I'm not sure, but last time you and Black star visited, I hadn't met him yet…" Maka's voice sounded grouchy and deeper than usual, thanks to her mood.

Tsubaki gave her a sympathetic look. She sighed.

"Then that's not very reliable time to decide the fact that you're in love or that you like someone, don't you think?"

Maka frowned. "Well, how am I supposed to know?! Being with Kid was so awesome. You wouldn't get it".

Tsubaki let go of Maka's shoulders and stared at the ceiling. She sighed again.

"You have to believe me. I do get it…and that's why I want to help you" She said in the sincerest of tones.

As much as Maka liked having friends, she realized how pesky they could get at times—precisely because they where friends; she appreciated it, and knew Tsubaki had good intentions, but just didn't feel in the mood for some 'girl-talk' that wouldn't do anything on her.

"Look," Maka began, making Tsubaki look at her, interested on Maka's expressions. "It's not that I don't want help. It's just that I don't _need _it…I'm fine by myself." She stated bluntly.

"Then what about Soul?" Tsubaki quickly asked, now turning a bit serious.

"What about Soul?" Maka repeated, surprised at the sudden question.

"Don't you think this is a little cruel for him?" Tsubaki asked, her gentle tone fading a little. "I mean, he has to support you until the very end, and by that, he ends up doing sacrifices and standing up just for you...and at the end he ends up just as hurt as you...or even worse." She remarked, eying Maka with seriousness.

Maka glared at the floor. "H-he's okay with what I ask…I think"

"You _think._" Tsubaki mimicked. "Maka, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you should think about his feelings, at least a little. He's there for you _always_, anyways" She said in a mature voice, as if she was teaching some valuable lesson.

Maka forced herself to nod, being a little depressed. "I'll think about that…"

Tsubaki chuckled gently, and patted Maka on the back.

"Be sure to do that." She said, smiling widely, while getting up.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked, looking up to her friend.

"It's way past dinner time... It wouldn't surprise me to find Black star eating the curtains or something…He gets quite desperate without his food…" Tsubaki remarked, getting a stressful look and a palm to her face.

Maka giggled at the thought of Black star actually climbing to a wall and chewing down the fabric from some fancy curtains. She smiled. "Thanks, Tsubaki. I feel a little better"

Tsubaki smiled back. "Anytime". Then she added, before walking away completely "I'm sorry if I confused you… Good luck with whatever you plan to do."

Maka just nodded her head, looking a bit calmer than before. "Thanks again; bye"

.

'_Think about his feelings…' _Maka remarked mentally, when Tsubaki was out of sight.

She decided Soul had waited long enough and also the fact that she was being very selfish, after the great day Soul had offered.

Maka sighed when she had arrived her own door.

"I'm back…" She quietly called; hopping Soul had given up and gone home.

But no. He was sitting on a chair, calmly watching TV.

Maka expected to be scolded. She expected Soul to burst out curse words and tell her how reckless and stupid she had been, and expected him to ask about Kid. She expected anything other than Soul's real response:

"Oh, there you are. Welcome back" He had said quickly.

Maka's eyes where still feeling heavy, but she hadn't cried. Did she really look okay? She went into her bed and gave Soul a curious stare.

"You're not…going to ask how it went." Maka stated with awe.

Soul shrugged. "I dunno. Do you really want to tell me?" He asked in a non-interested voice.

Maka looked away.

"No, not really…I was just wondering." She said, while her expression tensed.

Soul looked at his patient with certain concern in his eyes, as he sighed.

"Then you don't have to tell me. It's not as if I had to know every single detail of your life" He said, noticing how uncomfortable Maka was getting by this time.

Maka, in response, offered Soul a little smile.

"Thanks. We can talk tomorrow…" She suggested.

"If you want to" Soul remarked, getting up from his place. "Well, it's pretty late now"

Maka turned the TV on, and went to the usual channel just to notice that it was 8:09 pm at the moment.

Soul had waited two hours for her return, and Maka wasn't even aware of it.

"Oh my god…" Maka muttered, as she realized the time. "Soul, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long…"

Soul grinned. "It's cool, but you sure take your time. Tell me about it when you feel like it..." He said, in a friendly tone.

Maka was kind of surprised at how in the whole time they had been alone for the day, Soul hadn't cursed or scolded, and how unusually gentle he was acting.

"Thank you so much… also, thank you for today; I had so much fun…" She said, as Soul went to the door. She made an adorable smile just for him.

Soul grinned again, trying to look as gentle as possible. "I told you; it's cool. It's been a long day, so go to sleep early".

This time, Soul didn't have any need to leave medicines, since Maka's condition was improving marvelously thanks to her wills to get recovered sooner, and thanks to the good mood Soul had been lately indulging on her: giving her happiness she didn't knew of. He leaved the room quietly.

As soon as Soul got out of the room, he allowed a long sigh out. It had been a long, long day.

He headed to the cafeteria, since he hadn't eaten at all, and ordered a simple sandwich and coke. Anything would do fine in the condition he was.

Anything except…

"Okay, what is HIS problem?! Rejecting such a hot girl like me?" A grown up, lazy voice ranted; a silly giggle was heard.

"That's 'cuz sis is so conceited!" The second voice remarked; it was high pitched and cheery; the complete opposite of the first one.

Soul reacted immediately to the voices and expressions, and turned his head to see who had entered the cafeteria. It couldn't be…

…The Thompson sisters?

Soul's look turned into a glare as he caught the glimpse of the persons that had started all of his problems.

"…Liz…Patty…" He muttered, catching the attention of the sisters.

Liz's eyes widened and Patty's mouth turned into the letter 'O'.

"No way!" Both girls exclaimed, as they ran into the table Soul was sitting in.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Liz asked, as she sat in front of Soul, eyes wide in amazement.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same?! You bitches set me up in that fire!!" Soul yelled, truly angry at the girls in front of him, getting his old personality out again.

"What are ya talking about?" Patty asked, pouting childishly.

Soul glared as hard as he could.

"Don't play dumb with me! The lighter you used to cause that incident was MINE!" He shouted semi-loudly, remembering he was in the hospital.

Patty and Liz traded looks, feeling awkward.

"Soul…we never intended to use your lighter…" Liz explained, trying to calm Soul down.

"Besides!" Patty said, raising her index finger. "It was Giriko the one who was supposed to get us the lighter~!"

"Oh. Hence why you guys didn't even bother to go and look for me? Way to go." Soul said sarcastically, raising his palm to his face, truly stressed.

Liz sighed helplessly. "It wasn't our intention. We're Sorry..."

"And besides, we _did _go look for you!" Patty complained, pouting.

Soul didn't even look at them. Giriko was the one who practically turned him in, and the sisters hadn't known. Soul understood that, but he couldn't help but to feel angry.

"So," Soul said, dryly. "What are you doing here? Got busted after the incident or something?"

"We're bodyguards now!" Patty answered cheerfully, clapping her hands together.

Soul, just now, noticed the fact that Patty and Liz weren't wearing the same clothes as they did on the streets. Now they had white cowboy-hats, little white jackets that allowed their belly-buttons at sight, and respectively, Patty was wearing puffy jean shorts, and Liz normal jeans.

"Riiight, cowgirl-bodyguards" Soul said sarcastically, taking a zip from his coke. "Did you assault party-city or something? Nice one".

"Hey, we didn't choose the outfits, you know." Liz said, rolling her eyes.

Patty smiled widely. "And we live in a mansion! I get to color all I want! Like giraffes, and stuff!" She remarked, laughing and chanting.

Soul twitched in disgust. "WHAT?! After all you've stolen and done you get to live in a MANSION?!"

Liz rolled her eyes again. "Long story. Now we're bodyguards to a total freak…Honestly, if I hear another thing about symmetry, I'll--!"

"Wait. Symmetry?" Soul asked, recognizing immediately the annoying word. "You work for Death The Kid?"

Patty kept on clapping her hands together. "Hehehhe! Yep! Kid got us out of the streets and we moved in!"

"Life can be so unfair…" Soul said to himself, smashing his hand against his head, thinking how one of the persons he liked less and the sisters that tormented him so much where actually related.

"What are you guys doing here? Isn't Mr. Perfect home by now?" He asked to Liz, since Patty was now playing around with Soul's empty coke can.

"He called earlier to tell us to bring him some stuff he'd forgotten at home, but we got late and he had to wait for us…" Liz remarked, almost forgetting the fact that her and Patty didn't even had to be at the cafeteria.

"Whatcha' doing here, Soul?" Patty asked. Then, she glared and pointed at the coke.

"I'M GONNA FREAKIN' SMASH YOU" She threatened at the unanimated object.

Soul and Liz sweat-dropped. "Is it me, or is Patty even crazier than usual…?"

Liz sighed. "Nah. That's just her true personality…" Then she turned to Soul. "So, yeah. How did you end up here?"

Soul took a breath before explaining the whole deal with Maka, and how he had met Death The Kid.

"KYAHAHA! Sounds like fun!" Patty remarked, now squashing the can to little pieces.

Soul grunted. "Not so much…Lately, that is"

"Didn't you mention that Maka girl having a crush on Kid?" Liz asked, now really interested in Soul's story.

"_Had. _I think she was turned down…" Soul said, thinking about how sensitive Maka seemed a while ago.

Liz brushed some hair behind her ear before continuing. " You know, I think that's best for you" She said, sounding really sure about it.

"Huh?" Soul said.

Liz shrugged.

"The way you talk about her…and how lively you seem…I dunno, Soul, but it seems to as if--"

"SOUL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Soul, and Maka, sitting on a tree—K-I-S-S-I-N-G! YOU SEEM AS IF YOU WHERE IN LOVE, DAMMIT!" Patty chanted happily, and as loud as she could, making both Liz and Soul very embarrassed.

Soul flustered as much as he could, twitching in disgust at himself.

'_I'm…in love with Maka?'_

.

.

And finally, his thoughts—All of them, started to make sense…

**.**

**End Chapter.**

**.**

**AN: Well, well, what do we have here? I'm so mean to Soul, aren't I?**

**Okay, first off, you have no idea how sorry I am for this chapter's unusually long delay…but that's because I did you guys a little present:**

**I proudly announce that chapters 3 onward have been edited, corrected and made better! Please go check if you want to! :D**

**Also…I have now more than 50 reviews?!**

**-Cries in happiness-**

**I'd like to thank each and every person who reviews constantly! Thank you so much!!**

**Here are the persons I'd specially like to thank:**

**Kiose- Your reviews are long, detailed and awesome. You are a very sweet and awesome friend! I feel very grateful towards you, and your fun PM's. Thanks a lot!**

**Yukari Ki- It honors me to have you read my story! You have no idea how much, since your story is so professional and cool! Thank you!**

**Alchemicspeed- You are such a fun person, and you really encouraged me to write this chapter, thanks for your help!**

**-Blows nose- Anyways, I said my thanks, and another chapter's down. Have a lovely day, all of you! :D**

**And Don't forget to review! **


	14. Guess the song

Godsends

Chapter thirteen: Guess the song.

"So, you girls know Soul…?" Death the Kid asked his two female bodyguards, as he tightened his tie in front of his mirror.

It had been at least twenty minutes since he started.

"Yeah" Liz answered casually, as Patty nodded vigorously.

"How strange," Kid remarked, "You two used to be criminals; not to mention dangerous ones…"

Liz frowned. "Hey, don't judge us like that! We already left all that behind!"

"But we where SO BADASS!" Patty yelled to her sister and to Kid, as if they weren't even there, throwing a punch in the air, causing both Kid and Liz to sigh.

"Patty, you're not helping at all…" Liz said, her voice deepening in frustration.

Kid cleared his throat, trying to catch the attention of the Thompson's.

"Look, I'm not worried because of you, I trust you two, but…if Soul comes from the streets as well, wouldn't that put Maka in danger?" Kid commented, not loosing focus on his tie.

"I thought you didn't like her…" Liz responded, crossing her arms.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about her health or her being in any kind of trouble" Kid remarked, decisiveness on his voice tone.

Patty clapped energetically. "Wheee! Kid's a hero, he'll help Maka!"

Liz sighed. "I don't like where this is going…"

.

.

"Hey there…" Soul greeted his patient, as he let himself into the room, not closing the door due the warm temperature that had been around lately.

"Hi" Maka dryly greeted back, rolling over to a side of her bed. No pigtails, no book, no TV. Just her trying to get some sleep.

Now, already and exactly two weeks had passed in a really long time, making Soul wonder how he'd be after the punishment month was up. In the whole time he had been with Maka, he hadn't seen her _that _down, ever since the TV-show incident, which now seemed to have taken place _centuries _ago.

And the fact that Soul knew he loved her made him worry even more.

"Say, Soul?" Maka said, not moving from her place, her voice still hollow.

"What is it?"

"I think I owe you an explanation" She quietly recalled, making Soul sigh.

"Only if _you _wanted to; it's not necessary-"

"I think it's the least I can do after being such a jerk to you yesterday." Maka cut off, her voice sounding slightly angry.

Soul lowered his look, even thought Maka couldn't see it.

"Okay then. Explain" He said, taking a chair, placing it backwards and sitting on it, in such a way that he could accommodate his head in his hands.

Maka was the one to sigh now.

"You see…"

_._

_._

_The day afterwards_

_._

_Maka had never hurried herself as hard as she did that day._

_Even thought she could very clearly hear Soul's concerned voice telling her to get back, a__nd to stop_, _she kept on going; this would probably be one of the most important days of her life, and she had to end it the right way, because that's what you do on important days, right? End them as perfectly as you could._

'_I'm confessing my feelings to Kid!' she said between gasps, since running did her no good._

…

_Maka stood almost frozen in front of Kid's door, her heart racing, and her face red._

'_Umm…' She weakly muttered, her voice cut by nervousness._

_Kid appeared from the other side of the door, his head popping out._

'_Oh, hello, Maka!' He greeted, smiling gently. 'Do you need something?' He asked, while opening the door completely, and getting out._

_Maka nodded slowly, suddenly growing a big interest for her slippers._

_Kid closed the door behind him and stood face-to-face with Maka._

'_What do you want? Do you need something?' He asked politely, while Maka tried perking up._

'_Umm…You know, Kid…' She started; now her voice shaky, and her hands where trembling slightly._

_Kid noticed Maka's not-so-good state and shook her slightly from her shoulders._

'_Are you feeling sick?'_

_Maka froze. She couldn't do this. _

_At the lack of responses, Kid let go of her and began walking to the elevator's direction, looking worried._

'_Look, if you're feeling bad, I can go get Soul and--'_

_But his sentence was cut by feeling the grasp of Maka's hands in his right arm. Her face was red as an apple, and her eye's focus seemed to lock only on him._

_"I..." She muttered, not looking at him._

_"You?"_

_Maka looked up, put on her bravest face, and finally said it:_

'_Kid, I really like you!' She almost yelled, while blushes still where deepening._

_Kid's golden eyes widened at the sentence, and his feet stopped moving._

_He stared at the girl who just confessed._

'_Maka?' He asked, dumbfounded._

_Maka looked at the floor in complete embarrassment._

'**I'm an idiot**_**…'**__ She thought, wanting to sink in the floor at that precise moment._

_Before Maka could break into a run, she felt a pat on her head._

'_Maka…' Kid's voice whispered, as he gave an apologetically sweet stare _

_'I'm really thankful to you, but…'_

_Maka saw it coming._

'…_I'm really sorry; I don't like you that way…' _

_Kid finished his sentence as he planted a kiss on Maka's cheek._

_During that little kiss, Maka broke._

_Her brows curved as much as they could, and no sound came from her mouth; a giant lump invaded her throat, and her shoulders felt heavy._

_This was what rejectment felt like._

_._

_._

"…And that's what happened" Maka finished, her voice being so empty and weak, that Soul could barely hear her.

Being a little too speechless about how Maka seemed so defeated, and how she seemed so different to her usual lively self, Soul could only mutter.

"Oh…So that's what happened…"

Maka covered herself with her blankets, and lowered her head even deeper into them.

Without having anything good to say to cheer her up, Soul started panicking. He didn't knew Maka much, but he guessed that by the type of person Maka was, maybe she'd be depressed for a long while if he didn't do anything. And a depressed Maka meant bad things for Soul, such as concern.

"Oii…Tiny tits!" He called, in expectations of getting Maka angry.

But there wasn't a response, only a groan and light movement.

"Don't call me names now, please?" Maka croaked, her voice sounding heavy.

Soul sweat-dropped. Maka was uneasy enough to actually say 'please'.

'_What to do, what to do…' _He thought, looking around the room in a hurry.

Suddenly, Soul noticed something peculiar on the hallway.

Since the door had been left open, Soul could see the hallway, and the people going in and out of it. What caught his eye was a little girl; extremely short-dark brown hair, sleepy brown eyes, and a toy-piano in her arms. She was staring into room 106 with curiosity.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Soul muttered to himself, slightly catching Maka's attention.

"Oii, you there" Soul turned to the girl, who flinched at the sight of Soul's mean-looking face.

"I'm sorry, mister! I'll get out of here right away!" The girl yelped, intending to leave the room.

"No, no, get back!" Soul yelled, trying to be as soft as he could, since he was no good at dealing with children. "Can you come here for a bit?" He asked, as the girl timidly walked up to him.

This time, since Soul never _ever _invited people to the room, Maka sat up to stare at the little girl, her toy-piano and Soul, in front of her.

"What are you doing, Soul?" Maka asked, with a little hint from her normal tone of voice.

The little girl stood next to Soul, a little fearful. "Umm, what do you want, mister?" She asked.

Soul tried to smile, only a toothy, creepy grin coming out.

"What's your na--"

"KYYAAAA! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!" The girl yelped, jumping to Maka, landing on her arms, and dropping her toy-piano to the floor.

"Uh...This is awkward" Maka managed to say, as the little kid cried helplessly.

Soul's pride, of course, got a little hurt.

So his teeth _did_ frighten small kids…

Maka felt a little sympathetic, and tried smiling to Soul.

"Maybe you should stick to your grins, Soul…" She recommended, while the little girl still sobbed and cried.

Soul sighed in defeat. "Okay…You try dealing with her."

Maka moved the little girl gently, into the floor.

"What's your name?" Maka asked softly, smiling.

The girl rubbed her eyes, as she got her tiny piano up. "Rachel…"

Maka smiled tenderly, and Soul sighed. Why was it _so _easy for some people to get along with children?

"Rachel; that's a pretty name." Maka remarked, making Rachel giggle.

"...Can I see that piano of yours?" Soul asked, reaching out his arms in Rachel's direction, trying to avoid direct eye-contact as much as possible.

"It's no use if you wanna play with it…" Rachel said, looking a bit sad. "No matter how much I push the keys, it doesn't sound pretty…"

Maka tilted her head a little, and smiled. She thought kids, when they knew how to behave, where adorable.

Soul, on the other side, snorted at Rachel's statement.

"Don't be stupid; of course nothing pretty would come out of just pressing random keys"

Rachel lifted her head to look up at Soul, and so did Maka.

Soul took the little piano from Rachel's hands to exanimate it:

A blue-toy-piano, fairly big, but not too much. Only eight keys, all marked by their respective number, starting by one. Not by their notes, but it could do.

Soul pressed the number one. He closed his eyes to feel the note in a more precise way.

**DO.**

That 'Do' sounded a little too high to be Do. Like the kind of high-pitched tone of an old children's music box:

So childish.

"What are you doing, Soul?" Maka asked, noticing how close attention Soul was paying to the small instrument, a thing that seemed just so strange, considering how careless or lazy he apparently was.

"Mister, can you play the piano?" Rachel asked in a singsong voice, finally getting some interest in the once-very-scary Soul.

"Oh, come on…" Maka said, snorting slightly. "It's not like Mr. Cool here could play such a classy instrument, besides--"

"Actually, I can." Soul said calmly, cutting Maka short before she could finish her sentence.

Maka's eyes widened, and Rachel cheered.

"Now, move over so I can play something?" Soul asked, making Maka move to one of the edges of her bed. Soul sat in the center and Rachel by the other edge, her little legs hanging into the air, thanks to her short stature.

"What are you playing, mister?" Rachel asked, smiling sweetly to Soul.

Soul smirked, feeling in good shape.

"Try guessing, you two." He said, as his fingers touched slowly each key:

**Do, do, Sol, Sol, La, La, Si.**

Soul was playing by notes, even though in that little toy seemed more like: 1,1,5,5,6,6,7.

"Sounds familiar…" Maka said, her eyes closing a bit.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Rachel beamed, recognizing the tune. "**Twinkle, twinkle, little, star**! Right?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah, you got it". Automatically, he played the first strophe, and Maka was able to recognize and sing along in her head.

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star.**

**How I wonder what you are.**

"Did you know that this song's actually the same melody as the ABC song?" Soul commented after playing, to which Maka and Rachel beamed, almost in unision.

"Oh god, you're right...!" Maka said in a surprised song, revising the ABC lyrics and comparing them to the Twinkle twinkle little star one's.

"That's awesome, mister! Play another one!" Rachel chanted, clapping to Soul's playing.

"Okay, okay…" Soul said, scratching the back of his head. "Try guessing this one…"

Soul's fingers moved a little faster, and a longer tune came out:

**Sol, La, Sol, Fa, Mi, ****Fa, Mi, Sol, Re, Mi, Fa, Mi, Fa, Sol, Sol, La, Sol, Fa, Mi, Fa, Sol, Re, Sol, Mi, Do.**

This time Maka was the one who lifted her head in realization. Her eyes even seemed to have gotten their brightness back.

"Hey I know that…** London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair, lady**…"

Soul grinned widely. "Nice, Maka".

And so, during the whole morning, Soul played various children's songs on the tiny piano, since it was the only thing he could do with the basic notes.

The sounds an little games where so pleasant it was enough to entertain the little Rachel, and to give Maka's smile back to where it was.

All was cool again.

Before the three knew it, it was already afternoon, and Rachel had to go back to her room, which was on the same floor as Maka's.

"Aww…this late already?" Rachel complained, staring at the time on the news. (Soul turned the TV on for a while, since he was getting tired from playing)

"You can come tomorrow if you'd like, Rachel" Maka said kindly, smiling to the girl.

"I'd like to, but I can't" Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Soul asked.

He actually enjoyed playing for both girls, but there was no absolute way he would say it.

"I'm at the hospital because I had a big...Uh…tonsil trouble…Yeah, that's what mama called it…" Rachel remembered, pouting about the 'meaningless' little problem she had.

"Did it hurt?" Maka asked, just to keep Rachel on talking, since she was just oh-so-cute.

"Nope, not at all!" Rachel cheerfully responded, smiling widely. "And afterwards, I got to eat LOOOOOTS of ice cream! At the beginning it was really good! But then it got a bit yucky…" She recalled, making little gestures with her hands as she talked.

Soul smirked.

'_Ah kids…oh wait. Now I feel old'._

"So, guess we won't see anymore?" Maka said with a little sadness.

"Of course we will!" Rachel beamed happily.

Soul and Maka stared at the little girl with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, curving his back a little and hanging to the wall nearest to him.

"Well, if Maka's also here because of those mean tonsils… then she'll be out really soon, right?" Rachel commented innocently, smiling to both Soul and Maka.

Maka forced a small smile. "…Yeah, tonsils… that's why I'm here."

Soul noticed Maka's uneasyness, but at the same time felt proud at the fact that she would be able to act so normal just because she didn't want to make a little kid hopeless.

Maka was really considerate, as Soul recalled.

And that was one of the reasons he was in love with her.

"Then when you get better, you can visit me or something! And Mr. Soul can come too! He'll play more songs!" Rachel said, her eyes loosing the sleepiness they had before entering the room, and growing with liveliness.

Maka nodded slowly, and Soul did the same.

"You got it, Raye". Soul said slowly, 'Raye' being Rachel's assigned nickname by him.

"Bye-bye Maka, bye-bye Soul!" Rachel said, waving both hands at the pair, heading the door, and closing it behind her.

Maka and Soul also waved until the girl's footsteps couldn't be heared anymore.

Maka sighed as Rachel got out.

"Oh…I'd really like to do as she said…" Maka said, in a low tone, hugging a pillow.

"You want to use the emo-corner or something?" Soul asked, rolling his eyes at the return of the depressed-Maka. She could get to be really annoying, if she was able to get down about such little things.

"Why would I? I'm feeling okay now…" Maka scolded, folding her arms.

Soul smirked.

"Only took you the visit of an eight-year old and some of my awesome piano-skills?"

Maka laughed.

"You didn't tell me you could play the piano…That would have been perfect for yesterday's class" She remarked, eying Soul with growing curiosity.

Soul shrugged.

"I don't like showing off that talent. It's pretty un-cool for someone like me…"

Then, he looked at the ceiling. "Believe me, I can do a whole lot you wouldn't even imagine…"

"Like what?" Maka asked cheerfully.

"Well…" Soul sat on the edge of Maka's bed, while Maka was on the other corner of it. "Besides the piano, I can play the guitar…When I was a kid; mom forced me to take flute, and saxophone lessons…"

"No way" Said a dumbstruck Maka.

"Way." Soul grinned. "If I remember correctly, she also made me take dancing lessons, as in balls-type of dancing, tango, ballet…"

Maka snorted, and busted out in dozens of giggles.

"BALLET?!" She practically yelled.

Soul frowned, and his cheeks reddened a little. "My mom was really classy, okay?! It's not like **I **wanted to learn ballet!"

Maka still laughed, getting the mental image of a very pretty Soul wearing a pink, cute and frilly tutu, going around flowery, colorful, scenery, standing gracefully on toe-shoes, spinning around while a chorus of people singed some random classical music.

It was way too amusing to be true.

Soul sighed, while Maka laughed incontrollaby.

'_At least she's okay again…' _He thought, shrugging a bit, and smirking.

And the rest of the day had been pretty nice, since Maka had made official the fact that she was over Death the kid, and since Soul's artistic side had came in such a good moment.

…

"--Okay, See you tomorrow" Soul said, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

Again, a long day. And Soul was exhausted. _Every _day was exhausting, ever since Soul started working on the hospital.

As Soul was about to leave through the hospital's front door, he heard something.

"Soul" A deep, mature voice said.

Soul glared at the person who called him.

"What do you want, Kid?" He asked, not even turning to his direction.

_'Bastard...' _Soul hissed mentally; it was _this _precise person's fault that Maka had been down during the morning.

Instead of greeting casually as he always did, Kid examined Soul with rather cold eyes.

"Liz and Patty told me they knew you" He said, in a somehow serious tone.

Soul grunted. "That so?"

"Yes; and I've got to say, I'm not very happy with that" Kid said severly.

Soul rolled his eyes. "As if you where happy with anything at all…"

Kid frowned. "Look, just don't do anything stupid, and I'll assure you everything will be fine."

Soul didn't really get what Kid meant, but just wanted him out of his sight, so followed his talk.

"Fine by me"

"Oh and also…" Kid searched between his right pocket to drag a little piece of paper out.

"What's that?" Soul asked, finally turning to Kid's direction.

"Liz and Patty asked me to give you this. Now good day to you" Kid said dryly, as he walked off to his own floor.

As confused as he was, Soul still took the paper and unfolded it, without realizing that he was unwrapping a key inside the paper. Soul took it, but still couldn't recognize it.

Liz's messy handwriting could be identified in the paper, with a purple, glittery pen:

_Soul._

_We're sorry if we/Kid are/is causing you too much trouble._

_As an apology, Patty and I decided to make it up for you, with something you always wanted._

_You have now the key for our motorcycle._

_Remember how much you wanted to ride/own it? It's all yours now._

_Come pick it up when you can. (-Insert Kid's direction here-)_

_PS: GIRAFFES RULEEE. PATTY WUZ HIIIREE._

Soul's eyes widened as his eyes crossed the word –motorcycle-.

That day, without a doubt, had been completely cool.

.

.

**End chapter.**

**MINI-BONUS:**

During the time Rachel had been in the room, Maka was getting some books from under her bed;books that she had decided to start reading, but couldn't find the time to do so. She wanted to let Rachel borrow one, since she was such a good kid.

"So you have more than one sad little book?" Soul teased, as Maka glared at him.

"Ha-ha." She said sarcastically.

"Maka?" Rachel called from behind Maka.

"Yeah?"

"What's this book about?" Rachel asked, while holding a red book. The cover only had the words **Do Re Mi. **The other side of the book only read: **By Yukari Ki.**

Maka's face brightened as she saw the book. "Oh my god. It's an awesome story! It's so fluent, well-written and sweet it makes me feel awesome by just reading!" Maka squealed, as she hugged the book to herself.

"So, what's up with the story?" Soul asked, trying to open the book, only to get hit in the head by another one.

"NO SPOILERS!" Maka yelled dramatically, as Rachel giggled.

"Whoa! Okay! No need to get so violent!" Soul complained, as he took a look at the book that landed on his head.

It was a green book, and its cover only had numbers: **4242564.**

"Oh, great!" Soul said, as he noticed text on the other side. "At least here it says what the story's all about…"

'**Nada es lo que parece cuando se trata del número de la habitación de la muerte. Se pierden unas cosas y se ganan otras; pero al final nada será lo mismo...Porque los personajes de…'**

Soul twitched. The name of the author read: **'Kiosé'**

"Maka, are you learning GERMAN?!" He asked in horror, as the 'Do re mi' book fell on his head, now.

"It's SPANISH you moron!" A very offended Maka responded.

"So, is this book worth learning to understand the language, Maka?" Rachel asked, showing the book to Maka, and pouting cutely.

"Yep! Totally! It's a fun and sweet story" Maka said happily.

"I see! Then I guess I'll read both in some time!" Rachel concluded.

"Stupid book-worms…" Soul grunted, two enormous bumps on his head.

A third one was born, not too long after.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Chapter 13 is up!**

**Well, there's really not much to say here except… **

**Rachel's piano thingie is a toy I used to have a long time ago…(I FREAKING LOVED THAT THING ;_;)and the whole London bridge, and Twinkle twinkle stuff was written by memory, since those where the only pieces I could play xD nowdays i can only play Twinkle twinkle. ;.;**

**Okay, now a new 'arc' is supposed to start, since Maka got over DTK. But to make matters complicated, Soul knows he's in love with Maka.**

**What will happen to everyone? You'll find it soon enough :)**

**About the bonus...**

**Just a really random and out of place tribute for my two favorite Soul Eater fanfictions, and to the autors, whom i both greatly admire :D**

**GO READ THOSE FICS, AND IF YOU UNDERSTAND SPANISH, GO READ 4242564, I MEAN IT CX**

**Bye-bye for now ;D**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, and please send me your review!**


	15. Meet the Albarn

Godsends

Chapter fourteen: Meet the Albarn

Soul stood speechless before what seemed to be, the most symmetrical mansion…_ever_.

And that was much from Soul, who used to live in one..and had seen other mansions before; many others, in fact.

"Pretty kickass, eh?" Liz's voice said from behind him, making Soul turn in her direction.

"You've got to be _fucking _kidding me, if you and Patty actually _live _here" Soul complained, dumbfounded by the enormous, incredible house before him; the kind you'd usually expect an _artist _or someone really _important_ would have…Just who _was _Death the Kid? An actor? Maybe even a comedian…

Liz sighed, as if it wasn't much of a big deal. "Well, did you bring the key?" She asked casually.

Soul nodded, as he got the key out of his black jeans pockets.

Liz smirked triumphantly. "Yeah, that's the one…" She then looked over her left shoulder. "Oii, Patty; you can bring it now!"

As in cue, a powerful motor was heard from a not so far direction, along the strong smell of smoke. Quick as lighting, the younger Thompson sister came from Soul's side, doing a dangerous slide that made a pretty nasty friction against the hard cement, and parking perfectly a few centimeters close to Soul's feet, almost running him over, which made Soul yelp slightly, taken by surprise; his face had even lost its color, for a few seconds.

Patty turned the motorcycle off, and threw both arms in the air, smiling widely, and laughing in a child-alike manner.

"DUDE! WASN'T THAT THE MOST PERFECT ENTRANCE EVER?!" She yelled loudly, in her twisted, high pitched tone of voice, sounding like the _berserk _version of herself...

"You almost KILLED ME!" Soul snapped loudly, scolding Patty.

The poor boy was still trembling, but feeling completely furious."You crazy BITCH! Learn how to goddamn-ride!"

Patty stuck her tongue out childishly and Liz laughed.

"Glad to see you're still the same swearing-little- brat we took in." Liz remarked grinning, ruffling Soul's hair in a sister-ly way, as Patty laughed in her classical 'he-he' way.

Soul clasped his right hand into his head, as he usually did when he was irritated.

"Look, can I just take the bike and pretend this never happened?" He asked helplessly.

Liz grinned as she nodded, taking her hand back to herself, while Patty made a cat-alike smile. "Be sure to give your GIRLFRIEND a ride, Soul!!" She cheerfully chanted, as Soul glared with those alarmingly deep, red, crimson eyes.

"Patty, I swear. If you say again that she's my girlfriend, I'll stab you with the motorcycle's keys." He stated sounding almost dead-serious, looking at Patty with a cold glare.

Patty gasped dramatically.

"Won't I see my giraffes again?!" The younger Thompson sister asked, in a horrified voice.

Liz sighed. "Nor your coke cans, coloring crayons, or chicken curry…"

Patty decided to shut herself up by covering her mouth with her hands. "

AMBEYEOBAYLIPETHIIS?" She asked, being muffled by her own hands. (She was traying to say 'Am I okay like this?)

Liz gave her sister the thumbs up, nodding. "Yeah, just fine".

"Thanks again, Liz..." Soul said, checking out the motorcycle.

In a not-so-bright, dull tone of orange, the vehicle was dirty as it could be: various scratches and dents on the sides, and also up the wheels; an uncomfortable (unless you had a big butt) seat big enough for two or three, and a loud, crackly motor where the main elements of the 'cool' motorcycle that Soul used to admire as a younger kid. Now it was no wonder that the Thompson sisters where so willing to give the bike away so suddenly: it was a piece of pure junk.

Anyways; now it became SOUL'S piece of pure junk, so he would might as well take good care of it and make it somewhat descent.

"Say, what are you going to do with that piece of crap?" Patty cheerfully asked, pointing at the bike while Liz watched her nails in complete bore, thinking which manicure would look good on her.

Soul looked at the bike, and then at Patty.

"Right now? Leave it at Stein's home. It's not like I'm gonna be allowed to park this thing on the hospital, anyways". Soul said, while hopping into the big motorcycle, which wobbled a bit, making Soul cringe in surprise.

Liz and Patty chuckled in unision.

"You sure you can ride that yet, shorty?" Liz teased, as Patty continued laughing.

Soul rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger at Liz's direction, and then at Patty's.

"_Fuck _you two". He muttered, since the motor was now overcoming his voice.

Then, Soul somehow managed to make the motorcycle start moving, and naturally got a hold of how to drive it; leaving Patty and Liz eating dust, _literally_.

...

Soul toured Death City for a little while, looking for the closest carwash establishment he could find, to fix the bike as much as it could be fixed, give it a little cleaning...the poor thing deserved it.

It was okay to do so, since it was just eight in the morning of a warm Sunday.

Maka wouldn't have to wait long.

Quickly enough, Soul found a rather small gas station a few blocks from the hospital and parked there. There where only a few workers from the near shops and stores, and a woman with shaggy, messy brown hair cleaning up her scooter, which was the type you'd normally see in Italy or France as a common vehicle: very fancy.

The woman eyed Soul with curiosity, as he started rubbing some dirt out of the bike with an old piece of clothe he had been given by one of the station's workers.

"That would be a pretty cool ride if it wasn't because of all that _amazing _care you put in it, kiddo". She remarked sarcastically, as Soul made an annoyed face.

"No shit, Sherlock" Soul responded hastily, since he was in such a bad mood towards street-girls. Now even grown-ups seemed to have such facility to make fun of him.

The woman chuckled. "You've got a pretty big mouth to swear in front an adult like that" She said, grinning widely.

Soul rolled his eyes.

"Look lady, I don't know you, so stop acting as if we where buddies, will ya?" Soul said, while the woman pouted.

"I love meeting new people wherever I go, so where's the fun in it if I don't try talking to them?"

"You're weird…" Soul remarked, as he finished passing over the bike with the clothe. It didn't really look all that diferent.

"Nope; I'm just friendly, and a little too free" The woman said cheerily. "What's your name, huh?"

Soul narrowed his eyes, truly untrusting the 'friendly' woman. Maybe he could to the bike's maintenances done some other day…

"You're not a pedophile or kidnapper, are you…?" Soul asked dryly, crossing his arms.

The woman burst out laughing hysterically as soon as Soul's words came out of his mouth.

"WHAT?! God, you're funny!" She said. "Of course not!"

"Then _you _are…?" Soul asked quietly, still not changing his expression.

The woman looked up to the sky momentarily, as if she was thinking if it was a good idea to tell her name to someone she'd just met. Then she grinned.

"Call me Kaban"

"Kaban?" Soul asked, tilting slightly his head to a side, hearing the very unusual name, to which Kaban only smiled widely.

Kaban pulled out her hand to Soul, but he had no intention to shake it.

"Oh~kay. Now you tell me your name?" Kaban asked, as she looked down on Soul.

Soul shrugged uncomfortably, as he got into his bike.

"I don't feel too good talking to strangers and all, lady". He bluntly said, as the loud motor was heard.

Kaban tilted her head lightly, the smile on her face still steady and strong.

"We'll meet again, unless I decide to travel somewhere else, that is!" She said semi-loudly, due the annoying, _increasing _sound of the motor.

Soul cocked one eyebrow in confusion, getting his hands on the bike's handlebars, ready to take off.

"See ya later, nut-case!" He yelled, as the engines started, and the nasty smoke was left behind the road.

Kaban coughed slightly, and ended up standing by herself on the gas-station. (Unless you counted the scooter and the people she didn't knew).

She sighed.

"Man, he does remind me of someone…Only without the flaws"

.

.

Meanwhile, at the hospital...

Maka was reading for maybe about the twentieth time her favorite depressive poetry book, sighing helplessly, since Soul was about half an hour late. Her favorite yellow-green checkered pajama was on, and her loose hair was slightly combed. After getting over her crush, Maka was starting to get a little more caring for her appearence, much to her own surprise.

A knock was heard, and Maka lifted her head in hope.

"About time!" She said as she opened the door herself, to find her nurse looking a little dirtier than usual (due the bike's maintenances he got to do)

Soul scratched the back of his head casually, rolling his eyes around the room. "Sorry I'm late" He muttered.

Maka limited herself to just sighing a little helplessly. "It's okay; at least you made it…" She looked at Soul's state. "Why so unclean?"

Soul chuckled lightly, as he allowed himself in the room; Maka sitting on her bed, him on a chair. Again, the very usual scene.

"Uh, just went to pick up something from a friend's house…I tripped in some mud". Soul said, since he figured out Maka wouldn't like either motorcycles, visiting Death the Kid's mansion, or talking to strange women, or to a pair of ex-criminals, who happened to be his old 'family'_ and_ Death the Kid's bodyguards...

It still was a little too risky to talk freely about him, from Soul's point of view.

Maka eyed Soul carefully, not fully believing him. "Well…Okay, just be careful next time…" She muttered blankly.

"Yeah, I will..." He responded, still looking around the room, to get Maka's usual scolding stare off him. Then he saw something peculiar.

"How're you doing today?" Soul asked, noticing the fact that Maka's night desk had only very few pills, and a glass of water.

Maka looked away bashfully. "I just had a headache in the morning, but other than that I'm fine" She responded a little uneasy, forcing a small smile into her lips.

Soul noticed how Maka's book was out today; meaning she was feeling under the weather, and how her face didn't seem as illuminated as normally, and how her smile seemed so fake and distant. He wasn't that much of an observator, but it didn't take a genius to figure out the fact that Maka wasn't okay. She was a little too crystal-clear, when it came to emotions.

"Didn't I tell you to stop lying about your condition?" Soul scolded, making Maka look away.

He sighed. "How's your temperature?"

"I don't really know..." Maka muttered, still not looking at Soul.

It was very difficult to get a good glance at Soul's face when he was being so thoughtful, and Maka found herself a little too intimidated, or timid towards _that _particular look and state of Soul's_._

"Here" Soul said suddenly, as he casually brushed his palm into Maka's forehead, moving her bangs slightly. He didn't precisely think before having his actions take place.

Maka sure as hell knew this.

"W-What're you doing?" Maka asked, a little nervous at the sudden touch. Soul would never be the one to offer contact between the two of them, so naturally, Maka was taken by surprise.

"Getting your temperature, idiot." Soul teased, getting his free hand into his own forehead.

"Well, what do you know; you're pretty hot right now" He said as matter-of-factly.

Maka's eyes got a sad feeling to them, as she bit her lip slightly.

"Of course I'd feel warm…You're naturally so cold…" She accidentally said out loud.

Soul looked tensed for a bit, and gave Maka a quizzical stare. She gasped a little when she realized she had actually said what she thought was, a very rude comment.

"Cold?" He asked. His hand wasn't getting of her forehead, though.

Maka sighed sadly, and to Soul's surprise, she took his hand out of her forehead, and gave it a squeeze with her own hand. Maka's hand was warm and soft: opposite to Soul's.

"I knew it…you're cold, just like the other day…" Maka said, in a somehow melancholic tone, shutting her eyes for a moment.

Soul looked at Maka with curiosity; thinking how she seemed just so natural, as if stroking another person's hands was something completely normal and casual between friends.

Soul grunted. "Maybe it's just my hands. Probably I have natural body temperature" He tried defending.

Maka still struck tightly Soul's hand, as she shook her head. "Nope. When I hugged you, the other day, you felt just as cold as you do today…"

She sighed one last time, and let go of Soul's hand (much to his dismiss) and stared with concerned eyes. "So it's impossible for you to check my temperature, you see".

Soul stared at the floor for a few seconds. She was absolutely right, as always.

And that somehow made him dissapointed.

"Then…" He said, leaning a closer, and closer to Maka's face.

Maka got a little redder than what she already was, and backed away slightly. "Now _what _do you think you're doing?!" She yelped.

Soul stopped right in front of her face, and pushed his forehead in Maka's.

"Checking your temperature." Soul calmly said. "What else could it be, moron?" He added with a devilish grin, which made Maka a little more red.

Maka was pretty much a tomato, right now, and Soul adored it. Teasing her was irresistible and fun. "Hmm. So You _do _have a fever…" He said.

Maka closed her eyes to feel Soul as well.

His head felt completely normal; to her luck. Maka was beginning to grow worried about him, so this was just plain releiving.

Maka stayed put for a few seconds, just enjoying the little tenderness of Soul's care. Their noses where also touching the other's, tickling each other with their breath...

And just when Soul was also sinking in the moment...

.

...Out of the blue, the door to Maka's room was opened, and the person who entered saw Maka and Soul, _still _on the somewhat compromising position.

The person's jaw dropped, almost shattering in the floor…

…It was non other than Spirit.

Maka's lovable, caring father had decided to pay a visit to his charming daughter...precisely now.

Maka and Soul looked at him, and then at each other. Both backed away immediately, one looking to the opposite side of the other.

"P-Papa…hello there!" Maka greeted awkwardly, completely red; her greeting making Soul jump in surprise.

"Papa?! You mean the girly man I bumped into the other day was your DAD?!"

Spirit's expression turned into a horrible mix of embarrassment and anger, he paused for a very short time to later tackle Soul violently: taking the younger boy by the neck, almost choking him. Both men fell into the floor, making a hard, stomping noise.

"You BASTARD! SO YOU WHERE MY PRECIOUS MAKA'S NURSE?!" Spirit yelled at Soul, who helplessly tried to take the enormous man off him, struggling with trouble.

"And aside from getting with my little Maka you got the nerves to INSULT ME!?" He shouted again, pressing his hands harder against Soul's neck, leaving the poor boy almost out of breath.

Now, Soul was very rude of course. But he wasn't low enough to actually _fight _a grown up he didn't even knew.

He had to endure it just this once.

"Die! You should just DIE, YOU SONOFA--"

"PAPA!"

Maka's voice shouted: full of authority, as she hurriedly got of her bed and, instead of using a book, used her own hand to slap her father right across the face, while glaring intensely.

As soon as Maka's hand had made contact with Spirit's face, the man had gotten off Soul, and collapsed on the floor, landing on his butt, meanwhile Soul had managed to crawl away from him and sit in the nearest corner.

Soul watched in amazement how Maka was hitting her _own father_…

And apparently, this was for his sake only....the sake of the useless nurse who could only insult and trouble her.

"Maka…?" Soul said, but Maka ignored him to raise her voice even more at her father, who stared at the girl in pure awestruck-ness.

"Don't you _dare_ hurting Soul again, YOU GOT IT?!" Maka yelled loudly.

"But Maka, sweetie, this guy was...well, uh..." Spirit tried, but was cut off by his daughter's potent voice, yet again.

"He's my first real friend, and I won't let you ruin it!" She yelled, much to Soul's surprise.

'_I'm…her first friend?' _Soul thought, staring at the scene in front of him.

Spirit ended up nodding blankly, to Maka's luck.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Maka…" He said, rubbing the little bump that had formed on his cheek.

Maka's galre melted almost immediatly, as she ended up smiling pleasantly.

"It's okay as long as you don't try killing Soul again" She assured.

Soul was now, somehow, relieved from hearing this all from Maka.

It felt _really _nice to know that someone actually considered you enough to threaten their own parents for your safety.

A very small grin appeared on Soul's face. He continued hearing and watching.

Spirit nodded again. "Well...I was…just passing to see how you where doing…" Then he looked at Soul's direction, and glared at him. "I see you're just fine".

Maka nodded, "Yeah, I've been healthy" She said proudly.

Spirit's look became vague, as he fixed his shirt and hair. "I guess…I'll see you next week, darling…"

He glared once again at Soul. "I SWEAR. IF I FIND OUT YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY PRECIOUS, ADORABLE AND SWEET DAUGHTER I'M GONNA--"

Maka cut her dad off by pushing him outside the room and calmly closing the door behind him.

"'Till next week, papa". She whispered, pushing her back on the door, to make sure Spirit wouldn't enter again.

Maka didn't wait for her father's response, and went to Soul's place, kneeling slightly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Soul smirked, and looked up to his patient.

"That was really cool of you". He said, his shark-alike teeth showing off.

Maka's response was an adorable tilt from her head, and a short giggle. "I used to _live _with him, so it's not a big deal, anymore".

"How come your mom kept up with him?" Soul asked.

Maka sighed. "They're divorced, remember?"

"I meant _before _getting divorced..." Soul remarked.

Maka tilted her head to a side, and rested her head on one of her palms. "Well...I guess they where in love with each other..."

Soul did a pig-alike snort.

"With THAT weirdo?! How much did she get paid?!"

Maka rolled her eyes in annoyment, as she sat in the floor, next to Soul.

"You know...probably papa wasn't such a dork, back then..." She said, eyeing the ceiling with care, to which Soul sighed.

"Or your mom was way too cool for her own good?" He suggested, staring at Maka to examine her answer.

Maka smiled. Then she laughed briefly.

"Yeah, you're right...She's too cool for her own good" Maka said hapily, her eyes beaming with cheer.

If there was something Soul liked even more than making Maka go red in embarrasment, it was to see Maka smiling.

Again, Soul considered how it wasn't any kind of wonder that he had fallen in love with perfect, pretty little Maka.

He only responded to Maka's last statement with a cool smirk.

.

For a few minutes, the pair kept on being sitting on the floor, not doing anything in particular, since it was just so...comfortable, and natural to be by the other's side.

During those few minutes, they had been just staring into space, sitting and just being there. It was all they needed to have a good, relaxing time.

.

Finally, Maka was the first to get up; she stretched; then, she offered her hand to Soul.

"C'mon, it's time to get up. You look pretty dumb down there" Maka said, moving the fingers on the hand she was offering. She also offered a small smile.

Soul sighed. Then, somehow, he didn't smirk, or grin, or chuckled.

...Soul smiled. A toothy smile, but still.

"Alright". He said, sounding at ease.

Soul's hand was in Maka's, and soon, he was up again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Okay, I know, I know. It's really lame to end the chapter here, but that's because next chapter's going to be really long…****. so wait for it :D**

**anyways, guys, you know how i normally update once a week? I didn't do so this time, since i took off last saturday to the ZOO! it was so fun x3**

**I saw a farting turtle...yes, a FARTING turtle 0.0 and also got to pet a camel...they have such craaazy fur. and some animals where asleep...and the pandas where so cute. 8D**

**And i have to say...i'm getting close to a 100 reviews...i might explode by the time, due HAPPINESS. o-o**

**since each and every single review makes me SO darned happy! :D**

**i was thinking; how about if i did something for the one who gets to catch the 100th review? maybe a sketch, or probably a one-shot (out of this story, of course, since it's already all planned out) tell me what you think! :)**

**Well, that's all. Don't forget to review, and have a good day/afternoon/night! :3**


	16. We break the pace: with style

Godsends

Chapter fifteen: We break the pace: with style.

Three more days down; Maka seemed to improve on her health more and more, as each day passed.

But Maka was bored.

Bored of her horribly repetitive routine, and how the setting always seemed to be the same as the other day: She was in fact, sure that Soul must had hated it as well.

And right she was.

Soul was right now sitting on the floor (the chair had already become uncomfortable) looking at some TV with Maka.

Contrary to other days, Soul wasn't wearing the usual orange t-shirt, black jeans and jacket. Since that day had been particularly warm and nice, he was wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with the number 51, and a ying-yang alike sign on the back. He was also wearing blue pants and comfortable orange tennis-shoes. (All courtesy of Marie, who was kind-hearted enough to give Soul stuff whenever Stein's only offers where coats and stitched up clothes).

Soul yawned lazily, his sharp teeth showing off "Are you feeling good today?" He asked quietly, looking up to Maka.

Maka nodded. "Yes. Just like yesterday, and the day before…"

"Isn't there like…a period for deciding if a patient is good enough to get out?" Soul asked, rubbing his tired eyes. "You know, like expiration period on food?"

Maka narrowed her eyes and glared very slightly. "Do I look like a milk bottle or a piece of meat?"

"Sorry, but you know what I mean".

Maka sighed. "I don't know. But even if I could get out…I wouldn't even know what to do". She added sadly, as she buried her head in a pillow, her gaze up at the ceiling.

Soul looked up to see Maka's expression. He hated to see her in such a blank state, since it made him feel just as empty.

Then it crossed his head.

If it was just _so _easy for Maka to stay healthy in that locked up room, why not go outside at least once?

There really was no difference, getting really down to it.

"Say, Maka?" Soul said, thinking up his new plan.

"Hmm?"

" You said you're feeling good today, right?"

"Yeah, I did". Maka remarked dryly, "Your point?"

Soul moved to get up, shaking very few parts of dust out of his jacket.

"Wanna go out with me?" Soul asked, smirking slightly.

Maka frowned a little, distrusting Soul's offer. "Are you kidding? As if Stein would allow you…"

"We can always sneak out…" Soul said in a low voice; a little hint of experience on his tone. Soul was an _expert _at sneaking out of places… except the ones completely destroying and burning everything around them, of course.

"Soul, I'm not too sure about that…" Maka complained, getting up in a sitting position. She hated cheating, slackers, and practically everything that broke normal laws in any way; completely oblivious to Soul's past memories and experiences. "What if you got caught?"

"Not 'me'" Soul corrected;then he made a little grin and pointed at Maka. "_You _are helping me, whether you like it or not".

Maka this time made a full frown at Soul, pouting slightly. "No way! You're the one who got the idea!" She yelled.

"You're the one who's bored!" Soul yelled back, but paused. "Well, actually, I'm also bored."

Maka nodded slowly.

True enough; the routine was boring and repetitive, and both where sick of it. A little trip out couldn't hurt her _that _much.

"Well…just for a while." Maka decided, sighing.

"Awesome, but…you can't go out in those pajamas…" Soul said, pointing at Maka's outfit, snorting a little. Today's theme was blue fading to white.

To Soul's surprise, Maka shook her head and made a big smile, as she got up and to her desk; moving the piece of furniture to her left, and bringing out an old-looking briefcase that was under: it was covered in dust.

"Don't worry; I got some spare clothes here!" Maka said brightly, opening the briefcase, and coughing a little by the excess of dust.

Soul kneeled to Maka's level to look at the clothes: he caught the glimpse of a brown skirt, and some tennis-shoes.

"Skirts? It's the first time I'll see you wear one" Soul said out loud, eyeing the new clothes as much as he could, to which Maka rolled her eyes.

"I wore them all the time; they're so elegant and cute…I think skirts are really nice"

Soul nodded, much to Maka's surprise. She made a small smile.

"Oh? You actually agree with me for once?" She asked softly.

Soul grinned; then, he drooled a bit.

"Yeah, skirts are nice because you get to see _some _legs" He said in a somewhat lusty voice.

Maka made a disgusted grunt and muttered '_men_' before taking the clothes with her.

"Would you get out of the room while I change?" She asked, opening the door for Soul.

"Yeah, okay. Just hurry up". He responded, walking lazily outside the room.

While being on the other side of the room, Soul thought this would be the first time he'd ever see Maka in different clothes.

How would it be like?

A minute or so passed, and the door was opened: Maka came out happily, beaming with a fresh smile. "I'm ready!"

Soul stared at probably the _strangest _outfit _ever_.

Maka was dressed up in a yellow hoodie, which had some designs on the chest line that kind of looked like sharp teeth or zippers, a stitched up blue rectangle over a sleeve; a sleeveless red shirt under _another _sleeveless shirt that read the message 'JUST LIKE YOU AND ME', but having the hoodie on made it look like 'JUST', and a simple red lace adorning her fine neck.

To finish up, Maka was wearing a _really _short brown skirt, purple-almost-red shoes, and the most noticeable element, extremely long, non-matching stockings. (One stripped, the other full of stars)

Soul stared for about a ten-second stare, looking a bit dumb to Maka.

"Maka…" He started, looking at the stockings. (Or maybe Maka's long legs?)

"Yeah?" Maka asked with a small grin.

"You. Have. The. Weirdest. Taste. Ever." Soul said almost mechanically, making a lot of emphasize in every word.

Maka only smiled pleasantly. "I know, right? You could say it's just 'me'"

Soul smirked. "You've got some style; and I like it."

"Cool~" Maka finished, walking in front of him, lacing up her own fingers while swinging very slightly her arms behind her back.

"So how are we supposed to sneak out?" Maka asked, giving Soul a quizzical stare.

"First let's go to the main entrance and hope Eva's the one in charge; she normally gets along with whatever I plan" Soul said confidently, while walking Maka to the elevator, and both going in.

As the pair got off the elevator, already on the main floor, they saw the tanned and curly-haired fulltime nurse checking on some paperwork with a dull expression, and headphones on.

"Seems like she wouldn't even notice if we passed…" Maka remarked, feeling a little upset at the fact that Eva could be such a carefree directory-manager.

"'Kay then; let's go." Soul said hurriedly, taking Maka by the sleeve, making her stroll around with him at a somewhat quick motion, passing through the automatic doors without having Eva make a single movement…Or so they thought.

Eva smirked pleasantly as she saw Maka and Soul leave the hospital as quickly as they had gone.

"Ah. So sweet…" She remarked dreamily, allowing herself to sigh, and to let her head fall in her palms.

Eva had a weakness for cute stuff, and Soul's constant help for Maka didn't go unannounced for her. She was a major fan of it.

…Outside the hospital…

"So, what are we doing now?" Maka asked as she followed Soul, who calmly walked on the streets he knew so well.

"Well, we could hop on the bus and see where we land?" Soul responded lazily, looking around for the nearest bus station at sight. Maka sighed.

"It's a bus, not a boat. We can't 'hop' and 'land' on a bus" She said in the smart-ass kind of voice that annoyed Soul when he was trying to joke around.

"Well…Is there any specific place you wanna go to?" Soul asked, not being too much of an expert to where a nerd would like going.

"Hmm…A museum, perhaps?" Maka tried.

"This is Nevada, not Paris, Maka." Soul responded while rolling his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Okay, then a pool?"

"We didn't bring any swimsuits"

"Then, a restaurant?"

"Don't have much cash with me"

"A library?"

Soul stared with a _very _serious and annoyed stare. "Maka. You read all the time at the hospital. Why would you need to read even more now that you're so suddenly OUT?"

Maka sighed in defeat. "Okay, then how about the park?" She quietly suggested, hoping to be turned down again.

Soul quieted down for a few seconds. The park was a good enough place, they wouldn't need money, the place was big and relaxing, and the weather was nice; it would be a pretty perfect idea if it wasn't because of the fact that Soul only knew one park:

The one he used to go when he was a kid.

"Soul?" Maka said, moving Soul's arm slightly, snapping him back to reality.

"Uh…Yeah?" He responded quickly, as if he was just waking up from a deep sleep.

Maka made a somewhat concerned face. "You where spacing out again…"

"Again?"

"You do this a lot…anyways; is the park okay with you?"

Soul looked at his feet, a little ashamed. "Y-Yeah, it is". He bashfully muttered.

Maka offered a small smile, as she took Soul's arm and pushed him, inviting him to walk around with her.

"Come on then! There's a bus over there, if we don't hurry up we'll miss it!" She said cheerfully, pointing at a bus that was picking up very few people form across the street; and Soul followed without protest.

As the pair got into the bus, which wasn't even a bit crowded, they managed to get sits at the back of the bus; for some reason, everyone likes it more in there.

"Ah, I almost forgot…" Maka said, as she and Soul sat down. The bus began moving.

"Yeah?"

Opening some zippers on the hoodie, which ended up being pockets, Maka got out two blue ribbons, and a very little comb.

"Can you make me pigtails? Today's pretty hot to be hanging out in loose hair" She asked sweetly, smiling widely.

Soul rolled his eyes, making a small grin. "Okay, okay… But one day you'll have to do them on your own". He said, secretly hoping that Maka wouldn't never, _ever _learn how to make her own pigtails. It was fun.

The bus kept on moving, and Soul used up most of the little trip to do Maka's hair; the noise on the vehicle being very annoying, and so was the people in there. They arrived to the nearest park in five to ten minutes.

Soul gulped as he and Maka came out of the bus, to find out that the park wasn't really crowded; like it used to be when he visited last time.

The whole thing consisted on a sand-floored playground with three somewhat big slides, swings, a playhouse, and an almost-rotten see-saw. Around the sanded area, there was tons of grass, with very few trees and plants, all carefully taken care of, along with benches and trash cans messily distributed around the place. To finish, there where this really thin and clean pavement paths, made especially for people who went down to work out, walk pets or ride bicycles, skates or scooters.

Maka's eyes got big and bright as soon as she saw the park in front of her.

"Wow…!" Was the only thing she was able to say.

Soul didn't really respond, since he was busy being melancholic. The park had changed. It was now bigger, there weren't much people, and the atmosphere didn't feel fresh anymore…

It was citified; or something like that.

"Soul, this place is so great! What should we do first?" Maka asked cheerfully, taking Soul by his shoulders, wearing an extraordinary smile.

Soul couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy, seeing how happy Maka was.

"Well, uh…Take a walk in the pavement, or sit on the benches…" He suggested, his voice a little low.

Maka narrowed her eyes at her nurse's comment.

"Soul, we sit and walk anywhere. This is a _park_ for crying out loud!" She complained, pouting.

"So what do you want to do, then?" Soul asked, cocking an eyebrow in worry.

Maka made a cat-alike smile.

"It's a playground, so we play". She stated, almost sounding as if she was giving an order.

Soul made a brief pause before getting the idea.

"Oh, hell no. We're most definitely NOT playing on those slides…" He said in an ashamed tone of voice, staring at the kiddy-sized slides in front of them…

…It was the last thing he saw before getting pushed around so quickly by Maka, that the next thing he saw was himself, on top of the slide, behind Maka, who was ready to go down. (It was the one of those kinds of tall slides that ended in several curls before touching the ground)

"…I can't believe we're playing on the slides…" Soul complained quietly, as Maka laughed.

"Hold on to me so we land together!" Maka said in a cheery tone, smiling to her heart's content. Soul sighed as he did as instructed.

Placing his hands on Maka's shoulders, and his legs locking Maka's by the sides: Maka allowed herself to let go and go down.

Much to Soul's misfortune, since the slide had been greased up recently, it was twice as slippery as it normally was, meaning it was twice as fast; thing that Maka and Soul learnt by the bad way.

"AAAAAH!! DON'T LET ME GO!" Maka yelped, as she saw how the ground was getting closer; Soul just gritted his teeth and struck Maka's shoulders with more might.

Before both could knew a thing, they where on the sand…or at least Maka was, since she was head-to-floor, and Soul had accidentally used her as a cushion.

"OOOWWWCH…." Maka groaned, her voice being slightly muffled by sand.

Soul managed to get off her, and kneeled to her side. "You okay, Tiny tits?"

Maka's face instantly lifted up to aim a dangerous glare at Soul.

"Yeah! No thanks to you, you jerk!" She said in an offended tone, sitting up to knock some sand of her face and hoodie.

Soul rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like I wanted to fall on you, genius! You where the one who told me to hold on to you!" He said, making faces at Maka.

Maka's face reddened with a bit of embarrassment. "I was nervous! I-I…didn't mean it!"

"My…do you two always fight like this when you're alone?" A feminine, soft voice said from behind Maka and Soul. Both turned to see who it was.

"Tsubaki?" Maka said, as she spotted the tall girl behind them; she was wearing a sleeveless red blouse with a very fine white flower print, short, black jeans, and her hair was made in a really long braid. She was pushing an orange bicycle along with her.

"Is that yours?" Soul asked, pointing at the bicycle. Tsubaki smiled, chuckling.

"Yeah, it is. Black star gave it to me a couple years ago…" She said, her voice suddenly sounding dreamy, making both Soul and Maka sweat-drop.

"Where's him, by the way?" Maka asked with curiosity, finally getting up from the sand, and Soul along with her.

"Oh, he must be climbing trees or chasing dogs down the pavement path" Tsubaki sweetly commented, making a tender smile at Maka. At the moment, Soul and Maka thought of how Tsubaki's remark sounded more like she was describing her little brother or son, instead of her _fiancé._

"TSUBAKIIII!" A high-pitched, energetic voice screamed from…the top of the _very _high tree from behind Tsubaki. The girl yelped when she saw Black star clutching to a loose branch of the tree, fearing for her fiancé's life...like many other times.

"Black star! What do you think you're doing up there?!" Tsubaki half-scolded, throwing her bicycle at the grass and running to the boy's direction. "I'm sorry; can you please take care of the bike? Use it if you want to!" She said to Soul and Maka, trying to get Black star back to safety, as the pair on the sand laughed.

"Do you know how to use it?" Maka asked, as she took the bike to exanimate it; perfectly clean and in perfect state.

Soul snorted. "Who in the whole wide world doesn't know how to ride a bike?"

Maka pouted and stared at her feet, feeling her face warm.

"Maka, don't tell me…"

"SHUT. UP." Maka warned, glaring at Soul provocatively, to which he started trying to hold his laugh- failing miserably.

"I-I told you shut up!" Maka tried, as Soul continued laughing.

"It's funny 'cuz…it's something so simple!". Soul said, finally calming down. Maka gave him a quizzical stare.

Soul sighed. "Look, I can give you a ride first." Soul said, getting in the bike.

"…You mean I have to be standing during the whole trip?" Maka said a little nervously, looking at Soul.

"Yeah, but you'll have to hold into my shoulders so you don't fall".

"This is dangerous…"

Soul smirked.

"Isn't that precisely why this is so cool?"

Maka paused, and then nodded slowly. "Guess you're right…" She said, as se took a brave step, and climbed to stand in the bike, holding Soul's shoulders tightly.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Maka announced loudly; and Soul grinned.

Before the girl could say a word, Soul was already moving forward; he went straight into the pavement path in a mildly quick motion, making Maka tremble a little.

"S-Slow down!" She muttered; but Soul ignored her.

"You know, you should try to _enjoy _the ride". He suggested, while picking up a little more speed. "Or even better! Close your eyes so that you can feel the wind!" He added.

At first Maka didn't like the idea, but as people seemed to pass so quickly, and as they started going for the same place over, and over; she realized that moving faster than others, looking different and feeling the wind without a care was actually…fun.

She closed her eyes and felt it:

The wind.

Her pigtails being moved away from her face, and breathing fresh, cool air from her nose and mouth. Freedom felt nice.

"Awesome…!" Maka beamed, opening her eyes to see how Soul was starting to slow down for her sake.

"Are you used to it now?" Soul asked, eyes focused on the road.

"Yeah! Go faster, faster!" Maka pleaded happily, jumping slightly from her place, making Soul laugh.

"Okay, you got it; just stop moving!"

"Sorry!"

And so, for about half an hour, Soul and Maka had been there: riding with the wind. Both had fun, and both where wishing the moment wouldn't stop, but even they had their limits: as to fall in the grass, panting and being exhausted.

"…That was so cool…" Soul huffed, being the most tired, since he had driven all the way.

Maka allowed herself to laugh; a brief cough coming along. "Ye…yeah…"

Soul immediately stood up at the cough, in obvious worry.

"Maybe I pushed it a bit too far today…" He commented, referring to Maka's state.

Maka shook her head slowly, drawing a small smile into her face.

"No, you where cool. In fact, you where awesome today, Soul."

Soul tried to smile back, but could only make a grin.

"Took you long enough to figure it out!" He beamed, laughing slightly. Maka laughed along.

But the laughs where interrupted by a voice.

"HYAHOOO! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY HI TO YOU TODAY! YOU MUST BE OH SO DISSAPOINTED ON YOURSELVES!" The arrogant, high-pitched voice of Black star's beamed, along with the helpless sighs of his bride-to-be, Tsubaki.

"Black star, you shouldn't be shouting after you got beat up so hard…" The poor girl remarked, looking worried.

"By a tree?" Maka asked, looking at the muscular, short boy covered in bruises and scars.

"IT WAS NO ORDINARY TREE!" Black star yelled, throwing punches in the air to add dramatization to his voice. "THE BRANCHES WHERE ALL STUCK IN MY CLOTHES, IN THE HORRIBLE INTENTION TO KIIILL MEEE!"

Soul snorted. "In other words, you're to much of an idiot to deal with a tree branch, and Tsubaki had to run over to go help you?"

After an awkward, ten second silence, Tsubaki tilted her head to a side and finally replied:

"Pretty much".

.

An hour later…

.

"Thanks for letting us use your bike" Maka said to Tsubaki, as the four persons where now in a bus-stop, with the intentions of going home.

"It's okay: thanks for spending the afternoon with us" Tsubaki replied politely, making a short bow.

"SOUL, DUDE. Let's hit an arcade or a club or a bar or something next time, okay?!" Black star said, grinning from ear to ear, and reaching out a hand to Soul.

Finally being used to Black star's weirdness, Soul sighed and gave the blue-headed boy a high-five.

"You got it. That'll be cool"

Tsubaki cleared her throat at Black star, somehow pissed. "You're most certainly NOT going to a bar or club, you two!"

"But...but it's what guy-friends do best; right Soul?" Black star helplessly fought back,looking at Soul with pleading eyes.

Soul only nodded. "Yeah, that's what we do best".

Maka smiled behind Soul's back, glad at the fact that he actually could have a guy-friend.

'_Good for you, Soul…'_

With the thanks, next invitations and farewells done, the pairs split up to go to their respective homes, Soul and Maka getting in a bus, and Tsubaki and Black star going on the bike. (Tsubaki was riding, of course.)

When the main pair arrived at the hospital, they couldn't help but to sigh in unison and disappointment. It was now 7:37pm, and neither had a good excuse to give out.

"…This won't be cool…" Soul admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Maka, instead, managed to smile.

"But, we had fun, and we broke the usual pace; so it's okay, right?" She said.

Soul smirked. "You're right…today was fun".

"And I'd like to thank you!" Maka said, suddenly taking a hold of Soul's cheeks.

"Oii…Maka?" He managed.

_-Smooch~!_

Without Soul even being able to do a thing about it, Maka had planted a kiss on his right cheek; a quick, sweet peck.

"Thank you, and good night, Soul!" Maka whispered slowly, as she headed into the hospital's doors, going on her tip-toes so that the nurse in turn wouldn't hear her.

Soul's only response was something _really_ smooth, like:

"Uhh…"

As soon as he was left completely alone, Soul collapsed on the floor, sitting.

He touched the cheek that had been kissed.

…

Now it was his turn to be red as a tomato.

.

**End Chapter.**

**AN:**

**IT'S DONE.**

**HOLLY. CRAP.**

**(oh hell...i really thought this was longer than usual chapters, but i found out it's actually regular lenght. I'M SO SORRY D:)**

**Now, do you remember chapter 12, when I said that was my favorite?**

**I lied…it ties with this one, and another that I'll make soon…;D**

**Oh, and I decided. **

**100th, 110th and 115****th**** reviews get a SKETCH! Of whichever 'godsends' scene you like best :)**

**As for the next chapter, It'll come soon enough, since I want it to be up before july 7****… ****Why July seven? **

**It's my b-day ;D –confetti comes out of nowhere-**

**Now…please review! :D**


	17. Bonus 2:That is our way

Godsends.

Bonus two: That is our way.

.

Morning time at Death the Kid's mansion: 6:08am, the day after Kid rejected Maka.

"OII, KID!! WAKEY, WAKEY! THE SUN CAME OUT!!"

Patty's energetic voice echoed not only on Kid's perfectly symmetrical room, but on the whole mansion. She had been given the duty to wake Kid up every morning at the same hour, to start off the day perfectly.

"I SAID." Patty continued, her voice changing into a threatening, creepy voice. "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The younger Thompson sister delivered a strong kick right into Kid's stomach, causing the poor boy to wake up almost choking, between violent rounds of coughs.

"Urgh… Thanks, Patty; stop stomping on my stomach now, if you please…" Kid groaned, as he noticed that Patty had been jumping on top of him wearing her high-heel-boots, which where the reason that explained why his dreams where suddenly so…painful.

"Hehehhe!" Patty laughed, as she cheerily got off Kid and headed the hallways, passing past Liz, who stood on Kid's door.

"Morning, Kid" The older girl greeted; her pajama pants, a bath robe and a lazy expression on.

Kid grunted a greeting, being a little too over-pained by Patty's morning kicks and stomps. He didn't really get up from his bed, but sat up.

Liz stood on the same place for a few seconds, before yawning. "So, I heard you're a heartbreaker?" She asked casually, causing Kid to fluster.

"WHAT…?!" Kid yelped, feeling even more stressed. "Look, my love life is none of your business, Liz…!" He scolded, holding his head with his palm, seeming to have a big headache. "Just where in the heck did you hear that?"

Liz tilted her head against the door. "From that Maka girl's nurse, Soul"

"Wait, do you know Soul?" Kid asked, suddenly forgetting the headache, and getting up to Liz's place.

"Long story, but yeah…" Liz said. Suddenly, she smirked. "Nice boxers, by the way"

Kid looked down to realize the fact that the stress he had gone through had apparently made him fall asleep in his black, little-shinigami boxers… the _unsymmetrical _ones, too.

"KYAAAAA!!! GET OUT, GET OUT!!" Kid squeaked in a girly, falsetto-alike voice, pushing Liz out of the room, completely flustered. He didn't notice Patty on the hallway, though.

"EHEHE! Someone's got a cute pair of undies!" She giggled happily, pointing at Kid with a cruel laugh.

Kid felt like crying.

"Garbage, garbage…I'm scum…" He muttered, mortified. With that, he visited the so called 'Mr. Corner' that Chrona had talked about so much.

WHY in the world did he end up with such troublesome, asymmetrical and mean bodyguards, you might wonder?

Ah, yes.

It all started…

.

.

A week after the fire incident.

Patty groaned as she got out of a Goth-punk accessory shop, stretching her arms, being exhausted. Outside the establishment, Liz waited alone.

Giriko had left by himself. Other gang members didn't want anything to do with them:

The Thompson where by their own, once again.

"So? Did they see him?" Liz anxiously asked her sister, for they had visited several times Soul's favorite store to do window-shopping, both where still where looking for him.

"Nyo-oh." Patty said, shaking her head quickly. "The clerk said something about giving it up, since a week had passed…" She added, sounding ALMOST serious.

Liz gave out a helpless sigh, getting her hands in her pockets, and starting to walk along with Patty into the street, in search for the closest shopping center.

"It's no good… He'd always wander into that store whenever he ran off on us…" Liz said sadly, making Patty's look turn into a concerned one.

"Sis…are you worried about him?" Patty asked, walking in a jumpy pace.

Liz nodded slowly; then she sighed. "Yeah but… maybe that clerk was right. Maybe we should give up…"

Patty stopped walking to give Liz an angry-looking face- then without her permission, the younger sister shoved her fingers into Liz's tips of her mouth, forcing a smile into her face.

"Paddhy?" Liz said, her voice being muffled.

Patty made a big grin, and laughed. "That's more like it! There's no way we'd give up on him, 'cuz he's also family!" She then let go of Liz, who gave her a troubled look.

"Yeah, but…he was just a swearing little brat we took in, since he had no way to go…" Liz recalled.

"_Our _swearing little brat!" Patty corrected, her index finger up in the as-a-matter-of-fact-way, while the girl kept on smiling cutely.

Liz managed to give a small smile back.

"You're right…"

Both sisters smiled at each other to continue walking. They later found themselves wondering in a somewhat crowd-less mall, since it was just the middle of the week.

"Sis, where are we going now?" Patty asked.

"There's jewelry around here; I'd like to ask the clerk if he or she knows anything about the incident…"

"Don't you mean you want to do window shopping?" Patty teased, to which Liz blushed.

"Umm…it wouldn't hurt to do that while we're there…"

"He-he-he!"

The sisters walked until they found themselves in a fancy small jewelry, which was the closest to the street and parking lot that entered the mall, being the first store to the sight of new arrivals. The place was adorned with elegant chandeliers and a fresh perfume infested the air.

"Whoa, new products!" Liz beamed, as she almost tackled the closest sample-showcases that showed several amethyst rings, necklaces and watches, all showered in the beautiful stone.

Patty clapped along her sister's unusually cheery attitude. Then, she looked into another direction.

"Patty, what are you looking at?" Liz asked, finally noticing her sister's strange behaviors.

"Look, sis…" Patty said, pointing at the cashier with her index finger.

Liz turned around to see that the clerk in charge (a girl that looked around seventeen; straight and long light-blue hair, and eyes big as a frog's) was getting in an argument with a customer.

A most good-looking customer.

His silky black hair (and three hair-stripes) didn't move an inch from its place; his pale skin resembled porcelain, his carefully tailored and expensive clothes made him stand out from the crowd, his somewhat short stature made him look cute, and his golden eyes shone as he spoke.

Yeah, Death the kid loved to visit and critique jewelry.

"I can't believe it." Kid stated with an air of arrogance that seemed to be pissing off the clerk-girl.

"W-what is it now, Mr. Death…?" The girl spoke with an exhausted tone. They had been arguing for a good ten-minute time now.

"How come this watch over here happens to have three diamond incrustations on the left side…but four on the right side?" He asked in a prissy tone.

"Sir. I don't make them; I just make sure they sell…"

Patty and Liz curiously watched over the two people. It was quite fascinating to see how the people who lived the 'good-life' could get mad about the most little details. They where fighting over freaking _diamonds_!

"Look, umm…Miss Eruka?" Kid asked, seeing the ID on Eruka's chest.

Eruka nodded in an annoyed manner. Kid cleared his throat.

SPEECH TIME.

"As a clerk, you should really put a little more enthusiasm into your job! And try to make this place a little more symmetrical! The jewels don't match the color of the jewel right next to it, the stands are totally unsymmetrical… the employee uniforms don't have enough buttons on the lower part of the chest, and the hairstyles you all wear don't match at all, and the entrance, is so off that I'd--"

"OKAY SIR. I think it's time for you to go!" Eruka yelled in a furious tone, pushing Kid out of the store once in for all, completely annoyed by his attitude.

Patty and Liz stayed inside the store to stare at the funny little person they'd just found.

"Say, Patty?" Liz asked, casually tapping her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, sis?" Patty responded, not looking away from Kid.

"Remember how I told you we weren't going to steal again since it caused us so much trouble, Patty?"

"Yeah, sis?"

Liz snorted pleasantly.

"Well, forget it for now. This guy's just a rich dumbass, so he'd be an easy prey." The older girl said in an evil tone, meanwhile the younger giggled in a creepy he-he- way.

..A few hours later…

Liz and Patty had been following Death the Kid since afternoon, and darkness was making its way early into the night this particular time, making Kid's trip to go home a little longer than usual (He went from his home to any place by walking, since he reused any kind of transport or escort).

Fifteen minutes or so; that was all that was left to get back to the warmth of his fabulous mansion, he'd only need to get the shortcut that came from a long, dark alley and done.

Only he didn't expect what was going to happen next…

"Oii, kid." Liz's voice called from behind Kid, sounding awfully full of herself and mature. She was holding a gun in her right hand, and had stuck a spare cigarette she had into her mouth.

"Hand over whatever you're bringing with you and no one's getting hurt…" She threatened, pointing the gun at Kid's face; meanwhile Patty prepared herself expertly in an attack position in front of kid, not being an expert in hand-to-hand combat for nothing.

"You heard her, brat…he-he-he!" Patty laughed.

Opposite to many other victims that the Thompson had to deal with, Kid was showing absolute serenity and maturity: he even seemed to be more like annoyed or disgusted by the girls, a very rare kind of reaction you'd expect from someone who looked fifteen.

Before Patty could even react, Kid had quickly moved behind her, caught her off-guard and slapped a pressure point on her neck, making the girl fall flat on her face and stop moving.

"W-WHAA…?" Patty managed, incredulous at the skillful martial arts Kid had demonstrated. "Sis, be careful with him!" She called from the floor, trembling slightly.

Liz pointed the gun towards Kid's head fiercely.

"Stay back and give me your belongings!" She yelled, not intimidating Kid a bit.

Doing the opposite as ordered, Kid calmly took a few steps into Liz's direction, and snatched the gun from her.

"It's got no bullets; I can just tell". He said firmly, polishing the gun with his hand. Then he looked at Liz with a very serious face, which made both sisters panic. Liz even dropped her cigarette.

"Oii, brat! Leave her alone!" Patty scolded from the floor.

Kid only sighed, as he got out a fist, and quickly shoved into Liz's face, attempting tot hit her.

…

"Huh…?" The Thompsons said in unison.

Kid stopped at very few centimeters away from Liz's face, only to get out his index finger and give her a playful, hard poke on her forehead.

He laughed merrily.

"I'm sorry, but you two ladies couldn't do an assault to save your lives; I just proved it!"

"Do you even know who we are?!" An undignified Liz yelled, to which she received another poke. "Oww, stop that!"

Kid cleared his throat to release his most mortal weapon:

A speech.

"No I don't. But anyways, you aren't good enough as criminals, just look at yourselves!" He started, sounding like a lecturing teacher. "First off, look at your clothes! One of you wears a jacket, and the other doesn't. What's up with THAT?! Also, take a good look at yourself; you've got that blasted cigarette in one side of your mouth only! Do you have any idea on how UNSYMMETRICAL that looks?! There's also your hair lengths, your clothes don't match the other's at all, one of you has a gun and the other doesn't… You guys are just DISGUSTING!" Kid scolded loudly, his hands closed on his hips, looking down on Liz, who was sitting in the place she had been cornered at.

Patty just kept staring curiously at Kid. The thing from the pressure had already passed on, but this event was far more interesting than anything she'd seen.

"Uh…he's got a point, sis…" Patty half whispered, pouting slightly.

Liz rolled her eyes annoyingly. "I don't freaking care about our goddamn image! So cut the symmetry crap already!"

Kid made a very disgusted look and poked Liz's forehead even more fiercely.

"OW!"

"DON'T SWEAR! YOU'RE A LADY, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! AND DON'T EVER INSULT SYMMETRY AGAIN!" Kid yelled: his voice was full of authority.

Being a little intimidated by Kid's sudden rage, Liz sighed.

" But…for someone who can talk so much about symmetry… you should take a good look at yourself, and those freakish white lines…" She casually remarked, not noticing the mental button she had just pushed.

To Liz and Patty's surprise, Kid turned to the corner right next to Liz, and collapsed in a very pathetic-looking fetal position.

"WAAA….I'M….I'M GARBAGE….I'M NOT WORTH A PIG'S SPIT…I SUCK, I SUCK…!" He began crying dramatically, making the sisters change troubled looks.

"Say, Patty?" Liz started.

"Yeah, sis?"

"Can you move already, Patty?"

"Yeah I can, sis"

Liz made a small pause to look at Kid. She smirked at how the boy's personality had been so up, and so down in not much more than a few minutes.

"…We should help him up…" She finally said, smirking slightly.

"Okey-Dokey~" Patty responded, getting herself up, and then down to Kid's level.

"Say, kid?" Liz started, trying to sound as sincere as possible, leaning over to take better look at Kid's weeping face.

"M-My name's Death the Kid…but Kid sounds okay, so…" He managed, his voice sounding grouchy and sort of distortional.

Patty laughed. "What an official name~! Bet cha' are pretty rich or something! And that's cool!" She happily said, in attempts to cheer Kid up.

Kid looked up; he seemed to be calmer. "Yeah…I actually live at a mansion not so far from here…"

Liz and Patty got a surprised look. "You do?" Liz asked, suddenly getting hopes of befriending someone rich and getting herself a good fruit out of her new relationships…

Kid sniffled.

"Yeah, you can both come with me if you'd like to…"

"AWESOME!" Both girls beamed, putting one of Kid's arms around the respective sister's neck to lift him up.

"Oh, but…there are a few conditions…" Kid said, grinning.

"Yeah?" Liz said, turning her look to his.

"I'll get you matching uniforms and a PAIR of guns to each, so you can become my personal female bodyguards". He said in a confident, sophisticated voice.

Patty laughed at the idea. "But you can totally take care of yourself, kid-o!" She remarked cheerily.

"That doesn't mean you two can". Kid responded gently, smiling to himself.

Liz and Patty made small smiles as well.

…

..

.

And that's how it all went.

"Liz, Patty, come over here!" Kid called, finally on his normal clothing; since it was a day off, it was just a casual white shirt, a black tie and jeans.

"What is it~~?" Patty called in a pouty tone. She had been interrupted from a fun coloring session, and asked to change into her cowgirl uniform.

"Yeah, I thought we where staying home today…" Liz complained, since she was doing her nails.

Kid gave his bodyguards an elegant smile.

"No, no. We're taking a picture, since I want people to know that you're my official escort". He stated gently, presenting them to an old-looking guy with a digital camera on hand.

Both Kid and the guy had a small talk on photos before they could actually take one.

"Okay, you three, smile!" The guy ordered, as he pointed the camera to the sister's and Kid's direction.

Kid placed himself in the center of the frame, putting on a business-alike, serious face.

"Remember to look symmetrical, you two!" He said to Liz and Patty.

Before the photo could be taken, Liz whispered something into Patty's ear, to which she seemed to immediately agree by nodding vigorously.

The guy made a confused look, and kid wasn't aware of this.

"Umm, okay. One, two…"

"THREE!" Liz and Patty cut short, taking the snap of the photo as a signal to lean over to Kid's level and place a kiss on each of the boy's cheek, respectively.

…

.

…It became one of Kid's most prized photos, since it came out in a perfect symmetry.

**End Bonus.**

**AN: Ah, another chapter down. (I'm so mean. I ended last chapter in a cliffhanger and now I give you a fluffy-comedic bonus? Damn, I suck).**

**People, I need your attention. I need to tell you something important- **

**GODSENDS IS GOING ON A TEMPORAL BREAK!**

**As you read! Since this story is taking over ALL of my writing time, I decided to slow it's process down a little and move on with much more new ideas I have… for example, a new Soul eater story I'm working on, code geass fics, world ends with you, kingdom hearts…and much more. I decided I'll give myself time to work on this one-shots, and give this fic a break. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I fixed up this dilemma of mine!**

**(congratulations to Kiosé, who got the 100****th**** review! :D)**

**And don't forget to review, those are much appreciated :)**


	18. A peek to the past

Godsends.

Chapter sixteen: A peek to the past.

Back to the routine?

Ah, well. At least now that Soul and Maka had finally done something different, and now that Maka's good-night-kiss had been so sudden, the pair would have something to talk about. And now that they had finally broken some rules, things would get to be a little different. Or so Soul thought.

Soul groaned as he crossed the hospital's doors, dizzy from a dreamless, tiring night. His head hurt, and his stomach was empty, since Marie hadn't came over to make breakfast for Stein, as she usually did.

Eva spotted him from her desk and grinned pleasantly.

"Well, good morning, Evans!" She called happily, "How are you this lovely day?"

Soul gave Eva a confused look.

"Err, so-so…" He awkwardly responded. "My card, please?"

"Ah, yes, in a moment…" Eva said, bringing out said card from one of her numerous envelopes. Before giving it out to Soul, she smiled gently:

"But tell me, how did your date with Maka go?" Eva asked sweetly, making Soul almost choke over nothing.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I was pretty curious, since you where so obvious running out the way you did yesterday…"

"THAT WASN'T A DATE!" Soul yelled with a flustered face, stomping his feet violently against the floor, making Eva laugh nervously.

"Oh, okay, okay. Here's your card, grumpy!" She tried, handing over Soul's key card back to him. "But seriously, you get a little too defensive if it's about her…"

"Isn't that a normal reaction?" Soul asked, cocking an eyebrow in distrust.

Eva giggled. "Oh, nonsense. If it's about love-life, everything you say or do's quite obvious!"

Soul growled slightly.

"You seriously need to get laid and stop worrying over someone else's love life!" He said rudely, walking away into the elevator.

When Soul was out of sight, Eva sighed.

"I've already have, hun!" She remarked calmly, getting some paper-work out. (Eva is married, if you're wondering).

.

.

"Oii, tiny tits?" Soul's voice called, as he allowed himself into the usual room, getting a glance from Maka. Instead of being laying down on bed, she was organizing a pile of old-looking books in both the chair and bed.

"Ah, perfect timing!" She beamed, calling Soul to come over the bed to see the collection.

'_How can she act so normal after being so jumpy yesterday?!'_ Soul questioned himself mentally, feeling a bit embarrassed at the fact that he had taken the kiss as such a big deal while Maka didn't seem to care or remember at all.

"Didn't we get in any trouble for yesterday's road-trip?" Soul asked in a troubled tone, trying to forget his own dilemmas.

"Umm, about that, Stein got here early and said he'd like to talk to you about it later…but I'm fine". Maka responded calmly.

"That doesn't make _me _at ease…" Soul said with a somewhat annoyed tone, getting a sigh from Maka. It was no wonder he hadn't seen the professor at the apartment during the morning.

Before Maka could say something back, Soul stared again at the books.

"What's with all this, huh?" He asked in a laid-back voice, leaning over the bed to grab a book. The cover didn't show any kind of title or information.

"Well…the one you got there is an album…" She said, taking the book from Soul and opening it to show the first pages of pictures to him.

"Whoa, who the hell's THAT guy?" Soul said pointing to the first picture he saw on the second page: a man with shaggy, long and red hair was flashing an extravagant male-model alike pose to the camera, smirking and looking cool in a black tuxedo and black sunglasses that fell over his little green eyes.

Maka laughed merrily. "That's papa, when he was younger. He thought he was the most awesome and epic thing in the world. I think he's on his high school prom."

"Doesn't your dad have blue eyes?" Soul asked, getting a closer look at the picture.

"Well…he uses colored contacts, because he thinks girls are more into blue-eyed hunks…" Maka said in a disappointed tone.

"Your dad is such a whore." Soul said bluntly, lighting up the mood a bit to Maka.

She just chuckled. "I know".

"Let's see more photos; I wanna see some embarrassing baby pics or something'!" Soul pressed, nudging Maka with his elbow on her arm, to which she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. But there isn't much to this album, you know…"

Passing the pages, Soul realized how there weren't any pictures of Maka's mom or any pictures where Maka wasn't with her dad; meaning that probably Spirit had made the album by himself, at the time Maka wasn't so severe to him, and that both Maka and her mom where reserved enough to not allow the man to catch them in any kind of embarrassing picture, or a simple picture where the three of them could be together …

"Okay, we're done". Maka announced; she hadn't passed even half of the album and the rest of the pages where blank already. That was it.

"What?" Soul began, blinking twice. "What about your mom? Family pics? Embarrassing baby photos? First day at school? Nothing?" He questioned, sounding fairly amazed.

Maka shook her head calmly. "No-ope."

Soul sighed.

"Damn, you sure are sad. First you told me that you didn't have friends back in school, and now this?" He said, taking the book from Maka and returning it to the pile, just to allow himself to fall in the floor in pure sloth.

"I mean, I'd sure hate to be in your place, tiny tits…" Soul finished calmly.

Maka twitched in annoyance, feeling very offended.

"…I mean, I think those kind of things are basic for everyone, don't you think?" He added, not realizing the buttons he was pushing on Maka.

A tense silence suddenly fell between them.

"…"

"…Maka?" Soul called, seeing how his patient wasn't responding.

"…Oh. Sad you say. Of course I'm sad." Maka began in a completely serious voice.

"My parents are divorced, I don't have any pictures of my family together, I didn't make any friends at school and I have god-fucking-damn-CANCER! SO OF COURSE I'M SAD!" She practically yelled, standing in front of Soul and clenching her hands into fists; startling Soul slightly.

"You insensitive jerk! How can you say those things so easily seeing how I am?! At least think up what you're gonna say before spilling out those shitty remarks!" Maka said in an aggressive tone, making Soul start tensing his expression.

What surprised Soul the most was the fact that goodie-two-shoes Maka had sworn.

She seemed pissed, but…It was unlike her to get so inexplicably angry. It wasn't fair to him. And it wasn't his fault that bad stuff happened to her, so it was just fine to yell back…

Right?

"Come off it… You've been _very _healthy these past days!" Soul said, getting up to Maka's level. "You're not the only one with issues, so don't get it off with me!"

"You wouldn't understand what I've been through, stupid!" Maka replied in a dry and angry voice, glaring at Soul.

Soul paused before yelling something back. He analyzed what was going on, and what Maka had said.

Maka really had a hard life, and his was just as bad as hers, so he had no real reason to pity her, or say mindless stuff like that.

As always, Maka was right.

"So, what are you gonna say now?" Maka asked in a cocky tone, crossing her arms.

"…You're right". Soul answered almost immediately

"Huh?"

"…I don't get it". He said.

Maka relaxed her shoulders and expression, sighing. "Well…yeah…" She said slowly.

Another silence fell on the pair.

During the little silent time, Maka and Soul had organized the books into the bed so that Maka could look at them later, both her and Soul had sit on the floor just to be there, and just because they had nothing better to do.

All in total quiet.

"…Say…" Soul finally said, breaking the tension.

"Mm...?" Maka simply muttered.

He sighed.

"…I don't get what it was like for you: at all. But i'd _like _to know, just this once". He said in a somewhat serious voice, looking over to see what kind of expression Maka would give him now.

"You mean, about my dad? About how I got here?" Maka asked, sounding hollow.

Soul nodded.

"…Well…" Maka began. "It isn't like you to want to know what goes on with me, but…"

"I'd like to understand, so that I don't offend you as badly next time I say a shitty remark". Soul stated seriously, making Maka chuckle slightly, since he had used the same expression she had used to insult him.

"I can tell you about me, under one condition…" Maka said, facing Soul with a serious expression.

"Yeah?"

"You tell me about yourself too." She stated bluntly, now her being the one to check out Soul's expression.

Soul sighed. It was fair enough; since he had been such an asshole to Maka at the time she had tried to hug him for the first time, and he hadn't even taken the time to explain what was going on his head…he'd just have to skip the part about living on the street.

"…Okay, I'll let you know about me. You go first". Soul finally said.

Maka smiled. She had achieved her primary goal, but now it was time for her to do the explanations she hated to remember.

"Well…it all began when I was in middle school…you could say I was a bit of a…workaholic…" Maka sounded as if remembering hurt.

Soul accommodated his chin in his palm.

"And what about that? Many people get to be workaholics and there isn't such a big deal to that…" He said, noticing Maka's uneasiness.

"Nah. My case was pretty serious; I was a work-a-holic to the bone. The kind that didn't have any friends, never went out, never talked to people, nor eat properly…all was study, study, study for me, and nothing else really mattered...".

"How does that lead to your illness?" Soul asked.

"It started when I was about to finish middle school…I was getting mild fevers, but ignored them since my finals where coming up". Maka explained.

"And then?"

"Fevers got worse. Papa was too busy with the divorce issue, thus he never being home... so I didn't get much help from him…"

"And then?"

"I began cutting my sleeping hours so that I could double my studying time, since I wanted to be number one at high school entrance exam, and the lack of normal and nutritious food began making my defenses all weak…"

"So technically…one thing led to another and brought you here…" Soul concluded, thinking up all the information Maka had given. It made much sense.

She nodded. "Yeah… all the lack of the things I had moved out finally got to me a few days before taking the entrance exam. I had a breakdown where I started coughing really, really hard…until I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was already here, and Stein told me that he had detected small hints of cancer…but I didn't want to believe him".

Soul relaxed his shoulders.

'_Poor you'. _He thought. There was no way in hell he'd actually say it out load; Maka would probably scold him.

"That's your case, then?" Soul asked, lowering his tone of voice due the little bit of sympathy he was feeling towards Maka.

"Well…yeah…" Maka answered dryly.

A little silence fell before Maka could speak again.

"Now…it's your turn to seal the deal. Tell me what happened to you…what made you the way you are...what makes you space out so much...and be sometimes so _weird _around me...". She demanded, looking at Soul with the same seriousness she was talking with.

"It's not…that of a big deal, so it'll be quick".

Maka nodded. "Yeah. Just tell me already".

Soul sighed.

"When I was a kid, my mom, dad and brother--"

"Hold on, you have a _brother_?" Maka interrupted, making a surprised expression.

"Yeah, older. He's called Wes, plays the violin, and he's a total ass at times. Does it matter?" Soul responded in a grumpy voice. He really seemed to have a big dislike to his talented sibling.

Maka chuckled. "Sounds like you and Wes didn't get along…"

"Eh, so-so. He's the one who made my nickname, anyways". Soul said, sounding now a little more laid-back.

"What's your nickname?" Maka asked with a small smile.

"Soul 'eater' Evans".

Maka chuckled. "Isn't 'eater' a middle name? Or what's the reason behind that?"

Soul smirked coolly, remembering his brother. He grinned and showed off his teeth to Maka.

"Wes used to say that my teeth where so big that they could eat up souls. And since my first name is Soul, he started calling me that". He said, pointing at his big fangs.

"Must've been nice". Maka recalled. "Your brother sounds like a nice person".

Soul snorted sarcastically.

"Yeah? He _was_. Until he became a master at violin; just when he turned seventeen, he started touring everywhere and practically left me alone with mom and dad. I haven't known of him since then". He said, sounding as if he was mocking himself, to which Maka gave a concerned look.

"So…What happened with your mom and dad? Do you still live with them?" She asked, trying to get away from Wes's theme, since it seemed to make Soul so anxious.

"Right…when I was around eleven or twelve, I used to be really spoiled…" Soul began, his eyes deepening to the contrast of his voice. "Since my whole family was made out of musicians, we had plenty money and this really luxurious style of living…"

"So you where rich?" Maka asked, still surprised.

"Yeah. Will you let me finish, now?" Soul responded in a kind of annoyed voice.

Maka laughed briefly. "Sorry, go on…"

Soul sighed. Maka did so many interruptions it was hard to at least try and think up what he was supposed to remember well enough to tell.

"See, when I was little, I was spoiled enough to tell people around me what to do: during the time I was learning how to play the piano, I once made a professor so angry that he quit right away, making my parents all disappointed at me…"

"And then?"

"Then, one night, when my brother was out for his third show in England I think... my parents had given me a direction to go and talk to some other teacher that could give me piano lessons, and so I went to visit him; of course that the old man saw me off with a decline…"

Soul's voice, at this point, began sounding a little lower, as if his throat had just dried up. His head lowered, and Maka noticed that very quickly.

"And…then? What happened when you got home, Soul?" Maka asked, a little fearful for her nurse's response.

"…Mom…and dad…weren't there anymore..." Soul said with a very hollow voice.

Maka gulped. "A-As in…dead…?" She asked in a shaky, sad voice.

Soul made a very quiet smirking sound. By his expressions, one would think that he really didn't care about what he was talking about anymore.

"Hell if I knew... All I saw was that there wasn't anybody home, and so I waited... I waited for them to come back…about a week passed, and nobody was coming home. I didn't know what happened to Wes, and there was no sign of my stupid parents...I waited for as long as I could, but when time passed, I decided to get away from that place…" He said, sounding as dry and calm as he could ever sound.

Maka's look became filled with outmost pity. She had been arrogant enough to go on and on about her own problems when Soul's life had sucked just as much as hers… or probably even worse.

"Soul…and where do you live now? How do you manage to live by now?" She asked in full concern, placing a hand on his knee.

Soul paused. There wasn't any need for Maka to know that he lived in the streets, or became a criminal. Present time facts could work just as fine…

"You could say Dr. Stein kind of adopted me, I live in an apartment right upside his house, and pay the rent by working". He said, hoping Maka could buy the story…

And apparently she did, since she was looking really down.

"Oh…I see…" She said. "Gee…sorry I asked…"

Soul gave out a more relaxed sigh, as he put on a comforting hand on Maka's shoulder.

"It's okay. I got over it eventually, but I never really talk about it, so…yeah". He said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Maka managed to give out a really small smile.

"So we both know about each other, now…" She said slowly.

"Yeah, we do". Soul said with a smirk.

"That means…we're closer friends now?" Maka asked with a happier tone, tilting her head to smile at Soul.

True enough, to have someone you love to call you a 'friend' is a really low blow, but to Soul, it was actually the best thing he could hear from Maka. That way, he wouldn't have to loose any sleep by thinking if he was worthy of Maka's trust, smiles, or talks.

All would be safe if he thought they where friends. Close friends.

And Maka wasn't only his close friend and crush.

She had somehow managed to break throught his hard-rock exterior and become his _best _friend.

"...Yeah. We totally are". Soul concluded with a confident grin.

.

.

.

-Knock knock- Was heard in Spirit Albarn's front door.

"Oh my god! Kami, is that you?! You finally came back to me, my LOVE?!" Spirit's voice beamed with outmost happiness, as he opened the door and threw himself to the arms of the person who had knocked the door in a crushing hug.

"Uh, yeah. Good to see you too, upperclassman…" Stein's voice calmly said, looking down on Spirit, whose happy expression turned very quickly into a disgusted twitch.

"STEIN?! What the hell are you doing in my home so suddenly, you sick bastard!?" Spirit yelled; it was right now moment to note that he held quite a grudge for stein, since he was the one who had been given the duty to watch over Maka and make sure she was doing fine; so in other words, he considered the doctor his rival in fatherly issues.

Stein cleared his throat.

"It's about your daughter; she's been doing really well these past days…" He said calmly, taking off his glasses to polish them.

"YOU MEAN IT?!" Spirit shouted in complete happiness, his eyes becoming big and sparkly, while his hands clapped with another in a praying-alike way.

"Yeah…I'm here for a reason, though." Stein said, getting out papers from a bag he was holding on to."You might want to allow me inside; you have lots of agreements to sign". The doctor said in a business-alike voice.

"Huh...? What are you talking about?" Spirit asked in a serious tone, allowing Stein to walk into the house.

"I'm talking about--" Stein began, allowing himself to sit in a couch of the living room they had just entered to.

"--I'm talking about getting your permission to allow Maka out of the hospital…"

.

.

**End Chapter.**

**AN: Um, hi guys, it's been a long while….0w0;**

**Starting up, I apologize for break I took—it was absolutely useless, you see… –smashes head against desk-**

**Thing is: I didn't realize just how freaking busy this summer was going to be, to the point that I'm going out almost every day to set up stuff for this really big and crazy party I'm being prepared for (a Mexican tradition for when you become 15… the 'quinceañera') and everything's been really busy. Now every time I have a free day I spend it by playing videogames or drawing, since writing makes me think a lot more… **

**I didn't even make the one-shots I was planning to do! –Cries-**

**So I decided that to pay up for this irresponsibility of mine, I'll dedicate my writing time to this fic only, and won't start anything new until I finish; I feel like I really owe it to you guys :D**

**(Also, I missed receiving your reviews, they make me so happy!)**

**On other news, I'd like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart…**

**I HAVE 115 REVIEWS NOW!! **

**I never even dreamt of getting this much with this puny, little story…so thanks a LOT, everyone.**

**As for the people who get to claim sketches—**

**Kiosé- 100****th**** review  
**

**LadyMarta- 110****th ****review**

**Lexi- 115****th**** review.**

**Only LadyMarta has told me what she wanted, so i'll ask Kiosé and Lexi to please make sure to tell me what they want whenever they want~! :D  
**

**That's all for now~ don't forget to leave your review! :D**


	19. Scenery changes

Godsends

Chapter seventeen: Scenery changes.

Maka stood in an endlessly big, dark space.

There wasn't anything around her, except a thick and tense atmosphere that sent shivers down her spine, and a scent of nothing that made breathing disgusting.

"Where am I…?" She said out-load, turning her head various times. She tried calling out for people, but couldn't remember any names.

There wasn't a direct answer… Maka had to wait around half a minute before hearing something other than her own voice.

"Who knows…At least you don't." A voice different from hers responded from far, far away.

Maka ran towards the voice's direction, from where it could be heard the loudest.

She knew right away who the voice belonged to.

"…Soul…? Soul, is that you?" Maka asked while moving, glad that _he_ was the one that happened to be there with her. She ran, even thought she didn't even seemed to be moving, since this dark room was infinite and there wasn't anything at all...

Finally, she reached to where Soul's voice was heard.

There he was. Standing straight, hands on his pockets, wearing his black jacket and jeans, and an aloof expression. Like when she first layed eyes on him.

"Soul, how did you get here?" Maka asked between huffs, trying to catch her breath. "Can you help me go back…to the place we where before?" She finished, asking with all the confidence that he'd definately help... Getting an answer she wasn't expecting at all.

Soul smirked coolly.

"No". He coldly said.

Maka's eyes widened in shock.

Soul never said 'no'…

"W-What do you mean, 'no'? Who knows what might happen if we stay here!" Maka said in a worried-surprised tone, taking Soul's shoulders.

Soul limited himself to grin meanly and push Maka's hands away from him.

"_We_? Are you kidding?" Soul said with arrogance, frowning devilishly. "As if I wanted to help someone as weak and useless as you…" He finished crudely.

Maka stared in horror at Soul.

She couldn't believe that he could say such harsh things, especially after all the trust they had given to each other...after all the frienship.

"Soul…What are you saying…?" Maka asked in a cut and hurt voice; her lips trembling heavily.

Soul ignored the question and turned around, giving Maka his back. He started walking away.

"Soul! Wait! Where are you going?!" Maka shouted as she began following him, suddenly running in what seemed like a slow-motion.

Soul didn't even bother to look at Maka. He just chuckled to himself.

"Out of here. Away from you. You'll have to deal with your own problems now; because I won't always be there for you…" He added a pause, in which he heard Maka gasp quietly, yet in obvious grief.

Soul smirked meanly and finished his remark calmly.

"I can't believe you dared to think of me as something more than your _nurse_." He said bluntly and coldly...as if he really meant it.

Maka's eyes widened even more, and her mouth went dry. She tried to run with even more might, but only got to go even slower.

"I…I thought you where my friend!" She yelled in pure anguish, suddenly feeling a horrible lump on her throat.

Soul once again ignored Maka's statement and walked away as calmly as he could, until he was out of sight.

Maka suddenly regained her normal speed and shouted his name various times.

"SOUL...!"

This time she didn't get an answer…for good.

"I…thought we where friends…I thought that we really where..." Maka repeated to herself as she collapsed in the invisible floor, feeling exhausted and incredibly sad. Her eyes where wide and felt dry. "...friends..."

Somehow, right after her knees had touched the floor; shadows seemed to start binding her, like serpents or thick ropes.

"Hey! No..! Let go of me!" She began struggling; trying to make whatever was trapping her go away… But shadows being shadows, they managed to cover her entire being, until her body was no more…

…

Maka woke with a start, huffing and gasping. She was covered in cold sweat, and her hands where trembling by the shock.

A nightmare.

She looked around to confirm that she was indeed in her hospital room, and that _this _was reality. Somehow, the dream had felt _so_ real that it had been probably one of the scariest experiences…ever.

Maka turned on the TV to see the hour. It was now 5:28am. Soul wouldn't be around in a good three hours…so there was nothing to worry about now.

"…Thank goodness…" She said to herself, touching her chest to feel her accelerate heartbeats and try to calm herself down.

.

.

.

Same day, Stein's apartment at 9:00 am.

"Oh my, Soul, won't you have some breakfast? You can't start your day with an empty stomach…" Marie suggested from Stein's tiny kitchen, preparing eggs to herself, since the professor was long gone to work.

Marie practically lived with Stein, so it was really natural for her to be around the house even at morning, so Soul was really used to her cheery and sweet self.

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass. Maka's gonna kill me if I get late…" Soul said in a hurried voice from the bathroom, putting on _tons _of gel to his very messy morning-hair and combing it with expert skills. "So when I finish doing my hair, I'll be going..." He added.

"Oh, Soul…Didn't Stein tell you?" Marie said, putting the eggs into a plate and serving just-made-coffee into a mug.

"Tell me what?"

Marie gave out a small concerned sigh. "You'll be taking the day off today...Stein told me yesterday how he had very serious business with Maka and her father, and that you wouldn't be able to come today to help her out…"

Soul tensed his expression for a second, looking confused.

Then he nodded slowly, catching up what Marie had just said. He came out of the bathroom.

"Well…it's not like I'm gonna be able to help her out, now that she's been so healthy…" He recalled with a hint of sadness. He mindlessly sat on the table, sighing.

"What's for breakfast?" He casually asked, eyeing Marie with hunger. She smiled softly.

"…Look, why don't you go somewhere in your motorbike, or something? You can have some breakfast and then go? I think your bike will get dusty if you don't take it out at least once." Marie offered sweetly, putting a plate with a sunny-side-up egg and sausages in front of Soul. He couldn't help but to drool.

"O-Okay, I think I'll do so…I'll talk to Stein later, about how Maka's doing…" Soul said in a hungry voice, eyeing the egg.

Marie giggled. "Yeah. I'll give you some money just in case you need or want something" She said kindly.

She then passed Soul a fork and a glass with orange juice. Afterwards, Soul began stuffing his face with great speed.

.

.

.

Hospital, 9:00 am.

"What? What do you mean Soul isn't coming today?" Maka asked in awe to Stein, who was making a few health tests at her. Right now Spirit was also there, standing next to the professor and making sure everything was going out smoothly.

Maka wasn't wearing any pajamas. Her hair was made into formal pigtails, and she was now wearing normal clothes: a white, long sleeved blouse, a yellow best with a stripped green tie, a checkered red skirt and white-black running boots.

The professor calmly shook his head. "Just what I said; but you don't need to worry, since something good's about to happen to you…" He assured, giving Maka a small smile.

Maka somehow didn't trust what he said, and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean 'something good'?"

Spirit smiled widely at his daughter.

"Maka, you'll maybe leave the hospital by _tomorrow_!" He recalled in the happiest of voices.

Maka's eyes widened in amazement as she heard the words come out of her father's mouth.

Maka, getting out?

In a _day_?

...

Somehow, she expected herself to be a little…happier about it, but something was bugging her.

Something wasn't right about this.

"And…what would happen to Soul?" Maka asked with hollowness at Stein. Neither of the adults expected Maka to ask about Soul.

"Well, he still has work to do, so I'll maybe assign him to another patient or--"

"No way!" Maka cut Stein short, yelling in disagree.

"Excuse me?" Stein asked, cocking an eyebrow, and feeling a bit out of place by being cut of by one of his most quiet patients.

Spirit stared at Maka with surprise. "Maka? What's wrong… didn't you want to be out?" He asked in a really surprised tone.

Maka crossed her arms. "Yes, I _do_. But why does that mean Soul has to become someone else's nurse?!" She semi-yelled in a somewhat angry tone.

"Because he's nothing more than that. A nurse". Stein responded quickly and coldly.

"Whoa, why don't you try being a little more direct?" Spirit inquiered, a bit annoyed at the fact that Stein didn't care about Maka's opinnions or come-backs.

Maka felt a shiver down her spine.

The words of the dream's Soul resounded on her head:

'_I can't believe you dared to think of me as something more than your nurse…' _

"NO! You're wrong!" Maka began, catching quickly Stein and Spirit's attention, " Soul is my friend, I'm sure of it!!" She assured as truthfully as she could, shouting in disagree.

Spirit and Stein exchanged troubled looks.

"Maka…could you go take a walk around the hospital while I talk to the professor?" Spirit asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Maka relaxed her expression slightly, just realizing she had been _very _rude to her father and doctor.

She nodded slowly, looking a little ashamed.

She obediently left the room so that the adults could have their talk.

.

.

.

Soul's Point of view, 9:45 am.

Soul was by now touring Death City on his motorbike, as Marie had suggested, looking for something to do. He was in the center of the city, where all the malls, restaurants and fun places where. Still, neither looked interesting enough to him.

Suddenly, a café he had seen from afar caught his eye.

-Deathbucks-

Soul parked in front of the establishment and saw it a little more closely.

A very small and simple café with green ornaments that advertised the name of the place and little skulls to match the name.

"Whoa…I'm surprised they haven't got sued with _that _name…" He said out-loud, thinking of the _other _brand with the identical name.

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl greeted him.

She was wearing a black blouse and jeans, along with a dark-green apron with the Deathbucks logo. Her hair was black and loose, and her eyes brown.

"Welcome to Deathbucks!" She said in a friendly tone. "Are you gonna stand up there all day long, or are you getting in?"

Soul did as told and got into the store casually; there, he saw various employees hurriedly going form one place to another, looking busy. The small café was somewhat crowded, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

One of the employees was a boy with dark skin and glasses; he was clearing up a table.

"Hey! First time at Deathbucks?" He asked Soul with a grin. "You're lucky I just finished over here, we're pretty packed today!"

Soul quietly went down to the place the boy had offered and looked at the little menu.

"Oii, Kim! We've got another costumer over here, come over and assist him!" The dark-skinned boy called to a girl who was at the cashier's place, chatting with the girl that had received Soul.

The girl named Kim was one with green eyes (clearer than Maka's) and extremely short, bubblegum-pink hair. She yawned as soon as her co-employee had mentioned the word 'assist'.

"Not right now, Killik. I'm on money-duty today. Why don't you ask somebody else?"

Killik sighed. "Okay. You'll help, Jackie?" He asked, looking at the girl with black hair.

She chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm already attending other tables. Right now I'm just waiting for Ox and Harvar to finish mixing up the orders…Do you want me to call Hiro out of his cleaning duty so he can help you?"

Killik made a deep frown and looked at some other way. "No way...that moron's gonna spill this guy's order, so I think I'll pass..."

He sighed again. "Aw, all right, I'll handle this one myself…"

Soul chuckled at how casual and friendly the employees where between each other.

"I'm ready to order, Killik". He casually said, making Killik respond with a grin.

"Sure thing, dude!"

This was a cool place.

Everyone seemed okay.

Everyone was friendly and normal.

He'd be sure to come back later, and perhaps see if he could manage to tag along with Maka as well… She'd adore to be in a place with friendly atmosphere, after all.

.

.

.

Hospital, 12:45 am.

Maka had been told to walk around the hospital, but instead she had used her time to do something she hadn't done in a while:

Visit Chrona and Kid.

Probably things Maka had said or done would be long-forgotten by now… almost a week had passed, anyways.

And it was probably the last time she'd see them in the hospital, anyways...

Feeling a little embarrassed, Maka knocked the door and called:

"Chrona and Kid! It's been a while!"

As expected, very immediately Kid was the one who opened the door.

He softened his look at Maka.

"Hey there". He greeted gently, opening the door for Maka. "You look nice on that attire". He complimented, getting a quiet 'Thanks' from Maka.

He then looked at Chrona with a kind smile. "Look who came to see you, Chrona!"

Chrona saw Maka from the corner of her eyes and beamed with a shy, yet big smile.

"M-Maka…it's been a while!" She muttered happily, sitting in her bed.

Maka smiled back in a friendly way and sat next to her. "Hi Chrona. Sorry I didn't see you these past days…"

"Eh...it's f-fine..." Chrona answered sheepishly.

"It's okay". Kid assured this time, smiling at both girls with sweetness. "Say, how come Soul isn't with you today?" He asked Maka with certain curiosity on his tone.

Maka gave Kid a hurt smile.

"Well…he won't be around me anymore. And I won't, as well…" She said in a shaky voice. "Actually, I'm just here to say goodbye…"

Chrona gasped in horror as Kid simply cocked a brow in confusion.

"W-W-what? Why wouldn't you be around anymore? Is…is it because I'm troublesome?" Chrona innocently asked, looking absolutely anguished.

Maka gave out a pitiful smile.

"Of course it's not you, Chrona…I'm just healthy enough to go out now". She responded, hardly smiling.

"Are you completely okay with this, Maka?" Kid asked with little concern, still trying to keep his cool in front of Chrona.

Maka lowered her sight and sighed heavily.

She knew she _was _okay with it…

But now there was uneasiness that didn't let her be.

Now there was this strange reaction to Soul's departure.

Somehow, the time when Stein had told Maka that Soul would become someone else's nurse, an imaginary, hidden button had been pressed inside of Maka. She was suddenly possessive and jealous from something that hadn't even happened yet…

Probably, at the time, Soul was kicking back and enjoying himself, without getting anything that was wrong with Maka at all.

What was this feeling that felt so…one-sided?

"Maka?" Kid called, after not hearing any response.

"I just…don't know anymore…" Maka finally said.

Kid scratched the back of his neck nervously, not knowing what to say next.

Unexpectedly, Chrona was the one who seemed more casual or calm about the situation, and found herself in examination of Maka's expressions closely.

"B-but Maka…wouldn't it be that you want to get out because of your health…but stay because of your friends…?" Chrona timidly asked, planting the situation from a very simple point of view.

Maka looked up.

"Eh?" was all she managed.

Kid snapped his fingers in realization.

"Now that's the problem, I see!" He said extravagantly. " If that's the case, then I can just ask for permissions from my father to allow Chrona to visit from time to time, or talk to Stein so that you visit any time you'd like…"

Maka smiled at the idea….but there still was the Soul problem.

"I'm really grateful that you can think this up for me, but…" Maka started.

"B-But…?" Chrona mimicked.

"What's gonna happen to Soul?" Maka asked in a sad voice.

"We won't see each other every day again. He won't be able to talk anymore to me…he'll be busy with some other boy or girl…" She finished.

Kid looked at Maka with pity. Then he remembered the info. About Soul being the bandit he was once.

'_I did know that criminals where low…but not THIS kind of low…' _Kid thought to himself, thinking how much of a jerk Soul seemed to Maka in this precise moment.

"Oh, come on. It's not like he would just abandon you like that…" He tried saying in a comforting voice.

Maka nodded half-heartedly to what Kid had just said and spaced out on her own.

Chrona did so as well—spacing out to think. She thought she had already gotten the situation, but didn't know how to tell Maka what was in her mind.

"S-Say, Maka…" Chrona muttered, trying really hard to express herself.

"What is it?" Maka responded quite quickly.

"I think…t-there might be a meaning behind you being so sad over…leaving Soul…" Chrona quietly stated, fidgeting.

Kid nodded to that. "Chrona might be right. In any normal situation, you would think over any ways to still keep on contact with him…but you already gave up to the idea of not being with him everyday". He stated with a very sure voice.

Chrona was releived to get that Kid had understood what she was trying to say just to say it on his own.

Maka's expression stiffened in worry.

Did she seem so helpless when she had a problem with Soul?

Why was it that she couldn't think the situation through, like she always did?

"Maka…I may have the answer to this case here…" Kid stated, again with seriousness.

"What? You mean you know why I suddenly feel so…helpless?" Maka asked in hopes of getting _everything _down.

"Yeah…I think…" Kid said. Now Chrona was also curious of what he was about to say, so she perked up slightly to listen to his explanation.

"Come on, tell me already!" Maka demanded, getting impatient.

"Okay, I'll tell you then!" Kid responded, feeling tense with all the eyes on him…

"Maka, I seriously think you might be in _love _with Soul". Kid said with great emphasize on his tone.

Maka's eyes widened.

"Me…In love…?" She asked out-load, feeling her face getting warm.

It made sense.

Suddenly, Chrona's door was opened and Maka's father came in, looking calm.

"Maka, I'm going home already…since I'm taking some of your stuff out, I need you to help me take them to the car, okay?" He asked quietly, making sure not to bother Chrona and Kid.

Maka nodded, again, half-heartedly, while Chrona and Kid gave her concerned looks.

"Okay, Papa. I was just…saying good-bye". Maka said hollowly.

Chrona's look saddened horribly, and Kid patted Maka's back in a friendly manner.

"Be sure to visit us anytime around…and think out what I told you". He reminded.

Maka shook her head vaguely and brushed away Kid's hand.

She managed to give out a natural and really small smile.

"There isn't a need to think about it…because I know you're right". She assured with a quiet happiness, as she followed her father firstly to her own room, and then to the exit.

.

.

Soul's point of view, 1:00 pm.

Soul right now was riding his motorbike to the hospital. He was carrying a take-out from Deathbucks to Maka—it was a big cookie he'd thought she'd probably like. Soul was planning to go in casually and pay her a normal visit like the ones Black star and Tsubaki had given. Everything was being good and smooth…

Or so he thought.

As soon as Soul parked in front of the hospital, he entered the main directory with casualty--that was soon wiped out of his expression with what he saw in there.

Stein and Spirit where talking out some final deeds for the next day's departure, meanwhile Maka quietly listened at them, carrying the briefcase in which her clothes where, and Spirit carrying Maka's books.

"Oii…What's going on here?" Soul asked in amazement, looking at everyone's awkward expressions.

"Weren't you having a day off, Soul?" Stein asked with certain annoyance, troubled by the thought of explaining over what exactly was happening.

"That doesn't mean I can't pay off a visit to my patient…" Soul said, looking at Maka. Maka looked away sadly as soon as their eyes met.

"She isn't your patient anymore." Spirit said, half-bluntly, half-crudely.

"What?!" Soul shouted immediately, dropping the take-out bag.

Stein sighed heavily, accommodating his glasses, since they where falling of his nose.

"Look, your working-time was about to expire out anyways, so there isn't a need for such dramas…" He said in a serious, yet mellow voice.

"But--!" Soul tried, this time being cut off by Maka.

"I actually think this is for the best, Soul." She said bluntly, sounding hurt.

"How the HELL can it be?!" Soul shouted in a _very _annoyed tone.

"…You only come to make me company, and this isn't fair for you…" Maka said with grief, thightening her grip on her briefcase.

Soul loosened up a little bit, noticing the obvious sadness in Maka's voice.

"But--" He tried, again being cut off by Maka.

"You could be helping out others, yet you stay with me. This isn't fair…I'm so weak and useless that I just cause you trouble! And to EVERYONE around me!" She shouted, feeling like crying.

Stein and Spirit quieted down, trying to think just _how _could Soul talk out that statement.

"Then…" Soul said, walking in front of Maka, staring heavily,

"What about asking _me _about this?" He pointed at himself, sounding very serious.

Maka looked up to him.

"I…well…I didn't know it was going to be this way…" She tried, running out of come-backs.

Soul snorted.

"No one does. If you would've asked me, you would've known that I _like _helping _you". _He assured with all the honesty he could ever give.

Maka widened her eyes in surprise and looked up at Soul with expectation.

"You…you do? But now that I'm really healthy…what could you do?"

Soul grinned. "Go to your home, visit you until you get rolled up to school, take you to places....If your sickness comes back I can always be there to notice before you do something stupid!" He said supportively.

Maka made a great smile, and turned to her father.

"Can he, Papa?! Please tell me he's welcome!" She asked with pleading eyes that she hardly gave.

Spirit was now so awestruck by Soul's attitude that he could barely speak. Stein simply shoved his hand into Spirit's mouth before he could say anything stupid.

"'Course he can". Stein said calmly, giving out a peaceful smile.

Spirit wanted to faint.

In fact, he kind of did so, but only Stein noticed and chuckled instead of helping him up.

Maka's cheerful look returned, as she turned back to Soul, who looked releived.

"Soul, can I…?" She asked him, extending her arms. She smiled freshly, like the day she had been taken to the park.

Soul grinned coolly, glad to see the smile he loved so much.

"Yeah, why not."

Maka hugged Soul with tenderness. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly, meanwhile Soul simply held her waist firmly, resting his head on her shoulders.

"Thank you…" Maka said with an outmost sweet smile that Soul couldn't see.

"Yeah…I'm too awesome to say 'no' anyways, right?" He answered, grinning widely.

Stein stared at the pair with a small smile while Spirit got up, saw what was happening and collapsed on the floor by shock for a second time.

Maka seemed endlessly happy now.

The Soul from her nightmare had been washed away from her mind.

.

.

**End chapter.**

**AN: HOOOOOOOOOOLLY CRAP.**

**NOW BOTH ARE IN LOVE! NOW ALL THEY NEED TO DO IS FREAKING GET TOGETHER AND STOP CAUSING ME HEADACHES XD**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter SO much. I only took three days doing it! (n.n)**

**Somehow, more than just a chapter…the way I turned tables, and how everything was getting so dark, I felt as if this was the ENDING CHAPTER.**

**But then I slapped myself and remembered that there's still a LONG way to go until this fic is over…x3**

**Be sure to check out next chapter! Here's a little sneak-peek on next chapter's storyline:**

**Soul helps Maka move out of the hospital and install herself home, meaning that Soul has to go into her house for the first time…Along the way, Spirit has to go out, leaving the two love-birds alone! What could happen?**

**Please leave your review! :D**

**(BTW…TOMORROW'S MY QUINCEAÑERA… I'M DEAD-NERVOUS….DX)**


	20. Adulthood: We look at each other

Godsends

Chapter eighteen: Adulthood: We look at each other.

Soul woke up with a start. Today he'd have to help Maka out of the hospital, like they had agreed to last day.

Somehow, Stein had been kind enough to let Soul visit her, making Soul wonder if the professor had completely forgotten about the fact that the job as a nurse was merely payment for the crime committed in what seemed like so long ago…

But right now it wasn't time to think about that.

Marie merrily hummed a tune to herself while cleaning up some flower-vases on the living room as she saw Soul about to leave the apartment.

"Soul, isn't it a bit early to go and help Maka out?" She called, very aware of every detail of what was going on, thanks to Stein's very casual explanations.

Soul rolled his eyes very slightly.

"It's never early enough for Maka. She'll bitch out something about being a little pass nine thirty or something if I don't get going by now." He said with a casual, yet lazy tone.

Marie giggled to herself. "Oh, all right, then." She said happily, noticing how Soul was so naturally used to Maka's difficult personality, and how he seemed to know her so well.

This time, since Soul was really eager to take Maka for a ride, he took off on his motorcycle in a somewhat fast motion, feeling unusually energetic, not to mention cool.

As soon as he got to the hospital, Soul saw how Maka, who was waiting for him, had just became a little too awestruck by seeing Soul's motorbike, and how her dad wasn't there yet.

"No freaking way…" Maka muttered, seeing how the bright orange vehicle shone at light's touch.

Soul chuckled a little arrogantly, getting off. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"If you mean in a little criminal, show-off and outstanding way, then yes. Pretty cool". Maka stated in a slightly scolding, yet surprised voice.

Soul laughed briefly. This was just the kind of answer he'd expect from Maka.

"Sorry if I took long. Did you get some stuff home by now?" He asked in a distracted voice, looking down at Maka to see if she was carrying any luggage.

"I only got books and some clothes yesterday. Now I only need you to get me and the rest of my clothes home, so that I can finally set in". Maka explained, lifting up a very small briefcase with said clothes.

"Okay. Where's your dad?" Soul asked, as he took the briefcase from Maka.

Maka rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Either home, or in a club…" She said in a very disappointed tone.

Soul groaned. He couldn't help but to have expected something like this beforehand. "Not cool at all…your dad is a real whore, like I said".

Maka gave out a small laugh. "Yeah, let's just stop the chitchat at once and have you get me home".

Soul agreed very quickly and got into the motorbike, Maka going behind him with the briefcase firmly put on her lap, and the very same confidence she had shown riding the bike with Soul. One could almost feel the trust between them.

"Okay, this'll be a lot faster than the bike, so I want you to hold on as tight as you can". Soul instructed, as Maka tilted her head in confusion.

"Where's your helmet?" She asked worriedly, as Soul turned the engines on, making the bike roar into life.

"I don't really need it! That's why I'm telling you to hold on tight!" He managed saying between the loud noises the bike made as they moved through the quite empty streets of Death City in a motion so fast that made Maka hold into Soul closely and tightly, yelping slightly at every change of paces Soul would give.

During the little trip, Maka had been shouting out her home's direction, and Soul followed exactly as she said, thus making it to her apartment very quickly. It was a very regular white building where various little families lived together. Perfect for a girl who leaved alone with her dad.

"Huh. Your home's cool" Soul remarked, getting off the bike and taking Maka's briefcase from her. "In which one do you live?" He asked, while Maka was just getting off herself.

"Second floor; the very first room…if papa's still the same from when I left, then he probably left the keys at the doorknob…" Maka recalled in a distressed voice.

Soul chuckled as they started going upstairs the apartment. "Wow. Your dad's not only a whore, but also a total moron? You must've had your hands pretty full with him…"

Maka chuckled along. "Yeah, I did. Other reason I was so much into studying; he couldn't help at all with my homework!"

Without noticing, the pair had already gotten to Maka's home, and as she had predicted, the keys where in the doorknob.

Maka opened the door, and Soul took a chance to see around the few rooms he could see.

Alike Stein's part of his apartment, Maka's had the living room, dinning room and kitchen in the same place; somehow this one was nicer than Stein's, except for the fact that it was completely messy. One could tell how bad Spirit was at chores and cooking by just a single look…

Maka calmly walked into the living room and collapsed on a couch, stretching her arms and groaning slightly. "Urgh… Even though I reminded papa to clean just yesterday…!" She scolded to no one in particular with a tired voice.

Soul closed the door behind him and threw himself at a different couch, groaning along.

"What am I supposed to with this, huh?" He asked Maka, showing her the briefcase.

Maka sat up to look down at Soul, and smiled.

"Well, I've been craving something for a while now…" She said in a playful voice, pretending to ignore Soul's question.

"Yeah? What's that?" Soul asked, he threw away the briefcase in a random direction. Maka laughed quietly.

"A bath!" She cheerily said, surprising Soul a _lot _with the simplicity she had used.

"--The hell?" He said, a little awestruck. "Then just go take one…"

Maka frowned a little and eyed Soul with a tricky glaze.

"I meant a bath, as in one in a _tub_. Meaning you can join me if you want!" She said very casually, causing Soul's face to redden as much as it could.

Was Maka really THAT trustful of him?

"A-Are you out of your fuckin' _mind_?!" He shouted in extreme embarrassment, now getting to Maka's level. The swear just came out of him like that. He was just THAT confused and embarrassed.

She gave him a playful tilt of her head.

"_Swimsuits. _Ever heard of them?" Maka asked with an unusually devilish grin. "Just what where YOU thinking, huh?" She asked with a teasing tone that made Soul feel even more embarrassed than what he already was.

"Oh…that's good to know." He muttered, lowering his head, feeling relieved. "But what am I wearing?" He asked with a nervous scratch of the back of his head.

"Let's go to papa's room and fetch you something!" Maka simply said, taking Soul by the sleeve and dragging along with her, not realizing all the embarrassment running in Soul's head right now.

The pair entered the first room closest to the kitchen's exit and found an unusually tidy, somewhat big room decorated with several posters of old bands and female models. The whole place smelled like a mix of perfumes and alcohol, the clothes and accessories that Spirit worn where at plain sight from the drawers to a really big and old closet.

"Where'd you think he puts his swimsuits?" Maka asked Soul, who gave her a shocked look.

"What?! You're his daughter, and you used to do his laundry, how the hell would I know?!" He asked in complaint.

Maka's look darkened a bit. "Everything that's underwear or swimsuits…I didn't dare to touch 'em. I used to just leave them in papa's room so that he could put them away himself…" She recalled with a grossed out tone.

'_Completely understandable…'_ Soul recalled mentally. Poor Maka had too much problems to deal with her father's underwear, anyways.

"Okay, I'll look on the closet. You go to the drawers" Soul indicated. Maka nodded.

After a good ten minute search, the only things found where some checkered blue-and-black swimming trunks and a black-and-green 'Proud to be a papa!' Speedo (much to Maka's horror and disgust).

"Well…this'll do" Soul said, taking the swimming trunks.

"I'll go look for my own swimsuit. You get the tub on, okay?" Maka explained as she stormed off to her own room, not leaving Soul any time to complain.

'_God. What's on that head of hers?!' _Soul painfully thought as he anyways went and did what Maka had told him.

The swimming trunks had fitted Soul quite nicely. It didn't take him long to find the bathroom, and the medium sized bath-tub that took out about half of the bathroom's space…It wasn't difficult to figure out it's methods and Soul managed to get the water running quickly.

"Oii, do you want bubbles in the bath?" Soul asked out-loud while checking the bubbles instructions.

"Lots, please!" Maka's voice answered from other side of the house.

Soul stared at the bubbles again-

"…Huh. Ain't this situation casual…?" He told himself, "A cool guy like me preparing a bubble bath for a girl…" He sighed.

"You know, that didn't sound even slightly cool to me…" Maka's voice said from behind Soul; it came along with a short laugh from her.

He turned around to see that she was wearing a very plain tank-kini. Green with white polka dots, and of course, pigtails. It wasn't any surprise that she looked as flat as she looked with a vest on. Very Maka-alike.

"Hey, where's your drop-dead-sexy-bikini? I thought all girls had one!" Soul taunted with a smirk, receiving a hand-Maka-chop.

"Shut it. It's not like a have a drop-dead-sexy-body anyways. Isn't the bath ready yet?" Maka answered with a dignified tone.

She then stared at Soul while he made sure the water was warm enough.

She stared and realized little nothings.

If Maka didn't have the drop-dead-sexy-body, maybe Soul did. Soul was well-built enough for the two of them, and Maka regretted not noticing before. She thought of herself as plain, and thought of Soul as strangely handsome. Probably she hadn't been the first one to see him without a shirt so naturally and probably she wasn't the first one to fall in love with him…right?

"Hey, I think we can get in now." Soul sad, snapping Maka back to reality.

"Uhh…huh?" Maka managed, shaking her head a little. "You said something?"

Soul cocked an eyebrow.

Now _she_ is the one that spaces out?

"I said: You can get in now". He repeated.

"Oh, alright…" Maka said, stepping into the warm water.

She curled up in a corner of the tub sank the back of her head in the now bubbly water.

"So nice~!" She said in a relaxed tone. "Won't you come in?" She offered Soul.

Soul reddened slightly. "Uh…okay".

Soul also curled up on the opposite side of the tub and sank his whole head in. When he reached the surface for air, his face and hair where covered in bubbles, making it seem as if he had a big white mustache. Maka laughed really hard at the sight of it.

"What? Something's on my face?" Soul asked joking, feeling clearly the bubbles on his face.

Maka laughed even harder. "Ha-ha…yeah!" She went a little closer to Soul and moved her hands to his face to wipe the bubbles off. "Gee, and you having white hair makes it even worse…" She said with a smile.

Suddenly Soul realized how the scene was.

Maka was sitting with him in a tub. They where alone, she was inexplicably close to him, her hands where on his face… It seemed so strange that she didn't seem to care. Was Maka really that naïve? Or just…oblivious?

Minutes kept on passing and none said a word. They kept sinking or looking awkwardly at other ways, since it was okay just like that.

"Say, Soul?" Maka called.

"Yeah?"

She backed away slowly and moved to her own side of the tub and asked with a smile:

"Doesn't being in the water make you feel…artistic?"

Soul cocked an eyebrow. "Out of all things, why artistic?"

"You know, 'cuz you're cleaning right now, and feel somehow…purer, right?" Maka answered simply.

She took a breath, and recited a poem:

"**Water tickles my ears, and I become deaf.**

**See my breath?'**

Maka sank momentarily and blew air into the water. She went up again to continue.

"…**On bubbles, it goes,**

**I want this to forever go on…**

**As air is needed, I go up in a swift.**

**Cotton is seen, wherever I look.**

**Water cotton? I wonder, as my hand slips in.**

**Did a cloud, before me stood?**

**Nonsense and reality; I think…**

**Stroke me nicely as I fall asleep."**

Soul stared at Maka for a few seconds, surprised at how natural the poem had seemed.

"Did you just…come up with that?" He asked with obvious curiosity.

Maka nodded with a short laugh. "Yeah, to prove you my point. How do you feel being here?" She asked cheerily.

Soul closed his eyes.

A warm bubble bath made him feel like he was home. It was a melancholic yet nice feeling…it reminded him of times when his parents where with him, when he wasn't careless…it was a feeling that made him want to go to that fun past.

"…Homesick" Soul muttered.

"Wha--?" Maka managed with surprise.

"Nothing. I'll tell you when we're done" Soul cut off suddenly, realizing what he had said.

Maka gave Soul a skeptical look before answering.

"I'm getting out now, then". Maka said with decisiveness, stepping out of the tub.

As she began drying herself off, Soul took a look at her, and the drips of bubbles and water that remained in her body. Suddenly, just as it had happened to Maka, a poem flew into his mind.

'_**Drip, drip.**_

_**Water drips,**_

_**As elegant as it seems**_

…

_**Drip, drip,**_

_**We persons can only dream**_

_**For we do nothing but sink…**_

_**Since we all stink and reek**_

…_**.**_

_**Drip, drip.**_

_**My darling I'll give…**_

_**To you only, a threat.**_

_**Here, my thoughts,**_

_**Bold, but at the same time, soft**_

_**Take care of them, for they're yours.**_

…

_**Drip, drip.**_

_**I seek your figure, little and thin…**_

_**And feel as if I was dreaming a sin.**_

…

_**Drip, drip.**_

_**The past has vanished, and I soar.**_

_**These phantoms shall never roar.**_

_**Drip, a last drip.**_

_**You should know that for now on…**_

…_**I would never, ever leave you alone.'**_

As soon as Soul had finished thinking up the words, he realized Maka was already gone into another room-

How long did he space out to think such things that where so… out of character?

Things that where way beyond his maturity level…

Craving for someone the way he had done in his poem made Soul feel _very _weird.

He felt ashamed as he stepped out and began drying himself as well.

He dressed up in the clothes he had before and met Maka at the living room again.

"Oii, why did you get out so suddenly?" Soul asked, ruffling a towel on his hair.

Maka was wearing a white bath-robe over pajamas and a towel rested on her shoulders. Her hair was loose.

"I want to know about what you said. Something about feeling homesick". She directly said, crossing her arms.

Soul looked a bit troubled. "Oh, yeah, that…"

Maka's look worried. "You remembered your home being there, didn't you?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"'Cuz…when I began drying off, you spaced off. Badly…" Maka recalled with concern.

Soul felt even more ashamed now.

"Well—yeah. What if I do feel a little homesick?" Soul asked in hopes of avoiding to tell what was on his mind those moments.

"I dunno. Maybe I could help you out?" Maka offered.

Soul's eyes widened. He already expected this from Maka, but wasn't used to the idea of someone offering help. "..Huh…?"

Maka smiled. "Yeah. If you still know where your home was, we can visit tomorrow… it can be payback for today's favor".

Soul's look became troubled.

He did remember where his home was…but it was going to be difficult to go in again. He had already tried by himself, but trying to remember the time where he cared about his family hurt. Now he had help…of the one and only he loved.

So why not?

Soul sighed. "It's a deal. I'll come pick you out tomorrow on the bike, so be ready…"

Maka smirked pleasantly. "Be here at noon, and be punctual! I really wanna see what kind of lifestyle you had before". She said playfully, making Soul a bit calmer.

.

"Soul, it's almost nightfall…why are you here so late?" Marie asked Soul as soon as she heard him cross the door. She was cleaning up the kitchen, and Stein was carelessly reading on a chair next to her.

"I…uh—was keeping Maka company, since her dad wasn't getting home any sooner". He explained a little nervously.

Marie smiled softly, and Stein's expression didn't change much.

"You really are sweet towards her." She commented, and Soul groaned, feeling awkward.

"Heh. Wish I was". He tilted his head to Stein's direction. "Can I ask you something, Professor?"

"Go ahead". Stein simply said, not looking away from his book.

Soul felt a little weird having Marie listening, but since she seemed fairly curious, and was good to him, he let it pass and asked anyways.

"Is it too weird for me to…feel a little too much craved of someone?"

Marie's visible eye widened and Stein only raised his brows a little.

"Isn't that a little direct?" Stein asked in a smooth voice. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Look, I wish I could be more subtle, but I don't know how to explain it…" He said in a pained tone.

"Well…isn't it obvious? You're just a teenager, and about to become a young adult…so it's really normal for you to think those things…You are just growing up, that's all." Marie said in a wise tone. Stein smirked a little and Soul lowered his head.

"But…she doesn't react the same way, I think…" Soul said, now completely blowing his cover. Now it was crystal clear that Maka was the one on his mind.

"You just need to give her time. Maybe you don't know about it, but she's also growing up. At a smaller pace, but she'll soon enough catch up…then you'll be surprised". Marie said softly, making sure Soul could get the right idea.

Soul grinned a little. Marie was really cool.

"Thanks…" He managed with a very small grin, as he headed upstairs to get a good night's sleep.

As soon as he was out of sight, Stein chuckled softly.

"If I had knew you where so knowledgeable and motherly, I would've made arrangements for child adoption _months _ago". He said, making Marie blush madly.

"Hey, don't talk nonsense; we're not even married yet!" She said nervously.

.

Soul went to his bed and closed his eyes.

'_Tomorrow I'll see my home…Tomorrow…'_

He opened his crimson eyes in the dark, and gave out a pointy grin to no one in particular.

"Tomorrow'll be cool…"

.

.

**End Chapter.**

**(HOLLY –BLEEPING- SANDWICH WITH –BLEEP- ON TOP. I HAVE 150+ REVIEWS. I COULD DIE HAPPILY NOW. SERIOUSLY, THANK YOU! ;A;)**

**AN: I guess NO ONE was expecting this kind of chapter, huh..? 0w0**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I was away from home for a week (for vacations), and went through a huge writer-block this week. I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter, because the main idea was 'LOLOLOL SOUL AND MAKA ON A TUB LOLOLOLOL'. And with that, it was difficult to make a worthy chapter… I ended up making it too deep. xD**

**About the poems:**** They where both made by me… while I was taking a bath in our tub. Ever since we got one, I've been dying to get Soul and Maka in one. O_o**

**Now, what do YOU feel in a tub? Because I got Maka's case, and went really artistic. Half of Godsend's plot was created that day o.o**

**Guys, next chapter's gonna be awesome, I assure you! :D**

**Now, don't forget to leave me a review, I love them with all my heart :'D**


	21. The strangest duet ever

Godsends

Episode nineteen:The strangest duet.

**CHAPTER INSTRUCTION:**

**Please open in a different internet page YouTube. **

**Type in the search bar 'Amrita piano by Yui Makino'. **

**Click the first video you see (It should have a picture from Tsubasa Chronicles) and hit the pause button. **

**During the chapter, when Soul says the following:**

'**Five, six, seven eight…' **

**You shall play the video. Further instructions will be given through descriptions.**

**Thank you and enjoy this new chapter!**

**.**

"You're late, just as I predicted!" Maka shouted as soon as she saw Soul's motorbike approaching the apartment. She was wearing the same combination from those past days: red checkered skirt, yellow vest…etc.

Soul groaned a little when he heard Maka's scold. What a way to start the day...

"Just for a few minutes, what's the difference?" He complained, parking in front of Maka.

Maka eyed Soul with a scolding glaze and crossed her arms. She seemed to be _very _annoyed at the times Soul wanted to talk back.

Soul rolled his eyes and patted the sit behind him. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just get in".

Maka made a small triumphant smile and went to sit behind Soul. She held strongly his waist.

Soul turned the motorbike on and took off to his home.

"Say, Maka?" He called, while riding.

"Don't distract yourself while driving, you'll get arrested!" Maka yelled.

Soul rolled his eyes again.

"Never mind that, did your dad get home yesterday?"

Maka tightened her grip on Soul for a second, and her expression became angry. (Soul couldn't see it, but he could tell _very _clearly).

"Yeah, almost at sunrise! I can't believe he even had the nerve to come back smelling so strongly of alcohol, he's so unbelievable!" She complained between all the noises the motorbike made, making Soul feel a little bad for her.

"Was he okay with you coming with me today?" Soul asked, speeding up to directions that where unknown to Maka.

"No, not really." Maka responded frankly. "But it's not like he considers if I'M okay with him going to clubs, so we're even…" She finished ironically.

'_Cool, Maka. You sure know how to handle those kinds of things…' _Soul thought with a smirk as he took an exit that went to the outskirts of Death City.

"Hey, just _where _did you live?" Maka asked in a somewhat worried tone.

She finally saw her surroundings. The outside part of the city was just a freeway that connected to other cities, and the scenery route was made out of only green areas…a most unlikable place to have a mansion.

"Outside the city… Much of a greener place, and our mansion was the only building around!" Soul responded with a tiny hint of excitement.

Maka smiled to herself when she heard Soul like that. It was almost as if he was _eager _for something; she was glad to be there for him.

.

.

"Is…is this it?" Maka's voice resounded in the deserted space.

Soul could only mutter. "…Yeah. Or the _remains _of it…"

Before Maka, Soul, the bike and the driveway, there was something that looked more or less like a haunted mansion. The windows where all dirty, some even broken; the grass was poorly taken care of, and the silver and red and brown painting that once made the house look so omnipotent was dry and almost fallen apart. A very pitiful view, indeed…

Soul lowered his head and tightened his hand in a fist.

'_It's worse than last time I came…At least the grass still looked green back then!' _He scolded himself mentally for not coming before. For not being able to prevent the horrible decay to happen… He could've done something with the locked up founds of his parents; if he wanted to… but he just was too selfish.

"Soul…?" Maka's voice called in concern. "Where you alone last time you came?" She asked in very obvious worry.

Soul nodded very slowly.

Maka made an assuring smile, and without Soul's permission, took his hand into hers.

Soul got a little surprised at the sudden contact, making his eyes go a little wider than usual.

"Oii-!" He managed in an off-guard, kind of shaky tone.

Maka didn't really expected Soul to get nervous, so she chuckled very lightly.

"Well, you aren't alone this time." She said confidently. "This time, I'm here for you".

Soul's look widened even more for a very small bit.

"Huh…" He muttered, turning his head to Maka.

The one he loved was there for him.

"Didn't you listen?" Maka asked with cheeriness. "I'm here for _you_, so let's just go!"

There was nothing to be afraid of, and there was nothing to regret.

Soul made a very small grin and squeezed Maka's hand tightly, and Maka's eyes widened a little, since she didn't expect a response.

"Thanks for being so cool". He quickly said before letting go of her hand and going ahead into the mansion's front door.

"Oh—wait!" Maka managed, jogging a little to catch up with Soul, feeling a little mad at him for not explaining why the sudden gratitude and grin.

Soul simply ignored Maka's little exclamations as he opened the rusty front door, for its locks where all messed up and loose.

The pair entered what seemed like a main hall, which looked like a gigantic fairy-tale or movie-setting ballroom. Once beautiful and spectacular, this 'ballroom' was filled with dust: the paintings on the floor and walls where dried up and almost blacked out, and the chandeliers on the very tall ceiling where looking extremely fragile and unclean.

"This… it kinda looks like an old horror movie…" Maka mindlessly said, completely entering the ballroom and closing the door behind her, making a very loud echo and rusty noise.

"Well, when it was clean and pretty…" Soul said, entering along, and getting to the very center of the ballroom, his steps sounding very clearly and loudly. "…Right here was the place where the rich and snobby parties where held out. This was the exact place where either mom or dad would step in to show off Wes's violin skills or to recite some stupid 'thank you all for coming' speech…"

Maka's look chirped up. Soul seemed to have good memories from the house, and not only torments or tragedies, like she had expected.

She then noticed that at the end of the ballroom where stairs tapered on a fancy, yet old-looking carpet.

Somehow, Maka couldn't help herself but to imagine how a rich party was like:

Millions of people mindlessly talking or slow-dancing to very boring and slow music, little snotty kids crying over who's mom's got the biggest mansion, preppy teenagers talking about the same things, adults bringing themselves to eat and compliment the expensive food that the hosts had ordered and actually nobody liked…but on the very top of the stairs, Maka imagined that Soul would be there. Sitting calmly and looking down at them, uninterested on the 'party' and minding his own business: being cool, like he always tried to be. He was dressed up for the party, but had no intentions to go downstairs….back when he was still frozen cold.

"Maka?" Soul's voice called, getting Maka back to reality.

"Yeah?" She quickly said, just realizing that she was standing alone in the ballroom, and that Soul was at one of the corners of the room, ready to open a new door.

"You where spacing out?" Soul asked while cocking an eyebrow, making Maka chuckle nervously.

"Um…yeah. Just checkin' out the stairs, you know…" She tried saying as casually as possible.

"Uh, okay…Wanna see the rest of the house or not?" Soul asked, holding out the door for Maka, getting impatient.

Maka only followed quietly yet quickly.

For about half an hour, Maka and Soul had been walking only on the lower part of the house, and in each room, Soul would explain wither a funny or important experience or detail he'd remember. The only thing that saddened Maka very deeply was the state of every room, for she couldn't even begin to imagine that those pitiful things where as cool and marvelous as Soul described them…It was a little impossible, even for her.

After checking out the whole place from downstairs, they went upstairs to see everyone's room. Wes's was the biggest, considering it was only for one person. It had the most expensive-looking pieces of furniture (now barely standing), and the remaining decorations gave a very elegant, yet now dead, atmosphere. Soul's mother and father had a room that was almost exactly like Wes's, only with a bigger bed, and a slightly colder atmosphere.

'Just like a rich person's house and rooms should be like, right?' Was the kind of logic for decoration that Soul's parents used.

"Soul, do you think your room is in the same condition… like the ones we just saw…?" Maka asked with a tiny hint of melancholy. She and Soul where now walking on the hallways that where outside each room and led to another.

Soul smirked. "I wouldn't mind. It's not like I enjoyed having that room anyways, since my mom chose it for me."

He then led Maka to his room: It was exactly the same as Wes's, only smaller.

Maka cocked an eyebrow as soon as she saw it.

"Didn't your parents take your opinion on _anything _at all? Even your own room was of their choosing?"

Soul chuckled, and stopped walking, making Maka stop right behind him.

"I know they didn't mean it. Deep down, my parents cared for me and Wes, but liked to act snobby in front of everyone else. Especially mom…"

Maka smiled, since Soul's tone relaxed at the mention of his mother.

"Sounds like your mom isn't as half-bad as I thought…" She said.

Soul resumed his chuckling. "Yeah. She was pretty cool, to be very honest. When it was just the family, she was loving and light-headed. When it was rich people, she would try her best to act frivolous and cold…just to fit in." He said with a voice that sounded calm, and at ease; Soul had great patience when it came to his mother, just as Maka had the same kind of respect for her mom.

"Did she make it up for you?" Maka suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you didn't get to choose your room, did she do something to make it up?" She clearly asked now.

Soul grinned nostalgically.

"Actually, she did. She said I could choose any room of the house and make it exactly as I wanted, so I could hang in there…"

Maka looked up to Soul in expectation and smiled with thrill.

"Can we see that room, Soul?" She asked with glee.

Soul's grin widened as he nodded. "I'm guessing it'll look the same as the other rooms, but what the hell. Let's go".

Soul then began to lead Maka deeper into the upper part of the mansion. They returned to the stairs, and instead of taking the right path from them (which led to the rooms), took left. They walked deeper into a very long hallway and reached a door with a very strong blue color that stood out brightly from all the dust and blacked out painting on the hallway.

"This door's the only blue one…the rest are either white or brown". Soul remarked with curiosity. He opened the door easily, since the lock that guarded it was oxidized.

Maka stood quietly outside the door while Soul allowed himself in.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" He asked, noticing that Maka wasn't moving.

"Soul…this is _your _special room. Are you sure it's okay if I go in?" She asked with a very unusual shy tone.

Soul got a little surprised by the sudden question. No one really asked his permission to enter that room with him…his family would just allow him to do as he'd please, and leave him go by himself…this was actually the first time someone would be with him on that special room with him.

"It's cool. You can come in". Soul said, opening the door for Maka.

Maka made a small smile and enter right away.

Before her and Soul stood the strangest place Maka had seen. The floor was just like a ballroom's. Checkered black and red, and the kind that made a lot of noise if you stepped in with heels or formal shoes. The walls where a dark shade of red, and there was only one window, adorned with crimson-colored curtains. A big black closet was placed at the end of the room, where instruments and formal clothing where stocked. A few meters away from the door, was a very old record-player rested on a small table, and several discs where right next to it.

Finally, the most notorious thing on the room was an enormous black piano. Even though it looked a little wasted from the years past, it was big and very elegant… It was the object that made the room different from every other in the mansion, and what gave life to Soul's special room.

"This room is awesome…" Maka managed, amazed by how very 'Soul-alike' everything was.

Soul stepped into the room right after her, shook some dust off the piano bench and sat by it.

"I call it 'dark room'". He proudly said, showing off a pointy grin. "Feel free to walk around, I don't mind if you do".

Maka made a wide smile, as if she was waiting for that remark. "Okay then~!"

As curious as ever, Maka walked; she eyed with interest the old discs with interest, and found out that her dad had many alike those. She passed her hands through the windows and everywhere she could touch to clean off dust. Finally, she opened the closet to find something that she didn't quite expect.

"Soul…look at this!" Maka called, making Soul stand up with a lazy groan.

"What?" He asked.

Maka took out two plastic bags from the closet, which where held by clothespins.

"Can I take a look at these?" Maka asked, holding up one of the bags.

Soul nodded.

Maka took of the clothespin and removed the plastic from the clothing it was holding…along with the bag, a pair of shoes fell into the floor as well. She then held upper to Soul's face the clothing.

It was a suit.

Incredibly enough, the suit wasn't damaged at the very least: a black tuxedo with white striped, a red formal shirt with a black tie, and the complimenting shoes that where on the floor where simply the most elegant pieces of male-clothing that Maka had seen in a long while…

"Soul. You've gotta put this on…!" Maka offered, turning to Soul with a pleading look.

"What?! No way, this was my dad's! He just liked storing it here!" Soul tried, only to get a very displeased look from Maka.

"Come on, put it on, put it on!" She chanted, throwing the suit and shoes at Soul, and quickly pushing him out of the room and into the nearest bathroom with force.

"Hey wait—MAKA!" Soul called with annoyance, trying to struggle against Maka.

She just made a very evil smile.

"I don't want to see you back in the room unless you put that on~" She then closed slammed the bathroom's door, and went back into the dark room.

Soul stared blankly at the door for a few seconds, and then at the suit.

"Urgh…SO un-cool…"

.

5 minutes later.

"I'm changed…" Soul called as he let himself back to the dark room, and found Maka sitting on the piano bench, reading a really old songbook that was by the piano.

"Oh, welcome--" Maka said, but then stared at Soul.

It was least to say that he looked handsome. Somehow, Soul looked older, calmer, and even more mysterious than what he always did… the suit fit him just as perfectly as she had deducted.

"You, uh, look nice". Maka quickly said, burying a slightly blushing face on the songbook, making Soul's look turn in confusion.

"Okay…? What are you doing?" He asked, sitting next to Maka.

"Oh, it's just that I recognized one of the songs in here…" Maka said with a smile, showing the piece she was reading to Soul.

A piano piece called _'Amrita'_.

"A piano-only song. Kinda fun to learn, but too slow for my tastes…" Soul said with slight arrogance.

"I can actually sing this, you know". Maka said with confidence, making Soul break out in a snort.

"What?! Do you know what kind of freaky high-pitched tone you need to sing _that?_ Your voice is totally different from that, you moron!"

This remark earned a strong Maka-chop.

"I don't need to sing exactly like the singer does! I can sing however I want, and I can even show you!" Maka said in a very determined tone.

Soul chuckled. "Yeah, right".

Maka made an annoyed noise and stood up, again to the closet. Feeling a little frustrated, she took the other clothing bag and looked at it.

"Can I see this one as well?" She called to Soul.

"Yeah, whatever…"

Maka did the same with the suit, and this time, was left even more surprised.

"Whoa… Soul, look at this…I found a really beautiful dress!" She said in a surprised tone. "The accessories are here as well!"

Soul turned kept on being sitting and looked at the dress. His look widened when he could recognize it:

"A beautiful dress…Of course it's beautiful. It was one of my mom's favorites, and it was the match to the suit _I'm _wearing right now…" He said with a very unusual serious tone, and with a hint of melancholy.

Maka's look relaxed and saddened at the same time as she looked at Soul.

Then, she quietly looked at the dress while an idea sparked up in her mind.

"I'll go put this on…" She announced quietly, still staring at the dress.

"Eh?" Was all Soul could say.

Maka made a warm, small smile at Soul.

"I'd like to test your mom's taste in clothing…and I'd like to see how the combination looks with your suit". She simply said.

Soul speechlessly watched how Maka's smile turned into a childish one.

"Be back in a bit!" She cheerily said, running out of the dark room.

"Oii, wait a--!" Soul managed, only being able to reach out a hand, as the dark room's door smashed, and Soul was left alone, and confused.

He helplessly sat back to the piano bench, and left out a distressed sigh.

"Honestly, what do you pretend by confusing me so much…?" Soul asked to himself.

.

5 minutes later…

"Soul!" Maka's voice called from the other side of the door.

"What?"

"I'm ready…"

"Then just come in already!" He this said with an annoyed tone.

Maka opened the door and quietly stood in front of Soul, holding her hands together in front of her stomach, looking as elegant as she could.

Maka was wearing beautiful, long black dress that almost reached her ankles; it had delicate swirls at the end, and it made her figure look a little more adult-alike. Maka's pigtails where adorned with black ribbons, and her feet where standing in pointy, not-so tall heels that complimented nicely.

Soul couldn't help but to stare blankly at Maka for a few seconds.

"Isn't it pretty? The size was just perfect!" Maka said with a small smile.

Soul's expression was a little too surprised at the moment.

'_Perfect. Why, oh, WHY do you have to look so PERFECT on that?!' _He cursed mentally.

His real response; however, was other:

"It uh…looks good, I guess…"

Maka laughed a little, and then grinned with malice.

"Also, don't you think this makes me look _not so flat_?" She said cheerily, holding up the ends of the dress and bowing over playfully, like a little princess.

Soul's face flushed instantly, and as to not hurt his pride, he turned to the piano's direction to hide his embarrassment.

'_Don't you think I noticed that by myself already?' _He asked Maka mentally. (Sure as hell he wouldn't get an answer, anyways).

Maka took this action as an instruction to sit over as well, right next to him.

"So…" Soul called, perking up Maka's interest.

"Yeah?" She replied with a cute smile.

"Do you still wanna prove your point? Wanna make the duet?" Soul offered, not looking into Maka's eyes.

Maka's smile stood as it was. "Yup. You play, I'll sing as I please".

"Okay…" Soul said. He took a breath, and opened the piano to see its keys.

As dusty as they where, he tried them out first:

_Do, Re, Mi..._

"Okay, it still works..." He announced, making Maka smile.

"Then play!"

He took a very deep breath...

"**Five, six, seven, eight**".

**(This is the Que. Please play the video, and as you hear the song, read what's down.****)**

Soul began playing a soft intro. It was quiet, flawless and a very relaxing tune that Maka instantly recognized…

.

.

.

Maka took a breath as her singing began:

.

(Listen and you can hear the distant sound…

of someone humming a familiar song,)

(like sacred nectar… like a dream

Let me sleep surrounded by it…)

...

(Why… is the world being washed away… in contradictions and helplessness?)

(At sunset,

we always watched the madder-red clouds together)

(but you can't be with me anymore…!)

(When the silver rain began to fall…

I thought that it was a part of me,

and I dried my tears…)

(The shooting stars that rain straight down, on your body..!

on your shoulders are...)

_Amurita…_

.

**(Pause on 1:52 and skip to 2:58… Don't play yet.)**

**.**

Soul mindlessly and flawlessly played while Maka sang. Her voice was completely different from the original voice, but it was somehow more unique this way. It was quite more interesting.

He decided that since the next part of the song was exactly the same as the first one (just with different lyrics), it was okay to skip at his very little solo.

All was going so smoothly that he didn't even need to ask Maka if it was okay or not to skip. She knew the song just as well as him, so she was perfectly okay with it.

It was as if their 'souls' where ressonating.

.

**(Play)**

A quicker, softer piano solo began. Maka even closed her eyes to feel it.

It was a warm, and very kind piece of music... at the same time it was nothing like Soul, it reminded her of him in do many ways-- like his very subtle kindness.

Maka put her hands on her hearth, closed her eyes and sang the final part of the song with all the feeling she could put in:

.

(When the silver rain began to fall…

I thought that it was a part of me,

and I dried my tears…)

(Shooting stars cascade straight down…!

and become the rain, that falls on you...)

_Amrita…_

_._

_.  
_

The beautiful duet began its ending. With Maka's singing part done, she smiled too look over at her pianist. Soul played a final solo part that was a little longer than the normal solo; his fingers started running through each piano key in a brilliantly swift manner, and with each key, the music began turning lower, and lower…

Until there was no more sound.

.

.

Maka and Soul didn't say a word. They where far too surprised by the ending product of the song:

The strangest duet ever.

They awkwardly sat next to another for no less than a minute, and Soul wasn't looking anywhere near normal; it was almost as if he was concerned, or confused, or even surprised at what they had just done with such diferent styles.

"We… we just did this, didn't we…?" Maka finally said, aiming a very nervous smile at Soul, trying to snap him back as reality as quickly as she could.

Soul didn't look up into Maka's eyes. There just wasn't an usual quick response...

He kept on processing the situation.

Soul stared mindlessly at the piano, and then, without making eye contact with Maka, at her face…and the mouth that was able to sing with him-- a thing absolutely no one would have ever done.

The face of the girl he loved.

His one and only singer.

Soul was far too quiet, and Maka was beginning to freak out a little by that.

"…Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asked in worry, taking Soul's shoulders and forcing him to look at her face.

To Maka's worry, Soul was looking just as bold and frozen as ever, but little did she know...

… that Soul just wasn't able to hold on anymore at this point…

"I'm sorry", he muttered.

.

The green eyes that had closed to feel the music with him where now wide in surprise as Soul, without Maka's permission, had reached out to her face and kissed her on the lips.

Soul didn't go any farther. He just pressed his lips roughly into hers, and Maka was so surprised that her eyes didn't even close during the whole scene.

As soon as Soul had kissed her, he backed away, lowering his head.

Maka stared at him in the blankest, and most surprised expression she had ever made. She passed a finger on her lower lip, and looked at Soul with a questioning stare.

"Wha…what was that…?" She asked in a nervous, slightly shy, and very confused voice.

Soul looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it…it's just that the song…" He finally said, his voice heavy, and clearly embarrassed. "Let's say it was just my way of…praising you for the singing… and…you..." He couldn't bring himself to say the last. He gulped, and his hands trembled a little. "...You...you know".

Soul wanted to run.

He expected to be scolded, called a 'molester', Maka-choped… anything but the real reaction that he got from Maka.

...

Maka simply allowed her face to go as near as Soul's, and returned the peck.

Also in the lips.

Soul got wide-eyed, and his face reached the crimson color of his eyes.

Maka smiled at this reaction, and blushed in a very light tone.

"Then…this is just me appreciating your compliment, and…you know". She simply said, smiling with ease. She also wasn't able to say out what she was thinking, and Soul knew exactly what it meant.

But even so, Maka was feeling very, very happy.

Soul grinned as he usually did, and opened his arms for Maka.

Maka closed her eyes tight and threw herself into the first hug from her newly found recruited love.

.

.

.

**End Chapter.**

**AN:...**

**I….i hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that the instructions weren't confusing…….**

**(I'm not going to say anything too relevant here 'cuz I want reviews with only your reactions from…you know, the scene at the end….)**

**BTW, this isn't the end of Godsends, in case you're wondering. :)**

**See ya next chapter, you guys….**

**PS: this is the corniest love scene i've EVER made, seriously. Dx  
**


	22. What about the truth?

Godsends

Chapter twenty: What about the truth?

Two days had passed since Maka Albarn's first kiss, and she was feeling just as normal and light as ever. Things just kept on going as they usually had been going ever since she came out of the hospital: Soul had been visiting every day to keep her company, and Maka wasn't having any kind of symptom from her illness, and she wasn't nervous around Soul anymore.

It was weird…it was as if they where going out, but hadn't announced it yet.

Right now, both where at Deathbucks coffee, enjoying a nice lunch time paid by Soul.

"Didn't I tell you this place was cool?" Soul said confidently, grinning at Maka.

Maka smiled, as she turned her head to look at the employees around her (there weren't many costumers that day).

"Yeah, you where right; the atmosphere's so nice and…friendly". She admitted, taking a zip from her frappe.

Just before Soul could answer, a loud noise was heard from the café's kitchen.

"HIRO!" Kim's scolding voice called.

"Aw, did he break something again?" Jackie complained, putting her long hair behind her ear.

Killik entered the kitchen and came out with an employee that neither Maka nor Soul had seen before: A tall, slim, somewhat handsome blonde boy with punk-ish clothes under his Deathbucks apron, and blue eyes.

"I told you before, guys…It's Hero, not HI-RO!"

Ox and Harvar sighed in together, and Kim gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Killik rolled his eyes. "Whatever, go tend a table, or something…" Then he slapped Hero on the back and went into the kitchen to clean up the mess he had made.

Hero sighed heavily as he approached Soul and Maka's table.

"Could I take your order…?" He called in a very distressed voice.

"Dude, we already had our orders…" Soul recalled, taking a drink from his smoothie.

"You don't get along well with your co-workers?" Maka asked with a hint or curiosity, smiling at Hero.

Hero nodded sadly. "You could say so… I'm always doing my best around them, but I only know how to screw up…"

"Why did you take this job anyways?" Maka asked again, making Soul feel a little annoyed at the fact that Hero was so willing to interrupt their lunch.

"Well, people at my school keep telling me how they think I'm cool and good-looking… they said the coolest people hang out here, but…"

"Turns out you're not cool at all compared to people who actually live in the real world?" Soul muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Err…yeah, pretty much…" Hero said sadly.

"Soul, that was rude!" Maka scolded, hitting him with her elbow.

Soul grunted, and Hero couldn't help but to chuckle. "Are you guys a couple? Are you on a date or something?"

The instant the question was asked, both Soul and Maka became bright red.

"C-couple…? Date...?" Maka muttered.

"Well, uh…" Soul muttered as well.

It was very obvious that they weren't used to the idea of dating, yet.

Hero chuckled again. "Well, I'll take that as a yes. And since you guys already know my name, why don't you tell me yours?"

Soul scowled menacingly, and Maka gave him the stink eye.

"Ignore his pesky attitude. I'm Maka Albarn, and the rude idiot is Soul". She said in a friendly tone, shaking hands with Hero.

"Miss Albarn, then! And…mister--"

"Evans." Soul said coldly. He didn't enjoy people he wasn't used to, to call him by his first name so quickly.

"Soul, stop being such a jerk…" Maka scolded quietly, noticing how clearly intimidated Hero was feeling because of the defensive attitude of Soul.

"I'm not being a jerk. I'm just thinking he should mind his own business, that's all…"

"Soul!"

Hero smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Um, it's okay. I get the point. Please enjoy the rest of your day here!" He said with a slightly uneasy tone, and went back to the kitchen, to see if he could help Killik, or Harvar, or Ox in anything.

As soon as Hero was out of sight, Maka glared at Soul with seriousness.

"Why did you have to be so rude? That poor guy seems to have enough bad luck for you to be treating him like that!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault that I'm not used to friendly creeps like that!"

Maka cocked her brows. "…Then how the hell can you be friends with Black*Star?"

Soul opened his mouth as in to answer, but nothing came out. He paused for a few seconds.

"Damn…I actually have no idea".

Maka tried not to giggle at the sudden silly moment, since she was trying to be firm about Soul's attitude. "A-Anyways. It's been a long while since you acted so indifferent with anyone!"

Soul got a confused look on his face. "Since when?"

"You know…Back when we where at the hospital, at the time where I had that crush on Kid…" Maka talked with a little hint of nostalgia. It seemed so long ago…when she was dangerously ill, when Kid was her crush….She still wondered how where him and Chrona doing.

Soul noticed this feeling right away. "I bet you're still thinking about him, about Chrona, and everyone back at the hospital?"

Maka nodded, a little surprised at the fact that she was so easy to read. She then shook her head a little, to herself. "Yeah…but we weren't talking about that."

Her tone changed drastically, due getting back on track of the conversation.

"Why where you so cold to Kid? Did he do anything to you on the times I wasn't looking?" She asked.

Soul's look reddened as he remembered his conversation with Chrona back on that tine, and recalled her words:

_._

"_Y-You know… feeling that someone is crowding or monopolizing too much a friend of yours…but in reality… you'd like to be with them, or to monopolize the person yourself…"_

"_You mean, being Jealous?"_

"_Yes, jealousy"._

_._

"Soul? Are you there?" Maka asked with a little bit of annoyance, snapping Soul back to reality.

"Uh, yeah!" He finally babbled, a little stupefied. " There wasn't any particular reason, I guess…"

Maka looked at Soul very deeply, as if analyzing him. Then, something out of his attitude clicked, and she tried to read him as well.

"You sure you weren't…" She grinned devilishly, as if she had figured out what was in Soul's mind. Then she leaned close enough to his face, her nose touching his. "…Jealous…?

Soul's look became a little too blank in shock; no words came from his mouth, but VERY flushed face.

Maka smiled tenderly and went back to her place. "Thought so." She said with glee.

Soul cursed himself for being at times so easy to tease. "So what. I like keeping a track of you, since you're so difficult to ignore…" He admitted, not making eye contact with Maka.

Maka made a small smile, and her cheeks turned a little pink. "Thanks for saying that."

She looked over her shoulder to stare at Hero, who was now in the cashier, trying to keep the money in any kind of descent order meanwhile Ox and Harvar where chatting behind him, making the drinks for the costumers. Kim was cleaning a table, and Jackie was taking a few orders.

"Soul, now that I think about it, you're still not used to people?" Maka asked, after looking at almost every single person on the café.

"Huh?"

"I mean…you're only ever around me, Stein, Marie, our friends…Probably you're so defensive because you aren't used to other people…"

Soul's look perked up in curiosity of how observant Maka was.

"Probably..." He said. He paused. " You could be right…"

Maka smiled, and Soul only grinned a little awkwardly.

But little did they know…

" Oh. My. GOD!" A feminine, squeaky voice said from Death buck's entrance.

Maka could see the woman clearly from her side of the table, and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Whoa. Some girls have the tendency of dressing up in practically nothing, don't they?"

Soul's look became full of horror when he heard that.

The squeaky voice…the lack of decent clothing…It couldn't be…It just couldn't be…

"My god, Soul! Hello there, baby!" The woman said.

She looked around nineteen or twenty-two. Her hair was made in two perfect curls, and it had a purple-ish tint to it. Her eyes where an unusual shade of gold, her nails where perfectly pink and manicured, and she was only wearing a black sleeveless blouse and an exaggeratedly short black skirt with high heels.

The moment the strange woman had spoken, she hurried to take Soul from behind and hugged him into her enormous breasts, almost suffocating him in the moment.

"Soul, soul! It's been so fucking long!"

Maka's jaw dropped at this woman's random and sudden attitude and language. She frowned at Soul with anger (or what she could barely see of his face).

"Soul, are you friends with a _prostitute_?!" She demanded in an angry voice.

"_Prostitute?!_" The woman said in an offended voice. "I'm sorry, but we like to call it 'gentlemen-club-worker or dancer'".

Maka grunted in annoyance, and did a face-palm. "Well, whatever! Soul, do you know this woman?!"

Soul somehow got out of his situation, and shook his head frantically. "N-No, of course not! I have no idea who she is!"

The woman pouted childishly and crossed her arms. "Soul, you're SO cold! I'm Blair, remember? Your first girlfriend?"

Maka's look became even angrier. "Soul, you didn't ever tell me anything about some other girlfriend…!"

Soul's expression became distressed. "No, she wasn't my girlfriend! She was a _stalker_!"

"Hey, that's rude, sweetie". Blair protested, pouting even more.

Maka laughed sarcastically. She really hated how Blair could use those pet names so casually. "Oh, yeah. And how in earth did you meet her? I'm guessing she's from another musician family, or something?"

Before Soul could've even opened his mouth to say something, Blair put her elbows on the table and stared at Maka with much surprise.

"Whaat~? Musician Family? Soul never told me about something like that!"

Maka's look became troubled, or mostly confused. "But…he lived with his family, and after his parents and brother disappeared he went to Stein…" She turned to Soul, with a very serious face. "…Right?"

Soul couldn't have looked any more horrified. "I--"

Blair scowled. "Oh, please, girlie! As far as I know, Soul here never lived with some Stein dude. And I dunno' about the musician family, but I DO know that he was one badass street boy! So very cool and--"

"BLAIR, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Soul scolded; so loud that now the few people on the café where now looking at the scene on his table.

Maka's mouth was wide open in surprise and her hands where made into fists. "Soul, what the hell is she talking about…?!"

Soul was far too speechless to talk, and Blair simply chose to ignore Maka, and with a playful tilt of her head she asked Soul: "So, how have Liz and Patty been, huh? It's been a while since I saw them! Restless as ever?"

"Wait, Liz and Patty…?" Maka muttered. "As in…The Thompson sisters? Those criminals? Why would you know them, Soul?!"

Soul, at this point was sweating from the all the tension, and his mouth was shaking due the lack of answers to his partner's demands.

"Like, duh." Blair said with a smirk. "Didn't you know that Soul was a _very _wanted criminal? And a very skilled one, also! As in, half of fuckin' dead city wanted him arrested!"

"BLAIR, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Soul finally snapped, standing up violently from his seat, and almost dropping his drink.

Now, with this sudden outburst, the whole café's attention was on him, and everything became very quiet, and very, very awkward.

After the very little silence, Harvar came out of the kitchen calmly and walked into the noisy table. "Alright, you three." He said coolly, almost coldly. " If you got any business to solve, it would be better if you took it outside. No one wants any trouble here".

"Don't forget to ask for the paycheck, dumbass!" Kim said in a loud whisper from the cashier.

The second Maka heard this, she stood up. Then, she left enough money to pay for her drink, and walked to Soul, wearing a severe expression on her face.

"Goodbye". She said in a very heavy, direct voice.

The moment Maka had said this; Soul also stood up and left money on the table. "Maka! Wait, you don't understand!" He shouted, with all the intention of stopping her from leaving.

Blair giggled playfully, and took a zip from Soul's leftover smoothie. "Oh, believe me, honey. Even I can tell she understands enough! Such a naughty boy, lying to your girlfriend…" She said calmly.

Soul growled at Blair hatefully. He took a very deep breath. "Blair, lend me your ear for a second, will you?" He asked coolly.

Blair did as told, and Soul screamed into her ear:

"YOU GO BACK TO YOUR CLUB AND STAY THERE, YOU WHORE!"

Right after doing this (leaving behind an almost deaf Blair), Soul got out of Deathbucks and found Maka when she was just about to cross the street.

"Maka!" Soul called. The moment Maka recognized his voice; she tried to walk away from him.

"Get away from me!" She ordered.

Soul somehow catches up to Maka before she crossed, and took her arm, "Maka, would you just listen to me?!" He tried, as Maka struggled to get rid of him.

"No! I don't want to listen anything from you, you…" She found the word after a little pause. "…You LIAR!"

The word really did strike Soul as hurtful, but even so, he still wanted to prove Maka that he wasn't as much as a douche as she thought. "I didn't lie to you—I just didn't tell you the _whole _truth!"

Maka managed to shake Soul's arm from her. "Even so! You hid the fact that you where a _criminal! _How can I know that you didn't lie to me about all the other stuff you told me about yourself!?"

Maka's voice was raspy; it sounded hurt, and as if she was about to break into tears; so loud that the passing people couldn't help but to overhear her.

"All the other stuff I told you was true, I swear!" Soul shouted.

Maka shook her head frantically and covered her face with her hands, her voice sounding slightly muffled. "No, no! I just can't…I can't trust you anymore…!"

She took her hand out of her face, revealed a flushed, teary face and shouted at Soul with all her might: "I DON'T EVEN FEEL LIKE SEEING YOU AGAIN"

Maka was about to turn around and run away, but suddenly, something stroking her.

She began coughing the way she had done when she was in the hospital…only worse.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, and hurriedly went right to her side: she was petrified, and she wouldn't stop coughing.

"It can't be…you where just fine! I've been with you the whole time and this hadn't happened!" He yelled, holding Maka from her shoulders, meanwhile she started, very slowly, to fall on the street. Soul managed to hold her and sat right to her side.

Several people that happened to be there gasped. Others just walked away, thinking it wasn't their problem.

Maka, with a very weak voice, managed to place a trembling hand on Soul's arm, and tugged him lightly. "Don't…call any ambulances…I'm fine…" She managed.

Soul greeted his teeth, and started to freak out badly, as Maka passed out in his arms.

"…someone…" He said, in a very loud voice first.

Then he snapped. "SOMEONE HAND ME A PHONE!"

There was a pause. No one in the crowd really knew what to do; for Soul didn't look any trustable, with his clothing and sharp teeth, and the unconscious girl screaming at him before she collapsed. The situation didn't help him at all.

Soul started panicking, when suddenly, he felt someone pocking his shoulder.

"Umm…You can use my cell phone, if you'd like" Hero said.

Soul turned around to see that he had even taken the bother to come out of his drift to help, and that he hadn't even taken off his work-apron, due to hurry.

"Won't your co-workers be angry at you if you get out now?" Soul asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Hero smiled awkwardly at the fact that Soul was talking to him without any kind of sarcasm or meanness on his tone. "It's not as if I wasn't in enough trouble with them, anyways…" He said in a calm, yet sad voice.

He realized that Hero was only a cool person who tried _way _too hard.

"Thanks". Soul said, taking the phone. He started dialing a number by memory.

"Are you calling an ambulance?" Hero asked, clearly curious.

"No, she told me not to" Soul said, closing the phone. He didn't really know how this old model that Hero gave him worked.

"What? But…she seems bad! I'm not exactly an expert in medicine or anything, but she looks like she needs some serious help…" Hero said in a truly concerned voice, looking at Maka's unconscious face.

"Even so. She gets _real _mad when I don't do as she tells me. I don't want to disappoint her…" Soul said, and stared briefly at Maka, his face full of guilt. "Well…at least, not more than I already did".

"So, who're you calling? Should I tell people to go away or something?" Hero asked, trying to be as helpful as he could, and getting nervous from all the nasty looks he was getting from the crowd around him.

"I'm calling someone I know." Soul said, not daring to use the word 'friend'. "He might know what to do in this kind of emergencies…"

Hero took this little time to shoo off the unwanted persons at the scene. Even Blair was staring from Deathbucks's closet window, completely curious at Soul's situation.

"Oii, teach me how to use this thing, quickly!" Soul said, getting a little annoyed at the fact that Maka wasn't feeling any lighter, and getting warmer.

"Oh, yeah…You sure you don't want me to call an ambulance? 911?" Hero asked, (He wasn't entirely sure if an ambulance and 911 where the same thing…)

"Do I have to spell it for you or something?" Soul said, very annoyed. "I won't contradict her again."

Hero sighed hopelessly at Soul's stubbornness and thought him how to use the phone.

After Soul had made his call, Hero sighed again.

"You know, I don't get if that's being either too much of an idiot…or a really loyal partner". He said.

Soul looked at Maka, and then at Hero, blankness was all over his expression, and confusion all over Hero's. He shook his head very slightly and muttered: "Neither do I".

And then they waited for Soul's 'friend' to arrive…

**To be continued…**

**AN: CLIFFHANGER –DUN, DUN, DUN- D:**

**Oh for crap's sake. It was about goddamn time I gave you guys a new chapter! xD**

**I'm very sorry you had to wait so long, but ever since I submitted last chapter…I entered High school. AKA the most stressing and horrible place in the world, and the very first cause for artist-block, and loss of interest for writing in the whole world! ( or at least for me x-x) **

**Well, things can't last fluffy sweet and painfully adorable all the time in fanfics, can they? So I present you the very hard worked and (lamely) dramatical return of Maka's coughs and the revelation of Soul's (not so) dark past!! –Maniacal laughter-**

**Oh yeah. and you must've noticed that i have a soft spot for hero. He's adorable, and deserved a somewhat big role in at least a chapter... xD  
**

**But as you know, since the very beginning, this is one of those 'JUST AS PLANNED :D' situations. XD**

**I'll be waiting your reviews (if you're still there) :'D**


	23. Awkwardness

Godsends

Chapter twenty-one: Awkwardness.

A good five minute-time had passed since Soul had made his call, and no one seemed to be coming to aid. Hero was deeply panicked by this, and Soul was trying his very best to keep his cool and ignore the glares he knew he was getting, and the fact that Maka wasn't waking up at all…

"Um, so this friend of yours is getting here any sooner?" Hero nervously asked, trying to break the heavy tension that was between him and Soul.

"No doubt. And no one's forcing you to stay, by the way". Soul said, sounding not as careless as usual.

"It's all right…Miss Albarn was really nice to me, so I really want to be here in case I can be of any use…" Hero explained with a very small smile.

From all the things Hero could have been doing—or more like being scolded for; he was there, helping out a pair of complete _strangers_. He still wondered why… And why was it so gratifying to get words of actual concern from a stranger that seemed so untreatable? Or why did it felt like a compliment to get simple words coming from a girl who seemed _way _too trustable?

Maybe Soul and Maka where just _that _special.

Before Soul could even respond any of Hero's awkward responses, a car parked in front of them; or more like a _limo_.

"Crap. Why the hell did he bring that thing?!" Soul cursed, getting up, and getting Maka to his back.

Hero tilted his head to a side. "Soul, your friend is rich? Why is there such a fancy car here…?"

Without Hero's notice, someone cleared his throat right behind him.

"I don't really believe in us as friends, stranger. More like 'known work companions' or something between the lines… and now even more, seeing what he's done to Maka". The dark, stripped haired boy said with a very frustrated voice.

Death The Kid couldn't have looked any more displeased.

"Listen, Kid. I'm not in a mood for a speech or a lecture, so just help me out here". Soul said between annoyed grunts, skipping any kinds of greetings at him.

Yes, Soul was absolutely _annoyed _by Kid's attitude, but he was the only one who came to mind when he needed serious help. Maybe Kid was an _ass-- _maybe he was a _girly_, _stupid ass_ to Soul, but at least he was a girly and stupid ass that cared for Maka just as much as he did.

Lowering his eyes into a scolding glare, Kid crossed his arms. "We'll talk about this later; now take Maka to the back seats, where Liz and Patty can take care of her" He said, apparently to Hero.

Clearly confused, Hero took notice of this a few seconds later and did as instructed, leaving Kid and Soul to get in the car, at the driver and copilot seats.

Quickly enough, he finished his job, and turned to Soul, before he closed the car's door.

"Hey, do you guys want me to go with you? Is there anything else that I can do?" He asked, fairly concerned.

Soul managed a very small grin. Again thinking just how hard Hero seemed to try.

"Nah, you did enough. Kid, Liz, Patty and I can take care of things now, so you return to your job and get scolded and all that shit just as if nothing happened".

Feeling a little awkward at the unusually good treatment he was getting, and the fact that Soul sounded so calm, Hero tried to laugh, and only a nervous chuckle came out.

"All right… please be sure to come to Deathbucks in case Miss Albarn is feeling better"

"Okay. Expect me…" Soul said, but cut himself short. "No... Expect _us_ there soon". He said, with outmost confidence, and the biggest grin he could pull out.

Hero smiled before he closed the door and went back to his work.

Hell yeah-- He'd be expecting that visit, alright… the visit from his _friends_.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kid sighed a little heavily, and turned the car on.

There simply was no time for this dramatic little friendly detail when a girl… when maybe her _life_ was in such danger!

"So now what?" Soul asked, turning his head to the crystal behind the seats, noticing how he couldn't hear a thing Liz or Patty where saying (they had made Maka sit between them, so they could both watch over her) and feeling a little freaked out at the fact that Kid was driving. "Do you even have a license?"

"Huh. Now you're the responsible one?" Kid said sarcastically, making Soul glare at him. "Even if I don't seem like it, I'm actually nineteen, and have my father's permission to drive."

Due shock, Soul, who was playing around with the radio stations on the car, accidentally pushed the button that made the music go 'max volume'.

"YOU'RE NINETEEN?!" He half-yelped, causing Kid to greet his teeth at the painful and loud sound of the music.

"YES, TURN THAT OFF!" Kid ordered in a really irritated voice.

God. Was it SO difficult to get used to the fact that he had this 'godly' genes on him?

Damn looks.

Soul did as instructed and still even glared at Kid with certain annoyance--

The bastard, treating him like some child.

"Okay, okay. Letting that aside, I'll ask again… Now what?" Soul grumbled with a clearly angrier tone.

"Now? Now we talk, Soul". Kid said severely, his eyes focused on the road, his voice still a little loud; his ears hadn't recovered completely from the sudden shock of music.

But unfortunately to Kid, Soul wasn't as willing as he was to talk seriously over Maka. He never where, ever since he had been warned by Kid during his days at the hospital…He had never been able to even imagine that something _this _serious or at least dramatic would happen to Maka.

"What's to talk? Aren't we just taking her into your home, so that your dad can check on her?" Soul asked, looking at his window, avoiding any kind of eye contact with Kid.

"Not only that. When we get home, I'm calling Tsubaki, and maybe even Mr. Albarn." Kid said in a serious tone.

Out of all people, why Soul's childhood friend? The one who managed to make him feel the most guilty when he did something wrong, besides Maka?

"Tsubaki? Since when are you friends with her?"

"Well, she and Black*Star came to the hospital some days after Maka left, and only found me and Chrona. I explained them that Maka was good enough to leave, and Tsubaki was polite enough to give me her cell phone and house number as in to call her in case anything happened to Maka. I'm guessing that collapsing in the middle of the street just _may_ be of any concerned friend's interest, wouldn't you think so?" He explained, obviously still trying to make Soul take any kind of guilt on the situation.

Even thought the fact that Tsubaki and Kid where so familiar to each other made him so uncomfortable, Soul still had to push back the urge to curse and kept asking questions.

"Okay, but why her dad as well? The guy couldn't care less about his daughter!" He demanded, still not looking at him, but clearly upset in his voice tone.

"He does care. He may be a bit too cheery for an adult, but believe me, he does care. Mr. Albarn's good friends with my father, so I know him at least a little". Kid defended, his voice sounding a little vague, as in getting lost in little flashbacks.

"Either way, he's still a whore, and I'm still not liking your attitude" Soul growled, finally letting out what had been bothering him all along.

"I beg your pardon?" Kid responded, starting to loose his cool. Suddenly, he pulled over at some random park's entrance.

"_You'r__e _not liking _my_attitude when you're the one who made her angry._You'r_e not liking _my_ attitude after I could've just ignored your call." He said, his voice rising with each new sentence. "YOU'RE not liking MY attitude after I came running after you two?! What kind of heartless bastard do you think I am!?—maybe someone like YOU?!"

At the very last four words, Soul finally lost it.

"Oii, if I'm the heartless bastard, then you must be the fuckin' KING of mercy and all that is forsaken-good, huh?!" He shouted, not realizing that Liz and Patty where tapping the glass, asking what was going on. "At least I can still be able to think that we just _might _be of trouble to everyone else! Tsubaki, or Maka's dad—anyone that gets involved in this could be doing other things, and you have to play your 'perfect' role and make sure everyone's just as beaten up or as troubled as _you_ are to help?!"

"Oh, please! You think you're such a martyr, yet you are nothing more than a rebel and an outlaw that god-knows-why-reason got allowed into a very descent hospital and is now taking advantage of everyone else around you just because you're scared of losing Maka!"

Growling intensely at Kid, Soul got out of the car and smashed the door with anger, Kid following suit just as quickly as Soul did.

Liz also got out, leaving Patty in the car so that she could take care of Maka.

"Kid, what's going on?!" Liz asked in a concerned voice, standing next to the car, her expression clearly confused.

Without any explanations or pauses, Soul went ahead and punched Kid on the face, hitting his jaw and making him spat a little blood.

"KID!" Liz and Patty screamed in unison.

"Hope you don't mind having little asymmetric bruises, BITCH!" Soul taunted loudly, finally letting out all of his jealousy, anger and stress into punches.

After a series of randomly-placed around the face- punches from Soul, Kid cleaned blood out of his lower lip with his perfectly clean sleeve, glared at Soul with anger and proceeded to give him a very quick and strong punch on the face as well— right on his left eye; "One for Maka!" He yelled, and then gave him another jab on the stomach. "--Two for the asymmetry!"

Just when Soul was about to return yet another punch, or possibly a kick, Liz ran and held him from his back, not allowing him to move.

"LETME GO, LIZ! THIS FUCK-OFF NEEDS A LESSON!" Soul shouted, struggling against the taller girl, failing.

Kid was just about to run and deliver another punch, but Patty had gone out of the car and had done the same as Liz.

"PATTY, LET ME GO SO THAT I CAN GIVE HIM ANOTHER BLACK EYE AND MAKE IT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid shouted, truly angry.

"Kid! Stop IT! You where the one who told us that fighting like this was bad! That's a big no-no for you!" Patty yelled, holding Kid with all she had and shutting her eyes closed.

Liz was having a hard time dealing with Soul. He was downright pissed, and her delinquent attitude was long dead. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Soul—enough of this already! Maka's hurt, remember?!" She tried.

Soul growled like some kind of wild animal, and even greeted his teeth at the comment.

"Hence my attitude, genius!" He barked.

Kid was doing pretty much the same, since he was so angry as Soul's rudeness and attitude… and adding the fact that Soul's face was looking now VERY asymmetrical was making matters worse.

"Patty, LET ME GO!" He ordered loudly.

Patty's look darkened dramatically at the order, and before anyone knew, she had snapped into her evil, maniacal personality.

"CALM THE HELL DOWN, YOU TWO!" She shouted loudly, making Kid, Soul, and even Liz settle down. "MAKA'S HURT, FOR ALL YOU KNOW. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER, YOU'LL HAVE TO SUCK IT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE BRATS, YOU HEARD ME?!"

Soul's look hardened at this scold. He looked up to Patty, slowly, and tried remembering why he had called Kid in the first place.

Why, was he so desperate for help?

…_Maka._

Liz was right.

Patty was right.

Hell, maybe even Kid was right!

There simply was no forgiving his attitude… not when Maka was the only victim out of this dreadful situation.

Eventually, Soul relaxed his muscles, and looked down, like a grounded child, still under Liz's grip.

"…This isn't cool." He said, looking up at Kid. "…At all".

Apparently, Soul was apologizing.

Kid frowned disapprovingly, and looked to the other side. He rubbed his jaw, where Soul had punched him, and also tried relaxing his muscles.

"I guess… I also got a little carried away. Maka would have had us both chopped, if she where awake…" He said, apparently accepting the apology.

Liz and Patty allowed them out of their grips, and smiled to each other in relief.

"Now, let's get home before Maka wakes up. If I where her, I wouldn't want to wake up in some strange park with two beaten up guys…" Liz said, a little uncomfortable. "Plus, I'd like to make it to dinner before you two slit the other's throat off".

"That'd be bloody! Like that Sweeney Todd movie we watched the other day!" Patty commented happily, clapping her hands and getting on the car, Liz following along with a little sigh.

Kid and Soul also got to the car, but didn't even look, talk, or have any kind of contact with each other.

As they sat and got back on the road, Soul only scowled to himself, and rolled his eyes, first looking at the car's ceiling, and then at the car's side mirror, to take a glance at his black eye. He rubbed it, and sighed very heavily.

For what Soul could see on the transparent glass, at the back of the car, the sisters seemed to be uneasy and freaked out (or at least Liz was), for what Soul, meanwhile Maka was still the same from about half an hour ago; he didn't knew if that was either relieving or just plain scary.

With no further looks, Soul placed his chin in his palm and looked over the window.

"Fuck…." He murmured to himself, sounding stressed.

Too much was happening in only one day. Soul pinched the bridge of his nose, and then deepened his gaze at the window—he looked away from the traffic lights and cars that where passing, and stared into a sunset that no one else was paying attention to, and to his beaten up, black-eyed reflection….

…He looked like utter crap.

…

With a lazy yawn, Spirit Albarn stretched and stirred out of his comfortable couch, after hearing a very annoying knock on his door.

"Stein, you bastard…" He groaned. "This isn't time to bother me…" He finished in a grouchy voice, not even bothering to actually look at his guest, while opening the door.

"God, Spirit. Why are you still such a mess?" This female voice said in a scolding tone.

"H-huh…?"

Saying that Spirit was shocked was an understatement. His eyes opened widely, and his jaw could've almost fallen out of place out of surprise.

This messy-haired woman…

This defiant, stern look and the aura she transmitted…

And _those _eyes.

"K-Kami…?" An incredulous Spirit muttered, not believing what he was seeing right on his front door.

"It's been a while". Kami said, not even smiling. "Where's Maka?"

…

"We're here" Kid announced, stopping the car.

As soon as Kid said so, Soul quickly got out and saw how Liz was getting out of the car, her eyes drifting around in concern.

"Oii, how's Maka doing?" He asked. No one in the car had talked for at least ten minutes, so there could have possibly happened something…

"I can't really tell—I mean, she hasn't waked up, but her temperature was high, yet her breathing wasn't that rushed..."

Even though he was already expecting that answer, Soul sighed helplessly, and got Patty to get Maka on his back, "You mean, like a common flu or fever?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess…" Liz tried, walking in front of Soul. "Look, I can lead you to one of the eight guest's rooms--"

"_Eight_?" Soul cut her short, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously, do you even need to ask?"

"…Right, one of the eight rooms, and then?"

Without their notice, Patty ran into the conversation, in her usual sing-song voice. "We wait until the princess awakes, and we wait until her papa, and your friends come over!"

"Oh, whoopee. And then I get a restriction order from her dad, yet another lecture from Kid, (or another black eye…) and some worried speech from Tsubaki… I just can't wait". Soul said, almost sounding in pain.

None of the sisters where able to tell any comforting words now, and limited themselves into getting Soul to the closest guest room on the enormous mansion.

Death The Kid's mansion wasn't as symmetrical as Soul thought it would be… It was about ten times **worse **than Soul had ever imagined.

If there was a window on a side of the room, there most definitely was another one in the very other side. One fancy animal ornament? There where from two to eight of those in each room (including the kitchen and bathrooms. So it was only good ol' common sense that the guest's rooms where so symmetrical and perfect that Soul wouldn't have to worry about Maka freaking out when she woke up…in fact, she might even be _delighted_ by being there.

Patty left Soul and Liz so that she could go and help Kid greet the guests (or creep the heck out of them). Soul carefully placed Maka in the enormous bed that was on the center of the room, and covered her up with the unbelievably soft blankets, hoping that she could be as comfortable as possible.

"Need some alone time?" Liz asked in a somewhat endeared voice, leaning on the door with her arms crossed.

"Nah. I'm the last person she would like to see when she wakes up—which might be soon, since her temperature cooled down a little while I carried her".

"Just what did you do to her? Kicked her puppy? Forgot her birthday? Called her _fat_?" Liz asked, clearly curious.

Soul snorted at her wild guesses.

Did girls actually worry about such trivialities?

"Worse than that, I guess…"

Liz gasped dramatically, cupping her own face with her hands. "You don't mean—you actually _lied _to her?!"

Soul nodded, looking down in slight shame. "Yeah… I didn't tell her about the whole…erm, 'delinquent' thing…"

"WHOA, WEAK, DUDE!" A voice different from Liz's said.

It was scratchy, high-pitched, and quite annoying.

"Gah! Who's the blue-haired kid!?" Liz yelped, stepping into the room, while Black*Star grinned proudly from behind her.

Just like any other day that Soul had seen him, Black*Star was looking as bright and careless as ever, with his sporty, comfortable clothing, and his silly expressions.

"You don't know me?! But if I'm the greatest guy around! Well, not to worry, I can always present myself again for slow people like you!" He said arrogantly.

"S-slow…" Liz muttered, slightly offended.

Of course, Black*Star took no notice of this.

"BLACK*STAR IS MY NAME, DON'T YA FORGET IT!" Black*star shouted, afterwards being shushed by Soul.

"Oii, Maka's sleeping over there, so shut it!" He scolded. And again, Black*Star took no notice.

"Hya-ho! How are ya, Soul!? Well, I'm guessing you're fine, 'Cuz Maka over there doesn't look too good! (Or so Tsubaki told me!) But not to worry, my greatness will heal her in about a second, and she shall be up and about in no time at all!!" He said proudly, making Soul and Liz roll their eyes in annoyance.

What was he, stupid? Just dense? Over-spoiled by Tsubaki? Whatever it was, right know wasn't the time to show it of!

"Look, could you stop yelling and tell me if you even know what you're talking about?" Soul questioned, getting out of the room, Liz and Black*Star following.

"What, the criminal thing?" Black *Star inquired, finally sounding calmer. "Well, Tsubaki said you had been gone from school for a long time, and she guessed that you had gone to delinquency… Seems like she was right, as always!" He remarked in pure pride of his girlfriend.

"And what, you aren't going to get mad at me as well? Yell at me? C'mon, I'm waiting for it." Soul grunted; he was very frustrated at himself.

And why not? His almost-girlfriend had already attacked him mentally, Kid had attacked him physically… now it was Black*star's turn to add salt to the wound!

But much to Soul and Liz's surprise, Black*star had only grinned and placed a friendly hand on Soul's shoulder.

"What kind of friend would I be if I kicked you while you where down? You should know better when you're talking to GOD here!"

Liz's eyebrows rose a little, due the little impact this loud and annoying kid had caused, being different from everyone else around Soul, for they did nothing but to scold him or remind him how bad he was.

Although it was still arrogant, this was comforting. It was only Black*star's way to show his unending support. Soul couldn't have felt any more relieved at the fact that he didn't suck as much as everyone had made him feel lately.

He only took a deep breath, and held out his hand to Black*star, as in to do a high-five.

"Thanks, man. That's really cool of you".

Black*star ignored the high five, and went for a manly, firm, one-armed hug. "Hell yeah! Be grateful that someone as GREAT as me can be there for ya!"

Soul rolled his eyes a little, and pulled away quickly. "Yeah, yeah. Real grateful; let's go to the living room or something, before Maka finds out I'm here".

"Oh yeah, speaking of which…" Black*star said, as he, Soul and Liz went back to the main entrance. "Right after we got here, some other people entered the house, and Kid went to greet them…sounds any familiar?"

Soul let out a painful groan. "Please don't tell me it was a guy who had short red hair and small blue eyes…"

"Uh…he didn't?" Black*star tried, not sounding too convincing.

"Any friend of yours, Soul?" Liz asked, feeling a little out of the conversation. "Like a father in-law or something?"

"…something like that, I guess. But the problem is, he utterly hates me".

"Weird, Tsubaki's dad really likes me!"

Liz narrowed her eyes a little, and sweat-dropped. "You know, this whole thing isn't only about you…"

Black*star gave Liz a confused look, and immediately grinned. "Oh nonsense! Everyone knows that everything's all about me!"

Liz and Soul ignored him this time, as they went straight to the living room, where everyone else was.

Patty and Tsubaki where sitting at the big living room, feeling rather awkward about the incoming visit. (Well, at least Tsubaki was. Patty was to busy being careless).

The second Tsubaki saw Soul, she got up dramatically.

"Soul! What happened?"

"Maka's just asleep for now, so try to relax…" Soul said, bashfully scratching the back of his head.

"But Kid said over the phone that she had collapsed, and that you where the only one with her…" Tsubaki said with a truly concerned look.

'_Dammit. I knew it; he's making me look even worse now'. _Soul thought painfully.

Black*star got next to Tsubaki, and as if to calm her down, took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"He's right, Tsubaki. Maka's okay, so calm down". He said in the most sane, normal tone that Soul had _ever_ heard come out of him.

Tsubaki blushed a little, and took a deep breath. "Well… alright."

Soul let go of her shoulders, and Tsubaki was automatically looking better.

"Oh, and by the way…" Tsubaki continued, "Someone wants to talk to you, Soul".

Soul's look didn't change. It was obvious that Spirit was pissed. It was obvious that he had a score to settle with him, and that all he wanted to do was to set all the blame on him. Like almost everyone else.

But Soul's surprise was clear when the person who entered the room wasn't Spirit.

"Huh…? K-Kaban…?" He muttered, his eyes wide as plates.

The woman with the messy hair and easy-going attitude he had met at the gas station in what seemed like months ago was standing in front of him.

Behind Kaban, another person came to face Soul, this time it was Spirit. They both looked really serious.

"Kaban? Who're you talking about, you moron?" Spirit said in a mean tone, glaring at Soul. "Do you know him?" He asked Kaban.

"Well, sort of. I was still using the name I had chosen after the divorce…" She said casually. "By the way, what happened, kid? You have a black eye and you look all bruised…"

"Wait, what the hell is going on?!" Soul shouted cutting of Kaban's words and stepping away from them. "What do you have to do with all of this?!"

Kaban chuckled. Tsubaki's expression kept going from concern to confusion, Patty was not showing any interest whatsoever, Black*star was doing the same and both Kid and Spirit where looking both serious and annoyed.

"What was your name again? Soul, was it?"

Soul didn't respond. He kept on eyeing her carefully.

"Okay, so Soul…" She continued, smiling a little. "Don't I remind you of someone?"

For the first time, ever since Soul had met Kaban, he looked at her directly on the face, instead of giving her a quick glance.

He realized that the messy brown hair looked _dyed, _that her skin was a certain type of rosy that he knew better than anyone else, that her expression was very well placed depending on the situation…and there was something on her eyes that simply reminded him of someone.

"You're…related to Maka?"

Kaban chuckled again, and everyone's expression tensed. "Bingo! I'm her mom, you dummy".

The situation couldn't have gotten any more awkward.

"So you're…Kami?" Soul recalled, remembering the conversations when Maka would mention her. Now it all made sense.

"Yes. Me and Spirit here would like to talk to you, Soul".

.

.

.

**End Chapter.**

**AN: Sort of a slow chapter and I'm sorry for ending it in such an abrupt way… But I have a good reason, I swear.**

**Thing is, that next chapter…Is the last one. O_O**

**As you read! The end of the story is near! **

**What are Maka's parents going to do with Soul? Will Maka wake up and hear Soul out? Will they end up together again…or back away for good?**

**Stay tuned for Godsends last chapter! (I'll try to make it as long as I can xD)**

**I wish you a Happy Halloween, and a nice day! **

**Please leave me your review :D**


	24. Promise

Godsends.

Final chapter: Promise.

"You want to talk to me…?" Was all that Soul could mutter after Kami Albarn's very casual comment. It was an absolutely uncomfortable situation, yet she seemed to be taking it lightly.

"Does she have to repeat it again for you, moron?!" Spirit growled, as Kami held him back with a severe look.

"Would you stop insulting the poor kid like that?" She scolded quietly, making Spirit's look ease up almost automatically.

Everyone else in the room was quiet, looking either confused, or just plain bored. (Like Patty and Black*Star).

"Well, if you need to talk…" Kid said out of the blue, suddenly all eyes on him, "You can go to another guest room, and we'll all wait over here until you're done". He offered, now sounding a lot calmer than before. (This was for Soul a complete relief).

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Black*star looked relieved at the fact that they wouldn't have to stand the awkwardness of the situation, but couldn't help but to feel at least a little bad for Soul, since he'd have to face a 'talk' with his 'parents-in-law'.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks". Kami said with a very small grin. "Come on, Soul, Spirit." She called, walking ahead of them and behind Kid.

Both men looked at each other bitterly before following Kami into a room that was next to Maka's.

The room was, as expected, exactly the same as the other guest room. Spirit closed the door behind them after Kid left, and nothing was to be heard, except their quiet breathing.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Soul finally looked up to Kami.

"So, uh…what did you guys want to talk to me about?" He asked, in an unusually unsure, heavy voice.

Kami laid her back on a wall, and tilted her head upwards, as if thinking up her words. "Well… More than talking, clearing a few things up". She said.

Spirit kept on glaring menacingly at Soul, hands on his pockets and horrible thoughts on his mind, like in which ways could he cook Soul up in punishment for not looking properly after his darling daughter.

"Just what _is _to clear up? Is there anything you didn't get from the old man here? Like me being the big bad villain who corrupted and did this to your daughter? You know, making her collapse, make her come out of the safeness of her home, lying to her or just being a plain douche?" Soul said to Kami with a hint of an angry tone to himself, and to her.

"…Yeah, that's at least what I heard from Kid, and what I heard from Spirit. But I haven't heard **your **version of the story, Soul". Kami said patiently, as if talking to her own child.

The way Kami had said this kind of reminded Soul from Maka. How Kami was different from the others, and how she wouldn't misjudge him even if all the evidence was against him. Soul chuckled a little at the statement.

"Where can I begin…?" Soul said, in a tone that sounded amused, and a twisted grin formed in his lips. "Back when I met your daughter, I thought she was the weirdest kid ever. I thought she was a plain, flat, naïve and weird girl that would have nothing to do with me." He lowered his head, and his tone became deeper, sadder.

"But… I was forced into living along with her almost everyday. I honestly couldn't get her at all. She was always trying to fool every other person into believing that she was okay, and that she couldn't cry, and that she would always have to be calm and perfect. I saw Maka cry, I saw her having her first crush, I tried to comfort her when she first got turned down, took her out of the hospital, gave her a ride in both a bicycle and a motorcycle, we played in a park, she showed me her home, and even I showed her my home…"

With each new sentence, Soul seemed even more disappointed at himself, Kami seemed even more serious than just a few minutes ago, and Spirit seemed to have calmed down his rage and turned it into a mix of curiosity and surprise.

"And with all of that…" Kami said, cutting him short, "All these experiences…what do they have to do with this? What are you trying to prove?" She asked, to which Spirit followed with an anxious nod.

Soul sighed. "They have nothing to do with this….I think I'm just trying to prove you guys that I might care for Maka just as much as you do before you try to judge me.". He stated calmly, looking up to Kami and Spirit.

"Then what happened when Maka collapsed?" Spirit asked this time, finally sucking up all his anger and sounding sane.

Soul seemed just a bit surprised when Spirit was the one to ask, and looked at him, trying to seem as cool as possible.

"I took Maka out for lunch, and we had a fight; I think all the stress that went on her head after all the time she was okay really got to her—she collapsed, she asked me not to call an ambulance, I called Kid, he misunderstood everything, and here we are". He said in a heavy, somewhat concerned voice.

Kami and Spirit exchanged troubled looks before Kami could keep pressing more questions.

"'All that time she was okay', you said… Meaning that you've been with Maka ever since she got out of the hospital, and also the time when she _was_ on the hospital…" She muttered out loud. "All this time you've been by her side because Mr. Stein told you to do so?"

Soul shook his head.

"Stalker". Spirit said, receiving a strong nudge on his shoulder by Kami.

"Shut up. This only proves how loyal of a friend he must be." She scolded, making Spirit look a little more pathetic than usual.

Soul scowled, and then laughed sarcastically. He didn't even laugh at Spirit getting scolded by his ex. "Me, loyal? Yeah right. If I was half as good as you're making me sound, Maka would be willing to see me, at the least".

The hollowness on his voice only made Soul's pain a little more obvious for both Kami and Spirit, who looked at him with curiosity and a little pity.

"Just what was that fight about? Maka's rough at times, but not as much…" Spirit asked.

Soul couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed at that question.

"Uh… y'see… When we where having lunch…" He started, sure to lock his eyes on the floor. "… some girl I knew from a few years ago came into our table and started saying all this nasty things about me-NO, NOT THAT KIND OF NASTY!" He cut himself short as he noticed how Kami and Spirit's expressions changed from curiosity to disgust.

"Then _what _kind of nasty?!" Spirit asked in an annoyed voice, getting a scowl from Kami.

"Sure, 'cuz you know all about nasty…" She muttered sarcastically.

Soul only emitted an annoyed growl and ruffled his own hair anxiously.

"Aw, hell, what's the use in hiding it!" He said, giving up on evading the theme ,since everyone else knew already, anyways. "When I was younger, I was a criminal and outlaw, this girl came in, spilled it out, and now Maka hates me because I never told her, and she even ordered me to stay away from her and collapsed. Happy now?!" Soul yelled rapidly in pure frustration.

Right after Kami and Spirit had finished processing what Soul had just said, Spirit's jaw dropped, and his eyes became full of pure anger.

"I FREAKING KNEW IT! SO YOU WHERE A CRIMINAL AFTER ALL, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, trying to throw himself at Soul, only to get stopped by something that seemed like a 'Kami-chop'. (Except that she used her own fists instead of books).

"Spirit! stop being such a goddamn child and stay calm!" She ordered severely, now holding her ex-husband from the neck of his shirt.

Soul looked at them calmly, expecting scolds from Kami, placing his hands on his pockets.

When the former couple had finally stopped the bickering, (which brought Soul quite the deja vú, since Kami was so much like Maka both personality and look-wise) Kami looked at Soul deeply, and walked towards him. She inhaled just as deeply as she looked at him.

"So…Former criminal?" She asked slowly, to which Soul gave sort of a nervous nod.

Kami looked down and scratched the back of her neck.

"And after that… have you done anything bad? You know, are you still at it?" She asked again, her eyes drifting from Soul to her own shoes.

Soul shook his head in a very certain manner.

"You do realize how much trust you took out of Maka with this, right…?"

"I know. A little too damn well, actually." Soul answered. "Ever since we first met, Maka has been totally honest with me, and showed me many things… and here I evaded telling her one of the most important details out of my whole life, and I feel like a total jackass because of it". He said in the most sincere, yet heavy tone Kami had heard so far out of him.

It was the kind of voices that just wanted to make you _believe_.

Now, even Spirit seemed at least a little moved, for he lowered his head in a sad manner. His bangs where covering his eyes coolly.

"Brat, you should know that Maka's breakdowns on her illness depend pretty much on how she's feeling…" Spirit said, seriously. "So if you plan on moving along and following her orders--not seeing her again, she might go back to the starting point…You know, standing up to this attitude of mine that I can't seem to control… stressing herself over my messes"

So Spirit _did _try to make her feel better. He knew his attitude was one of the reasons Maka had fallen ill on the first place.

Kami seemed a little moved by Spirit's sudden commentary, for her look softened into a very small smile.

Soul couldn't believe how many buttons Kami and Spirit where pressing on him right now. As if he wasn't worried enough about Maka, they kept on adding in how she would be better or worse with him around, and kept on getting out just how much he actually cared for being with her or not…it was getting to be a bit too much.

"But what if she decides…" Soul said, in a very quiet voice that automatically captivated Kami and Spirit's attention,

"Not to trust me anymore?!" He finally yelled. He gritted his teeth, and held his hands in fists. "Maka just might want to keep moving on her own, and she's just so damn strong that she might actually make it! And…" His voice began sounding different than usual.

It was getting cut, and a big mysterious lump had invaded Soul's throat.

"Maka will…go forward. She will live her whole life as if there wasn't any illness, she'll go back to school, get the high school uniform she dreamt about having, kick everyone's asses into studying, she'll go out, make new friends, maybe even get a new love life…"

Soul, for the first time in the longest of times, or probably the first time ever in his life, felt like crying.

"…And she'll do all of that without me." He finished, lowering his look as much as he could, his long bangs covering his eyes, and his mouth trembling in a horrible pace.

Kami's look saddened in outmost sympathy, and Spirit's expression just flat out froze.

"Brat…" Spirit managed. "I mean—Soul Eater…"

Soul almost looked up; he was a little too drowned into his sorrow.

The mere _thought _of Maka going back to her normal life, and for him to pass on without her was downright _killing _him.

"Soul Eater…do you love my daughter?" Spirit asked in the most serious of voices.

Soul clenched his fists even harder, almost cutting skin from his palms with his fingernails. The question was almost insulting.

"I do." He answered in such a sure voice that almost sounded bitter.

"Then," Spirit walked to Soul's direction, and Kami followed him with her eyes, "Why are you so eager to leave her, you bastard?!" He finally snapped, standing in front of Soul, glaring severely at him and even raising a fist, as if to punch him.

"SPIRIT!" Kami scolded loudly. "He already has that black eye! Stop being so damn irrational!"

"'Cuz that's what's best for her, you old fart!" Soul yelled back, fearless of warnings, and even ignoring Kami. "And because that's what Maka wants!"

"Would you stop being such a pansy and hear me out?!" Spirit barked. "Maka was angry at the moment, and if there's someone who knows that Maka doesn't think out stuff while she's angry, that's me!"

Kami's scolding stare turned into a look of shock.

"Think about it! Just let a few days or even weeks after you leave her by herself and she'll be regretting it! She'll want to apologize and run into your arms because she realized she was just momentarily angry, and she'll wish she had never _ever _fought with you in the first place…!" He explained fiercely, holding Soul's shoulders to make him look directly at his eyes. There no lies in his _green _eyes. (Spirit had removed his contacts for the day)

Kami was blankly staring at Spirit the whole time he had been scolding Soul.

Something about the way he said this made her think of the old Spirit she married to. Determined, cool, feisty, and in a way- lovable… and the way he had put the situation to Soul, it reminded her of the time when she and Spirit had to divorce.

She realized- Spirit was just trying to evade that the future that had went on him and Kami wouldn't happen on Soul and Maka.

Kami even held back a sob.

"He's…" She said, smiling gently at Soul. "He's absolutely right, Soul. You only need to win her trust again. You need to make her want to listen to you when she wakes up, even if she doesn't want to.".

Spirit let go of Soul's shoulders, and stood next to his ex. "You heard her, moron".

Soul could only stare at Kami and Spirit with a confused look.

"So wait…are you telling me you…want me to be with Maka?"

Kami nodded, and Spirit gave out a silly sob and exaggerated nod.

"BUT! It's only for MAKA'S HEALTH'S SAKE!" He shouted suddenly, receiving Kami-chop.

"And make that as long as you can, Soul…". Kami said, as if Spirit had never talked on the first place. "Don't listen to this idiot here".

The nostalgic feeling was gone.

Then, to Soul's surprise, she began walking out of the room.

"Oii…" Soul called, and Kami turned her head. "You're leaving? Aren't you seeing Maka?" He asked, as Spirit followed Kami out. "You too, old man?"

Kami chuckled. "I just…wanted to make sure my girl was okay. I promised I'd visit her when she was all healthy, so I'll just wait a bit longer until actually seeing Maka". She explained calmly. "And Spirit's the one who drove me here, so he'll be going out as well…Not to mention I'd rather have her make up with you than have her have a little emotional reunion with me or her dad".

Soul grinned, finally seeming at ease. "Maka was right. You're too cool for your own good…old lady". He said teasingly, to which Kami gave him a one-armed hug, and ruffled his hair in motherly, playful way.

"Bye, Soul. I'll be seeing you later." She said endearingly.

Spirit somehow returned to his old attitude, for he was glaring comically at Soul meanwhile he was saying his good-byes (or rather, threats).

"Remember! If I find out another nasty thing about you, you're _so _going down, mister!"

This, of course, deserved a Kami-chop.

Finally, Soul followed Kami and Spirit out of the room and walked them to the front door; waved them good-bye while they went away in Spirit's old car. Probably to the airport, since Kami traveled around so much.

After this, Soul went to the living room to find Black*star, Patty and Kid playing _Rock Band _in an enormous TV with a _Wii _console. The looked so laid-back it was almost ridiculous.

Black Star was playing some messy bass role; Patty was perfectly hitting the drummer's expert level strums meanwhile Kid sang with a well-balanced, clean voice. Liz and Tsubaki where just sitting at the couches, watching them with amusement.

"Uh…guys?" Soul muttered, entering the room uncomfortably. "What are you all doing?"

"Soul, man!" Black*Star greeted with a big grin. "Kid went a few minutes ago to check on Maka, and he said she was in an okay temperature now! Meaning she only has to wake up now and we're just killing some time by playing!" He turned his head to the TV. "Man, I rock SO much at this! The crowd loves me!"

"He's right about the Maka thing…." Kid added, pausing the game. "Did Mr. and Mrs. Albarn leave already?"

Soul nodded.

Kid nodded back in approbation, and suddenly turned to Black star. "And by the way, you shouldn't be so arrogant about your playing. Patty and I did save you _twice_ from having the band kicked out in the middle of the performance!"

"You're just jealous 'cuz you can't play an instrument and you get to be the emo singer!"

Black star responded with a big grin, sticking his tongue out immaturely, which made Kid seriously want to punch him, but only contained himself since he had already punched Soul.

"…Well," Kid said, rubbing his face to calm down, and faced Soul with a refreshing new face, "You can always join us and wait for Maka to arise". He offered politely, getting out a plastic guitar controller that was placed behind the TV.

"Can I?" Soul asked, as he saw Tsubaki aiming a smile at him.

"Don't worry; I'll be checking on Maka every few minutes, so just relax for now". She sweetly said.

Soul nodded half-heartedly and took the guitar.

"So…How do I play this thing?"

.

.

"Urgh…" Maka groaned, as she sat up. She realized that the bed she was sleeping in wasn't hers.

"What the-?!"

Maka took a look at her hands and placed them on her cheeks, feeling her own temperature. "I'm all warm…" She said, and then looked at the beautifully symmetrical room. "Whoa, nice curtains…"

But this wasn't where she had fallen asleep. Or more like- where she had _collapsed_.

"Wait a minute…why did I collapse in the first place?" She said to herself in sort of a drowsy, confused voice.

Then the memory of the Deathbucks incident flashed on her head.

She remembered how Soul had been with her, and the fact that now he wasn't.

"Did something happen to Soul…?!" Maka thought with horrible concern, as she finally got up with all the intention to leave, and smashed the door open only to find Tsubaki standing on the other side, about to enter the room.

"Tsubaki? What's going on here?" Maka asked out of pure surprise. "Have you seen Soul?!"

Tsubaki giggled at the fact that Maka was asking for Soul, rather than herself.

"Oh, relax. He's just at the living room with Black*star, Patty, Liz and Kid playing Rock Band, waiting for you to wake up, Maka".

"Wait, what? Soul's on a rock band? And who are Patty and Liz?"

"Wait, what? MAKA?!" Tsubaki yelped, suddenly realizing that Maka had finally awoken, and pulled her into a sudden, big hug. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad that you're okay! And here I was just about to check on you! How are you feeling?! Do you want anything?!"

Maka struggled to get Tsubaki off her, since she was so much taller than her, and even if it didn't seemed like it, she was quite strong. "Tsubaki, come on! I'm okay, I'm okay! Let go already!"

"Oh…" She stopped applying force into the hug, "My…I'm sorry…" She pulled away, and sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you're at least awake. You gave us all quite the shock…"

Without even noticing this herself, Maka's eyes got wide in expectation, and her cheeks even felt a little more warmed up.

"Everyone got worried about me…?" She asked.

Sure, it's bad to make people worry, but it somehow felt nice, like a compliment to Maka- her friends really where the best.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, especially Soul".

Maka's look saddened at the mention of his name. "…Did he, now…?" She said in a low, muttering voice.

Maka had just remembered that Soul had been lying to her. Maybe he was just trying to win everyone else by playing a nice roll with her.

"It was pretty amazing how far he went, though…" Tsubaki analyzed, trying to spark interest in Maka…

Which she completely obtained, for Maka was looking up at her, as if wanting to hear more details about him.

"For starters…" Tsubaki began, "You told him not to call an ambulance, and even though it would've been the best idea, he only called Kid, carried you on his back when you where put in and out from the car, placed you here, and made sure you where all comfortable…"

Maka couldn't help but to blush at the whole idea of Soul doing all these things while she was unconscious, so she just asked Tsubaki to stop talking by waving her hand in front of her.

"Please, don't get into any details…" Maka almost begged, rather than sounding disappointed or angry, embarrassed.

Tsubaki quickly noticed and smiled sweetly. "Anyways, let's get you to the living room, so that everyone can see that you're okay…"

"Soul's there, right…?" Maka asked in a sort of shy voice.

It was impossible to get him out of her thoughts now.

Tsubaki nodded yet again, endeared by Maka's clearly embarrassed voice. "And by the way…did I mention he's got a black eye?" She added, oblivious to the concern that Maka had shown the second she said this.

"Black eye?! Is Soul okay?! Where's this living room?!" Maka suddenly yelled against her own will, pushing Tsubaki to make her walk faster.

"Hold on, Maka--!"

.

.

"_Californiaa, rest in peace—_DAMMIT, BLACK STAR!" Kid yelled, as the virtual crowd boo-ed him, Patty, Black*Star and Soul enough to get kicked out of the performance. (Along with getting a YOU SUCK screen that never really appeared on the game)

"What did I do?!" Black*Star yelled in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms while Patty giggled like crazy, and Soul grunted heavily.

"You where following Soul's music track instead of yours _again_, weren't you?!" Kid yelled in a stressed and incredibly- annoyed voice. "For symmetry's sake, this is the _third _time you get us kicked out!"

"It's not my fault! This game obviously can't stand how _awesome I_ am, that's all!"

"Dude, you should really get practice on the easy level before going all out on expert…" Soul said, taking his controller off. (He was playing on the middle-difficulty level)

"I VOTE WE KICK HIM OUT OF THE BAND!" Patty yelled, throwing her drumsticks into the air, almost hitting Liz's head when one landed in the couch, but failing since she managed to dodge swiftly.

"I vote you all calm down already! It's just a freaking game!" Liz yelled, doing a face-palm.

"I'm with you on that one…" Soul agreed, helplessly.

Out of the blue, Kid and Black*Star began bickering about how important the game was, and didn't even notice that Tsubaki was already on the hallway that led to the room, and about to go in with Maka.

"Um, you guys…" Tsubaki quietly said, entering the room shyly with Maka following her.

"WHAT?!" Kid, Black*Star, Patty and Soul yelled in irritate unison, all stressed out by the sound of their restless voices.

Tsubaki yelped slightly and moved Maka in front of her. "J-Just to tell you that Maka's awake…"

Soul's eyes couldn't have widened more at the sight of Maka.

She was okay, as if nothing had happened.

But Soul couldn't help but to freeze; what would he say?

"Maka! About damn time you woke up!" Black*Star greeted with a grin, taking of his controller to go to Maka's direction and ruffle her hair playfully. "It was greatness, wasn't it?"

Kid smiled in relief and also went to her. "I'm glad you're finally awake. Are you feeling alright?" He asked politely.

Maka smiled back to both boys. "Yeah, I think I'm okay now. Thanks, guys".

Patty and Liz suddenly went to her, both smiling widely.

"Yay, Maka! You're all good now! Did you have nice dreams?" Patty asked cheerfully, meanwhile Liz only greeted with a short 'Yo' and a wave.

"Umm, yeah. Who're you two, anyways?" Maka asked, cocking an eyebrow, trying her best to return a smile to these strangers.

"Those are Liz and Patty…" Soul finally said. He bashfully walked to Maka's direction, and didn't even bother to look at her. He felt he didn't have the right to do so.

Maka couldn't contain her gasp when she saw Soul: never had he looked so exhausted, stressed, hurt, or blank…

And even though logic told her that this was yet another lie-provoked situation, deep inside she felt really bad for Soul…She knew that the fact that he was looking this was only her fault.

"Oh…um…" Maka muttered, her as well not making eye contact with him. "I… well, thanks for telling me…".

She tried to ignore Soul to greet Patty and Liz properly meanwhile he only stared at her.

What was going to happen now? Would Maka remember her order, or her disappointment at him? Could he carry out the promise he (kind of) made to her parents?

"Now, now…" Liz said, looking at Soul in a kind of sisterly concern. "Don't you and Maka have anything to set?"

Soul gave Liz a panicked look. "Oii!"

This wasn't good, he wasn't ready yet.

"…Actually, we do". Maka said, sounding serious, yet sad. "Soul, can we talk?"

Those three horrible last words always meant business.

_Bad _business, to be more exact.

"Oh, please do so!" Tsubaki said, smiling. "You can go back to the room where Maka was sleeping and we'll wait over here!" She said, amused at how the same event with Maka's parents was repeating in such a natural way.

Black*star, Patty and Kid had no objections, for they returned to the couches and sat casually, as if waiting for the pair to fix their problems.

They had faith they could do it.

Liz instantly agreed with Tsubaki's idea and pushed both Soul and Maka into the room, and closed the door behind them. "Don't come out until you're done, okay?" She said in an unusually happy, playful tone.

Soul and Maka didn't have any time to respond. They just stood awkwardly in front of the other, and none was able to begin any kind of conversation.

Maka could only think that he was hurt, and was thinking carefully what to say. She knew far too well that she had said some harsh things back at Deathbucks, and that there was no taking it back after she made such a scene.

Soul, on the other hand, was very worried.

"Soul…" Maka finally said, after a very uncomfortable and long silence.

Soul only heard his nervous heartbeats, and looked up to her.

"Look, Tsubaki told me all you've done for me while I wasn't awake…" Maka said, not looking at him. She crossed her arms and held her elbows, as if she was cold.

"Uh, yeah, about that…Sorry if it bothers you how everyone's here and all-" Soul tried, only to get cut of by Maka.

"No. I mean…why are you being so nice? Are you trying to win everyone over the way you did me…? How do I know if you're not telling me anything?" She said in loud, sad whispers.

"This is getting a little unfair," Soul muttered, "I'm doing exactly as you tell me so that you don't get mad at me, and even so you can't trust me?" He said, now sounding a bit mad.

"It's not on purpose! After knowing that you where a criminal it's a little too hard to picture you being honest with me about anything else!" Maka yelled in a hurt, loud voice.

Was it really that hard to let just _one _lie go?

Why did it matter so much to her?

"Honestly! Stop making me look and feel so bad!" Soul yelled back, finally looking at Maka. "I'm not lying anymore and you should be able to tell better than anyone else!"

Maka looked at him with the very familiar and defiant look she used to wear back at their daily bickers on the hospital.

"How am I supposed to know if you're being honest?! Will I have to wait for some other big-boobed girl to pop out of nowhere to tell me other things about you that I didn't knew of?!" She yelled fiercely.

"I dunno, maybe because I _trust _that you can _trust _me? Maybe because I know that you're way better than some resentful little brat?!" Soul yelled back.

It was just like old times: both where yelling their lungs off at the other, looking directly at their strange eyes, and not daring to succumb at the other.

"You don't know me _that _well! I'm jealous, possessive and my mood is constantly changing, you don't have to have so much faith in me!"

"Who are you trying to fool?! I know you way better than _anyone _else Maka! Too fuckin' well whether I like it or not, and the same goes for you about me!"

Maka lowered her look at this statement. She knew Soul was right. She knew Soul was better than just a lying jerk, yet she didn't want to believe it.

"Okay…" Maka said, relaxing her shoulders.

It was taking her a lot of courage to let the following words out.

"…Maybe I do believe you. Maybe I do want to forget all about this and move on as if nothing happened, but…" She said in a shaky voice, struggling to keep herself together.

"But what?" Soul now asked, calming down a little. "What's wrong now?"

Maka clenched her shaking hands in fists. "Soul, have you ever seen this one movie…?" She asked, out of the blue "'A walk to remember'?"

Soul gave her a blank look and shook his head. "What does that have to do with--"

Maka shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"I saw it once. Bad boy meets a bookworm girl. They hate each other at first, and are totally awkward around each other, and as time passes, they…fall in love". She said in a rather shy, shakier voice.

Maka allowed her head to go so low that her bangs covered her eyes. Her finger did not part from his lips, making Soul felt rather awkward and confused.

"And, you know something…?" Maka continued, "They become a couple, they kiss, and they have fun like every other couple… and later on, the boy discovers that the girl has leukemia…" She said, now removing her finger to start walking away from Soul.

"…That sounds pretty fucking familiar". Soul said in a blank voice, "But not as dramatic…"

"I'm guessing you already know what happens to the girl at the end?" Maka asked in a painful voice. "What I'm getting at is…whether it's small or not, I still have a severe illness that could sooner or later kill me". She said in a voice that now sounded close to fearful.

"Maka, that's just a movie! No one knows what's really gonna happen in real life!" Soul tried helplessly, only to see Maka, for the first time in a very long while, sobbing.

"Soul, I… I'm scared. I know that if I let you go, and manage to stay mad at you until that day comes, it won't be as painful because I'd be getting rid of my regret and sadness…" Maka explained, as tears went out of her face. She covered her face, and her voice sounded muffled. "But if you choose to stay by me, I'd be too heartbroken to leave…!"

Soul only stared at Maka in grief for a few seconds, as he walked enough to be in front of her.

There was no way that she could be actually worrying about that...

Soul only placed a comforting pat on Maka's head, and leaned it over so that it would be resting on his chest.

"And here I thought you where smart". He simply said, as Maka's look widened.

"Huh?"

Soul sighed. "I mean, isn't it obvious? If I stay away from you, I go back to the emo jackass from before, not to mention that there would be a really cool part of my life missing". He said in a certain, clear voice.

Maka looked up, looking almost angry in her sadness. "But… but if I die…!"

"We all do. And even if you do, I'm staying with you till the very end. 'Cuz I'm that damn loyal". Soul answered in a serious tone. "And not only as your partner or your boyfriend. I'm also your friend, remember?"

Maka tried to smile. It was all she ever wanted… a special friend she could rely on, even though she was strong. Her important person. He would stay with her no matter what, and there would be no lies…all too perfect to be true.

"Soul…can you make that…a promise?" Maka asked, her tears going dry. "That you'll stay with me?"

Soul nodded; and Maka only narrowed her eyes in a slightly shy, embarrased face.

"And, um...as a boyfriend? Do you think you could handle that...?" She asked in a teasy, yet sheepish voice.

Soul gave out a toothy, confident grin. "…Sure, it'll be cool".

He couldn't help but to feel his cheeks a bit warmer than usual.

The way Soul had said it so quickly, so certain; Maka felt so good that she couldn't help herself.

She smiled widely, and here eyes narrowed with a slight blush. She threw herself at Soul's arms and embraced him tightly.

Sure, they had hugged before, but this one felt even more special.

.

.

"You think they're done by now…?" Tsubaki quietly asked Liz, as the other three had returned o the game. (And bickers)

Liz rolled her eyes. "Well…Remember the yells we've been hearing? They finally stopped. Meaning they're probably making out or something, by now…"

"Liz, that's kind of inappropriate…" Tsubaki answered with a nervous smile and a sweat-drop.

"Indeed it is, miss Thompson~!" A different, cheery voice answered out of the blue.

Everybody on the room turned to see that a new person had entered.

Nobody except Kid could tell who this was.

"Honorable father! You finally got here!" He exclaimed, as he went next to him to bow politely. "It's been a while since you've been home".

"Father?!" Black*star asked; even _he _was surprised at how this guy did not look like Kid's dad at _all _

"Dude, no wonder you're so abnormal…"

"Black*star, that's rude…" Tsubaki scolded quietly, even though she was just as surprised as him, Liz and Patty.

For starters, no one could see his face. Kid's father was using something like a black coat that covered his whole body, a pointy black hoodie that looked a little like it was shaped after his head, and a white, goofy skull mask.

Kid cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention to him. "Um, yes…allow me to introduce you to my honorable father, also known as Death City's main Hospital's owner, director of Okubo High, and last but not least, millionaire giver of more than half of Death City's multiple projects: Shinigami." He said in a very professional, serious and show-off-ish tone.

"Or , if you'd like". Shinigami said in a sing-song cheery voice, which managed to cut of all of the seriousness Kid had used in absolutely no time.

"Hehe! They're totally different!" Patty pointed out with a silly giggle, as she casually returned to the game along with Black*star.

"Sir, weren't you supposed to check on Maka like, half an hour ago?" Liz asked with a respectful, yet certainly annoyed voice.

"Oh, yes!" Shinigami said, as he raised his _enormous _hands, which where covered by white gigantic gloves which made his hands look flat. "Now, now Kid. Where's the little lady you've been tellin' me about?"

"At the first guest room, talking to Soul"

"My, my. Isn't he the young man that fell under Stein's custody?" Shinigami asked, to which Kid gave a quick nod. "Call them over! I'd like to see them personally".

Kid nodded obediently again, and went over to the room.

He knocked the door, not realizing the fact that he was breaking up a really tender hug.

"Soul, Maka! Are you done yet? Father would like to see you two!"

Maka and Soul traded annoyed looks as they separated.

"That kid's got the worst timing ever…" Soul muttered, as Maka scowled childishly.

Soul opened the door, and Kid greeted them both with a polite smile.

"So I see all's fine now?" He asked to Maka.

"Better than ever." She responded confidently, smiling at Soul. "Right?"

Soul relaxed his look and exhaled calmly. "Yeah, all's cool now".

Kid couldn't help but to feel glad at this. All seemed as well as it looked.

"Well…as I told you a moment ago, Honorable Father would like a word with you".

Soul groaned hopelessly as he and Maka followed Kid. "The 'fuck? Do I have to stand _another _talk?" He asked, getting a nudge from Maka.

"Hey, you're cursing!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

Kid chuckled as the got to the living room, and Shinigami faced their way.

Everyone else smiled at how Maka and Soul where okay, and looked at what was happening now.

"Honorable father," Kid said, pointing to Soul and Maka. "Here they are".

"Well, hello, kids~!" Shinigami greeted cheerfully, as Maka and Soul traded terrified looks with the other.

"Gagh…! What's with this guy's badass Barney voice?!" Soul yelled, as shinigami giggled playfully, and Maka just flat out froze.

"Such a creative boy. So I see you're the one looking after little Maka over here~?"

Maka nodded shyly. "Umm…yeah, and you are the guy in charge of the hospital…"

"Yes, now that I see you're okay, you won't be needing my nursing services!"

A little pause for everyone's sweat-drop.

"Father, don't you have anything more to say?" Kid asked in a little whisper.

Shinigami seemed to smile, as he ruffled his son's hair. "Ah, yes, yes".

Nobody could contain a chuckle as Kid rolled his eyes in natural embarrasment. "Father, not in front of my bodyguards and companions..."

"I've been hearing that you have quite a promising brain, Miss Albarn!" Shinigami answered casually, ignoring Kid and now facing Maka. "As you may know, I'm also the director of the high school you're so interested in…"

Maka's eyes widened. "Yes…anything about it?" She asked, in expectations.

Could this be...?

Kid smiled, and stood right next to his father proudly.

"I talked my father into maybe allowing you into the school when next term starts… and that is; if you're able to pass the test". He said with a small smile and a wink.

Maka couldn't have looked any happier. She was holding her cheeks with her hands, and slightly jumping up from the happiness that was invading her.

Quite a fangirl-ish scene.

Soul only looked at her endearingly and grinned...Finally Maka had gotten her chance.

"Congrats, Tiny tits". He said, as Maka, for the first time, ignored the nickname.

"Hey wait…" She realized, and faced Shinigami with a pleading look.

"What is it, Miss Albarn?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Mr. Shini…" Maka said, and faced Soul. "Is it okay if Soul comes with me?"

At this point, both Tsubaki and Liz where squealing with little 'awws' that where hard to ignore, and Patty even giggled in a saner tone.

Kid kept his composture in a mature way, as he answered. "I'm afraid that, with Soul's historial, and the whole messes he's been involved with--"

"Eh, sure. Why not?" Shinigami answered in a quick, sing-song voice.

'_Well, that went well, considering he was an ex-criminal and all…'_ Was everyone's thought at the moment.

"Father, isn't this completely against your rules...?" Kid asked in a somewhat pouty tone, although he was glad for Soul.

Black*star only stood up and gave Kid a friendly nudge on the shoulder. "Relax, man! Rules where meant to be broken, okay?!" He said in a hyper, happy tone, as Kid only sighed and rolled his eyes helplessly, yet realing a smile.

Soul chuckled at the little scene, and thanked Shinigami, yet...something was slightly off about this.

"Oii, won't I get in anyone's way?" Soul asked a little sheepishly, facing everyone in general.

Black*star grinned devilishly. "Hells no! I'll be your guy's upperclassmen since I already entered Okubo high, so you'll have to be prepared! Ya-hoo~!"

"Yes, and..." Kid added, "Friends don't ever get in your way. You're supposed to help them get on the right path if they're lost, anyways." He said in a soothing voice, now backing away a little bit from Black*star.

Tsubaki, Liz and even Patty smiled endearingly at this, and Maka followed suit, but to Soul.

"And besides…" She said, "I can always tutor you so that you can pass the test as well".

Soul gave out a really small _smile_.

He looked at everyone in the room; his friends.

He looked at Maka; more than his friend.

Everything seemed like it was going to be okay, after all.

In front of everyone, Soul only took one of Maka's shoulders, and leaned in close enough to steal a quick kiss from her lips.

There was no time for anybody to squee at all. There where only surprised, yet glad, blissful gasps and mouth coverings from whom you'd expect them.

Right after parting, and taking a look at Maka's astonished, completely embarrassed face, Soul only said what he wanted to say the most.

Now he had her, he had friends, a place to live, a school, and a new life. The only thing left to say was a simple:

"Thanks".

**End story.**

**AN: -Crying as writing this-**

**Guys… I can't believe I did it. I finally ended this story.**

**A few months ago, back when I started… I didn't even think I could get this far. The story changed so much from the way I had planned it as first… although I'm happy with the results. Maybe it evolved from innocent to corny, but I still liked it.**

**Thanks to everyone so, so very much for their unending support, for your advices, and for your just taking your time to review. It means the world to me.**

**Now… If you can bear with me, I'd like to give you one last gift: **

**An epilogue. Would you like that? Would it kill the parting mood?**

**Anyways… normally I ask for a review at the end of each chapter, but I feel like letting you guys decide if this chapter deserves it or not.**

**See you guys soon enough…! ;w;….**


	25. Epilogue: A new day is dawning

Godsends

Epilogue: A new day is dawning.

'_Thinking of you, wherever you are. _

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend .Now I'll step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows?_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun…'_

_._

_._

_._

Several months after.

.

.

.

"A-Are you sure this is okay?" Asked the shy, quiet patient to her doctor. "Will I be able to…leave?"

Chrona had been trying to move on, but it was quite difficult, with her mother being so distant and cold, and her nurse being so difficult to localize at times. Yet she wasn't impatient to go; she was only extremely frightened.

Kid only offered the tall girl a smile, and his hand. "Don't worry. You don't have an illness to begin with; it's all mental, and I'm sure honorable father understands that very well."

Chrona could only drift her eyes from side to side, scared from the sound of the purposes.

She was already used to being locked up and having no less than two or three friends.

How come freedom sounded this troublesome?

This was the kind of thing she had no idea how to deal with.

"Come on, it's time to go." Kid pressed on (quite gently, though), making Chrona gulp in fear.

"A-All right…" She finally said in a mumble, not taking his hand, but only touching his fingers lightly.

Kid led her to the hospital's entrance, where Shinigami and Stein were already waiting.

It had been scheduled that in that very day, Medusa, Chrona's occupied mother and renounced researcher would be going to the hospital to negotiate with Shinigami what would be done about her unstable daughter.

"Well~ hello, hello, Miss Chrona!" Shinigami greeted in a hyper, cheery voice.

Chrona's expression panicked, as she squeaked in slight fear. She had seen Shinigami before, but it didn't really help the fact that she had such sensitive nerves.

Kid only sighed, patting Chrona's back supportively. "It's alright." He faced his father seriously. "So I see Miss Medusa hasn't arrived yet?"

"She called to say that she was on her way here." Stein simply interrupted, lighting up a cigarette, since he was out of the doors and looking into the streets, waiting for the guest to arrive.

"I can't believe that woman. We've called several times before to make her come and talk about Chrona, but she only does when she needs assistants for her new projects." Kid said in a hateful voice.

"Or so the news said." Stein implied calmly. "Ah, there she is".

A wealthy, elegant woman came out of an equally elegant black car that had parked in front of the hospital:

Her dyed black hair was extremely short on the back of her head, yet made in tangled long braids on the front; quite unusual, yet appealing to most who saw her, along with the not so motherly, figure-tight black dress she wore as daily clothing.

Chrona's look panicked a little more as she saw her.

"Mothe--" She tried, but was cut off by a threatening glare from the lady.

"I, I mean…Lady Medusa". She corrected immediately, looking at the floor in shame, as if she had done some despicable act.

Kid could only clench his fists in fury as he saw Medusa grin approvingly of this.

"Why, hello. Mr. Shini, Stein, Kid, and of course…Chrona". She said in a rather bittersweet voice, showing of a small smile.

"You are aware of why you're here?" Shinigami asked in an unexplicably sane voice.

Medusa's smile vanished.

Seeing Medusa's serious face was a rather creepy sight, to sum things up.

"Why, yes. I take it that my child is so troublesome that you wish for me to take her into some other faculty?"

Chrona looked at her shoes in extreme shame; her brows arching to the point that it even hurt. Kid only stepped in front of Medusa, looking defiantly at her.

"On the contrary. Chrona is such an educated, obedient and healthy patient that we have no option but to let her out. Staying here longer could cause _serious _mental damage".

Medusa only allowed herself to look down to Kid, glaring with seriousness.

"Well, it's practically the same thing. I'm taking the child with me now, if you don't mind". She said bitterly, almost ignoring Kid and grabbing Chrona's arm without much care or subtleness, making her way to the front door.

"B-But, Lady Medusa…!" Chrona tried helplessly, looking back at Shinigami, Kid and Stein. "I-I don't think I would…"

"And that's the problem, dear, you think too much--"

"Miss Medusa, please stop and listen for a moment". Shinigami called calmly, raising one of his big hands, making Medusa stop and turn impatiently. "Just because we said Chrona can get out, it doesn't mean that we'll give her to your custody".

Medusa's look widened in a creepy mix of surprise and anger as she heard this; yet she still kept her cool while talking.

"What did you just say? How are you keeping my own child away from me; are you crazy?" She asked, sounding undignified.

The idea of someone being so...so irritating grossed Kid out.

This woman: how could she be so impossibly, yet subtly mean to her own daughter?

He sure was glad that Shinigami and he had already talked what the solution would be.

"Well, yes. Quite a lot actually" Shinigami said carelessly "But this is what makes my institutions so very successful, Miss Medusa".

"I don't care about that!" She angrily said. "Just tell me, what are you thinking of doing to take her away from me!?"

Chrona looked around the room in shaky shame, thinking that her mother was right as always; and just when she was about to open her mouth to agree with Medusa, Kid stepped in front of her in a defensive way.

" I'll be happy to tell you, miss Medusa. I asked for honorable father's permission to take Chrona away from you and welcome her into out home." He said in a serious, certain tone, to which both Medusa and Chrona seemed shocked; especially Chrona.

"B-B-But I'm such a hassle and lady Medusa said that--" She stuttered, to which Kid only smiled relaxingly, shutting her up.

"It's okay with us. We have many spare rooms at the mansion, and you aren't trouble at all".

Chrona's look widened at the sudden kindness of her eccentric nurse. Somehow, he always managed to make it sound as if everything was okay, and that eased up tone of his kind of make her feel better.

Medusa crossed her arms disapprovingly, and glared at Chrona darkly.

"Chrona." She called loudly, to which the girl turned her head quick as lighting.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you honestly think you're worth something? To be around these important people?" Medusa said in a painfully blunt tone. "You'll only be trouble to them, and you know it, no matter how calm they sound about this. I'm the only one who can stand you. I'm still willing to give you this chance to come back to me nice and quietly".

"Chrona--" Kid tried to interrupt, but was cut of by his father pushing him back slightly.

"Now, now, Kid. Let the little lady here decide what she's going to do." He said calmly, now facing Chrona. "So what's it gonna be, Chrona? You're staying with us, or going back to your mother?"

Chrona stared at everyone in the room quickly, and seemed even more nervous by this task.

Somehow, the situation had been made even more uncomfortable, and it was up to her to decide her new life, and she didn't even feel ready for it.

"I…" She began hastily, holding her hands to herself. "I'd like…"

Chrona gulped, and with all her might, raised her head bravely at her mother.

"I would like to go with and Kid, mother". She said firmly, with all the might she could grab to stop muttering.

Medusa looked at her daughter with shock and disapproval. "So that's how you want it." She said coldly, shocking her head in disappointment.

Chrona nodded slowly with her eyes shot, without noticing Kid's relieved small smile, and Stein's smirk.

"Fine then." Medusa said, and made her way to the entrance. "She'll be your problem now, Shinigami". She said with cold indifference, passing Stein, then the hospital's doors, and finally smashed the door to her car to leave for once.

Stein, Shinigami, Chrona and Kid stood quiet for a while.

"…Well, that was easy enough". Stein said calmly, throwing what was left of his cigarette and smashing it with his foot.

"No". Kid disagreed, as he smiled at Chrona and patted her back supportively. "That actually took lots of guts, right, Chrona?"

At the moment, Chrona's expression was difficult to read.

There was a wild mix of shock, fear, blankness everything that was on her mind… she wasn't sure if she was either terrified or blissful.

The only thing was that, she was crying even though she wasn't sad.

"Chrona?" Kid called, raising an eyebrow.

"I…" Chrona said, returning to her usual, muttering self. She raised her head, and Kid noticed all the tears that had came into her icy eyes.

"..I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" She yelled to the top of her lungs, throwing her arms at Kid in a desperate, sudden hug.

Kid sighed a little, patted Chrona's back and had to look up her (since she's taller than him) with a little smile of sympathy.

Stein and Shinigami simply stared in little surprise at the sudden action, as both said at the time: "Oh, my".

Kid only finished this moment with a single line that made Chrona a little more at ease:

"Don't you know that people cry also when they're happy?"

.

.

…

Classes started at Okubo high, and Black*Star was at the school building unusually early, waiting at the main school's office for a friend to arrive.

As one could imagine, not even for the entrance ceremony could he wear his uniform all right. Black*Star was wearing a gray, sleeveless shirt with a star on the center, his white school shirt tied on his waist, and some rather old, wasted jeans.

At the distance, he saw a somewhat hunched figure approaching, and waved at it.

"Oii, Soul!" He yelled.

Soul's first day of school had finally arrived.

"Dude, you're finally here! Have a little consideration for a poor unfortunate soul that was _forced _to wake up early to receive you!"

Soul scratched the back of his head a little bashfully and yawned.

"Eh, sorry. No can do, man." He answered bluntly.

"By the way, nice way of wearing your uniform, girly man!" Black*Star teased.

Soul was wearing his uniform normally; a white long sleeved school shirt with a black tie, jeans. The only add up by Soul was his usual diadem-alike black headband, reason of Black*Star's constant teases.

"At least I wear mine completely, jack-ass". Soul responded with a grin.

Black*star grinned as well, and gave Soul the usual high five that was used as their greeting.

"Dude, I can't believe you actually passed the entrance exam… this school's pretty difficult, you know!" Black*Star said casually.

"I'm wondering the same about you, actually."

"That's 'cuz I _stole _the answers! Like a real awesome guy like me would do!"

Soul gave Black*Star the usual, little look that just flat out asked him to say the truth.

"….Okay, okay. Tsubaki made me study like crazy." Black*star bashfully said. "What about you?"

Soul chuckled. "Same. Maka wouldn't let me sleep if I didn't study the hours we agreed to!" Suddenly, his look darkened. "It's sad… she didn't get to be by my side when I took the exam".

Black*star's look also darkened. "yeah… really bad. Imagine all the help she could've been…"

"MAKA-CHOP".

A brand new, fresh humongous school notebook had just crossed against Soul's head with a horrible bang.

"AH! DUDE!" Black*star yelled, but immediately was stroke by another book.

Before both Black*star and Soul, Maka was standing with her schoolbag opened, and her expression serious.

Maka was wearing her uniform just as it should be worn; a sailor-uniform-alike kind of white blouse with blue ornaments and a pink-red tie, and a short blue skirt. Her hair was made in, of course, pigtails, and she was wearing long white stockings and simple black shoes.

"Guys, you seriously should stop talking as if I died or something! You can't make it such a big deal that I took the exam in a _different _classroom than Soul!" She said in a very offended voice.

"Ugh…sorry…" Soul mumbled, taking the book he was hit with. "If I say I was lonely during the exam, would you forgive me?"

"Coooooorny". Black*star said with a pout.

Maka only borrowed back Soul's book to hit Black*star with it.

"HEY! Show a little more respect for your godly upperclassman!" He yelled, rubbing his head.

Maka only put her book away into her bag and smirked.

"You're our age; we're only behind for a year, so you should stop acting so superior".

Soul grinned. Maka was a lot humbler from when he had first met her.

At this kind of situation, Maka would have become a lot angrier at Black*star, and probably wouldn't have let him even defend himself a little.

Soul was really proud of her. Maka had managed to step forward and change, and so had he.

Things had been very peaceful ever since Soul and Maka had agreed to be an official couple.

Black*star, Soul and Kid had become more intimate friends, and would constantly have little reunions.

Maka and Tsubaki became best friends, Patty and Liz became Maka's sisterly figures; between all of the girls a good friendship had bloomed.

As for matters of the heart, everything went just as normal as everyone would have though; Tsubaki still had to put up with Black*star's childish mannerisms, but as each day passed, she became more patient and endeared with him.

…

"Soul, stop spacing out and come on already!" Maka called.

Soul snapped out of his thoughts to see that Maka and Black*star had already started walking to the school's building.

"Hey wait, it's too early to get in the classroom!" Soul yelled, as he ran to his friends.

"Black*star said he'd show us around school!" Maka cheerfully said, as Soul caught up.

"Just because I'm _that _great. You two should feel honored!" Black star said with a short laugh, along with Maka and Soul's little sighs.

Soul wondered if Black*star had changed as well.

Even if it was before he met him, Black*star could have been a very different person back when Tsubaki first met him… and it made Soul think just how meeting one special person could change your personality, thinking and life so much.

"So, think we'll be getting any special treatment from director Shinigami after all the mess we went through with his kid and the casual meeting with him?" Soul asked with a joker tone, to which Maka glared a little.

.

.

The road home…

A light sunshine went along Maka, as she walked quietly next to Soul, both going to her department.

Black*star and Tsubaki's department was much closer from a path opposite to theirs, so the three of them never really got a chance to walk together to school or home.

Since Soul's living place was still Stein's department, Soul wasn't too comfortable bringing Maka there, and so, their dating or hanging out spot had been Maka's department for a while.

(Spirit wasn't too happy about that, but since he had in mind that Kami was the one who first acknowledged them as a couple, he had to suck it up.)

"How are things with Miss Marie and Doctor Stein?" Maka asked.

The fact that she was doing this was because Soul had mentioned before a possibility of a child adoption by them, which was announced over a month ago.

"Pretty good, actually. They both agreed to sign all those boring, endless documents at some place, and now they're both my guardians. It's as if they where my parents now".

Maka smiled joyfully at this.

"That's awesome, Soul!" She said. "Now you have a family!"

Soul grinned.

It wasn't the most stable pair, and the house could use some work but… it was pretty close. He was actually really happy for this.

"Yeah… thanks a lot, Maka".

…Little silence.

"So…how do you think our first day was?" Maka asked, smiling at Soul.

"…A little awkward…But I think I can get used to it." Soul responded quietly, lost in thought.

Noticing how Soul was still spacey from the morning, Maka got a little worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked with obvious concern.

Soul only grinned without looking at her.

"Well…you know how when normal kids go on vacation and they return to school, they suddenly feel like they even missed it, and how awkward it seems to see all the new and old faces again?"

Maka couldn't give a clear answer.

"Soul…it's been over a year since I went to school. Of course I don't know".

Soul chuckled in amusement. "Exactly. I'm thinking that what I felt today should feel just like that, but only in a bigger scale".

Maka raised her brows a little at how deep this thought seemed. She smiled.

"Whoa. That's poetic. And…was that what kept you so spaced out since morning?"

"Well… That and some other things". Soul started. "I was thinking how much we've all grown, matured, and how many things happened ever since I… first met you".

Maka realized that now neither of them was walking. They where both standing on a crowd-less street that was not far from her department, and they where alone, talking. It was rather nice.

"Lots happened." Maka agreed. "You said it yourself a while ago; that you where just an emo-jackass!" She recalled with amusement.

"Yeah, and you where a bratty, scolding and defiant nerd".

Both glared at each other playfully, but ended up braking in a small, yet loud laughter.

"But…we've changed into something else now, right?" Maka asked, as she began leading the way into her home.

"Right." Soul answered, following her.

"If so, what did I change into? What am I to you now?"

Soul moved his sight upwards, to think.

"Well… you're still a nerd, and you're my girlfriend, and the only girl I've ever really…you know, and something else.".

"What's this something else?"

"I won't tell you. It's corny."

Maka laughed. "We're already a freaking couple. Nothing seems corny to me now"

Soul sighed helplessly, and took Maka's hand to give it a big squeeze.

"You're my _angel_, okay?"

Maka felt blood run through her head due embarrassment, and her eyes grow wide. She laughed merrily to hide it.

"W-What? Geez Soul, that's sweet!"

"Told you it was corny." Soul said, rolling his eyes.

Before they knew it, Soul and Maka where already at Maka's door.

"So, before we enter, let me tell you what you're to me, then!" Maka offered cheerfully.

Soul chuckled. "All right. What am I to you?"

"You're…" Maka's smile became wide. "An angel as well!"

Soul broke in laughter as he heard the cute, unfitting word that Maka used to describe him.

"W-What the hell? An angel? That's so uncool!"

Maka rolled her eyes and pouted. "But it fits you…"

"Find another word, then!" Soul managed, calming down.

Maka stopped to think, and suddenly an answer was clear.

"…I've got it!"

"What?"

"What you're to me! It's so obvious…"

"What is it?"

"A godsend!"

"What's that?"

"An unexpected thing or event that is particularly welcome and timely, as if sent by God."

It was kind of amusing how it sounded so... out of a book. Did she memorize it?

"…Gee, I'm a thing or event? Thanks a lot, Maka!" He sounded kind of offended.

"Hey, at least it sounds cooler than angel, right?" She was pouting. Soul's so difficult to please!

"…Right, I guess so". So he _was _okay with it.

"So you're my godsend?" She looked so cute and shy while asking.

...

Soul smirked one last time, before entering the house.

"Sure".

.

.

.

…**THE END…**

**AN: Well…**

**About this epilogue… There's not much to say.**

** I only wrote the obvious, little things that I felt you guys should know about the ending. It's not much, but I really hope you like it C,:**

**...it kind of pains me how i won't be writing more of this. I love this fic so much, so it's hard to let go ;w;**

**In case you have any questions, ANY AT ALL, about the story, character endings, anything, please feel free to ask. I don't wish to leave anyone with any doubt.  
**

**(sorry if I gave too much space to Chrona… I really felt like I owed her a good ending, since I kind of got rid of her as the story went on… .w.; )**

**So...It's finally here. 'Godsends' has come to an end.**

**Thank you, readers. ;WWW;  
**

**Thank you for your support. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did....n_n**

**So…**

**I'll see you again sometime. You know, maybe on another SE story, or anywhere! ;w;**

**Byebye, people, and have a very merry Christmas :,3**


End file.
